Such A Dilemma Love (KAISOO)
by Beby Vee
Summary: [CHAP 20 UP! END!] Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Kring Kring Kring...!_

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi nyaring, seraya murid-murid yang tadinya lesu, mengantuk ataupun tidur langsung semangat kembali untuk segera berkemas dan pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk istirahat karena lelah akan hari yang panjang ini. Begitu pula aku, aku pun segera mengemasi seluruh bukuku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku.

"Kyungie-ah,,, kau akan langsung pulang _eoh_?" tanya seseorang disebelahku.

" _eoh_? Ne, aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi-pergi hari ini, jadi aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur Bekkie-ah" jawabku. " _wae_? Apa kau ingin mengajakku pergi?" sambungku selanjutnya kepada sahabatku ini.

"ohhh _andwe_ kyungie-ah, hanya saja aku hanya ingin main kerumahmu, hehe" jawabnya kikuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang kurasa tidak gatal itu.

"Ingin main kerumahku atau ingin ketemu kakaku haaa haaaa?" godaku sambil menyenggol bahunya.

" _A-aandwe_ kyungie-ah, hanya saja aku sedang malas untuk pulang kerumah" jawabnya sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya karena ku goda tadi.

"Ahhh _ne, kajja_ kita pulang" jawabku sembari bangkin dari mejaku.

Akhirnya aku dan temanku Baekhyun pun melangkahan kaki untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Ahhh aku hampir lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo. Aku anak kedua juga terakhir dikeluargaku. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang berada 2 tahun diatasku. Saat ini aku menginjak tahun terakhir disekolah menengah atas. Aku bersekolah disalaah satu sekolah _elit_ di Seoul, aku bersekolah di _Seoul Art High School_. Aku merupakan salah satu murid yang berprestasi, bukan hanya prestasi Akademik saja namun non-akademik juga. Oke, kukira sudah cukup perkenalanku lebih baik kita kembali keceritaku lagi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat di _halte_ sebelah sekolahku akhirnya bus yang akan mengantar kami pulang pun datang. Aku dan sahabatku Baekhyun pun naik kebus tersebut. Didalam terlihat lenggang tak seperti biasahnya, akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun pun memilih untuk duduk dideret paling belakang. Setelah duduk aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ ku untuk memecah kebosan selama perjalanan. Mataku pun ikut terpejam menghayati lagu yang ku putar, sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak sebelah kiriku. Dengan berat hati aku pun melepaskan earphoneku dan mematikan lagu yang sedang ku putar. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku dan mengernyit bingung dengan seseorang yang berada disebelah kiriku. Dia terlihat menakutkan menutupi dirinya menggunakan hoodie dan juga topi yang berwarna hitam. Aku pun memberanikan diri hanya untuk sekedar bertanya meski sebenarnya aku takut bukan main.

"Pemisi, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" bukan malah menjawab orang itu malah membuka topinya.

" _Annyeong,_ _baby_ , lama tak bertemu" sapanya dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sontak aku kaget mendapati seseorang yang berada didepanku. "Kris Oppa?" jeritku, yang jelas saja langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penumpang bus yang kutumpangi. Aku pun langsung tersenyum kikuk dan membukuk serta menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Sebegitu rindunyanya kau kepadaku _baby_ , sampai kau menjerit saat melihatku, hmmm?"

" _Andwe_ , hanya saja aku terkejut kau tiba tiba berada didepanku, padahal kau sendiri tadi malam bilang akan pulang besok lusa kenapa sekarang bisa berada disini eoh?" rajukku padanya. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu baby. Aku terlalu merindukanmu tidak melihat wajahmu seminggu di _China_."

 _BLUSH_

Sontak saja mukaku menjadi merah padam karna perkataannya itu.

"a..a..ahhh oppa kau bicara apa sih." Kataku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipiku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil lalu membelai suraiku penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa? Kau malu _eoh_?" jawabnya sambil menarikku kepelukannya dan mendaratkan kecupan didahiku.

Tanpa kami sadari, ternyata sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kami.

" _Yaa!_ Apa kalian akan seperti itu terus. Apa kalian tak sadar ini tempat umum _eoh_?" omel seseorang disebelahku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun. Menyadari apa yang dikatakan sahabatku itu akhinya aku pun melepaskan pelukan Kris Oppa dan sedikit menjauh.

"Apa kalian melupakan bahwa ada aku disini _eoh_? Jadi seenaknya kalian bisa bermesra-mesraan begitu? _Ish_ , dasar." Sindir Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ baek, apa kabar?" sapa Kris ramah.

" _Eoh_ , aku baik Oppa. Tapi sungguh aku merasa terganggu selama Oppa berada di _China_ sahabatku yang satu ini benar-benar sungguh merepotkan. Setiap malam bila Oppa belum memberi kabar pasti menelfonku dan menangis. Lalu berkata apakah Oppa disana sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain hingga tak sempat memberinya kabar atau bahkan dia nekat ingin pergi menyusul ke _China_. Sungguh merepotkan benar-benar pusing aku dibuatnya" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar sambil memegangi keningnya berakting seakan-akan dia pusing tujuh keliling akan perilaku ku selama ini. Sementara aku semakin menunduk menyembunyikan malu karna perkataan sahabatku barusan. Dalam hati aku merutuki gadis tersebut kenapa harus berbicara seperti itu didepan Kris Oppa.

Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita dari sahabatku itu.

"Benarkah seperti itu _baby?_ Benarkah kau merindukanku hingga seperti itu hmmm?" tanyanya lembut sambil memegangi tanganku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

" _A..a..andwe_ aku tk sampai seperti itu Oppa, dia hanya melebih-lebihkan saja."

Sementara itu Kris yang melihat tingkahku hanya tersenyum lalu meraih daguku mendongakkan kepalaku agar menatapnya dan mencium sekilas bibirku. "Aigooo, kenapa kau jadi lebih menggemaskan hmmm?" Jawabnya lembut dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya yang benar-benar akan membuat siapapun meleleh dibuatnya.

" _YAAAK!_ HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG, JANGAN BERMESRAAN DITEMPAT UMUM. Bagaimana bisa kalian berciuman ditempat umum seperti ini _eoh_ " omel beakhyun.

Refleks kami langsung menutup telinga dengan tangan mendengar teriakan baekhyun yang begitu menggelegar, siapa yang tak kenal Byun Baekhyun. Gadis cantik nan mungil yang memiliki suara emas begitu indah. Akan tetapi bila sedang marah-marah dan berteriak akan membuat gendang telinga menjadi tuli seketika karena begitu menggelegar teriakannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kami menjadi pusat pehatian orang-orang yang berada didalam bus yang kami tumapang. Kami hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah terlibat beberapa kejadian tersebut, kami pun sampai dihalte dekat kompleks rumahku. Kami bertiga pun turun dari bus.

"Oppa, apa kau mau mampir kerumahku?" tanyaku antusias kepada lelaki yang kupacari selama setahun belakangan lalu.

Kris nampak mengembangkan senyumnya dan seraya mengangguk dan menggandeng tanganku untuk berjalan kerumahku. Dan aku melihat Baekhyun menatap malas kemesraan kami berdua, karna aku atau bahwa Baekhyun belum memiliki kekasih, sehingga dia pasti akan seperti itu bila mendapati aku dan Kris bermesraan. Belum jauh kami melangkah, kami sudah dikagetkan dengan ponsel Kris yang berbunyi.

"Siapa Oppa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kris melihat sekilas lalu menjawab "Appa, sebentar _ne baby_ akan aku angkat dulu". Aku hanya menganggu untuk jawabannya.

" _yeoboseo appa. Wae_?"

"..."

" _Mwo?_ Haruskah sekarang? Aku baru saja bertemu Kyungsoo" tampak raut kesal dimuka Kris.

"..."

"Ahhh... _Ne,, ne_ ,, aku kan segera kesana sekarang". Lalu Kris pun menutup panggilan tersebut tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang.

" _Wae_? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne... ada metting 30 menit lagi sementara Appa tak bisa menghadiri karena sekarang ada di LA, sementar Tuan Jung sedang sakit jadi tk bisa menggantikannya. Jadi aku diperintahkan untuk mewakili apa dipertemuan itu" katanya lesu dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar sungguh menggemaskan saat dia sedang kesal.

"Oh, tak apa, sekarang pergilah ke kantor. Kantor lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang _chagiya_... kau bisa main kerumahku kapan-kapan, hm" jawabku lembut sembali mengusap surai coklat milik kekasihku itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu _baby_ setelah seminggu kita tak bertemu baru bertemu sebentar sudah disuruh bergelut dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu". Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus memberinya penjelasan.

"Ishhh, jangan egois _chagiya_. Sudah! waktumu tak banyak, ayo segera pergi sana. Lihat itu ada taksi lewat" aku pun memberhentikan taksi tersebut dan mendorong Kris untuk masuk.

"Baiklah _baby_ , nanti aku akan membirikanmu kabar jika _metting_ nya sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu _ne, Annyeong chagiya_ " ucapnya dari dalam taksi dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun tersenyum dan ikut melembaikan tanganku kepadanya.

Taksi yang membawa Kris pun mulai menjauh dan lama kelamaan tak terlihat lagi. Sementara itu Baekhyun menepuk bahuku dan menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku barusan.

"Kyungie-ah apa kau tak lelah terus seperti ini?"

"Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya aku memang lelah." Jawabku dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan tampang yang benar-benar lelah.

"Lantas kenapa kau lanjutkan?"

"Entahlah Baek."

"Aku sahabatmu, aku juga tau sebenarnya kau tak benar-benar menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Kau hanya ingin balas budi tentang kejadian 'itu'." Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

Melihatku yang malas akan topik yang dibahas, Baekhyun pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Kyungie, kurasa aku mulai lapar" rengek Baekhyun sembari menarik tanganku.

" _Ne, kajja_ kita pulang" jawabku dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirku.

Akhirnya kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami dengan berjalan kaki kerumahku.

.

.

.

Sakarang kami sampai didepan gerbang tinggi yang didalamnya terdapat rumah 2 lantai dan bergaya minimalis dengan kaca-kaca besar yang dengan indah menghiasi rumah tersebut. Dengan senyum aku memasuki pekarangan depan rumahku. Aku melihat ada sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terparkir rapi dihalaman. Aku sedikit bingung karena itu pasti bukanlah punya kakakku, tapi aku tk memperdulikannya karna mungkin itu milik teman kakakku. Aku pun meneruskan langkahku menuju pintu dengan diikuti sahabatku dibelakang. Lalu membuka pintu rumahku.

"Oppa... Aku pulang" teriakku nyaring dari depan pintu sesaat akau dan Baekhyun masuk kerumah. Kami pun melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Terlihat Oppaku sedang turun dari tangga lalu menghampiriku. Terlihat senyum mengembang dari bibir Oppaku.

"Kyungie,, kau sudah pulang _eoh_? Kebetulan aku dan temanku juga sudah lapar" sapanya sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Ahhhh _ne_ Oppa, sebentar lagi aku akan masak untuk kalian semua setelah aku berganti baju".

" _Ahhhh palli palli palli_ kyungie-ah" rengeknya seperti anak kecil. " _Eoh_ , kau membawa bidadari ini lagi kyungie? Ahhhh hay Baekkie-ah, selamat datang".

Aku memutar malas bola mata bulatku mendengar perkataan Oppaku itu, selalu seperti itu bila bertemu Baekhyun. Memang sebenarnya sejak lama meraka saling suka akan tetapi tak ada yang berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Sementara sahabatku itu sekarang tengah merona hebat akibat perkataan Chanyeol Oppa-ku barusan. " _Ahhh, n..ne_ oppa" jawabnya kikuk. Sementara mereka asik bermalu-malu ria tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu. Ingat hanya 'Berdua'.

Aku pun menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kelantai 2 rumahku untuk mengganti bajuku, karena memang kamarku tepat ada dilantai dua. Tanpa ku tau, saat ini juga ada seseorang yang turun dari lantai dua rumahku.

" _OMO?_!" teriakku kaget. Kurasa dia juga kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah. Tak sadar aku mundur satu langkah dan bodohnya aku lupa bahwa aku sedang berada ditangga dan jelas saja keseimbanganku goyah dan kurasa aku akan jatuh.

" _KYAAAAAAA!_!" teriakku ketika aku merasa tubuhku mulai limbung kebelakang. Tapi saat itu juga sebuah tangan besar nan kekar menarikku kedepan. Sementara itu dia jatuh terduduk kebelakang dengan aku yang berada dipangkuannya. Wajah kami begitu dekat begitu pula mata kami, bahkan sorot mata kami bertemu.

.

.

.

Sementara diruang tamu yang tenang dan damai terdapat dua pasangan yang sedang berpandangan dengan senyum malu-malu diantara keduanya. Mungkin bila dapat digambarkan, banyak bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi keduanya saat ini kurasa.

Terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang kemudian membangunkan mereka berdua dari dunia mereka. Sontak mereka melihat ketangga dan kembali melihat satu sama lain, lalu berlari menuju tangga serempak.

"Kyungie kau kenapa?" teriak Chanyeol panik berlari menuju tangga.

" _Omo?!"_ jerit Baekhyun ketika mendapati pemandangan yang begitu _errr..._ romantis didepannya. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat seakan dia _shock_ mendapati adiknya sedang duduk pangkuan temannya dengan jarak muka yang mungkin bila diukur hanya berjarak 5 centi saja. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Akan tetapi Kyungsoo dan pria itu pun segera menyadari apa yang terjadi antara mereka sehingga langsung mengambil jarak masing-masing.

" _ah mian_ " ucap kyungsoo lirih sambil menunduk malu.

" _ahhh, ne gwenchanayo_ " jawab pria itu kikuk sambil memenggaruk tengkuknya yang kurasa tidak gatal.

Sementara sejoli ChanBaek yang belum resmi itu masih _shock_ dan belum sadar bahwa sesuatu yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi sudah usai.

"Baiklah aku akan ke atas dulu Oppa Baekkie-ya" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera berlari kekamarnya.

Dan butuh beberapa waktu menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari shocknya.

"Chanyeol-ah _, are_ _you okey?_ " tanya lelaki yang menolong Kyungsoo tadi dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan mata Chanyeol.

" _eoh?! ahh ne... i'm okey_ jongin-ah" jawab Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya, mereka kembali naik kelantai atas dan berkumpul diruang tv. Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jongin kepada Baekhyun. Begitupula Baekhyun _A_ sebaliknya. Mereka larut dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan yang diselingi dengan canda dari Chanyeol, bahkan Jongin pun ikut menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung membuat sejoli itu benar-benar malu dan wajah mereka menjadi merah padam.

Sementara itu dikamarnya, Kyungsoo masih belum percaya akan apa yang barusan dialaminya. _'kenapa dadaku jadi berdebar'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

' _Ahhh... mungkin karena aku kaget saja, mungkin akan jadi normal setelah aku mengganti pakaianku.'_

Gadis itu pun segera berganti pakaian karena tak ingin larut dalam suasana hatinya saat ini yang benar-benar, hah sulit untuk digambarkan lewat kata-kata. Kini Kyungsoo telah berganti mengenakan pakaian rumah dengan hanya menggenakan kaos dan hotpand serta rambut yang tadinya diurai sekarang ia ikat rapi keatas dengan poni yang benggantung tk beraturan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dipandang.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati bahwa kakak laki-lakinya sedang berbincang dan sekali-kali mereka juga tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan satu lagi orang yang menolongnya ditangga tadi. Entah kenapa mengingat kejadian tadi tiba-tiba membuat pipinya menjadi memanas dan memerah. Ahhhhh Kyungsoo terlihat seperti tomat sekarang.

Menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo Chanyeol pun menyuruh adiknya untuk bergabung bersama dengannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun dia beranjak menuju ketempat Chanyeol berada.

"Kyungie-ah,,, Kenalkan ini temanku namanya Jongin. Dia baru pindah dari LA. Dia murid transferan dari sana. Dia pindah kesini karena bosan dengan suasana LA. Dan kebetulan kami satu jurusan dan baru beberapa bulan aku sudah akrab dengannya sehingga aku mengajaknya untuk main kerumah kita" terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Dan Jongin-ah, ini Kyungsoo adik kesayanganku yang aku ceritakan kepadamu waktu itu." kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

" _Yaa_! Oppa jangan mengacak rambut orang sembarangan _eoh_?" omel kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menambah kesan imut diwajah cantik gadis itu.

' _Cantik_ ' batin Jongin dalam hati. Lalu Jongin pun tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin... Kim Jongin" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dengan amat sangat tulus yang dapat menghipnotis siap saja yang melihatnya termasuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu begitu terpana melihat senyuman Jongin.

' _Ya Tuhan, betapa indah ciptaanmu. Benar-benar tampan, senyumannya pun sungguh menawan demi apapun itu lebih indah dari pada senyuman Kris Oppa'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sehingga segera mungkin dia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"K..k..kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" kyungsoo pun memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Jongin.

Jongin pun begitu terpana melihat sosok gadis didepannya ini. Begitu cantik dengan tubuh yang mungil, mata yang bulat namun benar-benar indah, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang chuby dan jangan lupakan heart lipsnya yang menambah kesan begitu sempurna dimata Jongin. Mereka saling memuji satu samalain didalam hatinya.

Sementara ChanBaek yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena deheman dari Chanyeol, mereka terlihat langsung salah tingkah.

"Ahhhh, Kyungie-ah bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa kau akan memasak untuk makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Kyungsoo langsung menepuk dahinya.

" _Ahhh ne_ , kenapa aku jadi lupa kepada tujuan awalku. Baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar _ne_ biarkan aku memasak dulu untuk kalian." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kyungie-ah aku akan membantumu" kata Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo berdiri.

" _Ne,, kajja!"_ jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

Sementara kedua gadis itu berlalu menuruni tangga, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memandang Kyungsoo tanpa lepas dari matanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu lalu duduk disebelah Jongin dan menyikut Jongin untuk membuyarkan lamunan temannya itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" goda Chanyeol.

" _M..m..mwo?_ siapa? Menyukai siapa maksudmu?" jawab Jongin gugup.

"Kyungsoo, kau menyukai adik perempuanku kan pasti? Aku tau kau menyukainya, hm hm aku benarkan?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

" _A-aaaandwe_ yeollie-ah" Jongin mulai berkeringat dibuatnya.

"Ahahahaha kau lucu sekali _kkamjong_ saat kau gugup, lihat muka mu benar-benar merah dan bahkan sekarang kau mulai berkeringat" tawa Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat ekspresi temannya yang tambah salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tapi sayangnya Kyungie telah memiliki kekasih Jongin-ah" ucap Chanyeol setelah dia mengontrol tawanya.

" _Jinja!"_ jawab Jongin kaget.

"Ahhhh sudahku duga mana mungkin gadis secantik dia tak memiliki kekasih" imbuh Jongin dengan wajah yang benar-benar murung.

"Lihat, aku benarkan kau menyukai Kyungie. Hahaahaha" tawa Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tapi begitu melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat putus asa akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Ahhh jangan putus asa seperti itu dulu Jongin-ah, kau masih memilik kesempatan untuk bersama Kyungie" Chanyeol menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

" _Mwo?!_ Bagaimana bisa? Dia telah memiliki kekasih, aku tak mau merusak hubungan mereka."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin. "Hubungan mereka itu sulit, Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo karena pekerjaannya yang begitu padat" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kerja? Jadi kekasihnya sudah bekerja?" ucap Jongin tak percaya.

"Iya, Kyungsoo dan Kris berbeda 3 tahun, akan tetapi Kris sangat pintar dan cerdas sehingga dia menyelesaikan seluruh studinya 3 tahun lebih cepat dan kuliahnya pun dia membereskan dengan begitu cepat. Jadilah dia sekarang bekerja diperusahaan keluarganya, _FanFood Company_. Salah satu perusahaan makanan tersukses di Korea, China, Jepang dan seluruh Asia" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sebentar kau bilang _FanFood Company_?" tanya Jongin sedikit berpikir.

" _Ne, wae_ apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" _Ne_ , aku sepertinya mengenalnya. Bukankah _FanFood Company_ adalah salah satu perusahaan naungan dari _Kim Corp_." Jawab Jongin.

"Memang, tunggu bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui _Kim Corp._?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Karena aku putra tunggal pemilik _Kim Corp_ " jawab Jongin santai.

" _MWOOOO?!_ Kau Tuan Muda Kim, calon pewaris tahta _Kim Corp_? Yang hartanya tak akan habis 7 turunan?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Kau berlebihan Tuan Do, tak seperti itu juga Chan-ah"

"Wohhhhh _daebak_ , aku tak pernah membayangkan akan berteman dengan pewaris _Kim Corp_. Perusahaan raksasa korea bahkan Asia yang memiliki cabang diseluruh dunia. _Daebak daebak_ _daebak_ " Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon bahwa dia tidak mengerti. "Kris, apa kau pernah bertemu Kris?" ralat Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu sekali dengan anak pemilik _FanFood Company_ saat jamuan makan malam seluruh anak perusahaan Appaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukankah dia terlihat sombong? Bahkan saat berbicara dia terlihat sangat angkuh seingatku. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo suka dengan orang seperti itu." Cicit Jongin panjang lebar.

"Itulah masalahnya Jongin-ah. Didepan Kyungsoo dia begitu manis dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi saat tidak ada Kyungsoo dia berubah menjadi Kris yang sombong dan angkuh. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun tak benar-benar menyukainya, karena pada dasarnya mereka berpacaran hanya karena 'balas budi'." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Balas Budi?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Karena kejadian malam itu, epatnya setahun lalu ketika Kyungsoo pulang dari supermarket dia melewati gerombolan pria mabuk yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bergabung bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan mencoba melawan. Tapi apa daya tenaga Kyungsoo terlalu lemah bila melawan mereka. Dan saat itu Kris datang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu pun mereka dekat dan memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Tapi aku tahu bahwa adik kecilku itu tak benar-benar menyukai Kris. Karena setahuku tak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar mampu mencuri hati adikku setelah dia disakiti cinta pertamanya." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

' _Cinta pertma?' batin Jongin bingung._

"Tapi ketika aku melihatmu tadi aku jadi berubah pikiran, sepertinya kau dapat mencuri hati adikku dilihat dari pandangannya tadi kepadamu. Apa lagi itu kau Tuan Muda Kim aku jadi sangat percaya bahwa aku dapat mempercayakan adikku padamu." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu temannya itu dan tersenyum dengan tulus.

" _Gomawo_ Chanyeol-ah... tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara mendekati Kyungsoo" Jawab Jongin ragu.

"Tenanglah kawan, biarkan saja mengalir seperti air. Jika sudah saatnya pasti Kyungie akan memberikan hatinya padamu. _Fighting!_ Aku mendukungmu Jongin-ah" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat centil mungkin yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. _Bagaimana tidak tertawa, jika suara bass Chanyeol dibuat centil. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkannya._

" _Oppa! Cepat turun, makan sudah siap!"_ teriak Kyungsoo dari bawah.

"Ne Kyungie-ah, Oppa akan segera turun" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah kerasnya.

"Nah karena makanan sudah siap sebaiknya kita turun untu makan sekarang" ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka berduapun turun kebawah untuk makan bersama yang telah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **Annyeonghaseo... KyungVeeBiii himida. Panggil aja Baby Vee XD**

 **Hai readers, ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalo jalan cerita dan bahasanya susah dimengerti, karena emang Baby Vee juga susah dimengerti XD (jiaaaaa curhat).**

 **Oh iya, sebenernya Baby Vee itu cerewet banyak ngomong (gak tanya -_-), tapi entah kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa ini.**

 **Yahhhh mungkin emang kagak penting, jadi oke lebih baik segera ku akhiri T.T**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review, Follow and Favorit.**

 **Kalo ada yang Review, bakalan secepetnya Baby Vee update ini cerita.**

 **Terakhir, kira-kira ini chapter kepanjangan atau enggak? Kalo emang kepanjangan entar biar Baby Vee kurangin di chapter depan. Dan Baby Vee usahain update seminggu sekali kalo ada yang minat baca n kalo Baby Vee enggak repot.**

 **Oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa next Chapter. Annyeong^^, (lembai-lambai cantik XD).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

" _Tenanglah kawan, biarkan saja mengalir seperti air. Jika sudah saatnya pasti Kyungie akan memberikan hatinya padamu. Fighting! Aku mendukungmu Jongin-ah" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat centil mungkin yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Bagaimana tidak tertawa, jika suara bass Chanyeol dibuat centil. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkannya._

" _Oppa! Cepat turun, makan sudah siap!" teriak Kyungsoo dari bawah._

" _Ne Kyungie-ah, Oppa akan segera turun" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah kerasnya._

" _Nah karena makanan sudah siap sebaiknya kita turun untu makan sekarang" ajak Chanyeol._

 _Mereka berduapun turun kebawah untuk makan bersama yang telah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 2**

Dimeja makan keluarga Do, mereka –ChanyeolxJonginxKyungsooxBaekhyun- terlihat begitu tenang dan dengan lahap menyantap makanannya. Bahakan mereka sudah terlihat begitu akrab dengan cepat. Terlihat bagaimana mereka sudah mulai mencairkan suasana dengan sesekali bercanda bahkan menggoda satu sama lain.

Akhirnya makan malam itupun selesai sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka makan dengan sangat baik. Karena masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar lezat hingga memanjakan lidah siapa saja yang memakannya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Chanyeol sambil memundurkan kursinya.

"Aku juga" diikuti Jongin dan Baekhyun juga.

"Baiklah, biar segera aku bereskan" putus Kyungsoo akhirnya yang terlihat juga sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Kyungie-ah... sepertinya sudah larut, lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum terlalu malam" ucap Baekhyun sembari melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.50 KST.

"Ahhh, _ne_ Baekkie-ah. Kau benar sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang" jawab kyungso sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie-ah tak bisa membantumu membereskan ini semua" ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat menyesal.

" _Gweanchana_ Baekkie-ah. Sudah sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

" _Ne_ , baiklah. Mari semua, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam" pamit Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah tapi suara Chanyeol sudah memberhentikannya.

"Bagaimana bila aku antarkan saja Baekhyun-ah. Ini sudah petang, tak baik gadis bila secantik mu pulang naik bus sendirian" ucap Chanyeol yang sontak membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat.

"A-aaaandwe Oppa, tak usah. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja" ucap Baekhyun malu seraya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu merah.

"Chanyeol Oppa benar Baekkie-ah. Lebih baik kau diantar olehnya" sambung Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi..." belum sempat Bahyun meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah memotong dulu.

"Tak ada penolakan. Nahhh lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum terlalu larut" putus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne. Kalian baik-baik dirumah. Pay-payyy~~~" ucap Chanyeol sembari beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam karena kaget bahwa Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Setelah kedua sejoli itu tak terlihat lagi, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya kembali melakukan aktifitasnya untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang berada dimeja makan. Sampai aktifikasnya berhenti karena ada seseorang membuka suaranya.

"ehem, Kyungsoo-sii mau ku bantu?" akhirnya ucap Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eoh?! Ahhh, tidak perlu kau lebih baik segera keatas saja. Dan panggil aku Kyungsoo saja" jawab kyungsoo lembut. Sumpah demi apa untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin dibuat terpana akan senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Soo-ah. Aku bosan bila harus terus diatas, lebih baik aku membantumu membereskan ini semua. Tak apa kan aku memanggilmu soo-ah?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Ne, Gweanchanayo. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun selama kau nyaman" sambung Kyungsoo

Kembali terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, hingga pekerjaan membersihkan meja bahkan mencucinya selesai.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera keatas dan segera mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kau dapat menggunakan kamar mandi Oppa-ku." Sambung Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, dia merasa lidahnya beku setiap kali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya merekapun beranjak dari dapur menuju kelantai dua, dengan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan dan Jongin dibelakangnya. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan amat sangat tenang hanya suara langkah kaki mereka saja yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada dilantai dua dengan Kyungsoo segera memasuki kamarnya dan Jongin memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Dan tak terdengar apapun setelah pintu kamar tertutup.

.

.

Dilain tempat, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah yang begitu megah dilihat dari luar. Didalam mobil itu terdapat dua orang muda-mudi yang entah mengapa enggak untuk membuka suara ataupun beranjak turun dari mobil itu.

"Bekkie../Oppa.." hingga akhirnya keduanya membuka mulut bersamaan. Dan keheningan kembali melanda kedua sejoli itu.

"Ahhh lebih baik Oppa dulu yang berbicara" putus Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Emmm, tak ada yang ingin aku ucapkan Baek" jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Eoh?! Baiklah sebaiknya aku segera turun dulu Oppa. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku sampai dirumah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menghadap Chanyeol. Setelah berkata itu akhirnya Baekhyun membuka pintu dan beranjak untuk turun. Belum sempat dia turun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membuatnya mau tidak mau berbalik menghadap Chanyeol kembali.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol sampai diberani mencium bibir Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Tak ada lumatan disana, hanya kecupan saja. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol pun melepas tautan diantara keduanya. Sementara Baekhyun benar-benar shock dibuatnya. Matanya yang sipit jadi melebar karena perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar dan keluar dari mobil itu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada dipipinya.

Chanyeol pun berpamitan dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumahnya dengan tangan yang masih memegangi bibir. Sungguh dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat merutuki perbuatannya tadi.

"Arkhhhhhh... Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan" ucapnya menyesal.

"Bagaimana bila Baekhyun tak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Ah ah ah itu tak boleh terjadi. Ya jangan sampai itu terjadi."

"Semoga Baekhyun melupakannya ketika dia bangun besok pagi. Ya semoga begitu. Ahaha Chanyeol ayo semangat pasti Baekhyun akan melupannya." Sambungnya menyemanati diri sendiri.

Dan selama perjalanan itupun Chanyeol tetap merutuki dirinya sendiri. Wahhhhh aku pastikan dia benar-benar malu karena kelakuannya itu. Baiklah Chanyeol selamat berperang dengan hati dan pikiranmu

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikamarnya Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tugas yang berserakan dimeja belajarnya. Padahal besok adalah akhir pekan akan tetapi Kyungsoo masih saja setia dengan buku-buku tebal itu. Yaaa begitulahhh, dia sekarang adalah pelajar tingkat akhir jadi pasti dia akan terus disibukkan untuk belajar ujian akhir ataupun ujian universitas yang akan segera diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Dengan langkah malas Kyungsoo pun beranjak menuju ponselnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon gadis itu langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseo" jawabnya malas.

" _ **Hay baby apa aku mengganggumu, hmmm?"**_

Mendengar suara dari sebrang yang sangat dia kenali Kyungsoo kembali semangat.

"Ahhh, Andwe Oppa. Aku hanya sedang lelah, tugasku begitu banyak karena sebentar lagi akan banyak ujian-ujian." Adunya kepada seseorang yang berada diseberang. Sementara seseorang diseberang hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan manja Kyungsoo.

" _ **Jadi kau lelah hmmm? Tenanglah baby, tak sesulit itu jika kau melewatinya dengan bahagia jangan jadikan ini sebagai bebanmu"**_

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendesis sebentar.

"Yaaaa, andai aku memiliki otak seperti Oppa mungkin seperti ini sangat mudah untukku." Jawabnya sebal.

" _ **Ahahaha, andwe Chagiya... Bukan hanya otak yang diperlukan untuk ini semua. Hanya butuh kau sabar dan menerimanya"**_ nasehat Kris dari sebrang.

"Ahhh, ne..ne... Tuan Wu. Baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai dengan ceramahmu eoh?! Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti menceramahiku seperti itu setiap hari. Aku benar-benar bosan Tuan Wu" jawab Kyungsoo kesal. Yaaah memang setiap harinya Kris akan selalu menasehatinya bila dia mengadu masalah pelajaran atau sekolahnya.

Mendengar itu Kris pun tertawa. _**"Ahahaha... chagiya. Ternyata kekasihku yang manis ini sedang merajuk eoh?! Baiklah baiklah aku tak akan seperti itu lagi."**_ Lanjut Kris.

"Ohhh ya, apa yang Oppa lakukan saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

" _ **Aku sedang packing baby. Wae?"**_

"Packing? Oppa akan kemana lagi eoh? Bukankah tadi pagi Oppa baru pulang dari China?"

" _ **Besok pagi aku akan ke Jepang baby. Aku kesana untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungki 3 sampai 4 hari."**_

"Jepang? Kenapa mendadak sekali tak seperti biasanya."

" _ **Ya memang ini mendadak chagiya... Ini semua karena Tuan Jung sakit, ya jadi seluruh urusan perusahaan aku yang pegang. Termasuk pertemuan dengan kepala di Jepang. Wae? Apa kau kecewa akan aku tinggal pergi lagi eoh?!"**_

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi karena ini urusan perusahaan jadi tak apalah aku masih bisa terima"

" _ **Tenanglah baby, bila seluruh urusanku di Jepang selesai aku akan meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untukmu. Arraseo?"**_

"Ne, Arra Oppa"

" _ **Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidur dulu baby, karena aku akan berangkat ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali. Dan kau sebaiknya juga segera tidur, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ujianmu"**_

"Ne, Oppa. Selamat malam, mimpi indah"

" _ **Selamat juga baby, mimpi indah. Love you Kyungie-ah"**_

"Love you to Oppa"

Pippp...

Terdengar suara telefon diakhiri dari seberang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar dan langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas kasurnya dengan wajah yang menghadap kelangit-langit.

"Ahhhhhh, selalu seperti ini. Kapan kau akan mempunyai banyak waktu untukku?"

"Dan sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Aku benar-benar tak kuat bila harus terus berpura-pura."

"Maafkan aku Oppa, kau pria yang baik dan aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari setetes air bening terjun melewati pipi chabynya. Kyungsoo pun mulai memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan sensasi sakit didadanya. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo mulai akan terbang ke alam mimpi ia dibangunkan oleh suara Chanyeol yang berteriak dari ruang tv.

" _Kyungie-ah... kau dikamar? Bisakah kau kemari sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_ Ucap Chanyeol dari ruang tv atau bisa dibilang teriakan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

"Ahhh Ne,, Oppa aku akan segera kesana" Jawab Kyungsoo sembari membenahi penampilannya.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berbincang dengan Jongin. Menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun menyudahi acara berbincangnya dengan Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah tidur Kyungie-ah?" tanya Chanyeol melihat adiknya keluar dari kamar.

"Ani-ah, aku hanya berbaring saja. Oh ya apa yang akan Oppa bicarakan? Sepertinya terlihat sangat penting sampai membicarakan sekarang bukan besok" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ne, ini sangat penting. Kemari sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

Chanyeol mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disamping Jongin. Sementara Kyungso hanya menurut dan mengikuti arahan kakaknya untuk duduk disebelah Jongin, meski sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak nyaman karena kejadian siang tadi.

Melihat adiknya telah duduk rapi sesuai perintahnya, Chanyeol pun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Begini, seperti yang kita tahu Jongin adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari luar negeri dan dia baru disini belum memiliki teman banyak ataupun belum terlalu paham tempat-tempat disini." Chanyeol memberi jeda ucapannya dan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Tapi adiknya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Jadi aku berencana menyuruh Jongin untuk tinggal disini bersama kita." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"MWO?!" jawab Kyungso kaget.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya Jongin turut membuka suara.

"Akh benarkan Chanyeol kataku tadi, lebih baik aku tinggal diapartemen saja dari pada mere..." belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu. Apa Kyungsoo memang memiliki hoby memotong ucapan orang lain?

"Baiklah tak masalah. Lagi pula kamar dirumah kita masih banyak dan rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita tinggali berdua saja. Jadi mungkin menambah satu anggota tak akan masalah. Bukankah semakin banyak semakin seru" ucap Kyungsoo seraya diikuti senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Benarkah Kyungie? Ahhhh baiklah, aku sudah menyangka dari awal pasti kau akan mengijinkannya" ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk adiknya erat.

"Yakkk yakkk yakkk! Pabbo! Apa kau tak sadar kau sangat besar kenapa kau selalu memelukku sangat erat eoh?! Apa kau tak berpikir aku akan kehabisan napas haaaa?" omel Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie-ah, aku terlalu senang karena temanku akan tinggal serumah denganku sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Ishhh terserah kau sajalah" jawab Kyugsoo malas melihat tingkah kakaknya yang begitu kekanakan itu.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Oh iya Kyungie kenapa aku jarang melihat Kris main kemari?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah jadi murung.

"Kris baru pulang dari China tadi pagi" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Lantas kenapa kau masih terlihat murung? Bukankah Kris sudah pulang? Apa dia belum menemuimu? Atau dia menemukan yoeja lain yang lebih cantik, tidak pendek sepertimu?" Chanyeol langsung tertawa setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Yakkkkk! Jaga ucapanmu, Kris ku tak mungkin seperti itu. Dia juga sudah menemuiku tadi" Jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya ya ya, lantas kenapa adikku yang manis ini masih terlihat murung eoh? Bukankah kalian sudah bertemu?"

"Iya, akan tetapi besok pagi Kris akan terbang ke Jepang lagi"

"Jinjja?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlahhh Kyungie-ah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik kau segera tidur saja dari pada kau terlalu memikirkan Kris". Putus Chanyeol akhirnya dan diikuti dengan Kyungsoo berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol kekamarnya. Setelah pintu kamar Kyungsoo tertutup Chanyeol segera membuka suaranya kembali.

"Apa kataku, pasti Kyungsoo akan setuju. Dan lihat hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak harmoniskan." Ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Iya, tapi apakah tak apa bila kita melakukan semua ini? Aku takutnya Kyungsoo..."

"Ishhh apa yang kau takutkan, tak perlu ada yang ditakutkan Jongin-ah" potong Chanyeol yang akhirnya hanya diikuti dengan anggukan dari Jongin.

Merekapun berbincang hingga larut malam sampai tak terasa jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 23.47 KST dan diakhiri sudah percakapan mereka dan kembali kekamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

Bias sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat celah-celah tirai kamar seorang gadis yang masih terlihat enggan untuk membuka matanya. Gadis itu masih sibuk bergelut dibalik selimut yang terasa nyaman dan sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Hingga sebuah suara nyaring pesan dari ponselnya mengintrupsi gadis itu terpaksa untuk membuka mata dan melihat siapa gerangan yang mengirimi pesan dan mengganggu pagi akhir pekannya.

'Eoh ada 2 pesan masuk?' batin gadis itu. Setelah itu gadis itu pun membuka pesan itu.

 **From : Kris Oppa**

" **Baby chagiya,,, Aku akan naik pesawat sebentar lagi. Jaga diri disana eoh?! Love you baby, sampai nanti :-*".**

 **To : Kris Oppa**

" **Ne Oppa, hati-hati. Love you too Oppa 3"**

Setelah pesan balasan terkirim Kyungsoo pun beralih untuk membuka pesan selanjutnya. Belum pesan dibuka tapi dahi Kyungsoo sudah membentuk lipatan ketika mendapati siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa Oppa harus mengirimiku pesan padahal kami kan tinggal serumah, tak seperti biasahnya." Ucap Kyungsoo bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian segera dia tepis kebingungan itu dan segera membuka pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Oppanya itu.

 **From : Chandobbi Oppa**

" **Kyungie-ahhhh,,, maafkan Oppa tak bisa membangunkanmu untuk berpamitan T.T Karena Oppa sedang ada keperluan untuk club, jadi selama beberapa hari Oppa tidak akan pulang kerumah. Jadi jaga diri ne baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan, dan satu lagi jangan lupakan Jongin kau juga harus mengurus Jongin selama Oppa tak ada. Kalian baik-baik ne dirumah. Kyungie annyeong 3"**

"MWOYA?! Apa maksudnya? Jadi aku ditinggal berdua dirumah bersama Jongin? ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T.T!" jerit Kyungsoo histeris karena pesan mengejutkan dari kakaknya itu.

'Bagaimana ini...' batin Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo hanya mondar-mandir sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ahhh, lebih baik aku segera mandi sekarang. Ya lebih baik begitu"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan juga pikirannya yang dibuat kacau pagi-pagi oleh kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo pun sudah siap dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Baru saja dia menutup kamarnya, dia sudah dikagetkan dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

"Soo-ah, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Jongin polos.

"eoh?! Ahh ne sedikit Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum kikuk.

"Oh ya, ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"emmm, sebenarnya,,, maaf tidak sopan sebelumnya." Jongin sambil menunduk

"Gweanchana-yo, katakan saja Jongin-ah. Kau butuh apa?"

"Emmm sebenarnya aku mulai lapar Soo-ah. Aku ingin memasak tapi aku tak bisa memasak. Hehe" terlihat Jongin benar-benar malu mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana tidak, disini dia tamu dan dia malah berlaku tidak sopan meminta makan kepada tuan rumah. Sungguh perbuatan yang benar-benar memalukan untuk Jongin.

"Hahaha, santai saja Jongin-ah tak usah sungkan seperti itu. Kajja mari kita kedapur, biar kubuatkan sarapan. Aku rasa aku juga sudah mulai lapar." Jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Dan mereka pun pergi menuruni tangga bersama-sama untuk menuju kedapur dengan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan dan Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan mulai atas sampai bawah dengan detail seluruh permukaan tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Didalam hatinya Jongin terus memuji Kyungsoo tak henti-henti. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didapur dan berakhirlah kegiatan Jongin sedari tadi.

Disini dapat dilihat, Jongin duduk dimeja bar yang terdapat didapur, sedangkan Kyungsoo memasuki dapur dan mulai membuka lemari pendingin dan memilih-milih bahan makan apa yang akan Kyungsoo gunakan untuk saat melihat isi kulkas, dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut seakan merasa bingung.

"Soo-ah. Kenapa kau sepertinya terlihat bingung?" tanya Jongin akhirnya yang menyadari raut muka aneh diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bingung, perasaan baru beberapa hari lalu aku berbelanja tapi kenapa bahan makanan didalam sini sudah habis, hanya ada sedikit sayuran, beberapa buah-buahan, telur dan beberapa lembar roti. Padahal aku yakin, kemarin malam disini masih banyak bahan makanan tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik kau buat seadanya saja dulu" jawab Jongin akhirnya.

"Ahh ne,, sebentar biar aku buatkan dulu." Putus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya sekarang mereka dihadapkan dengan menu saraapan yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuat sarapan dengan bahan seadaanya seperti roti bakar dengan potongan beberapa sayur dan telur goreng yang digoreng setengah matang, jangan lupakan segelas susu hangat sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Mian Jongin-ah... Aku hanya dapat membuatkan ini karena hanya ada bahan-bahan ini didalam kulkas" ucap Kyungsoo tak enak setelah meletakkan sarapan yang dia buat.

"Gweanchanayo,, ini lebih dari cukup menurutku" ucap Jongin lalu segera memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

Selema beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Sampai Jongin akhirnya membuka suara dan mulai mencaikan suasan dengan obrolan-obrolan yang macam-macam yang bahkan kadang membuat mereka tertawa. Sampai akhirnya mereka membahas tentang kepergian Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau tau bahwa Oppaku akan pergi tadi pagi?"

"Eoh" jawab Jongin singkat karena dia masih fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Jinja? Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tau tentang kepergiannya? Bagaimana bisa padahal aku adiknya" ucap Kyungsoo seakan tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahumu, sayang kau sudah tidur duluan jadi dia lupa untuk memberitahumu dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia ingin berpamitan tapi dia tk tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat begitu lelap." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Lalu kapan dia memberitahumu?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tadi malam, saat kami sedang berbincang diruang tv" jawab Jongin.

 _ ***Flashback On**_

" _Jongin-ah, aku memiliki ide bagus agar kau lebih dekat dengan Kyungie." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melahap kripik yang berada ditangannya._

" _Benarkah? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Jongin antusias._

" _Jadi begini, bagaiman bila aku pergi dari sini dan beralasan sedang disibukkan dengan acara club untuk beberapa hari jadi aku tak dapat pulang kerumah."_

 _Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sebagai jawabannya._

" _Dan kau bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Karena menurutku bila aku masih berada disini maka selamanya kau dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah dekat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi saja sementara waktu." Lanjut Chanyeol._

" _Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Jongin bingung._

" _Ahhhh, benar juga. Aku tak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu."_

" _Hah dasar!?" ucap Jongin sebal._

" _Jika aku menginap dihotel jelas orang tuaku tau karen aku menggunakan kartu kredit mereka dan pastinya mereka akan menelfon dan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo mengapa aku tinggal dihotel dan yang pasti rencana kita akan berantakan." Ucap Chanyeol bingung._

" _Bagaimana bila diapartemenku saja? Aku kan masih memiliki apartemen didekat kampus." Sambung Jongin._

" _Betul! Kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya kalau kau masih memiliki apartemen yang kosong." Chanyeol pun menepuk dahinya karna kebodohannya._

" _Lalu kapan kau akan pindah?" tanya Jongin._

" _Kurasa lebih baik aku segera pindah besok pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi Kyungsoo tak akan menanyaiku macam-macam atau pun curiga."_

" _Baiklah lebih baik segera kau kemasi barang-barang sekiranya kau perlukan" Lanjut Jongin._

" _Ne,, Kajja sebaiknya kita segera tidur karena aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok"_

 _Akhirnya mereka beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali kekamar masing-masing._

 _*SKIP-(Pagi harinya)_

 _Tok..tok..tok..._

 _Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Dengan mata yang masing terpejam Jongin pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu._

" _Ne, ada apa?" jawab Jongin sambil menguap dan mengucek-ucek mata sebelah kirinya. (bisa dibayanginkan gimana imutnya, kyaaaaa . *author minta ditabok panci)_

 _Terlihat Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya dengan menggenakan kaca mata, topi dan mantel yang membalut tubuh tingginya._

" _Pagi Jongin-ah, aku akan segera pergi sekarang selagi masih pagi dan Kyungsoo belum bangun" sapa Chanyeol semangat._

" _Eoh?! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar biar kuberikan kunci apartemenku"_

 _Selang beberapa lama Jongin kembali dengan sebuah kartu yang sebut saja sebagai kunci apartemen mewahnya._

" _Baiklah mari kuantar kebawah"_

" _Ne, Kajja!"_

 _Mereka pun segera beranjak menuju lantai satu. Sampai dilantai satu saat akan menuju ke pintu tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali berlari menuju dapur. Sementara Jongin hanya dibuat bingung akan tingkah Chanyeol dan lebih memilih mengikuti langkah sabahatnya itu._

 _Sampainya didapur Jongin semain ditambah bingung karena Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan membawa sebuah kantong kresek besar dan mulai memasukkan isi didalam kulkas satu persatu kedalam kantong kresek._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua itu Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sementara Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu._

" _Ini?" tanya Chanyel sambari menunjuk satu kantong penuh yang sedang dibawanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

" _Begini, bila persedian dikulkas habis kau dan Kyungsoo bisa berbelanja bersama dan semakin membuat kalain dekat bukan? Tapi tenang aku sudah menyisahkan beberapa makanan untuk kalian sarapan nanti." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar._

 _Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Jongin pun hanya mampu membulatkan mulutnya sehingga berbentuk 'o' sebagai jawabannya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti._

" _Ne, Kajja lebih baik aku segera berangkat karena hari mulai terang" jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan._

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau kan belum memberitahunya, lalu aku harus menjawab apa bila dia bertanya kepadaku?" Jongin kembali bingung._

" _Tenang aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi pagi." Jawab Chanyeol santai._

 _Akhirnya merekapun melenggang pergi menuju pintu depan, dari sana Jongin melihat Chanyeol mulai memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediamannya. Jongin pun menutup pintu dan beranjak kembali kekamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena ini benar-benar sangat pagi sekali baru pukul 05.19 KST._

 _ ***Flashback Off**_

Sementara itu ditengah makannya, Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sedari tadi sedang melamun entah sedang memikirkan apa. Degan berani Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin untuk membangunkan namja tersebut dari lamunannya.

"Jongin-ah? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Atau makanannya tak enak" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eoh?! Gweanchanayo dan makanan ini benar-benar enak" jawab Jongin jujur karena memang adanya begitu.

"Eoh baiklah. Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah selesai kemarikan piringmu biar aku cuci" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk imut sebagai jawabannya dan menyerahkan piring kotornya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ketempat pencucian piring untuk mencuci piringnya dan Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo fokus dengan cuciannya, Jongin berpikir keras apa yang harus iya katakan kepada Kyungsoo. Hingga sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir sexy-nya.

"Soo-ah apa apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" padahal begitu banyak kalimat diotaknya tapi entah kenapa hanya itu yang saat ini dapat Jongin katakan. Jongin benar-benar merutuki mulut sialannya itu dalam hati.

"Entah, mungkin aku akan pergi berbelanja karena kita tak punya apapun untuk makan siang kita nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan cuciannya.

Dalam hati Jongin sekarang benar-benar menjerit senang, karena apa yang Chanyeol perkirakan tepat dan sekarang Jongin hanya perlu berpikir untuk bagaimana agar dirinya ikut Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja.

"Apa aku boleh ikut Soo-ah? Emm aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi bila kau keberatan tak apa aku tidak akan memaksa." Tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tentu, tentu kau boleh ikut Jongin-ah. Jadi aku tak perlu sendiri kesana. Bukankah bersama-sama itu lebih baik dari pada sendiri?" jawab Kyungsoo yang diikuti dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir indah dibibirnya.

Lidah Jongin seakan kaku dibuatnya karena melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang begitu manis. Dan dia hanya dapat menganggung lucu dibuatnya.

Sementara itu melihat tingkah Jongin itu Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar biar aku mengambil mantel duu diatas" lanjut Kyungsoo dan berlari keatas untuk mengambil mantelnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo turun menggunakan sebuah mantel berwarna soft pink dengan bulu-bulu yang berada disekitar topi yang melekat dimantelnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah topi dangan nada serupa yang berbentuk pinguin. Yang menambah kesan manis diwajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin dibuat terpana akan penampilan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlihat begitu cantik juga manis, benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Hingga sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahunya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tersebut.

Akhirnya merekapun keluar dari pintu rumah dan menaiki mobil Jongin. Sebelumnya Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu merona hebat karena diperlakukan semanis itu. Akhirnya mobil sport putih milik Jongin pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo dan mulai memaju dengan santai menuju kesuper market terdekan untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur mereka. _Hey! Sejak kapan itu menjadi dapur mereka?_

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **Hai readers, ketemu lagi nih sama Baby Vee dichapter 2. Gimana? Bagus gak? Muasin gak? Atau tambah aneh atau tambah gak jelas?**

 **Kalo emang tambah gak jelas maafkan Baby Vee karena emang Baby Vee lagi gak jelas waktu nulis ini.**

 **Dan buat yang ngereview makasih banget buat reviewannya. Terus makasih juga buat yang mau baca, Baby Vee bener-bener gk nyangka kalo ada yang mau baca ff gak jelas ini T.T**

 **Oh ya, ini updatenya kecepetan gak sih?**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak oke**

 **Sampai jumpa diChapter depan. Pay-payyyyy** **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo turun menggunakan sebuah mantel berwarna soft pink dengan bulu-bulu yang berada disekitar topi yang melekat dimantelnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah topi dangan nada serupa yang berbentuk pinguin. Yang menambah kesan manis diwajah cantik Kyungsoo._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Jongin dibuat terpana akan penampilan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlihat begitu cantik juga manis, benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Hingga sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahunya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tersebut._

 _Akhirnya merekapun keluar dari pintu rumah dan menaiki mobil Jongin. Sebelumnya Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu merona hebat karena diperlakukan semanis itu. Akhirnya mobil sport putih milik Jongin pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo dan mulai memaju dengan santai menuju kesuper market terdekan untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur mereka. Hey! Sejak kapan itu menjadi dapur mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3**

Sementara itu, disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah dan besar, bukan-bukan lebih tepatnya sangat mewah dan benar-benar sangat besar bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa itu layaknya sebuah lapangan. Dapat diketahui seberapa kaya pemilik apartemen tersebut, dapat dilihat dari fasilitas dari apartemen tersebut, seperti tempat Gym, dapur beserta meja barnya juga dan beberapa kamar mungkin bila dihitung ada sekitar 3 sampai 4 kamar disini, padahal hanya satu orang yang tinggal disini, sungguh benar-benar sangat mewah. Kukira sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan seberapa besar dan mewah apartemen milik Jongin tersebut. Yaaa memang itu apartemen milik Jongin. Kita kembali kepada seongok makhluk tinggi dan pecicilan didalam apartemen tersebut. Ya iku memang Chanyeol, Do Chanyeol tepatnya.

Dari tingkahnya dapat diketahui jika namja itu sedang terserang demam bosan, terlihat sekali dia tidak mau diam. Dia terlihat tidur, berdiri, berjalan-jalan disekitar lalu ke ruang tv melihat tv kembali lagi ke dapur terus saja begitu sedari tadi karena dia benar-benar merasa bosan berada didalam sangkar emas itu sendirian.

"Arrgggghhhhhhhhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Chanyeol mengacak frustasi rambut merahnya.

Dia benar-benar berada disini sendirian, biasanya jika akhir pekan maka dia akan menghabiskan harinya bersama adik kesayangnnya itu. Mereka akan berjalan-jalan dipusat perbelanjaan atau jalan-jalan ditaman dekat rumahnya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar hanya tinggal didalam rumah sendirian. Benar-benar memprihatinkan bukan, seperti seorang pria kesepian. Kkkkk~

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengambil handphone lalu menskroll-nya kebawah. Sampai dia menemukan kontak yang tak asing. Ya tak asing bahkan kontak itu benar-benar sangat ingin dihubungi oleh Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

' **Byun-B Baby'** , nama kontak itu.

' _haruskah aku menghubunginya?'_ pikir pria itu ragu.

"Ahhhhhhh tidak-tidak, jika aku menghubunginya maka dia akan bertanya dan lebih bahayanya lagi dia akan bilang kepada Kyungsoo. Heyyy! Itu tak dapat dibiarkan."

Akhirnya handphone itu dihempaskan begitu saja dikasur dengan tidak elitnya. Channyeol pun kembali memilih untuk berbaring dan menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit kamar apartemen Jongin. Dalam diamnya Chanyeol terus berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya agar menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat bahwa disebelah kompleks apartemen Jongin terdapat sebuah taman bermain. Tidak buruk, dia bisa jalan-jalan disana, membeli jajanan atau melihat gadis-gadis yang sedang berolah pagi dengan baju yang ketat. Ahhhhh memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Chanyeol mimisan.(-_-")

Tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya Chanyeol segera bergegas menuju taman, mengambil mantel yang digeletakkan begitu saja dikursi depan dan memakai sepatunya. Lalu dia memulai langkahnya meninggalkan apartemen Jongin dengan ceria menuju taman.

Sesampainya ditaman, dia benar-benar terkejut karena taman itu benar-benar ramai dikunjungi penduduk sekitar mulai anak-anak, remaja, atau bahkan lansia. Dan bayangan Chanyeol akan gadis yang sedang berolahraga pagi dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang 'sexy' memang benar-benar ada. Bahkan Chanyeol berkali-kali menelan ludah karena gerakan yang dilakukan gadis-gadis itu. Sungguh, benar-benar memanjakan matanya.

Setelah puas berkeliling taman akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak disebuah bangku yang telah disediakan ditaman tersebut. Berhubung hari mulai beranjak siang akhirnya banyak orang yang memilih untuk meninggalkan taman dan pulang kerumahnya. Termasuk gadis-gadis yang terlihat menggiurkan dimata Chanyeol.

Mungkin karena dia lelah akan kegiatannya beberapa waktu lalu, tak terasa bahwa mata namja itu menutup secara perlahan. Sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya dan memegang bahunya untuk membangunkannya dari istirahat singkatnya dibangku taman.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendapati seseorang yang berada disebelahnya ketika dia membuka mata. Dimatanya, namja itu menangkap seseorang berperawakan mungil, dengan wajah yang benar-benar cantik layaknya malaikat. Mata Chanyeol semakin membulat ketika mendapati seseorang yang berada dihadapannya kini merupakan seseorang yang tak asing baginya, bahkan sangat dia kenal. Seseorang itu menatap penuh selidik kearah Chanyeol. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kurasa Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut mendapati malaikat didepannya.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini?" akhirnya sesesorang itupun membuka mulutnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Bukankah taman ini jauh dari rumah Oppa, dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berada disini" dia kembali berbicara.

"..." Chanyeol tetap bungkam tak bergeming sedikitpun akan pertanyaan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Aku mendengar bahwa Oppa memiliki acara untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tapi mengapa Oppa malah berada disini?"

"..." gadis itu berbicara untuk kesekian kali, akan tetapi tetap tak ada reaksi ataupun tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu kesal dan-

"YAKKKK! AKU BERBICARA KEPADAMU DO CHANYEOL, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA SEDARI TADI!" jerit gadis cantik itu frustasi karena ucapannya tak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya karena jeritan gadis mungil didepannya ini yang membuat telinga panjangnya menjadi pengang bahkan sakit karena sangat menggelegarnya jeritan gadis itu.

"Eoh?! Kau berbicara apa tadi? Maaf aku tak memperhatikanmu Baek"

Chanyeol hanya menyengir dan tersenyum kikuk karena dia malu kenapa virus lemotnya harus kambuh didepan gadis pujaannya BAEKHYUN. Ya sedari tadi memang yang berbicara dengann Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun S-A-H-A-B-A-T Kyungsoo yang juga merangkap sebagai gadis pujaan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mendengarku, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Yaaaa siapa yang tak sebal bila sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar tapi yang diajak bicara tak memperhatikannya. Huh jika Baekhyun tak menyukai namja menyebalkan didepannya ini, mungkin sudah ditelan bulat-bulat namja itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Baek. Tadi aku terkejut karena kedatanganmu jadi aku tak mendengar ucapanmu. Mian"

"Ahhhh, Gweanchana Oppa mungkin karena aku muncul tiba-tiba jadi membuatmu terkejut."

"Tidak-tidak kau tidak, hanya saja aku yang terlalu terkejut tiba-tiba melihat malaikat dihadapanku."

 _BLUSHHHHH_

Perkataan Chanyeol langsung membuat pipi Baekhyun menjadi benar-benar merah padam bahkan mungkin seperti tomat busuk. Hihi...

"A-aaah Oppa bicara apa sih" Baekhyun semakin menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, apa kau malu hmmm?" goda Chanyeol.

"A-aaandwe, untuk apa a-aaaku malu" balas Baekhyun gugup.

Dan kegiatan Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun terus mereka lakukan sampai beberapa waktu kedepan. Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli ini sejenak untuk menggoda satu sama lain dan mari kita beralih kepada pasangan KaiSoo yang menuju super market.

Berbeda dari ChanBaek yang saling goda ditaman, KaiSoo malah tampak canggung didalam mobil mewah milik Jongin. Hanya terdengar deru mobil dipacu samar diantara mereka. Bahkan selama 30 menit perjalanan menuju supermarket hanya ada hening diantara kedua insan itu. Benar-benar hening, bahkan sampai kedalam supermarket pun tetap hening. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka karena bagi seorang gadis cerewet seperti Kyungsoo suasana seperti ini benar-benar tak mengenakkan karena tak ada yang diajak bicara panjang lebar olehnya.

"ehm, Jongin-ah. Apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?"

"Eoh?! Kau berbicara apa? Maaf aku tak menyimakmu dengan baik Soo-ah" ucap Jongin kikuk sembari memberi senyum termanisnya.

"Gweanchana-yo, aku hanya bertanya apa yang ingin kau makan untuk hari ini?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yaaa?" Jongin sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Untukku apapun, terserah kau saja akan memasak apa. Karena apapun yang kau masak pasti enak dan terasa spesial" lanjutnya dengan menampilkan senyuman yang indah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Perkataan singkat Jongin itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jadi merona. Bukankah itu hanya perkataan singkat dan biasa, lantas kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi merona saat yang mengucapkannya Jongin padahal biasanya Kris juga sering berkata sama tapi kenapa Kyungsoo hanya biasa saja. Lantas kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Bahkan dadanya terasa aneh, seperti sesak dan sulit bernafas rasanya. Selalu seperti itu bila bertemu, berbicara atau menatap Jongin. Sejak kejadian ditangga kemarin selalu ada perasaan aneh dihati Kyungsoo jika menyangkut tentang Jongin.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah, Jongin jadi kuatir apakah malaikat mungil dihadapannya ini tidak apa-apa. Sangat banyak pertanyaan dibenak Jongin saat ini akan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dan refleks saja Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan meraba dahi Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ah? Gweanchana? Apa kau sakit? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Jongin mulai kawatir akan Kyungsoo.

Menyadari ada tangan yang menempel didahinya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menguasi dirinya.

"Gweanchana Jongin-ah" jawab Kyungsoo dan menurunkan tangan besar Jongin dari dahinya.

"Benarkah? Benar kau tak apa?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja Jongin-ah. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan berbelanja saja."

Mereka pun melanjutkan untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur mereka-Dapur Kyungsoo-. Dalam waktu singkat tiba-tiba mereka menjadi akrab, bahkan sangat akrab. Mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengenal lama satu sama lain. Mungkin kita harus bersyukur dengan sifat cerewet Kyungsoo yang menolong mereka dari keadaan canggung yang melanda diantara kedua.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang memandang iri Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, dia berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tampan dan 'sexy' dengan kulit tan-nya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, bermata tajam namun indah, dengan badan yang tinggi tegap layaknya model-model kelas papan atas. Sungguh benar-benar sempurna mereka memandang Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi merasa banyak yang meliriknya bahkan memandangnya iri hanya bingung. Dia merasa apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Tapi mungkin karena Kyungsoo malas untuk berfikir jadi dia lebih memilih untuk acuh akan pandangan orang-orang akan dirinya. Tohhh belum tentu juga yang dilihat orang-orang itu dirinya, mungkin bisa saja orang lain.

Dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan belanjaan akhirnya mereka berdua menuju kasir, mereka mengantri begitu panjang. Mungkin karena ini akhir pekan makanya banyak orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya mereka tiba didepan kasir.

Saat kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar, Jongin melarangnya dan berniat untuk membayar seluruh belanjaanya. Tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya, dan terjadilah sedikit cekcok disana akan siapa yang membayar belanjaan tersebut. Sampai Kyungsoo mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin membayar semua, karena bila diteruskan maka tak akan selesai sampai kapanpun sementara dibelakang mereka masih banyak yang mengantri untuk membayar. Jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo mengalah bukan dari pada mendapat protes dari pengunjung lain yang juga ingin membayar. Dan lagi bukankah itu keuntungan karena Kyungsoo tak perlu mengeluarkan uang dan dapat mengirit? Yah great!

Mata Kyungsoo yang lebar dibuat semakin lebar. Karena saat akan membayar seluruh belanjaan Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam, dan langka tentunya. Karena hanya orang kalangan atas saja lebih tepatnya para konglongmerat Korea saja yang memilikinya.

' _Black Card? Jongin memilikinya? Bahkan Kris Oppa tak memilikinya. Berarti Jongin benar-benar kaya? Huh, pantas saja dia ngotot untuk membayar semuanya karena itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dengan kartu itu'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah basement parkiran dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa sebuah kantung kresek kecil dan Jongin dua kantong kresek besar ditangan kanan kirinya. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk membawanya tapi Kyungsoo bersikukuh untuk membawa sebagian meski hanya diberi satu yang kecil pula. Kyungsoo merasa tak enak kepada Jongin, karena Jongin sudah membayar semua dan sekarang Jongin harus mengangkat semuanya sendiri? Dirasa tak adil, maka dari itu Kyungsoo bersikukuh untuk membantu membawa 'sebagian'.

Dengan gesit Jongin memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi kebagasi mobil mahalnya. Dan sekarang tangan Jongin beralih untuk membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diberlakukan seperti seorang putri oleh Jongin merasa malu. Dan perlakuan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo merona untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Setelah membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo, kini Jongin beralih membuka pintu kemudi dan mendudukan dirinya dibelakang kemudi. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya dengan ragu Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Soo-ah, kurasa ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Dan jika kita kembali kerumah dan memasak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama kurasa."

"Ahhhh, kau benar Jongin-ah pasti akan terlalu siang untuk kita makan akhirnya."

"Ehmmm, bagaimana jika ke restoran keluargaku. Bagaimana apa kau mau?" tanya Jongin ragu. Tapi keraguan itu segera ditepisnya ketika mendapati seseorang disebelahnya menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan senyum merekah yang menghiasi bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Jinja? Kau memiliki restouran sendiri?" Jongin hanya mengangguki sebagai jawabannya. Sebaliknya Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar dan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah mari kita segara kesana, karena kurasa cacing diperutku mulai mengadakan festival" cicit Kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Akhirnya mobil mewah itu pun mulai meluncur dijalanan untuk menuju tempat makan siang mereka. Didalam sana sekarang tak hanya ada keheningan dan kecanggungan, tetapi sekarang mereka sudah mulai berbincang dengan akrab dan bahkan menggoda satu sama lain. Sungguh suasana yang diinginkan Jongin sejak awal.

.

.

.

"Oppa sudah jangan menggodaku terus, apa kau tak lihat seberapa merah mukaku sekarang, eoh? Bahkan kurasa mungkin seluruh darah ditubuhkuku berada dikepalaku." Ucap Baeekhyun sambil mengipas-ngipas wajah cantiknya menggunakan tangannya.

Melihat itu, bukannya berhenti Chanyeol tambah semakin tertawa dengan kencang. Disela-sela tawanya Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan yang terlihat wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat begitu sebal karena ditertawakan terus menerus. Mungkin karena kasihan atau sudah lelah, akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengakhiri tawanya itu.

"Baiklah cantik, aku tak akan menggodamu lagi.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun dan benar saja wajah cantik Baekhyun kembali merona parah. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ditaman ini sendiri Baek?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Taman ini dekat rumahku jadi aku sering jalan-jalan disekitar sini" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu berganti menjadi tatapan tajam yang menyelidik, bahkan serasa tatapan Baekhyun itu seperti dapat menguliti Chanyeol.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Untuk apa Oppa berada disini? Bukankah taman ini jauh dari rumahmu? Lalu aku juga mendengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa Oppa memiliki acara untuk beberapa hari kedepan jadi terpaksa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dirumah bersama Jongin, lantas kenapa malah duduk santai disini?" lanjut Baekhyun menyelidik.

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

' _Mati kau Do Chanyeol, kenapa kau lupa bahwa taman ini dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun_ ' runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Melihat tak ada respon ataupun pergerakan dari lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun dengan berani mengguncangkan bahu Chanyeol dengan keras, dan berhasil Chanyeol kembali sadar.

"Em... i-itu,, anu Baek" Sungguh Chanyeol bigung harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan Oppa, aku butuh penjelan untuk semua ini atau..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertambah gugup. "Atau Oppa mau aku menelfon Kyungsoo dan berkata bahwa Oppa berada disini bukan sedang ada acara dikampus, hmm?" setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku mantelnya. Dan-

"ANDWEEE! Jangan telfon Kyungsoo kumohon. Baiklah aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu."

' _GOOD JOB! Kau berhasil mengancam happy virus ini Baek'_ batin Baekhyun bangga.

"Oke, mulailah jelaskan padaku Oppa" ucap Baekhyun dibuat datar, sembari mengucapkan tadi Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya dengan menaikkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya lalu melipat tangannya didada dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar agar lebih terkesan 'ehem' sombong. Emmm, kurasa kau terlihat berlebihan Baek, tapi jika ratu drama sepertimu yang melakukannya kurasa dugaanku salah. Kkkkk~

Chanyeol pun dengan berat hati mulai menceritan seluruh tujuannya mengapa dia meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri dirumah, juga seluruh rencana yang telah ia rancang mulai awal.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut akan seluruh perkataan Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit setuju dengan maksud dan tujuan Chanyeol. Dia juga jadi sedikit 'menyukai' rencana yang dibuat Chanyeol. Bahkan dia berfikir untuk membantu. Tapi entahlah, tak ada yang tahu tentang fikiran gadis cantik bersuara emas itu.

"Jadi begitu Baek, apa kau sudah mengerti maksudku? Dan kuharap kau tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo"

"Tapi... Apa Oppa tidak merasa berlebihan melakukan ini semua? Emm begini maksudku, meninggalkan mereka sendirian dirumah tanpa ada siapa-siapa yang mengawasinya dan juga mereka baru bertemu belum terlalu akrab juga."

"Nahhhh, itulah maksudku Baek kenapa aku meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Karena bila masih ada aku disana mereka akan tetap seperti itu sampai nanti, tak akan pernah bisa akrab. Jadi ku putuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka agar lebih cepat akrab."

"Apa Oppa yakin? Lalu bagaimana jika mereka tetap tak bisa akrab juga meski tak ada Oppa?"

"Aku yakin 100% jika untuk itu. Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana cerewetnya adikku yang satu itu dan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak akan betah bila harus terus diam. Jadi ku pastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan membangun keakraban diantara mereka. Jika masalah suka? Itu urusan nanti. Mana mungkin dia tak menyukai Jongin jika setiap hari mereka bertemu dan memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya, sementara Kris jarang ada untuknya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang panjang lebar itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali bertanya.

"Lalu apa Oppa percaya bahwa Jongin tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam kepada Kyungsoo?"

"Jika itu, aku tak bisa menjaminnya. Lagi pula mereka sudah besar jadi biarkan saja, selama mereka melakukannya tanpa paksaan tak masalah untukku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka setelah perbincangan panjang itu. Hingga Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Oppa, apa kau tak merasa terlihat jahat untuk memisahkan mereka?" tanya Baeekhyun ragu.

Sementara Chanyeol sedikit tersentak akan ucapan Baekhyun lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak! Karena aku tak menyuruh mereka berpisah lalu menyuruhnya berhubungan dengan Jongin. Aku hanya 'mendekatkan' dia dengan Jongin." Tukas Chanyeol santai. Heyyyy bagaimana dia bisa bicara sesantai itu padahal dia merencanakan untuk memisahkan adiknya dengan kekasih adiknya.

"Itu sama saja Oppa. Pada akhirnya kau juga membuat mereka berpisahkan."

"Tidak, menurutku berbeda." Kukuh Chanyeol.

"Ahhh baiklah-baiklah percuma jika aku terus berdebat denganmu tak akan ada ujungnya, jadi lebih baik aku mengalah." Putus Baekhyun malas.

Sementara Chanyeol semakin menyunggingkan senyuman karena dia merasa menang.

"Oppa kurasa hari sudah mulai siang dan-" Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya "Kurasa ini sudah dekat waktunya makan siang, jadi aku ingin pulang sebelum eomma mencariku"

Chanyeol pun ikut melirik jam ditangannya dan benar saja sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Berbicara dengan Baekhyun sedari tadi membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Akhhh kau benar Baekkie-ah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Jja~" ucap Chanyeol dengan gerakan mengusir.

"Apa Oppa mau ikut dengan ku makan siang dirumahku." Baekhyun meminta dengan hati-hati takut bila Chanyeol menolak. Tapi makhluk didepannya itu terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk lucu. Ukhhhhh rasanya ingin ia terkam Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Baiklah mari kita kerumahku sekarang, kurasa makanan dirumahku sudah siap." Ucap Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari Chanyeol. Mungkin karena Chanyeol sudah terlalu lapar jaddi dia menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa tau malu.

Mereka akhirnya beranjak dari taman itu dan pergi menuju ke kediaman Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari situ sambil mengobrol atau bahkan tertawa karena Chanyeol yang bertingkah konyol.

.

.

.

Sementara diwaktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda. Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan parkir sebuah restoran bintang 5. Terlihat seorang pria berbadan tinggi, berkulit tan, dan berwajah tampan turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kanan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan memperlakukanku seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Gweanchana Soo-ah, tak perlu tak enak seperti itu, karena kau memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tuan putri."

 _BLUSHHHHHHHHH_

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo dibuat merona akan perkataan atau perlakuan manis Jongin hari ini. Melihat Kyungsoo yang merona Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu menyodorkan lengannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, ayo masuk" ucap Jongin dan jangan lupakan senyuman diwajah tampannya yang dapat membuat seluruh kaum hawa luluh ataupun takhluk didepannya.

Kembali Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang akan perlakuan Jongin. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar dan meraih lengan Jongin dan menggandengnya dengan malu. _Heyyyy Kyungsoo apa kau lupa bahwa kau masih memiliki Kris, tapi kenapa dengan seenaknya kau malah menggandeng lengan pria lain?_

Merekapun memasuki pintu restoran itu dengan tetap bergandengan. Didalam para pelayan dibuat terkejut karena Tuan Muda Kim datang tiba-tiba kesana. Tapi sebenarnya mereka bukan terkejut dengan kehadiran Tuan Muda mereka, mereka lebih terkejut karena Tuan Muda mereka membawa seorang gadis cantik nan mungil bagai malaikat dengan mata bulat sempurna yang menambah kesan menggemaskan untuk gadis itu.

"Ahhhh Tuan Muda, anda datang? Maaf saya tidak menyambut anda karena saya tidak tahu bahwa anda akan datang kemari dan 'ehem' membawa kekasih anda kemari. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf Tuan Muda." Ucap salah satu pelayan disana yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang kepala pelayan.

"Ahhhh, gweanchanayo Tuan Han, aku pun sebenarnya tak memiki rencana untuk datang kemari. Kebetulan aku didekat sini jadi sekalian aku mampir untuk makan siang."

Sementara Kyungsoo masih berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa ia disebut 'kekasih' Jongin. Apakah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nona, mari ikut saya."

Kepala pelayan itupun berbalik dan berjalan akan menunjukan tempat yang dimaksud. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti saja dibelakang kepala pelayan itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan mewah yang dimaksud kepala pelayan itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo dibuat takjub akan bangunan ini. Tadi ketika masuk dia disuguhkan dengan dekorasi restoran ala eropa dan sekarang ia disuguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang langsung dapat melihat jalan dan bangunan pencakar langit. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar tercengang akan semua ini, bahkan seumur hidup dia tak pernah berfikir akan masuk bahkan makan ditempat semewah ini yang jelas pasti akan menghabiskan biaya yang tak sedikit hanya untuk melahap seporsi makanan.

Setela berdebat dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk oleh kepala pelayan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan meja bundar ditengah mereka. Meja itu dihiasi dengan taplak merah tua dan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah mawar merah didalam vas. Cantik! Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah sekarang Tuan dan Nona ingin makan apa?" tanya kepala pelayan itu sopan.

"Saya..." belum sempat Kyungsoo berbicara tapi perkataannya sudh dipotong duluan oleh Jongin.

"Semua! Sediakan semua yang enak untuk makan siang ini Tuan Han."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan dan Nona."

Sebagai jawabannya Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada kepala Han. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih kaget akan perkataan Jongin dengan membulatkan sempurna matanya. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang terdiam Jongin pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Wae Kyungsoo? Apa kau tak suka ku bawa kemari?"

"A-andwe Jongin-ah! Aku sangat suka berada ditempat ini, namun..." Kyungsoo menggantukkan kata-katanya yang membuat sebelah alis Jongin terangkat menandakan dia bingung.

"Namun kenapa Soo?" ucap Jongin sabar.

"Namun bagaimana bisa kau memesan seluruh makanan yang enak untuk makan siang?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut tak dapat menghabiskan semua?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Begini maksudku, restoran ini sangat mewah dan pasti makanannya pun sangat mahal dan... jika kau memesan sebanyak itu apa tak akan membuatmu bangkrut?"

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan polos Kyungsoo itu. Sementara Kyungsoo semakin bingung mengapa Jongin malah menertawakannya, apakah ada yang aneh dari pertanyaannya? Heyyy dia hanya berpikir realistis.

"Kenapa kau tertawa eoh? Apakah ada yang aneh dari pertanyaanku itu?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Hahahaha, aniya... hanya saja pertanyaanmu itu lucu Soo-ah" Jongin semakin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Kyungsoo.

"Lucu? Apanya yang lucu dari pertanyaanku?"

Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya akhirnya Jongin mulai buka suara.

"Iya, pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar lucu Nona Do" Jongin menjeda ucapannya. "Dari awal sebelum kemari aku kan sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku akan mengajak kau ke restoran keluargaku."

Kyungsoo taget bukan main. "J-jadi, i-ini benar-benar milik keluargamu?"

"Ne, tuan putri. Ini milik keluargaku jadi kau tak perlu kuatir akan harga disini."

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya jika ini milik keluargamu."

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi O.O dari Kyungsoo.

Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan menampakan Tuan Han yang tersenyum hangat dan mempersilahkan beberapa pelayan untuk menyajikan hidangan pembuka.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang mulai dari hidangan pembuka, hidangan inti bahkan sampai hidangan penutup. Terlihat Kyungsoo begitu menikmati seluruh hidangan yang disajikan. Dapat dilihat dari bibir heart shape Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti memuji makanan itu, seakan dia tak pernah mencoba makanan seperti itu.(Kyungsoo : Ralat thor, gua emang belon pernah makan begonoan/ Author : Suka-suka gua kali, yang nulis-nulis juga gua kenapa elu yang ribet/Kyungsoo : Terserah elu dah thor, percuma ngomong sama elu -,-).

Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil terus melahap makanannya. Dia benar-benar senang akan berbagai ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tampilkan. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil pikir Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To cute (Guest) : Gak janji ya, soalnya Baby Vee sekarang masih libur. Entar kalo udah masuk kuliahnya bkalan beneran diusahain fast update juga kok**

 **To anaknya chansoo (Guest) : oke aku jawab satu-satu yaaaa. Pertama, karakter Kris disini aku buat jahat emang, dia Cuma baik sama kyungsoo aja kalo laennya mah tergantung. Kedua, kenapa kyungsoo enggak panggil jongin oppa, karena waktu nulis chap awal baby vee lupa buat kasih oppa, baby vee baru inget waktu udah nulis smpek chap 4, berhubung authornya males jadi ya udah keterusan deh :D. Terus kaisoo udah mulai deket dichap ini, apalagi dichap depan. Dan terakhir, makasih sarannya. Bakalan dipakek idenya, entar dichap kebarapaaaaaa gitu entar aku kasih moment chansoo tapi dichap-chap ini masih fokus sama kaisoonya, hihi... Gimana? Udah cukup jelaskah?**

 **Hai everybody...**

 **Ketemu lagi nih sama Baby Vee dichap 3. Kali ini Baby upload malem-malem banget, ehhh tepatnya pagi sihhh ini kalo itungan jamnya. Hihihi...**

 **Oh iya, terimakasih buat yang udah mau review dan setia baca ff Baby Vee...**

 **Hahhhh, seneng rasanya karena ada yang mau baca ff gak jelas ini...**

 **Dan terakhir Baby Vee gak pernah bosen buat ingetin buat ninggalin jejak oke,,,**

 **Okehhhh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya...**

 **Pay-payyyyy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Mereka pun makan dengan tenang mulai dari hidangan pembuka, hidangan inti bahkan sampai hidangan penutup. Terlihat Kyungsoo begitu menikmati seluruh hidangan yang disajikan. Dapat dilihat dari bibir heart shape Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti memuji makanan itu, seakan dia tak pernah mencoba makanan seperti itu.(Kyungsoo : Ralat thor, gua emang belon pernah makan begonoan/ Author : Suka-suka gua kali, yang nulis-nulis juga gua kenapa elu yang ribet/Kyungsoo : Terserah elu dah thor, percuma ngomong sama elu -,-)._

 _Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil terus melahap makanannya. Dia benar-benar senang akan berbagai ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tampilkan. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil pikir Jongin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 4**

"Chanyeol, apa kau suka dengan masakan Ahjumma?" tanya eomma Baekhyun antusias.

Jangan ditanya kenapa eomma Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, karena setelah selesai makan siang eomma Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengobrol diruang keluarga bertiga. Eomma Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang saat anaknya kembali ke rumah membawa seorang pria tampan seperti Chanyeol. Meski awalnya sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol, tapi beberapa saat kemudian eomma Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan bersama. Bahkan Baekhyun selaku anaknya diabaikan oleh eommanya sendiri, karena eommanya terlalu melayani Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mendengus sebal ataupun mengumpati dirinya sendiri kenapa harus membawa Chanyeol kerumahnya, jika pada akhirnya dia jadi korban ketersisihan oleh eommanya sendiri. Kkkk~

"Ne Ahjumma, sungguh masakan Ahjumm benar-benar lezat. Bahkan aku sampai kekenyangan dibuatnya." Dengan refleks Chanyeol mengelus-elus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit itu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya melihat eomma dan ehem 'calon kekasihnya'.

"Ah jinja? Maka dari itu sering-seringlah main kemari. Maka ahjumma akan memasakkannya lagi untukmu."

"Dengan senang hati Ahjumma aku akan sering-sering main kemari."

"Begitu lebih baik Chanyeol-ah. Sebelumnya aku bingung mengapa anakku yang cantik ini tidak pernah mengajak teman lelakinya kemari. Bila ditanya dia akan selalu menjawab bahwa dia tidak memiliki pacar sampai aku berpikir akan menjodohkannya dengan teman anakku. Tapi niat itu ku urungkan ketika dia membawamu kemari Chanyeol-ah. Ternyata putri kecilku ini memiliki kekasih yang tampan juga eoh, benar-benar pandai memilih."

Mendengar penuturan Eommanya Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya, sedangkan Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya, krena dia terlihat begitu senang bahwa artinya dia mendapat restu dari calon mertua.

"Eomma... kami tidak pacaran" protes Baekhyun.

"Jinja? Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?" ucap eomma Baekhyun terkejut. Sebetulnya ia tau bahwa mereka tidak pacaran karena dia juga sering memperhatikan Baekhyun diantar oleh Chanyeol. Akan tetapi dia hanya ingin menggoda putri cantiknya itu. Ishhh sungguh ibu yang jail -,

"Memang sekarang kami belum berpacaran Ahjumma, tapi sesegera mungkin kami akan meresmikan hubungan kami atau bila perlu aku akan menyuruh orangtuaku untuk pulang dari Pranciss dan melamar Baekhyun untukku agar dia tidak lari." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali merona dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol sangat berani mengucapkan itu didepannya terlebih ada eomma Baekhyun disana.

Jika Baekhyun dibuat shock oleh Chanyeol, berbeda dengan eomma Baekhyun yang malah terlihat begitu berbinar karena 'calon mantunya' secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan isi hatinya bahkan terlebih didepannya.

"Benarkah Chanyeol? Baiklah Ahjumma akan pegang ucapanmu dan segera bawa orangtua mu kemari" sahut eomma Baekhyun girang.

"Siap Ahjumma, akhir bulan depan orangtua ku akan pulang dari Pranciss untuk berlibur satu pekan. Pada kesempatan itu aku kan melamar Baekhyun didepan kalian. Aku berjanji tidak akan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun karena aku ingin langsung bertunangan dengannya. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya." Ucap Chanyeol mantap

Baekhyun tak bisa berbicara apapun, dia benar-benar dibuat bungkam akan kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia tidak percaya selama ini Chanyeol tidak segera memintanya menjadi kekasih karena dia tidak ingin pacaran melainkan bertunangan. Baekhyun benar-benar terharu, bahkan dia ingin meneteskan air mata. Tapi ia tahan karena dia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, lalu dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggengamnya.

"Percayalah padaku Baek, tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah sebentar menunggu kedatangan orangtuaku. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka jauh hari, dan mereka pun setuju setelah aku memperlihatkan fotomu dan menceritakan semuanya tentangmu. Maka dari itu bulan depan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengikatmu untukku."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya.

Setelah melihat respon Baekhyun Chanyeol pun meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kepelukannya. Dengan sayang dia memeluk Baekhyun erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari dekat. Ya karena orang jatuh cinta itu serasa dunia milik berdua yang lain dianggep pada ngontrak.

Melihat anak dan 'calon menantunya' tak menyadari keberadaannya, eomma Baekhyun pun akhirnya memilih pergi diam-diam karena tidak ingin mengganggu adegan romantis kedua pasangan muda-mudi itu.

Chanyeol melihat kesekitar sebentar, dia sudah tidak melihat eomma Baekhyun lagi disana. Karena dirasa telah aman, Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk menarik dagu Baekhyun. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu melumat sedikit demi sedikit bibir tipis itu.

Sementara Baekhyun merasa bahwa ada sebuah benda kenyal yang mendarat dibibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Baekhyun diam belum mencerna apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya, akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian dia mengerti akan situasi itu dan mencoba membalas ciuman itu.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol, lalu mencoba membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau Chanyeol semakin gencar mencumbu gadis pujaannya ini, dia menghisap bergantian bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun. Dia juga semakin menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Lidah mereka pun bertemu, Chanyeol semakin menyesap lidah Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyunpun membalas seluruh perlakuan yang sama kepada Chanyeol. Karena ini pengalaman pertama berciuman untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Chanyeol pun memutuskan tautan mereka karena dirasa Baekhyun telah kehabisan nafas. Ciuman itu diakhiri dengan kecupan manis dari Chanyeol. Mereka pun tersenyum bahagia setelahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" goda eomma Baekhyun yang datang dari lantai atas. Sebenarnya eomma Baekhyun melihat ciuman panas anaknya dari lantai atas, akan tetapi dia memilih diam dan menonton sampai selesai.

Mendengar suara Eommanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit menjaga jarak karena mereka malu kepergok ciuman oleh Eomma Baekhyun.

"Hah? Apa yang Ahjumma katakan." Ucap Chanyeol kikuk. Sementara Baekhyun dia hanya diam karena dia benar-benar malu digoda seperti itu oleh Eommanya.

"Hahahaha kenapa kalian gugup eoh? Santai saja Eomma sudah melihat apa yang kalian lakukan, dan Eomma juga pernah muda jadi Eomma tidak heran" jawab Eomma Baekhyun santai.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka benar-benar malu sekarang. Seperti maling ayam yang ketanggap basah pemiliknya. Ahhhh entahlah, akan ditaruh dimana muka Chanyeol nanti jika bertemu 'calon mertuanya' itu lagi.

"Ahjumma, hari sudah mulai sore dan kurasa aku harus segera pulang sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol berpamitan, lebih tepatnya menghindar agar tidak digoda kembali oleh 'calon mertuanya' itu.

"Ahhhh kau benar Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tidak menunggu makan malam sekalian? Dan 3 jam lagi Appa Baekhyun akan pulang. Mengapa tak menunggunya sekalian?"

"Ahh tidak Ahjumma, lebih baik aku segera pulang. Dan kurasa tubuhku mulai berkeringat, jadi aku harus segera mandi."

"Baiklah dan sebentar biar ku bawakan kau sedikit makanan untuk makan malam."

"Ti-..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan Chanie-ah."

Belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara tapi sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Eomma Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut melihat 'calon mertuanya' pergi menuju dapur.

"Sabar, Eomma ku memang seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Gweanchanayo Baek." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eomma Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa sebuah rantang besar untuk Chanyeol. Eomma Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat anaknya yang hanya diam saja ditempatnya.

"Kau... Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap juga eoh?" sinisnya kepada Bakhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun bingung mengapa Eommanya menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap? Memang dia akan pergi kemana?

Melihat ekspresi putri semata wayangnya yang seakan berbicara 'memang-aku-akan-kemana?' Eomma Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tak mengerti juga?" Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya.

"Aduhhh Byun Baekhyun, kau ikutlah Chanyeol. Temanilah Chanyeol menginap diapartemen temannya. Apa kau tak kasihan melihatnya sendiri disana?" ya memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menceritakan tentang rencana Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo jadi dia pun mengerti dan paham bahkan mendukung apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat menganga akan perktaan Eomma Baekhyun yang menyuruh Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol diapartemen Jongin berdua. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Eommanya akan mengatakan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terpaku ditempat, Eomma Baekhyun yang tak sengaja menonton ciuman panas antara ChanBaek memiliki ide untuk mengemasi pakaian anaknya kedalam koper kecil milik Baekhyun untuk memberikan waktu untuk pasangan muda-mudi itu lebih lama berduaan. Jadi dengan cepat dia menarik koper Baekhyun kebawah agar anaknya segera membawa koper itu.

"Ini, sudah Eomma siapkan semua disini untukmu satu minggu kedepan." Eomma Baekhyun menyerahkan koper pink itu kepada putrinya.

"Yakkkkk! Apa yang Eomma lakukan Eoh? Kenapa Eomma menyuruhu tinggal bersama Chanyeol?"

"Ne, Ahjumma. Aku bisa tinggal sendiri jangan kuatirkan aku" jawab Chanyeol jual mahal padahal sebenarnya dia benar-benar senang didalam hatinya karena bukan begitu dia dapat lebih lama bersama Baekhyun? Kkkkk~

"Ishhhh, kalian terlalu naif. Aku tau kalian sebenarnya mau" ucap Eomma Baekhyun sebal.

"Yakkk Eomma!"

"Sudah-sudah cepat pergi sana, nanti biar Eomma yang beritahu Appa dan pasti Appa akan menyutujui apa yang telah Eomma lakukan."

Belum sempat Baekhyun untuk protes kembali tapi tangan Eommanya sudah mendorong-dorangnya agar cepat pergi dari rumah itu. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya dari rumahnya sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya lebih dulu.

"Jja... Eomma sudah panggilkan taxi karena Eomma rasa perjalanan kalian terlalu jauh untuk kalian berjalan kaki jadi kurasa lebih baik disimpan untuk nanti malam. Kkkkk~" kekehnya karena melihat raut wajah sebal anaknya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Eomma..."

"Sudah cepat pergi, dan jika nanti malam kalian melakukan 'itu' kuharap kalian menggunakan pengaman, karena Eomma tak mau anak Eomma yang cantik ini hamil sebelum lulus sekolah." Kembali Eomma Baekhyun menggoda anaknya yang berhasil membuat ChanBaek merona parah.

"EOMMAAAA!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi karena tinggah Eommanyaa yang susah ditebak.

"Ne, ne ne... Eomma mengerti chagiaya. Eomma tak akan menggoda lagi, jadi Eomma rasa lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum supir taxi itu marah kepada kalian."

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman megah keluarga Byun itu menggunakan taxi.

.

.

"Kau kenyang Soo-ah" tanya Jongin setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena dia benar-benar kenyang sampai-sampai dia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baiklah lalu apa yang ini kau lakukan setelah ini? Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau." Tanya Jongin seraya tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo.

"Entahlahhhh, aku tidak dapat berpikir bila perutku benar-benar penuh seperti ini."

"Begini saja, apa yang biasa kau lakukan bersama kakakmu pada akhir pekan?"

"Eoh? Biasanya jika pagi kami akan pergi untuk jalan-jalan ke teman, emmm atau bila sedang tidak malas kami akan pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menyedot gelas keduanya jus strawberry-nya.

"Apa kau suka berbelanja?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar suka berbelanja. Tapi kami akan berbelanja bila orangtua kami mengirim uang lebih, karena mereka begitu mengontrol pengeluaran kami. Katanya sih biar aku dan kakakku tidak boros dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk keperluan yang tidak penting."

"Ucapan orang tuamu memang benar Soo-ah, kau tidak boleh menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Lantas apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga menghamburkan-hamburkan uang dengan mengajakku kemari." Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Ahaha, aku tidak menghambur-hamburkan uangku. Karena ini milik keluargaku jadi aku bebas makan disini tanpa harus bayar."

"Ahhh baiklah-baiklah, kau menang Tuan Muda Kim."

"Heyyyy, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Tadi aku mendengar Tuan Han memanggilmu seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

"Yakk! Tapi kau tak usah ikut memanggilku seperti itu juga."

"Ne, ne, ne... aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Dan rubah raut mukamu itu."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan wajahku? Bukankah wajahku tampan?"

"Ishhhhh, kau tambah terlihat menggelikan saat terlalu percaya diri seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggidikkan bahu sempitnya.

"Akh, jadi kau benar-benar suka belanja?"

"Ne Jongin-ah, aku memang sangat suka belanja. Bukankah dari tadi aku sudah mengucapkannya eoh?"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku hanya memastikan saja."

Mendengar Jongin yang berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo hanya mencibir orang didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, jika begitu ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau suka berbelanja? Jadi mari kita berbelanja."

Dengan pikiran yang masih bingung, Kyungsoo hanya menurut saat Jongin menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan restoran mewah keluarga kim.

Mereka naik dengan tenang kedalam mobil mewah Jongin. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo terus bertanya akan diajak kemana tapi Jongin hanya diam saja tak menggubris ocehan Kyungsoo dan tetap fokus kedepan melihat jalan.

Kyungsoo yang kesal karena sedari tadi dia mengoceh tapi Jongin tetap diam pun akhirnya hanya duduk manis dan pasrah akan diculik kemana oleh Jongin.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari 45 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Korea.

Ketika sadar dia berada dimana Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut bahwa dia tadi dibawa paksa dan sekarang dia dibawa kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea. Karena hanya orang-orang berkantong tebal saja yang bisa masuk kesini.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya seorang siswi akhir sekolah menengah atas yang uang jajan saja masih diberi jatah oleh orang tuanya. Lain halnya jika Kyungsoo datang kemari dengan orangtuanya, yang jelas-jelas memiliki banyak uang.

"Baiklah mari kita turun tuan putri." Ucap Jongin sembari membukakan pintunya kepada Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih tidak sadar bahwa Jongin telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Soo-ah, ayo cepat turun."

"Turun? Turun kemana?"

"Ishhhh, turun dari mobilku Soo. Dan mari kita masuk, bukankah kau bilang ingin berbelanja. Jadi ayo cepat turun dan ayo segera berbelanja." Jongin mulai jengkel akan Kyungsoo.

"Berbelanja? Disini?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ne, Do Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Mwo? Apa kau bercanda? Kau mengajakku untuk berbelanja di Kim Departemen Store?"

"Lantas kenapa bila ini Kim Departemen Store?"

"Apa kau gila eoh? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa harga barang-barang disini itu sangat mahal?"

"Tenang saja Soo-ah."

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tak memiliki banyak untuk membeli barang disini. Bahkan mungkin uang sakuku sebulan tidak akan cukup untuk membeli sebuah baju saja."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih membuat Jongin hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa kau kertawa eoh? Memangnya apa yang lucu." Ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Hahaha tidak, hanya saja kau tidak perlu kuatir Soo-ah. Tempat ini milik keluargaku jadi kau bebas mengambil apapun tanpa harus membayar."

"MWO? MILIK KELUARGAMU? LAGI?" Kyungsoo semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Bahkan matanyanya yang besar bertambah menjadi semakin besar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh lalu segera menarik Kyungsoo kedalam.

Didalam Kyungsoo hanya diam karena menikmati dekor mewah dari mall tersebut. Jongin semakin gemas dibuatnya karena mata Kyungsoo terlihat bergitu lucu saat berekspresi O.O

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak enak kepada Jongin karena Jongin memperlakukannya begitu baik. Tadi Jongin mengajaknya makan direstoran mewah bahkan sekarang Jongin membelikannya barang yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak penting untuknya.

Lihat saja seperti saat ini, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo mencoba berbagai gaun pesta disalah satu butik disana. Padahal disebelah Jongin, terdapat banyak paper bag yang didalamnya terdapat barang-barang mahal. Mimipi apa Kyungsoo tadi malam, kenapa hari ini dia diperlakukan begitu istimewa.

"Jongin-ah, sudah! aku benar-benar lelah untuk mencoba gaun-gaun itu. Lihat aku sudah mencoba 8 gaun dan kau masih menyuruhku mencoba kembali?"

"Coba satu gaun lagi Soo, satu saja."

"Andwe, aku tidak mau!"

"Kumohon..." ucap Jongin dengan menunjukkan aegyonya yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Ahhh baiklah-baiklah, cukup satu dan aku tidak mau lagi."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, ini... segera masuk dan cobalah."

Jongin pun mendorong Kyungsoo masuk keruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun terakhir. Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo pun keluar mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink dengan rok sepanjang 5 jari diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha putihnya dengan potongan tanpa lengan. Dibelangnya punggung mulus Kyungsoo terekpos sempurna memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya.

Jongin benar-benar terpanah akan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak memakai riasan sama sekali, tapi dia sudah terlihat begitu cantik. Bagaimana bisa baju itu melekat sempurna ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Seakan baju itu memang diciptakan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku terlihat aneh mengenakan gaun ini? Ahhh sudah kuduga pasti akan terlihat aneh."

"T-tidak, kau terlihat sempurna bahkan kau terlihat begitu cantik."

 _BLUSHHHHH_. Kyungsoo memerah dibuatnya.

"Nona Im, bisa kau kemari."

"Ne Tuan Muda apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ambil semua gaun yang dicoba Kyungsoo dan pilihkan juga sepatu yang cocok untuk seluruh gaun itu."

"Baik Tuan Muda. Kalau begitu biar saya carikan dulu Tuan Muda, permisi."

"Ne, silahkan."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kini pun mulai buka suara setelah Nona Im beranjak dari sana.

"Yakkk! Untuk apa kau membeli ini semua untukku, kau fikir aku akan kemana menggunakan gaun-gaun itu." Sembari mengucapnya Kyungsoo memukul lengan kekar Jongin.

"A-awww, yakkk sakit, berhenti memukulku."

"Tidak mau, rasakan biarkan saja seenaknya sendiri membelikan orang gaun sebegitu banyaknya." Kyungsoo tetap tak berhenti memukuli lengan Jongin.

Karena mulai merasa sakit dilengannya. Jongin pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memukuli lengannya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kepada tubuhnya. Bahkan wajah mereka kini benar-benar dekat dan mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain yang berhembus perlahan. Dalam jarak seperti itu Jongin berbicara kepada Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, jadi aku rela menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membahagikanmu."

Merasa seperti terhipnotis akan tatapan tajam Jongin kepadanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam saat Jongin mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa ada protes Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melumat bibirnya dan menyesapnya bergantian. Makin lama, Kyungsoo semakin menikmati permainan bibir Jongin kebibirnya.

Merasa mendapat respon saat Kyungsoo mulai mengimbangi permainannya. Jongin semakin berani menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan mereka mulai berperang lidah seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan sama-sama ingin mendominasi dalam ciuman itu.

Jongin semakin berani untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Sekarang tangannya mulai merambat naik ke payudara Kyungsoo. Dia meremas-remasnya dari luar. Dan bibirnya pun beralih dari mulut menuju leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

"Akhhhhh J-jongin-ahhhh,.." lepas sudah sebuah desahan dari bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Mendengar desahan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin gencar untuk membuat kiss mark dileher Kyungsoo. Tangannya pun semakin keras meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo yang montok itu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jongin hingga Jongin mulai berani membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo satu demi satu. Kyungsoo pun tak ada niatan menolak seolah dia juga menginginkan lebih dan lebih karena sentuhan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya terbuai.

Saat akan membuka kancing ketiga. Tiba-tiba...

 _SREKKKK_

.

Mereka hanya diam saat mobil itu berjalan. Keduanya seperti enggan untuk memulai berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mereka lebih memilih fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ya, setelah selesai dari butik tadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dari pada meneruskan jalan-jalan mereka.

Tak ada percakapan sama sekali dari mereka. Bahkan hingga sampai rumah mereka tetap bungkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu menginggalkan Jongin dengan segudang tas belanjaan mereka tadi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo hingga dia malu untuk bertatapan dengan Jongin sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak siap bila harus berbicara dengan Jongin. Jadi ia putuskan untuk turun lebih dahulu dan masuk ke kamarnya secepat mungkin.

 _Brakkkk!_ Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan tidak elit-nya.

Ya itu memang pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Didalam Kyungsoo hanya diam dibalik pintu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bibirnya. Perlahan bibir itu mulai tertarik keatas menghasilkan sebuah senyum tipis juga rona dipipi.

' _Apa aku tadi berciuman dengan Jongin?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

' _Ya tuhan... kenapa aku harus sebahagia ini bila mengingat tadi?'_

' _Oh! Apa aku mulai gila?'_

' _Dan... bibir itu, ohhh benar-benar manis'_

' _Heiiii! Kyungsoo sadarlah, kau tak pantasnya sebahagia itu. Seharusnya kau malu karena kau ketahuan pelayan butik itu. Dan seharusnya kau kecewa karena kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain dibelakang pacarmu!'_

' _Sadarlah Kyungsoo... sadarlahhh...'_

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkannya dari fikiran mesum yang menjalar diotaknya sekarang.

"Tapi... rasa bibir itu masih terasa hingga sekarang." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhh... aku benar-benar maluuu~"

Kyungsoo pun berlari ketempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan badannya kesana. Dia juga menutupi wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

.

Jika Kyungsoo sedang bergulat dengan pikiran mesumnya, lain halnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin terlihat sedang susah payah memasukkan tas-tas belanjaan mereka dari bagasi menuju ruang tengah.

Jongin terlihat begitu kewalahan akan belanjaan yang dibawanya. Bagaimana tidak kewalahan jika paper bag itu mencapai hampir 20 buah. _Itu salahmu Jongin, kenapa kau membelikan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak-_

15 menit kemudian dia berhasil memindahkan seluruh belanjaan itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu untuk melepas penat.

"Hahhhhh, gadis itu benar-benar tega..."

Setelah dirasa kekuatannya kembali, Jongin memilih beranjak kelantai 2 menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To anaknya chansoo : dichap 6 kyungsoo baru panggil oppa ke jongin sama moment chansoo juga. Kalo masalah kyungsoo manja itu udah dari next chap kok. Pokoknya tungguin aja ok ;)**

 **To Lovesoo : wae? Baby Vee kagak paham :D**

 **To Kaisooship : iya diawal emang karakter Jongin baik-baik gitu soalnya dia ngerasa gak ada ancaman. Tapi nanti kalo cinta pertamanya kyungsoo udah muncul, sifat jongin yang sebenarnya bakalan keluar. Oops! Hehe baby vee ngebocorin**

 **To Dinadokyungsoo1 : Kris? Dipulangin ke china XD**

 **To Kim Reon : Next chap mereka jadian. Yey...**

 **.**

 **Hay readers, Baby Vee hadir lagi...**

 **Wahhhh seneng deh reviewnya nambah, ohhhhhh makasih buat reviewannya. Ditunggu next reviewnya ya...**

 **Dan kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan nanti bakalan Baby Vee jawab.**

 **Baby Vee biingung mau ngomong apa. Jadi kayaknya diakhirin aja yaaa.**

 **Terakhir baby vee gk bosen buat ngingetin buat tinggalin jejak oke!**

 **Oke sampai jumpa dichap depan. Pay-payyyyyyy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Jongin terlihat begitu kewalahan akan belanjaan yang dibawanya. Bagaimana tidak kewalahan jika paper bag itu mencapai hampir 20 buah. Itu salahmu Jongin, kenapa kau membelikan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak-_

 _15 menit kemudian dia berhasil memindahkan seluruh belanjaan itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu untuk melepas penat._

" _Hahhhhh, gadis itu benar-benar tega..."_

 _Setelah dirasa kekuatannya kembali, Jongin memilih beranjak kelantai 2 menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 5**

Dua minggu berjalan dengan cepat. Chanyeol pun sudah pulang kerumahnya dan Kris juga sudah pulng dari urusan pekerjaannya dijepang. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna.

Termasuk hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Mereka terlihat lebih dekat setelah seminggu bersama. Tak ayal mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sementara Chanyeol, dia benar-benar dibuat senang saat pulang melihat kedekatan adik juga sahabatnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol senang, karena rencana yang dibuat berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan.

Sementara hubungan Kris dan Kyungsoo pun masih terjalin apik. Dia pun tak mempermasalahkan jika ada Jongin yang tinggal disana. _Yaaa karena dia tak tau jika jongin mengancam keberadaannya, Kkkkk~_

Seperti malam ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam berdua. Sebenarnya bukan makan malam berdua karena Chanyeol juga diajak. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk makan malah bersama keluarga Baekhyun. Yaaa itu adalah kebiasaan baru Chanyeol seminggu belakang ini.

"Soo, apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Jongin dari bawah.

Saat ini Jongin memang sedang menunggu tuan putrinya yang sedang berdandan dikamarnya. Padahal ini sudah setengah jam Jongin menunggu. Tapi gadis itu belum juga selesai. Sebenarnya Jongin mulai jengkel, akan tetapi ini Kyungsoo yang membuatnya menunggu jadi dia lebih baik bersabar.

 _Cklekkk~_

Terdengar suara gagang pintu dibuka.

Jongin melempar pandangannya kearah tangga. Disana dia dapat melihat gadis mungil yang mengenakan dress selutut, tas selempang kecil, dengan rambut yang digerai lurus dan jangan lupa sepatu ketsnya yang menambah kesan menggemaskan kepada gadis itu.

Jongin tak dapat melepaskan tatapannya kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Jongin~"

Mendengar panggilan itu Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Jongin pun menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"N-ne..."

' _Shit' kenapa aku jadi gugup begini._ Batin Jongin malu.

Melihat Jongin yang jadi gugup Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Kita akan berangkat atau kau akan duduk saja disana?"

"Oh! Kau sudah selesai soo?"

"Jika aku belum selesai, tidak mungkin aku sekarang berada dihadapanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin hanya kerkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia merasa bodoh bila berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah tuan putri, mari kita segera pergi."

Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu menuju mobil. Setelah mobil itu keluar dari pagar. Jongin memacu mobilnya perlahan menuju restoran tempat tujuan makan malam mereka.

SKIP

Kini mereka sudah tiba direstoran tujuan mereka.

Seperti biasa Jongin turun terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dibuat takjup saat dia turun dan matanya memandang sekitar.

"Jongin~ bagaimana bisa disini sangat indah?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Dan~" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sebentar, lalu dia sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik kepada Jongin.

"Kenapa disini sangat sepi?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo dia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik.

"Karena tempat ini sudah aku sewa semalam" bisik Jongin seduktif ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna bisikan Jongin tadi. Saat dia paham apa yang Jongin katakan matanya melebar seketika dan~

"MWO?!"

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Setelah berdebat tidak penting akan harga tempat yang disewa, akhirnya Kyungsoo harus pasrah dan rela diseret masuk kedalam.

Mereka diarahkan menuju balkon lantai dua yang didominasi dengan dekor kayu-kayu yang menambah kesan alami. Ditambah dari sana mereka dapat langsung melihat hamparan taman bunga dengan lampu-lampu taman yang menghiasi setiap jalur yang menghubungkan tempat bunga satu dengan bunga lain.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dengan Jongin yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk memandangi sekitar.

Sampai kegiatan mereka berhenti karena salah satu pelayan masuk dengan membawa makanan pembuka. Makan malam mereka berjalan begitu tenang, meski Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya berbicara ketika makanan itu terasa lezat diindra pengecapnya.

Sampai pada makanan terakhir, salah seorang membawakan sepotong cake untuk makan penutup. Setelah meletakkannya dimeja masing-masing pelayan itu pun mengundurkan diri. Hingga hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo diruangan itu.

"Wahhhhh, cake ini terlihat begitu enak. Aku serasa memakannya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Melihat itu Jongin hanya terkekeh akan perilaku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan permen satu keranjang.

"Makanlah, jika kau ingin memakannya."

"Jinja? Aku benar-benar boleh memakan ini?"

"Tentu, lalu untuk apa cake itu disediakan jika tidak untuk dimakan."

Tanpa banyakbicara Kyungsoo mulai menyendok cake itu. Saat cake itu berada dimulutnya Kyungsoo segera mengunyahnya.

"Ahhhh~" jerit Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Soo?" refleks Jongin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Emmmm, ini"

Melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya Jongin hanya tersenyum. Lalu jongin mengambil benda itu dan dibersihkan dengan tissu untuk menghilangkan bekas cake disana.

"Soo~"

Kyungsoo menunduk melihat Jongin yang berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Do Kyungsoo~ would you be my girl friend?"

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya Jongin.

"J-jjjongin..."

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi dari awal aku mendengar cerita tentangmu aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Dan saat aku bertemu denganmu aku langsung jatuh hati kepadamu."

"Ta-tapi aku sudah memiliki... Kris" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tak perduli Soo. Aku bahkan rela menjadi yang kedua untukmu. Aku tak masalah... karena aku menyukaimu."

Melihat tatapan ragu Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai meyakinkan.

"Ku mohon Soo. Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja."

Kyungsoo terus melihat mata Jongin, seakan mencari kesalahan disana. Tapi yang Kyungsoo dapat adalah ketulusan dimata tajam itu.

"Soo, sekali lagi. Would you be my girl friend?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang diterima atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum kearah Jongin dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malu.

Raut wajah Jongin langsung berubah cerah saat melihat jawaban Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Menyematkan sebuah cincin yang tadi dimakan Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin mulai mencium tangan Kyungsoo, beralih kedahi, turun kemata dan hidung lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin memberi sedikit jarak lalu berbisik lirih.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Nado... nado saranghae Kim Jongin."

Mereka pun mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Mereka tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Tanpa keduanya tahu, apa yang menanti mereka didepannya.

.

.

.

 _Ceklekkk~_

"Aku pulangggg~" teriak Kyungsoo dari depan pintu.

"Eoh, kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Oppa belum pulang?" cicitnya pelan. Akan tetapi suara itu masih dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Jongin.

"Chanyeol akan pulang terlambat. Apa kau lupa ini malam apa?" jawab Jongin.

"Ahhhhh, iya ini malam minggu kan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nahhh, karena ini sudah malam ayo segera naik kekamarmu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam ditangan mungilnya. Sontak bibirnya langsung mengerucut lucu saat menyadari bahwa saat ini masih belum terlalu malam.

"Ini masih sore Jongin, baru jam 9. Kenapa aku harus tidur?" rajuknya.

"Soo~"

"Andwe!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang menyadari bahwa 'kekasihnya' ini sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Kau menang."

Mendengar penuturan pasrah dari Jongin Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, segera ganti bajumu. Apa kau akan terus memakai baju ini dirumah?"

"Yes Sir. Perintah diterima!"

Setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dipipi Jongin, Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum karena melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Dasar gadis nakal."

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah dibibirnya, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengganti baju.

.

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum karena mengetahui malaikat mungilnya sedang berada dibelakangnya dengan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Jongin dan dagunya berada di pundak Jongin.

"Kemarilah, duduk disebelahku." Perintah Jongin.

Tapi karena Kyungsoo tetap diam dan tk bergeming akhirnya Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menurut saat Jongin menarik tangannya.

Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Tangan kiri Jongin memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo dia menyamankan posisinya dengan meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin. Sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin. _(Huaaaaa Baby Vee juga pengen ;( tapi gimana nasip LDR hiks...)_

Mereka diam menikmati sensasi didiri masing-masing. Merasakan bagaimana sentuhan dan pelukan satu sama lain. Mereka hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga sebuah suara dering ponsel mengintrupsi mereka untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya lalu menyambar ponsel yang berada dimeja depannya. Seketika matanya membulat ketika membaca siapa gerangan penelfon yang merusak moment romantis keduanya.

Jongin sedikit mengernyit, dia merasa terganggu karena ponsel itu terus berbunyi tidak ingin diam. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap horor ponsel itu tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat telfon itu atau setidanya mematikannya.

Menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin pun akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya.

"Siapa Soo? Kenapa tak kau angkat hmmm?"

"J-jjongin... ehm... i-iiini..." jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia meminta penjelasan.

"Kris... dia menelfonku~" cicitnya pelan.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo jika gadis itu sedang gugup.

"Angkatlahhhh~"

"T-ttap tttap-pi Jongin..." belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskannya Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Angkatlah sayang, aku tak mau dicuriga."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin untuk memastikan. Jongin hanya mengangguk seraya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo agar mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yoebseo~"

" _Hai baby, kenapa lama sekali eoh?"_

"Ehm, a-aaku baru selesai dari kamar mandi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena dia merasa telah berbohong kepada Kris.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya jadi gemes sendiri. Dia mengecup bibir itu singkat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya karena Jongin baru saja mengecupnya saat dia bertelfonan dengan Kris.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

" _Hei baby, apa kau masih ada disana?"_ terdengar suara Kris dari sebrang membuat Kyungsoo sadar.

"Ahhh n-ne oppa, aku masih disini. Wae? Maaf aku tidak memperhatikanmu" jawab Kyungsoo tak enak.

" _Gweanchanayo baby~ aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah makan?"_

"Hm, sudah oppa"

Melihat Kyungsoo fokus dengan seseorang diseberang Jongin seperti cemburu karena dia diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo. _(terima nasip napa jong, elu kan pacar ke-2(-))._

Dengan ide jail yang tiba-tiba lewat diotaknya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo lagi kedekapannya menempatkan Kyungsoo ketempat semula –dadanya. Tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo sementara tangan kanannya mengelus-elus surai hitam Kyungsoo. Haha, Jongin merasa menang sekarang. Kenapa? Ya jelas saja karena dia berhasil memeluk Kyungsoo sementara Kris hanya dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Jongin. Sementara dia juga masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

Sesekali Jongin mengecup kepala, kening, hidung bahkan bibir Kyungsoo.

' _Ishhhhh, awas kau Kim Jongin' batin Kyungsoo_.

Lama-lama dia merasa sebal kepada Jongin. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi Jongin terus menggodanya. Kan Kyungsoo jadi salah fokus.

Setelah bercakap-cakap lebih dari 30 menit Kris memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan tersebut karena dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang akan dia bawa besok untuk rapat. Yaaa, begitulah Kris. Meski besok hari minggu dia tetap akan pergi untuk rapat-rapat dengan klien negara tetangga. Dapat dibayangkan betapa kesepiannya Kyungsoo setahun ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduknya untuk menggembalikan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau sedari tadi terus menggodaku eoh? Bagaimana jika Kris oppa tau" omel Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongin hanya mendecik mendengar menuturan Kyungsoo.

"Bagus bukan bila dia tau, kita tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. Dan aku akan menjadi kekasihmu satu-satunya." Ucapnya santai.

"Yakkk! KIM JONGIN!"

"Yakkk! Appo Soo~ kenapa kau memukulku eoh?"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah merebut kekasih orang eoh? Lihat, bahkan kau berbicara seperti tadi dengan sangat santai."

"Aku tidak merebutmu Soo darinya."

"Lantas apa jika itu bukan merebut?"

"Kita sama suka, apa salahnya?"

"Yakkkk! Jongin!"

"Awww~ Soo appo Soo~"

Mereka terus seperti itu. Berdebat tidak jelas memukul dan menggoda satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang memukul dan Kyungsoo yang digoda. Jongin? Jangan ditanya, dia hanya pasrah akan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, dapat dilihat setelah percekcokan yang cukup sengit itu mereka saling berpelukan dan tertawa bersama-sama. Sungguh indah bila melihat mereka berdua, membuat siapa saja iri dibuatnya.

Setelah lelah dengan acarany tadi mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar masing-masing karena jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa malam mulai larut dengan bulan yang meninggi.

Tapi sebelumnya mereka menyempatkan untuk berpelukan dan mencium bibir pasangannya dengan lembut. Setelah semua selesai mereka pun beranjak dari sana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ohhh jangan tanya dimana pria bertelinga lebar itu. Ini malam minggu dan pasti dia kan pulang larut sekali karena dia akan lupa waktu saat itu berhubungan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Jadi mari lupakan Chanyeol sejenak saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk bergelut didapur dengan bahan-bahan makanan disana. Yaaa gadis itu memang Kyungsoo. Dia berniat membuatkan sarapan diminggu pagi untuk semua orang.

Dia berniat membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Berhubung persediaan kimchi dikulkas mereka telah habis jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng biasa saja, dengan campuran seperti sosis, daging, dan bahan pelengkap lainnya. Ohhhh jangan lupakan telur setengah matang yan diletakkan diatasnya. Uhhhh benar-benar menambah kesan sempurna masakan itu.

Setelah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan itu selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Kyungsoo berhasil mempersembahkan nasi gorengnya. Dia mulai menata nasi-nasi itu diatas 3 piring. Setelah selesai dia pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

"Ahhh, selesai!" ucapnya bangga.

Selang sebentar Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya, terdengar langkah kaki dari atas menuju bawah.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang turun. Bibirnya tersenyum manis ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata Chanyeol lah yang turun. Dia masih terlihat berantakan dengan memakai piaya yang kusut karena tinggah Chanyeol yang tak bisa diam saat tidur dan jangan lupakan rambut merahnya yang masih acak-acakan. Uhkkk~ terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Pagi Kyungie~" sapanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Pagi juga oppa. Kau datang disaat yang tepat saat masakanku telah selesai. Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan meletakknya kemeja sebagai jawaban. Karena jika boleh jujur dia benar-benar masih mengantuk saat ini. Karena kemarin dia pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 23.53 KST. Sementara dia tidur jam 2 pagi karena dia begadang untuk menyelesaikan gamenya. _Dasar maniac game (-,-)._

Setelah meletakkan piring-piring itu diatas meja makan. Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu disana sebagai pelengkap sarapan.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang enak dibawah sini." Ucap Jongin dari tangga dengan mata yang terpejam dan hidung yang mengendus-endus seperti anjing yang mencium bau tulang.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat tinggah Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya ini benar-benar kekanakan.

"Duduklah Jongin, dan makan sarapanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun duduk dikursi tepat disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Andwe!" ucap Jongin.

"Haaa? Lalu kau mau apa eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Morning kiss, beri aku morning kiss dan aku akan makan dengan baik."

Kyungsoo dibuat merona oleh Jongin.

"Jongin~"

"Ayolah soo~" rengeknya manja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Jongin. Lalu...

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium Jongin lama tanpa lumatan hanya mengecup. Jongin hanya tersenyum akan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan kecupan itu.

"Nahhh, sekarang sudah dan segera makan sarapanmu." Perintah Kyungsoo sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya dan memakan sarapannya dengan baik.

Tanpa mereka sedari, sadari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat kegiatan mereka barusan. Matanya melebar seketika melihat adegan dewasa itu.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian berciuman didepan umum eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sebal karena sedari tadi sejoli itu melupakan keberadaanya. Ya sedari tadi Chanyeol memang memperhatikan mulai awal Kyungsoo dengan Jongin sampai matanya membulat seketika saat melihat adiknya mengecup bibir Jongin.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, mereka berdua langsung tersedak karena sedari tadi mereka lupa bahwa masih ada Chanyeol disana. Ishhh Kyungsoo benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" terus Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan ajaibnya raut sebal Chanyeol berubah jadi senang saat melihat jawaban dari adikknya.

"Jadi... kau dengan Kris sudah-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Nanti setelah makan aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Putus Jongin akhirnya.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi akhirnya Chanyeol segera melanjutkan acara maannya, karena jujur saja dia benar-benar penasaran akan ceritanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelasan kepada oppa-nya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Jongin dan Chanyeol beranjak kelantai atas untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Dan Kyungsoo harus membersihkan semua perlengkapan yang mereka guanakan untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol berada dilantai bawah berkumpul bersama. Dengan posisi Kaisoo yang tidur-tiduran dikarpet berbulu yang ada diruang tamu itu dengan membaca majalah fasion dan Chanyeol berada diatas tepatnya dikursi. dia terlihat sibuk dengan gadget-nya dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Ya memang Chanyeol sudah tau seluruh cerita mulai dari mana mereka menjadi kekasih dan merahasiakan dari Kris. Dan Chanyeol tak melarang untuk itu. Dia membiarkan semua karena dia merasa bahwa adiknya memang sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

 _Ting Tong~_

 _Ting Tong~_

 _Ting Tong~_

Terdengar suara bel pintu depan ditekan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dari majalahnya untuk melihat kakaknya yang tak bergeming dan fokus kepada gadgetnya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kakaknya tak memperdulikan bahwa ada tamu yang akan datang.

"Oppa~ bukalah pintunya." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kau saja Soo, sana buka pintunya cepat jangan hanya pacaran terus" ucap Chanyeol yang masih fokus kepada gadgetnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bangun dengan menghentakkan kaki menandakan bahwa dia sedang merajuk saat ini.

Melihat itu Jongin hanya kerkekeh geli karena perilaku Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

 _Ceklek~_

Tanpa melihat diintercom terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu itu. Dan matanya melebar seketika saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"Surprise~" jerit seseorang dibalik pintu itu.

Kyungsoo melongo sebentar. Tapi lalu dia menyambut seseorang itu dengan jerit yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"Luhan jie jie"

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : hehe, kebetulan aja kalo fast up nya. Soalnya authornya masih pengangguran :D. Konflik mulai hadir dichap ke-6, entar yang punya konflik chanbaek dulu baru kaisoo.**

 **To kaisoomin : udah jadian kan**

 **To anaknya chansoo : tunggu aja, minggu chap 6 diupdate kok. Kalo jahatnya kris itu nanti bklan kebuka secara perlahan. Tenang aja cinta pertamanya Kyungsoo udah otw kok, berarti sifat aslinya jongin juga bakalan cepet kebuka.**

 **To DKSlovePCY : cinta pertama kyungie masih dirahasiakan, soalnya masih otw. Terus kalo cinta pertama kyungie itu jongin, cepet kelar dong ceritanya dan sama kayak ff lain, Cuma mau kasih kesan agak beda aja jadi konfliknya agak ribet dikit. Terus msalah nc? Itu bisa diatur, hehehe XD**

 **To kim reon : kris tetep pacar kyungsoo, jongin kan jadi selingkuhan :D**

 **To kaisooship : namanya kesempatan kan gak boleh disia-siain, hahahaha :D terus kalo eomma baekhyun itu kekinian banget karena dia masih muda, hihi...**

 **To mimimee4962 : tenang aja, tiap chap selalu ada moment kaisoo lovely dovey kok ;)**

 **.**

 **Annyeonggggggggg~ baby vee hadir lagi guys...**

 **Hahhhh seneng deh baca reviewan dari kalian semua, sampek baby vee baca berulang-ulang XD**

 **Oke buat yang ngereview ditunggu reviewannya lagi yaaaa, baby vee paling gak sabar buat baca reviewan kalian**

 **Karena gak ada yang baby vee omongin jadi lebih baik baby vee pergi aja kali yaaa dari pada cuap-cuap kagak jelas**

 **Dan terakhir, tinggalkan jejak setelah baca oke...**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chap, pay-payyyyy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Tanpa melihat diintercom terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu itu. Dan matanya melebar seketika saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu._

" _Surprise~" jerit seseorang dibalik pintu itu._

 _Kyungsoo melongo sebentar. Tapi lalu dia menyambut seseorang itu dengan jerit yang tak kalah kerasnya._

" _Luhan jie jie"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 6**

"Arghhhhh, aku kalah lagi" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol kalah dalam game tersebut. Padahal dia biasanya tak pernah kalah dalam game apapun.

" _Luhan jie jie"_ jerit Kyungsoo dari luar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara jeritan adiknya langsung duduk tegak disofa.

' _Luhan? Mau apa dia?_ ' batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Saking penasarannya Chanyeol memilih untuk melihat keluar dari pada harus menahan rasa penasarannya. Chanyeol keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan gadgetnya dibuang begitu saja disofa. Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membututi Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Dia juga penasaran karena 'kekasih' mungilnya tadi menjerit dengan sangat keras.

Sesampainya mereka didepan pintu. Chanyeol dan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang memeluk seorang gadis yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Sayangnya gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

Menyadari bahwa kakaknya sedang dibelakangnya, dia pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang begitu senang. Pasalnya, teman masa kecilnya yang berada di China sekarang ada dihadapannya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Luhan karena mereka tidak bertemu selama 2 tahun.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

Senyum lebar Kyungsoo berubah, bahkan saat ini bibirnya dipoutkan yang menandakan dia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja kakaknya ucapkan.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu eoh?" jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Apa kau tidak senang jika Luhan jie jie kemari?"

"Tidak!" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau katakan chandobby"

 _Plakkkk~_

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus didahi lebar Chanyeol. Pelakunya? Jangan ditanya siapa, sudah jelas dan pasti bahwa Kyungsoo pelakunya.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa kau memukul ku pendek!" protes Chanyeol.

 _Plakkkk~_

Satu lagi pukulan mendarat sempurna, sekarang giliran kepala Chanyeol jadi korbannya.

"Kau panggil apa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

"Pendek, kenapa? Kau kan memang pendek, dasar pendek-pendek Kyungsoo pendek" ejek Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud menggoda adiknya. Tapi yang dia malah-

 _BUGHHHH_

Kini giliran kaki Chanyeol yang jadi korban tendangan Kyungsoo.

"Awww! Appo Kyung, kenapa kau tega sekali." Keluh Chanyeol sambil memegangi kakinya yang ditendang Kyungsoo tadi.

"Rasakan! Sekali lagi kau panggil aku pendek, akan aku kebiri adik kecilmu!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, refleks Chanyeol menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya. _Kau terlihat bodoh Chanyeol, Kkkkk~_

"Hahhhh, aku bingung kenapa Jongin dan Kris bisa menyukai gadis sekajam mu Kyung. Ku rasa mungkin mereka sudah gila."

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau ucapkan Chandobby. Kau ingin mati eoh?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berteriak pasrah akan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi adiknya. Jangan remehkan pukulan dan tendangan Kyungsoo. Meski dia kecil, tapi pukulannya dapat membuatmu babak belur.

Melihat adegan Tom and Jerry didepannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum bahkan menertawakan Chanyeol. Luhan? Hahhh dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua kakak beradik berbeda ukuran itu. Kelakuan mereka berdua tak pernah berubah sedari dulu, tetap sama. Selalu bertengkar dan berdebat bila bersama.

Mungkin karena lelah melihat adegan kedua kakak adik itu yang tetap tak mau berhenti, akhirnya Luhan buka suara.

"Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut tamu? Kelakuan kalian berdua tetap saja." Ucap Luhan.

Mendengar suara Luhan, Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memukul dan menendang Chanyeol. Sekarang dia beralih menatap menyengir karena melupakan Luhan disebelahnya.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak memukul lagi akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya. Perlahan dia melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan.

"Apa kau tak akan mengajakku masuk kedalam Kyung? Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri disini sampai nanti?" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sebal.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari baju Chanyeol. Dan beralih menggandeng Luhan untuk diajak masuk kedalam.

' _Hahhhh, aku selamat'_ pikir Chanyeol. Dia dapat bernafas lega sekarang, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk berterima kasih kepada Luhan nanti.

Tapi, sebelum masuk saat masih diambang pintu. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap kearah Chanyeol dan berkata.

"Sekarang kau selamat Chandobby. Tapi tidak lain kali. Kau akan, _khekkkkk_." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tanganya meniru gerakan memotong leher.

Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah kasar ketika melihat tatapan mematikan adiknya. Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada dilantai atas berkumpul bersama. Dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa 4 gelas jus jeruk dan setoples cemilan.

"Bagaimana jie jie bisa berada disini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping Jongin. Dan Jongin menaruh lengannya melingkar dibahu Kyungsoo.

Melihat itu Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat dekat dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu? Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan mau bersentuhan dengan lelaki yang tidak dekat dengannya. Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Jie-jie kenapa tidak dijawab eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal karena diabaikan.

"Eoh?! Aku? Ahhh aku mendengar dari paman dan bibi bulan depan kau akan lulus, jadi aku berniat untuk melihatmu nanti." Ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Kyung, dia siapa? Kenapa kalian terlihat dekat?"

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin refleks menjauh satu sama lain. Sementara Luhan semakin bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jie-jie kenalkan ini Jongin dan Jongin kenalkan ini Luhan, dia jie-jie ku. Dia temanku dan Chanyeol oppa sejak kecil." Ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Jongin dan Jongin pun begitu sebaliknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat?" tanya Luhan lagi _. Luhan kepo banget (-)_

"Emmm, di-diaaa, di-dia..." ucap Kyungsoo gugup

"Ya, dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"D-dia..." belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu buka suara.

"Dia selingkuhan Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol santai dengan mata yang masih fokus dengan gadgetnya.

Mendengar itu Luhan dibuat melongo. Dia benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana tidak. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang polos sedang selingkuh? Bahkan serumah dengan selingkuhannya. Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan adik kecilnya itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung melempar bantal yang ada disebelahnya kepada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar sebal, kenapa kakaknya sesantai itu mengatakan itu kepada jie-jie nya.

"Yakkk! Kau membuatku kalah lagi padahal aku akan menang sebentar lagi. Tapi karena bantalmu itu, argh dasar menyebalkan." Ucapa Chanyeol berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar frustasi sekarang, dia akan menang jika saja tidak ada bantal terbang yang mendarat dimukanya dan menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

Tak mau kalah Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri.

"Wae? Kau yang menyebalkan bodoh, kenapa kau tak berfikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Dimana otakmu hah? Apa otakmu hanya secuil? Dan hanya ada game disana?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Yakkkk! Kau meledekku? Yang bodoh itu siapa? Kau yang bodoh?" jawab Chanyeol tk mau kalah.

"Dasar sialan, kubunuh kau Chandobby." Ucap Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Chanyeol. Tapi ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kalian akan mulai lagi?" ucap Jongin akhirnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Apa kalian akan terus seperti itu sementara disini ada tamu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpandangan dan kompak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang kembali ketempat kalian dan duduk dengan tenang."

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Melihat itu Jongin tersenyum.

"Gadis pintar" ucapnya kepada Kyungsoo dan mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendongak dan membalas dengan senyuman lebar kepada Jongin.

' _Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti anjing dan majikan?'_ pikir Luhan.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan Luhan setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan membagi cerita. Lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang seperti itu. Karena Chanyeol hanya fokus kepada gadgetnya dan Jongin fokus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus berbicara tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semua tetang dia dan Jongin kepada Luhan. Awalnya Luhan bingung tapi akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa ini pasti kerjaan Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena itu semua terasa sangat kebetulan. Bahkan dia tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik, dari pada dia kebanyakan tanya dan tambah tidak mengerti.

"Kyungie, kukira sudah mulai sore. Lebih baik aku segera pergi untuk membereskan barangku diapartemen." Ucap Luhan.

"Eoh? Jadi jie-jie tidak menginap disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin menginap disini, bukan karena apa, dia hanya tidak mau Chanyeol akan pergi bila dia ada disini.

"Ahhhh sayang sekali, padahal aku masih merindukan jie-jie." Ucap Kyungsoo kecewa.

Melihat raut kecewa Kyungsoo, Luhan berupaya menghibur.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi Kyungie-ah" ucap luhan menghibur.

"Janji?"

"Ya, jie-jie berjanji."

Sesuai perkiraan, Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk-angguk senang.

Mereka pun keluar mengantarkan Luhan kedepan rumah. Disana Luhan berpamitan.

"Jie-jie pulang dulu Kyungie, bey~" ucap Luhan.

"Jie-jie naik apa keapartemen?" dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit karena menyadari tak menemukan mobil Luhan disekitar.

"Aku akan naik taksi." Jawab Luhan.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kyungsoo menggeleng keras tanda dia tidak menyetujui.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak! Lebih baik kau diantar oppa saja."

Chanyeol dan Luhan kaget,

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa? Jongin?"

"Itu lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Yakkk! Dobby sialan kau mau mati, eoh?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dobby." Ucap Chanyeol sebal.

' _yahhh, mereka mulai lagi'_ batin Jongin dan Luhan.

"Ayo antar Luhan jie-jie sekarang"

"Tidak!"

"Oppa~"

"Tidak Kyung tidak!"

"Do Chanyeol!"

Mendengar suara rendah adiknya, Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk patuh mengambil kunci mobil dan mengantarkan Luhan.

Luhan bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol sudi semobil dengannya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do dengan hanya menyisahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. _Ehmmm, firasatku tidak enak jika mereka berdua ditinggal sendiri._

.

.

.

"Soo apa kau tak menyesal memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganku?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kini dia sedang mengusap-usap surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil didada Jongin sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada dikamar Jongin, dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang menyender didada kekar Jongin. Itu adalah posisi kesukaannya sekarang. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman bila seperti itu dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang harus disesali Jongin? Aku bahagia bersama mu jadi aku tak akan menyesalinya." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia kembali buka suara.

"Ahh aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu soo"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap jongin, matanya seperti berkata _'Apa?'_. Jongin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggilku oppa? Padahal aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu."

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir dan membuka suaranya.

"Entah, aku hanya tidak suka memanggilmu begitu." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Jongin semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku oppa soo"

"Andwe, aku tidak mau" kukuh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo lah soo, kau akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan bila memanggilku begitu."

"Andwe Jongin, aku tidak mau"

"Soo~"

"Aishhhh, baiklah-baiklah aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum menang.

"Ayo coba panggil aku oppa sekarang" ucap Jongin antusias.

"Oppa~" ucap Kyungsoo dibuat manja.

"Ahhh, neomu-neomu kyeopta." Ucapnya gemas.

"Oppa~ oppa~ oppa~" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu soo jika kau menggemaskan seperti itu."

"Makan aku oppa, makanlah-makanlah" ucapnya centil.

Tanpa babibu lagi Jongin langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai menikmati dan membalas ciuman Jongin. Mereka terus larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

' _Brakkkk'_ terdengar suara koper diletakkan dengan kasar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat perbuatan Chanyeol pada kopernya. Padahal koper itu tidak memiliki dosa sedikit pun, tapi kenapa koper itu jadi korban?

"Aku pulang" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Kau tak mau duduk dulu yeol?"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan tawaran Luhan dan memilih untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yeol." Ucapa luhan sedih.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Chanyeol berhenti tanpa berbalik dia berbicara kepada Luhan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena kita sudah berakhir."

' _Blammm'_ terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup dengan keras.

Luhan terhenyak mendengar dembaman pintu. Air matanya ingin jatuh tapi ia tahan. Dia lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat itu bermaksud kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar Luhan memilih untuk berbaring diranjangnya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya akan tetapi pikirannya melayang kelain tempat. Sedangkan tangannya menggenggam sebuah saputangan yang terlihat sudah usang.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Hiks...hiks... mama... papa... sakit hiks"_

 _Terdengar suara seorang gadis kecil yang menangis menahan sakitnya. Sementara itu diseberang terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan gadis itu sedang berlari terpogoh-pogoh._

" _Luhan? Gweanchana?" ucap anak laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu._

 _Gadis kecil itu –Luhan mendongak melihat anak laki-laki dihadapannya._

" _Chanyeol~ appo~" adu gadis itu._

 _Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu –Chanyeol melihat lutut Luhan yang mengeluarkann darah. Dengan segenap feeling yang dimiliki, dia membalut luka itu dengan sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya._

" _Sudah, jangan menangis ada aku sekarang disini."_

 _Bukannya diam Luhan tambah semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol kecil bingung dia harus berbuat apa agar Luhan dapat berhenti menangis. Ahhhh tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu, jika dia dan adiknya menangis maka orang tuanya akan menciumnya untuk meredakan tangisnya._

 _Chuuu~_

 _Berhasil, Luhan langsung diam saat Chanyeol mencium pipi gadis kecil itu._

" _Tenang Luhan, ada aku disini. Aku akan terus menjagamu dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pipi Luhan jadi memerah. Dia merasa aman sekarang, karena ada Chanyeol yang akan menjaganya._

" _Jja~ ayo sekarang kita pulang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri. Tapi Luhan tetap diam ditempat tak bergeming sedikit pun._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kembali berjongkok._

" _Aku tidak bisa berjalan yeol, kakiku sakit" rengeknya._

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Melihat itu Luhan semakin dibuat bingung._

" _Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kakimu sakit? Ayo naik kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu."_

 _Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Luhan menurut dan naik ke punggung Chanyeol._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Tes... tes... tes...

Jatuh sudah pertahanan yang dibuat Luhan. Kini air matanya jatuh dengan begitu derasnya dipipi putihnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau berbohong padaku yeol" ucapnya disela-sela tangis.

"Kau bilang tidak akan membuatku menangis, tapi apa? Kau mengingkari janjimu yeol, kau membuatku menangis sekarang."

Kali ini tangis Luhan semakin keras, tangis itu terdengar sangat pilu. Seperti ada sebuah penyesalan didalamnya.

Setelah lelah menangis, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan pergi menuju alam mimpinya. Dia berharap dimimpinya Chanyeol akan bersikap baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : udah kejawabkan luhan siapanya kyung dichap ini**

 **To anaknya chansoo : ini diupdate sabtu kan gak jadi minggu :D luhan? Udah ngerti luhan siapa dichap ini?**

 **To kaisooship : pingin ngejawab tapi takut keceplosan, tungguin dichap depan ya entar bakalan kejawab pelan-pelan, hehe...**

 **To kaisoomin : oke**

 **To dkslovepcy : kalo karakter luhan masih dipikirkan entah antagonis or protagonis nantinya. Terus kris sama kyungsoo susah putusnya, karena kris gak bakalan ngelepasin gitu aja kan? Terus dari sini konflik udah mulai muncul, oke selalu fast up kok**

 **To kim reon : emmmm, bisa dipertimbangkan sarannya, hehehe...**

 **To mimimee4962 : masih lama kalo itu XD**

 **To kimdeegita88 : udah diupdate cepet no, awas gk baca, kalo komentar enggak mau pakek review : hahhhh awas abis ini rumpik mintak bocoran dari bbm, oke ini komentarku buat mu eonnie XD plisss ojok bully aku abis ini lewat bbm, love you gita 3 :* :* :***

 **.**

 **Thank's to anaknya chansoo. Ini chap kebuat atas permintaannya. Dari awal dia udah minta dibuat chap kayak gini. Tapi maaf kalo moment chansoonya kurang gemesin, soalnya ini chap Cuma dibuat singkat banget dalam waktu 3 jam. Ohhhh ini chap tercepat yang pernah aku buat. Karena kebeneran idenya mengalir begitu aja waktu siang-siang, padahal biasanya ide diotakku kumpulnya malem-malem. Tapi entah kenapa waktu buat ini chap idenya itu numpuk banget. So buat yang lain mau reques silahkan. Insya'allah entar baby vee buatin, Cuma maafkan kalo enggak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **Hai readers...**

 **Ketemu baby vee lagi, fast up lagi, mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain ya...**

 **Kira-kira dari chap ini udah ada yang mulai paham sama alur ff absurd ini?**

 **Buat yang udah ngereview thank's guyssssssssssss, baby vee tunggu lagi reviewannya kalian...**

 **Dan terakhir tinggalin jejak oke!**

 **See you next chap guys...**

 **Pay-payyyyyy~ :* :* :* :* :* :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Tes... tes... tes..._

 _Jatuh sudah pertahanan yang dibuat Luhan. Kini air matanya jatuh dengan begitu derasnya dipipi putihnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya._

" _Kau mengingkari janjimu yeol" ucapnya disela-sela tangis._

" _Kau bilang tidak akan membuatku menangis, tapi apa? Kau mengingkari janjimu yeol, kau membuatku menangis sekarang."_

 _Kali ini tangis Luhan semakin keras, tangis itu terdengar sangat pilu. Seperti ada sebuah penyesalan didalamnya._

 _Setelah lelah menangis, luhan memejamkan matanya dan pergi menuju alam mimpinya. Dia berharap dimimpinya Chanyeol akan bersikap baik padanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 7**

Drtttttt~ Drtttt~

Seorang laki-laki tinggi bertubuh proporsional terlihat mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Benda persegi itu ditempelkan ketelinganya.

"Hallo.."

"..."

"Baiklah, kirimkan segera ke e-mailku"

"..."

"Tenang, bayaranmu akan aku kirim setelah ini"

Pip~ telfon itu diakhiri secara sepihak.

Lalu, lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Dia beralih ke leptop didepannya. Dia melihat beberapa pesan masu di emailnya. Matanya melihat satu persatu, sampai matanya berhenti pada sebuah pesan yang dikirmkan oleh orang suruhannya.

Pria itu lalu membuka file yang baru masuk, matanya memanas dan tangannya mengepal saat melihat sebuah foto yang diterimanya.

Didalam foto itu, terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang laki-laki berkulit tan. Mereka terlihat sedang menghabiskan malam mereka dibangku taman depan rumah.

"Kim Jongin, kau mau main-main denganku?" ucap pria itu sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jika kau mau bermain-main denganku, maka aku juga akan bermain-main denganmu." Ucapnya misterius.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut apa yang menjadi milikku!"

"Karena Kyungsoo hanya milik Kris seorang." Ucapnya sambil memandang foto seorang gadis bergaun putih sedang menggandeng pria tinggi disebelahnya.

Ya itu memang foto Kris dan Kyungsoo, beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka pergi kepantai bersama. Difoto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar, Kris pun sebaliknya dia juga tersenyum dengan lebar, senyuman yang jarang dia tunjukan kepada siapa pun kecuali Kyungsoo. Senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus dan memancarkan cinta yang amat besar didalamnya.

Kris memang belakangan ini selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo, karena dia merasa aneh akan kehadiran Jongin tiba-tiba dirumah Kyungsoo. Jongin anak orang kaya, mana mungkin dia tidak memiliki rumah atau setidaknya apartemenkan?

Tak sulit untuk Kris tau identitas asli Jongin. Memang siapa yang tak mengenal calon pewaris utama Kim Corp. Itu nanti? Heiii, Kris adalah orang bisni dan perusahaannya juga salah satu naungannya. Jadi bukan perkara sulit jika Kris mengenali Jongin.

Tapi firasatnya itu tak dia tunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo, dia terlihat biasa dan membiarkan kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kris selalu menyuruh sesorang untuk mengawasi dan mengintai rumah Kyungsoo. Dan dugaannya benar, Kyungsoo memang ada apa-apa dengan Jongin. Tapi Kris tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Oke, sepertinya aku harus tidur untuk memulai peranku besok" ucapnya seraya menuju tempat tidurnya untuk tidur.

Tapi sebelum itu, dia melihat foto dimeja nakasnya dan berkata

"Malam baby soo, aku akan merebutmu kembali."

Setelah itu Kris benar-benar menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan malam mereka berdua ditaman depan rumah Kyungsoo, dengan posisi Kyungsoo duduk diatas pangkuan Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol dia mengurung diri dikamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan si happy virus itu dikamar karena tak biasanya dia begitu. Semenjak dia pulang mengantar Luhan dia tak keluar kamar dan bahkan tak makan malam. Hal langka yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

Mereka terlihat menikmati detik-detik kebersamaa mereka. Bahkan mereka juga menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah keduanya. Mereka memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskannya merlahan. Menyadari mereka melakukan hal yang sama mereka terkekeh.

Mereka terus pada posisi seperti itu, bahkan tanpa ada percakapan sedikit pun.

"Oppa..."

"Hm"

"Lihatlah bintangnya begitu banyak."

Jongin mendongak menatap kearah telunjuk Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat begitu banyak bintang bertaburan disana, ditemani bulan yang bersinar begitu terang. Indah! Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan malam itu.

"Eoh! Bintang jatuh, cepat buat permintaan" ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Lalu gadis itu segera menutup matanya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Entah dia sedang berkomat-kamit meminta apa. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kenapa gadis itu sangat imut? Padalah gadis itu sudah berusia 18 tahun. Tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti gadis berusia 15 tahun?

Mendengar kekehan Jongin, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dahinya membentuk lipatan melihat Jongin yang terus memandanginya begitu intens.

"Oppa tidak membuat permintaan?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Wae?"

"Karena yang ku inginkan sudah disini, dipangkuanku. Lalu untuk apa aku membuat permintaan?"

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi merona. Pipinya mulai memerah sekarang, dipalingkannya mukanya dari Jongin. Uhhhhh, dia malu saat ini.

Jongin jadi bingung kepada kekasih mungilnya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba memalingkan muka? Diraihnya wajah Kyungsoo dihadapkannya lagi kewajahnya.

"Kenapa memalingkan muka eoh?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa oppa tidak memiliki permintaan lain?" bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah bertanya.

Jongin yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ditersenyum tipis kepada Kyungsoo karena menemukan permintaan yang tepat.

"Ada"

"Apa oppa?" jawab Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku berharap kau segera putus dengan Kris"

Mendengar jawaban Jongin kyungsoo mendengus dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya diudara. Well, karena Kyungsoo sekarang berada diposisi dipangku Jongin. So jelas kan kaki mungil itu tak akan sampai ditanah?

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak mau putus dengan Kris?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan seperti oppa~"

"Lalu?"

"Dia pria yang baik, jadi aku tak tega menyakitinya." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia benar-benar tak tega bila harus menyakiti pria itu. Tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak tega menyakiti Jongin, pria yang perlahan mulai meruntuhkan dinding hatinya.

"Aku memiliki hutang budi kepada Kris oppa"

Mendengar tentang 'hutang budi', Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya meminta penjelasan. Melihat itu Kyungsoo buka suara kembali.

"Kris oppa menyelamatkanku sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, mungkin bila tidak ada Kris oppa aku akan berakhir diranjang rumah sakit atau bahkan sudah tak bernyawa lagi karena tertabrak bus."

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menghembuskan kasar nafasnya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Maafkan aku oppa, untuk saat ini aku benar-benar belum bisa." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Gweanchanayo soo, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari dimana kau siap" ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatap Jongin seperti berkata _'terimakasih mau mengerti'_. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Kini, Kyungsoo menatap langit penuh bintang itu kembali. Pikirannya melayang disebuah ingatan malam saat gadis itu bertemu Kris.

 _ **Flashback on**_

' _Brakkkk'_

 _Terdengar suara pintu caffe dibuka dengan kasarnya dan muncul gadis remaja bermata bulat yang berlari keluar dari dalam caffe yang disusul dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang terlihat seumar dengan gadis itu._

" _Kyung tunggu dengarkan penjelasanku" ucap laki-laki itu sambari merain pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo._

" _Hiks...Apa perdulimu?" ucap gadis itu sinis_

" _Kumohon Kyung dengarkan aku du-"_

" _Lepaskan!" sentaknya sembari menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan. Dan berhasil, pegangan itu lepas dan gadis itu berlari menjauh._

" _Kyungsoo, tunggu kumohon!" teriak lelaki tampan itu sambil berlari mengejar. Namun nihil karena usahanya sia-sia._

 _Gadis tadi –Kyungsoo berlari menembus keramaian malam kota Seoul dengan berlari kencang. Dia tak mengindahkan suara seseorang yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Bahkan sekarang banyak pasang mata yang mengumpat padanya karena tak berhati-hati hingga menabrak orang lain. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, yang dia rasa saat ini hanya sakit. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini._

 _Gadis itu berjalan karena dirasa cukup jauh berlari dan kaki kecilnya mulai lelah._

" _Hiks... Jahat, kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku? Hiks..." racaunya diantara isakan._

" _Hiks... kenapa sakit. Kenapa sakit disini" gadis itu meremas dada kirinya._

 _Gadis itu terus berjalan, tanpa melihat kekanan kekiri dia menyebrangi jalan itu. Saat sampai ditengah jalan-_

" _Awassss!" teriak seseorang dari jauh._

 _Kyungsoo yang mulai sadar dan mendengar sesorang berteriak mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kekanan kekira dan..._

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jerit Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasrah sekarang karena bus itu sudah berada dijarak kurang dari 5 meter darinya. Hah benar-benar hari sialnya pikirnya saat ini._

 _ **Greppp**_

 _Bukkkk_

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali._

' _Apa aku ada disurga?' pikir Kyungsoo saat ini. Emmm tapi kenapa masih terlihat seperti masih didunia? Tubuhnya pun tidak sakit, dan... hey ini empuk?_

" _Arghhhh" lenguh seseorang._

 _Kyungsoo yang mendengar lenguhan seseorang segera tersadar karena saat ini dia tengah tidur ditubuh seseorang. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ketika melihat seseorang yang tadi menolongnya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo._

" _Jadi ini benar-benar masih didunia? Dan aku belum mati?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini"_

" _Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak enak kepada lelaki disampingnya ini. Setelah tadi menolongnya kini dia diteraktir minuman gratis. Ohhhh malaikat dari mana dia, pikir Kyungsoo._

 _Ngomong-ngomong tadi setelah acara terkejut ria dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berakhir dengan duduk dibangku taman dekat tempat hampir terjadinya tabrak maut itu. Bahkan laki-laki iku kini membelikan Kyungsoo susu coklat. Ahhhh bukankah dia terlihat manis?_

" _Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" cicit Kyungsoo memulai percakapan._

 _Pria itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hell, setelah dia tadi jatuh hingga terdapat luka lebam-lebam disekujur tubuh dia tanya seperti itu? Ohhhh apa gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka?_

" _Gweanchanayo, aku tak apa" akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk menjawab seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia akan menjawab sejujurnya? Heiiii dia laki-laki dan dia tidak mau dibilang lemah!_

" _Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."_

" _Tidak masalah, dan lain kali jika ingin bunuh diri jangan dijalan lagi"_

 _Mendengar itu Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya._

" _Yakkk! Aku tidak bunuh diri." Protes Kyungsoo._

" _Lalu apa?"_

" _..." tak ada balasan, karena Kyungsoo sibuk perpikir untuk menjawab apa._

" _Hahhh, sudahlah. Intinya aku hanya berpesan, jangan bunuh diri ditempat umum!" kukuh lelaki itu._

" _Yakkkkk aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak bunuh diri."_

 _Dan mereka terlibat perlibatan itu untuk beberapa waktu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sejenak melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi dicaffe. Uhhhh jangan itu lagi._

" _Ohhh ya, kita belum berkenalan" ucap Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa sedari tadi belum berkenalan padahal mereka telah bercakap-cakap cukup lama._

" _Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberi senyum manisnya._

 _Sejenak lawan bicara Kyungsoo terdiam karena wajah cantik bak malaikat didepannya. Tadi detik kemudia pria itu kembali lagi. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris"_

 _._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Soo~ kau melamun"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia menyangkal pernyataan Jongin tadi.

"Apa sungguh tak apa?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia belum berani membuka mulutnya karena benar-benar sungguh dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Baiklahhh, karena ini sudah malam dan baby soo besok harus sekolah jadi ayo pergi kekamarmu untuk tidur."

Mendengar perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka. Menyadari perubhan raut wajah kekakasihnya Jongin pun bertanya.

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih ingin disini oppa~" rengek Kyungsoo.

"memang kenapa kau masih ingin disini hm?"

"Aku masih malas untuk berjalan dikamar."

Ohhhh karena Jongin manusia super peka, jadi dia tahu maksud kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Jadi? Kau mau digendong sampai atas?" tanya Jongin. Dan great, karena wajah Kyungsoo kembali cerah berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati karena kekasihnya ini sungguh peka dengan apa maksudnya. Jujur Kyungsoo sebenarnya mulai kedinginan dan mengantuk.

"Baiklahhh ayo sini."

Kyungsoo merentangan tangannya. Jongin yang tau maksud Kyungsoo pun segera merai tangan itu dan menggendongnya didepan seperti koala.

Mereka masuk kedalam, menutup pintu dan dikunci. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sebuah mobil yang mengawasi keduanya dari jauh. Yahhh, mobil itu adalah salah satu mobil anak buah Kris yang ditugaskan mengawasi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyungsoo turun dengan semangat seperti biasahnya kebawah. Bibirnya terus menyenandungkan lagu bahagia sedari tadi.

Sampai dimeja makan dia mendapati kakaknya dan juga kekasihny yang telah rapi menggunakan bajunya untuk pergi kekampus. Melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria dan menyapa semua yang ada disana.

"Pagi semua~" teriak Kyungsoo semangat.

Dua pasang mata yang tadinya fokus dengan roti dan selainya langsung mendongak mendapati seorang pinguin kecil datang mendekat dengan senyum cerianya.

"Pagi soo~" sapa Jongin.

Chanyeo? Hahhhh, manusia dengan telinga panjang itu terlihat tidak perduli dan sibuk dengan rotinya.

"Ini rotimu rasa coklat cepat habiskan" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencium bibir Jongin sekilas lalu menggumamkan terima kasih.

Melihat pemandangan itu pagi-pagi Chanyeol jadi sebal sendiri. Dia mendengus tak suka dan beralih ke gelas susunya menghabiskan susu itu dalam satu kali tegukan.

Lalu pria itu segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berucap satu katapu. Well, moodnya jelek saat ini, so biarkan.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak perduli. Dia lebih peduli kepada roti isi coklat dihadapannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan baik, Jongin jadi tersenyum.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin yag hanya dibalas dengan angguka dari Kyungsoo karena saat ini mulutnya masih penuh dengan susu.

"Ayooo aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Jongin yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua meranjak menginggalkan meja makan untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Saat ini Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah bersama Baekhyun karena mereka berniat mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Baek sudah?" tanya Kyunsoo yang sudah siap untuk pulang dengan tas dipunggungnya.

"Sudah" ucap Baekhyun.

Kedua gadis cantik nan mungil itu pun beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelas. Mereka telah bersalan cukup jauh. Tapi saat melewati lapangan basket. Seseorang memanggil dan membuat kedua gadis cantik itu berhenti untuk menoleh.

"Princess kyungie tunggu." Teriak seorang pria berlarian dari arah lapangan basket.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sementara Baekhyun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi malas Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, fans setia mu datang Kyung"

"Hahhh, aku benar-benar dengan lelaki itu" ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"Hahh... hahh... hahh... princes Kyungie mau pulang?" tanya Pria itu terengah karena lari dari ujung lapangan keujung lapangan, heiii itu cukup jauh dan dalam waktu siang bolong begini saat matahari bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Hahhh, apa mau mu? Cepat katakan karena aku tak punya waktu banyak sekarang Ravi" ucapnya ketus.

Sementera lelaki –Ravi dihadapannya malah tersenyum ceria karena Kyungsoo menanggapinya tak hanya cuek seperti biasanya. Well, jika dia peka mungkin dia akan merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sedang malas untuk meladeninya saat ini.

"Ahhh tidak aku hanya memberimu ini." Ravi menyodkan paperbag ditangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima itu sambil bergumam terima kasih dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ravi yang tengah jingkrak-jingkrak karena Kyungsoo mau menerima hadiahnya. Setelah berkali-kali hadiahnya ditolak. Ehhh bukan berkali-kali tapi berpuluh-puluh kali.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pulang menggunakan bus. Seperti biasa mereka mengambil tempat paling belakang. Yehhh itu adalah tempat favorit keduanya asal kalian tau.

"Apa yang Ravi berikan padamu Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban, yahhh dia memang tak perduli.

"Apa kau tak tak penasaran Kyung?"

"Tidak" ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

"Bukalah Kyungie-ah~ aku ingin melihat apa isinya" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Ini, buka saja sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Baekhyun.

Melihat itu Baekhyun langsung semangat mengambil dan mulai membuka isinya. Dan taraaaa~ apa yang Kyungsoo dapat.

"Kyungie, dia memberimu piayama pororo."

Mendengar nama pororo, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kepada Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar melihat sesuatu bergambar pororo itu ditangan Baekhyun. Bibirnya tadi yang dipoutkan sekarang menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Bukankah tadi kau terlihat dengan hadiah Ravi? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau terlihat bahagia" sindir Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ini beda. Ini pororo" bela Kyungsoo.

"Meski itu dari Ravi?"

"Persetan dengan itu, yang terpenting ini pororo"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Yaaa sahabatnya ini memang aneh bila itu berurusan dengan si pinguin berhelm itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Kyungsoo memasuki rumah dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

Setelah itu dia dan Baekhyun beranjak untuk pergi kelantai 2. Yah seperti tujuan awal mereka yang akan mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Mereka menaiki tangga dengan sekali bercanda tanpa mereka tau bahwa dilantai dua sedang ada perang dingin.

Saat sampai dilantai dua Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang. Dia gugup segugupnya saat ini. Bahkan dahinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Kris oppa..." cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Kris melarikan pandangannya dari Jongin ke Kyungsoo. Yang tadinya tatapan membunuh kini perlahan melunak. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Baby~ kau sudah pulang?" ucap Kris sembari berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Melihat itu tangan Jongin mengepal. Rasanya dia benar-benar memukul orang yang barusan mencium kening kekasihnya itu. Well, tapi karena dia pacar ke-2 jadi dia harus sabar.

Kyungsoo semakin memucat saat melihat ekspresi Jongin tatkala Kris menciumnya. Ahhhh dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Demi apapun Kyungsoo serasa ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Kris menyeringi melihat raut wajah Jongin. Dia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membuat Jongin cemburu.

"A-aapa yang oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kris.

Alis Kris menyatu saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa salah jika aku berada dirumah 'Kekasihku'?" Kris memberi penekanan untuk kata terakhir.

'Shitt' Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Hahhh kenapa dia harus berucap seperti itu tadi yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Kau bodoh kyung kau bodoh!

"Ahh m-maksudku apa oppa tidak sedang bekerja? Bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

"Aku bebas beberapa minggu kedepan baby~" ucap Kris.

"Apa kau tak menyukai bila aku ada disini?" sambungnya.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Kyungsoo jadi panik bukan main, apa ekspresinya bisa dibaca semudah itu?

"A-aandwe, t-tentu aku pasti senang bila oppa main kemari."

"Ahhh syukurlah, kukira kau tak suka bila berada disini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Kris.

"Lebih baik, kau sekarang segera kekamar dan ganti bajumu baby. Lihatlahhh kau begitu berantakan."

Kyungsoo yang diledek seperti itu hanya mendengus lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Venezuela, 11 April 2016 (06.05 pagi)_

"Ne eomma, aku akan pulang satu bulan lagi"

"..."

"Akupun merindukan Korea eomma"

"..."

"Yah, sampai jumpa"

Tutttt... Tutttttt...

Terdengar suara telfon dimatikan dari sebrang.

Pria tadi menaruh ponselnya kemeja nakas. Dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh sexy nya. Dia berdiri menyingkap gorden yang menutupi cahaya yang akan masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya.

Pria itu kemudian kemudian beralih kepada sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan rapi disisi ranjangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." gumam pria itu kepada sesosok gadis mungil difoto itu.

"Aku akan segera pulang little po..." ucapnya.

Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tampan diwajah datarnya.

" _Tunggu aku..." batinnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : yups, luhan jadi konfliknya chanbaek. Kalo kaisoo entah gak bisa janji karena dari awal kita udah bicarain tentang 'cinta pertama' kyung kan. So, tinggal liat entar**

 **To kaisooship : haha, kepaksa update sabtu sebenrnya XDD**

 **To sofia magdalena : sabarnya, tunggu tanggal mainnya. Hahaha XDD**

 **To kimdeegita88 : sabar eonnie, ini otak.e NC thog mesti tapi kemarin aku diprotes ada kiss sceen, ohhhh gita plinplan (-,-)**

 **To kim reon : konfliknya mulai muncul kakak :D**

 **To mimimee4962 : selalu ada lovely doveynya kok kak**

 **.**

 **Hai-haiiiiiii...**

 **Udah ada yang paham kode-kode disini?**

 **Hahhhh, jujur ya... baby vee ilang feel beberapa hari buat nulis ff ini, padahal biasanya sehari itu dapet satu chap ehhhh giliran dichap ini baby vee beneran ilang feel sumpah. Butuh waktu sekitar 4 hari buat nyelesainnya.**

 **Jadi maaf kalo chap ini agak gak nyambung, couse baby vee emang lagi gk konsen tiap ngerjainnya.**

 **So, baby vee minta maaf kalo beneran gak muasin.**

 **Dan yang minta rated M mohon kesabarannya soalnya waktu dan tempat tidak mendukung. Hehehe...**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa buat review guys...**

 **Dari pada kebanyakan cuap-cuap gak jelas mending baby vee pergi aja dulu ya...**

 **See you next chap, Pay-payyyyyyy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

 _Pria tadi menaruh ponselnya kemeja nakas. Dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh sexy nya. Dia berdiri menyingkap gorden yang menutupi cahaya yang akan masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya._

 _Pria itu kemudian kemudian beralih kepada sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan rapi disisi ranjangnya._

" _Aku merindukanmu..." gumam pria itu kepada sesosok gadis mungil difoto itu._

" _Aku akan segera pulang little po..." ucapnya._

 _Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tampan diwajah datarnya._

" _Tunggu aku..." batinnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mengganti baju. Dia kejutkan dengan adanya Luhan disana, padahal jie-jienya itu tadi tidak ada disana. Ahhh Kyungsoo mulai cemas. Ya Kyungsoo memang mengetahui pasal Chanyeol dan Luhan dulu. Dan saat ini ada Baekhyun disana, aduhhh Kyungsoo belum siap melihat tatapan terluka dari Luhan.

Melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, Kris tersenyum. Pasalnya kekasihnya terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Dihampirinya Kyungsoo yang hanya mematung didepan pintu kamar.

"Baby, kenapa?" ucapnya sembari merangkul Kyungsoo.

Menyadari ada tangan yang bertengger dibahunya, kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali. Ia melihat Kris dihadapannya deengan sebuah senyum yang menawan.

"A-aah tidak oppa" ucapnya dibuat normal.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kursi. Ahhh jika kalian tanya Jongin. Dia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Lihatlah rahangnya mengeras melihat Kyungsoo disentuh oleh Kris. Ahhh andai dia bukan selingkuhan Kyungsoo, mungkin sudah dihajarnya Kris sekarang.

Mereka berenam duduk dengan posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelah kiri televisi, lalu Jongin dan luhan disebelah kanannya, dan terakhir Kyungsoo dan Kris ditengan berhadapan dengan televisi. Bukankah mereka seperti pasang-pasangan?

"jie-jie kenapa kemari?" itu Kyungsoo yang memulai percakapan.

"Eoh, aku?" tanya Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang aku harus kemari lagi?"

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. Yeahhh, dia lupa bahwa pasalnya dialah yang sebenarnya mengundang Luhan. Ahhh Kyungsoo jika kau gugup kau melupakan segala.

"Ohhh iya jie-jie kenalkan ini sahabatku Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan. Tidak sopan bukan bila dia tidak memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun yang mengerti pun membungkukkan kepalanya sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeong eonnie, Byun Baekhyun himida" ucapnya sopan.

Luhan pun menanggapinya seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Anyeong Baek, Xi Luhan himida, aku kakak Kyungsoo dan juga... teman Chanyeol"

"Dan kenalkan ini sahabat Kyungsoo dan sekaligus calon tunanganku" ucap Chanyeol sembri memeluk posesif pinggang Baekhyun.

 _ **Deggg**_

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, hati Luhan serasa ditusuk oleh seribu panah. Sakit... itulah rasanya.

' _Jadi benar kau telah melupakanku dan tentang kita yeol'_ batin Luhan.

Hati Luhan serasa diremas-remas, batinnya menangis tapi dia bisa apa? Tidak mungkin bila dia menangis sekarang. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan terluka Luhan merasa kasihan. Inilah yang paling tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya. Ahhhh dibenar-benar pusing sekarang. Dilain sisi dia kasian kepada Luhan, tapi dirinya sendiri juga perlu dikasihani.

"Kalian terlihat cocok, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" ucap Kris santai sembari menunujuk Jongin dan Luhan. Jongin dan Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo mengalihakan pandangannya kepada Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kris seperti tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ohhh atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih Jongin?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, ahhhh dia benar-benar ingin lari sekarang.

"Ya, aku punya" ucap Jongin sembari melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang dilihat hanya menunduk, dia benar-benar belum siap bila perselingkuhannya dengan Jongin terbongkar.

Mengerti akan tatapan Jongin untuk siapa, Kris menyeringai.

"Ohhh, benarkah? Ahhh maafkan aku, aku tidak tau bila kau memiliki kekasih" ucap Kris berakting merasa bersalah.

Jongin hanya berdecik tanda meremehkan kepada Kris. Kini keadaan ruang keluarga itu kembali sepi, tak ada yang buka suara. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara televisi yang menyiarkan sebuah drama.

Drtttt~ drttttt~ drtttt~

Ponsel Kris berbunyi dengan tidak sabarnya memecah keheningan itu.

"Yeoboseo" ucap Kris saat mengangkat telfon yang entah dari siapa.

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertemu sekarang"

"..."

"Ahhh, baiklah aku akan kesana"

Pip~

Sambungan telfon dimatikan sepihak oleh Kris.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada sedikit masalah dikantor baby"

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus segera kesana, maafkan aku Baby aku"

"Hahhhh, gweanchanayo oppa aku sudah biasa" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"Aku merasa bersalah"

"Sudah-sudah, jja aku antar kedepan" ucap Kyungsoo berdiri menggandeng lengan Kris.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggandeng Kris, rahang Jongin mengeras lagi.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga, mereka dihentikan dengan suara Luhan.

"Kris, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Kurasa aku juga harus pulang"

"Jie-jie juga mau pulang?"

"Ne Kyungie, kau tau aku memiliki kucing yang harus diurus"

"Hahh pulanglah, jie-jie lebih sayang kucing itu timbang aku" rajuk Kyungsoo.

Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggumamkan maaf.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo menutup pintu.

"Iya, mereka sudah pulang. Kenapa kau menghampiri ku kesini eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin.

Melihat itu Jongin tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu soo" ucapnya sambil menenggelampak kepalanya dibelahan leher Kyungsoo, menyesapi aroma manis yang menguar dari sana.

"Aishhh oppa, tahanlah sebentar bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian. Dan terlebih sekarang ada Baekhyun diatas"

"Kau menghawatirkan Baekhyun melihat kita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau? Sahabatmu itu sedang bercumbu diatas sana dengan kakakmu."

"MWO?! Benarkah? Ucap Kyungsoo kaget. Kini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kita main keapartemenku sayang, aku menginginkanmu malam ini" bisiknya ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh oppa~ lalu bagaimana mereka berdua?" tunjuk Kyungsoo keatas.

"Apa kau mau mendengar desahan mereka bila kau masih disini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Nahhh, karena itu lebih baik kita keapartemenku dan mendesahlah untukku"

"Yakkkk! Dasar mesum"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Karena dia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya ini. Lihat saja pipi Kyungsoo bahkan memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan..."

"Wae?" jawab Luhan singkat.

Saat ini Kris dan Luhan berada dalam satu mobil. Seperti yang tadi Luhan meminta Kris untuk mengantar ke apartemennya, karena kebetulan arah mereka sama.

"Apa kau tau tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Kris yang masih fokus dengan jalan.

Mendengar ucapan Kris, rassanya jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tidak tau" ucapnya sembari melempar pandangannya kearah jendela untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tau"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Kris"

"Jangan berbohong Lu... Aku tau bahwa kau tau tentang mereka" ucap Kris tenang.

"Ya tuhan Kris~ aku tidak berbohong karena aku memang tidak tau apapun" kukuh Luhan meyakinkan.

Kris berdecak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia tetap tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan sangat menutupi hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Padalah Kris juga sahabatnya.

"Aku tau kau masih menyukai Chanyeol Lu..."

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung membawa pandangannya tadi kepada Kris.

"Ck, semua terlihat dari tatapanmu. Bahkan dari reaksimu kau menunjukkan bahwa masih menyukainya"

Luhan memilih acuh untuk tidak menjawab satupun ucapan Kris. Untuk apa disangkal, toh memang benar apa yang diucapkan Kris.

Kembali terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka terlihat sibuk berfikir dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan tak menyadari mereka telah sampai ditujuan mereka.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai" Kris buka suara.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat sekeliling. Benar mereka telah sampai didepan apartemen Luhan.

"Eoh?! Terima kasih sudah mau memberiku tumpangan Kris" ucap Luhan sembari mebuka pintu untuk keluar. Tapi saat Luhan akan keluar, perkataan Kris menghentikan itu.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol" ucap Kris datar.

Luhan diam seperti berpikir menimang-nimang akankah dia mendapatkan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Melihat Luhan yang tidak merespon, akhirnya Kris buka suara kembali.

"Asal kau mau membantu mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali" serunya.

"Maaf Kris aku tidak bisa" putus Luhan.

 _ **Brakkk**_

Pintu itu ditutup oleh Luhan yang sekarang berhasil keluar. Tapi sebelum pergi Kris memberi tawaran.

"Pikirkan lagi Luhan"

Dan setelah itu mobil itu pergi memecah keramaian jalanan dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kepada pasangan Kaisoo yang sampai diapartemen Jongin. Setelah berdebat cukup sengit akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakan yang dimenangkan oleh Jongin.

 _Cklekkk~_

"Tadaaa~ silahkan masuk sayang" ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo.

Meskipun dengan tampang sebal akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen itu. Yaaa, lagi-lagi dia kalah bila harus berdebat dengan Jongin.

Seketika mata Kyungsoo membelalak ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, apartemen ini begitu mewah dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah memilih untuk tinggal bersamanya dirumahnya yang minimalis? Bukankah itu aneh? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak Jongin.

"Oppa~" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih fokus menelisik isi apartemen itu.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Katakanlah" ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Seberapa kaya orangtua oppa" tanya Kyungsoo dengan memandang Jongin polos.

Mendengar perkataan polos Kyungsoo rasanya Jongin ingin tertawa. Aneh saja, kenapa pacar cantiknya ini menanyakan itu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu sayang" ucap Jongin seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Posisi mereka sekarang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang Jongin.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya"

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya, oke!" ucap Jongin sembari mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bertanya, oppa memperlihatkannya padaku"

"Memperlihatkan apa?"

"Pertama oppa memperlihatkan restoran, kedua mall dan sekarang oppa memperlihatkan apartemen mewah ini. Lalu nanti apa lagi? apa oppa akan memperlihatkan pesawat jet pribadi?"

"Oh kau mau melihatnya? Baik besok mari kita melihat koleksi pesawat pribadi keluargaku"

"Mwo?! Oppa juga punya pesawat?" ucap Kyungsoo kaget. heiiii, dia hanya ngomong asal tadi dan Jongin malah menanggapinya serius. _Ohhh Kyungsoo kau salah bila bercanda masalah harta dengan Jongin. Kkkkk~_

Jongin mengangguk memberkan.

"Bahkan keluargaku memiliki beberapa pulau pribadi" ucap Jongin santai.

Tapi jika Jongin santai, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo sekarang dia tidak santai. Lihat saja matanya yang bulat bertambah membulat saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ahhh Jongin kau terlalu...

"Sayang kau dulu atau aku dulu yang mandi" ucap Jongin akhirnya.

"Oppa saja dulu"

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu lalu kau mandi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan Jongin beranjang ke kamar mandinya. Tapi sampai didepan pintu, Jongin berbalik.

"Dan setelah itu, bersiaplah mendesah untukku sayang"

"YAKKKKK! DASAR KKAMJONG MESUM" teriak Kyungsoo sembari melempar bantal kepada Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo. Andai apartemen ini tidak kedap suara, mungkin para tetangga Jongin akan keluar dan memprotes Jongin nantinya. Kkkkk~

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat. Terlihat seorang pria tinggi nan tampan sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan disebuah caffe bersama seorang wanita cantik nan sexy bak model karena tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting saat ini.

"Kris... aku hamil" ucap wanita itu pelan.

Sementara itu pria –Kris dihadapannya membulatkan mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya tatkala mendengar ucapan wanita tadi.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris kaget.

"Aku tidak tau Kris, tapi yang kutau saat ini aku hamil" kukuh wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak itu bukan anakku"

"Ini anakmu Kris, kita bahkan pernah melakukannya beberapa kali"

"Tidak! Itu anak orang lain, bukan anakku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain Kris. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab, aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Kekasih? Siapa? Gadis SMA itu? Ayolahhh Kris dia hanya anak kecil"

"Tutup mulutmu"

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulutmu Kris. Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan anakmu untuk gadis murahan itu" ucap wanita itu sinis.

"Jaga bicaramu, siapa yang kau maksud murahan" ucap Kris emosi, dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang merendahkan Kyungsoo.

"Hahhh, apa perlu aku melenyapkannya agar kau mau mengakui anakmu Kris?" ucap wanita itu frustasi.

"Jangan sekali pun kau menyentuhnya. Seujung rambutnya pun yang kau sentuh kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya" ancam Kris.

"Memang apa? Apa yang akan Kau lakukan? Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" ucap wanita itu berani.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan buku-buku jarinya memutih saking eratnya kepalan tangan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ohhh sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melenyapkannya" ucap wanita itu dengan seringai. Mendengar itu Kris tidak kuat lagi.

"ZI TAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To Kaisooship : haha maafkan kak gk sempet ngereview ulang soalnya XD. Iya mungkin?**

 **To mimimee4962 : kita liat nanti ya itu siapa yang pulang dan siapa yang jahat B-)**

 **To dkslovepcy : oke kak ;)**

 **To kim reon : tao udah muncul ya kak dichap ini, tambah bikin ribet tao disini entar :D**

 **To ripusi1288 : doain authornya feel buat ff ini balik ya biar bisa fast up terus**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : iya mudah-mudahan ya, doain aja :D**

 **To sofia magdalena : wahhh kalo kris gak balik sapa terus yang ngerecokin kaisoo XD**

 **.**

 **Haiiii guys...**

 **Baby vee balik nih sama ff absurdnya...**

 **Hahhh baby vee nyesel banget rasanya, episode kali ini pendek banget soalnya. Dan liat aja chap ini ngebosenin banget malah bikin ngantuk. Baby vee yang nulis aja ngantuk apa kabar kalian yang baca T.T**

 **Terus chap ini baby vee keilang feel lagi, baby vee sekarang lebih ngefeel sama ff hunhan baby vee yang belum dipost. Jadi gini deh, berantakan banget percakapannya. Juga salahnya waktu ngerjain ini ff biasanya baby vee sambil dengerin lagu exo, ehh ini malah dengerin lagunya rv jadi gini dehhh tambah ilang feelnya kaisoo XD**

 **Mana lagi waktu mau nulis baby vee direcokin sama emaknya baby vee disuruh-suruh kesana kesini kalo siang, kalo malem disuruh cepet tidur. Tadi juga mau nyelesaiin direcokin adeknya baby vee minta diputerin MV Monster. Hahhh jadi gini deh, seharusnya udah jadi dari kemarin jadi kepending sampek sekarang.**

 **Ohhh curhatnya baby vee terlalu panjang yahhh? Ya udah deh cukup gitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Buat yang ngereview makasih yawwww, baby vee tunggu lagi reviewan kalian oke ;)**

 **Terakhir tinggalkan jejak selesai baca...**

 **See you next chap, pay-payyyyyyy~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

" _Hahhh, apa perlu aku melenyapkannya agar kau mau mengakui anakmu Kris?" ucap wanita itu frustasi._

" _Jangan sekali pun kau menyentuhnya. Seujung rambutnya pun yang kau sentuh kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya" ancam Kris._

" _Memang apa? Apa yang akan Kau lakukan? Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" ucap wanita itu berani._

 _Kris mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan buku-buku jarinya memutih saking eratnya kepalan tangan itu._

" _Kenapa kau diam saja? Ohhh sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melenyapkannya" ucap wanita itu dengan seringai. Mendengar itu Kris tidak kuat lagi._

" _ZI TAO!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 9**

 _(Venezuela, 13 April 2016)_

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang makan malam dimejanya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian santai rumah layaknya remaja lain yang seumuran dengannya.

Suasana makan malamnya yang tenang kini terusik oleh bunyi ponsel yang bergetar sedari tadi. Dia meletakkan sendong garpunya dan beralih menatap benda persegi disebelahnya.

Tertera sebuah nama yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Tanpa banya bicara pria itu berdiri dari posisinya dan menjawab telefon tadi dilain tempat.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Jadi dia memiliki dua kekasih?"

"..."

"Siapa tadi kau bilang? Kim Jongin?"

"..."

"Terus awasi mereka"

Pip~ sambungan itu dimatikan secara sepihak.

"Kim Jongin? Hah, kita bertemu lagi" ucap pria itu sembari menyeringai.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan dia dipilih nantinya" ucap pria itu sembari berlalu meninggalkan balkon apertemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa~ dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa saat ini rumah itu terasa sepi.

"Mereka pergi kepartemen Jongin, Baek"

"J-jjadi hanya kita berdua disini?"

"Ne chagiiiiii, kenapa hm?"

"Tidak aku hanya sedikit takut bila berdua saja denganmu oppa"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau takut sayang?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun perlahan.

"Aku takut kau akan membuatku sulit berjalan lagi"

"Besok kau sekolah, jadi aku tidak akan menghajarmu seperti malam itu"

"Tetep saja oppa~" kukuh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek~" ucap Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu!" ucap Baekhyun sembari membelakangi Chanyeol.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada berdua dikamar Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat sudah melepas pakaian atasnya, dia benar-benar terlihat siap untuk perang malam ini.

"Aku janji Baek hanya sekali jadi kumohon." Ucap Chanyeol dibuat memelas ke Baekhyun.

"Maaf tuan do, aku tidak mempan dengan rayuanmu"

"Baek kau tak kasihan, lihatlah adikku sudah berdiri disini"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan selangkanganny ke pantat sintal Baekhyu. Haiiii Baekhyun normal, jelas dia terangsang.

Melihat tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Haha, dia berhasil merangsang Baekhyun sekarang.

Dibalikkannya Baekhyun agar menghadap kepadanya. Dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol mulai meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dia menyesap bibir itu perlahan. Dia seperti menikmati setiap bagian dibibir itu.

Baekhyun mulai terhanyut dalam permainan Chanyeol. Dia pun mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Dia mencoba membuka mulutnya agar memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengeksplor setiap bagian disana. Chanyeol meraih leher Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas cukup lama. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol saat ini sudah menyusup diantara kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dia meremas dan memainkan niple Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Baek, boleh?" ucap Chanyeol meminta persetujuan yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari Baekhyun. Setelah mendapat ijin, segera dibukanya kaos Baekhyun dan dibuang entah kemana. Mereka melepaskan satu persatu pakaian mereka hingga saat ini mereka tak dibungkus oleh satu benang pun.

Chanyeol memberhatikan tubuh polos Baekhyun cukup lama, dia menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Sementara Baekhyun merasa malu karena dia diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol. Heiii, meski ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Gadis cerewet tapi pemalu.

"Apa kau akan memandanginya terus chan..." ucap Baekhyun lirih yang malah didengar Chanyeol seperti desahan.

Seperti mendapat perintah, Chanyeol segera menenggelamkan wajahnya kebelahan dada Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun hanya menaruh jari-jari kurusnya kesela-sela Baekhyun.

"Enghh..." Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot itu Chanyeol semakin semangat menyusu pada Baekhyun. Dimenyedotnya keras-keras seperti bila disedot keras akan keluar susu dari sana.

Chanyeol beralih keperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Dia membuat tanda merah disana sini. Tapi kegiatannya itu dihentikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jjja..ngan ahhh chan..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata menahan desahannya.

"Cepatttttt... lakukan... ahhhh"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar itu. Dia segera membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya yang sudah diberi ludah tadi agar licin. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan satu jarinya itu.

"Ahhhh ahhhh channn ahhhhh" desah Baekhyun.

"Teruslah sayang desahan terus namaku"

Jleppp~ Chanyeol menambahkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Dia terus memaju mundurkan jarinya itu dengan cepat saat menyadari dinding vagina Baekhyun berkedut dan seperti meremas-remas jarinya, tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan sampai.

"Ahhh channn... akkkuhhh akan hmmpttt" belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya tadi Chanyeol sudah memotong dengan melumat bibirnya untuk menyelurkan rasa nikmat.

Chanyeol merasa jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Baekhyun mulai basah. Itu berarti bahwa Baekhyun telah sampai pada organismenya. Dia melepas ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun, bermaksud sedikit memberi ruang bernafas untuk Baekhyun menikmati sisa-sisa organismenya. Dia menelisik kembali paras cantik Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Diselipkannya anak rambut Baekhyun ketelinga. Dia melihat Baekhyun memandangnya sayu.

"Kau lelah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Tapi ini belum berakhir sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Dan Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya ini. Dia sungguh-sungguh tau bahwa kekasihnya itu akan menghajarnya lagi habis-habisan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Gadis itu melepas satu persatu benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Di memasukkan dirinya dalam sebuah kotak kaca dan menyalakan air yang mengalir dari atas.

Saat air itu jatuh membasahi rambutnya seketika bayangan-bayangan kejadian siang tadi melintas dibenarnya.

" _Dan kenalkan ini sahabat Kyungsoo dan sekaligus calon tunanganku"_

Kata-kata itu seolah terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya terus menerus. Dan setiap mengingat itu, rasanya hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit.

Dibawah kucuran air itu air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Meski tak terlihat karena air matanya terbawa oleh air. Gadis itu terduduk melipat kakinya dan menenggelampan wajahnya disana. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak dipungkiri memang dia penyebab mereka putus dulu, tapi dia ingin memulai dari awal. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa takdir hidupnya begitu sulit. Dia terus dalam posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama. Sampai tiba-tiba terlintas satu perkataan seseorang dibenaknya.

" _Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

" _Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

" _Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

" _Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

" _Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Chanyeol"_

Kata-kata itu terus teriang-ngiang ditelinganya. Dibahkan sampai menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan. Berharap kata-kata itu akan hilang dari pikirannya. Tapi percuma karena kata-kata itu tetap terus terdengar olehnya.

Gadis cantik itu merasa frustasi dan memilih untuk berdiri mematikan air yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan berlalu keluar dari dalam kotak kaca itu.

Diambilnya Bathrop yang bertengger setia diwastafel. Dia memakai bathrop itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya menuju kamarnya. Dia berjalan dengan terburu-buru mencari sesuatu kesana kemari.

Ketika dia mendapatkan sesuatu apa yang dia cari, gadis itu segera memencet-mencet sesuatu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar suara telfon dijawab dari sebrang.

" _Yeoboseo, ada apa Lu?"_ ucap pria diseberang.

"Kris, aku menerima penawaranmu tadi"

" _Ohhh sungguh? Kau benar-benar sudah memikirkannya dengan matang?"_

"Sudah! Jadi cepat katakan apa rencanamu" ucap gadis itu tak sabaran.

Sementara diujung telepon sana Kris menyeringai tanpa Luhan ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan~ baby soo~ menggahadaplah padaku" rengek pria berkulit tan yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

Sementara itu si wanita hanya diam tk bergeming sedikit pun meski si pria terus merengek. Ya Kyungsoo memang membelakangi Jongin saat ini. Dia marah kepada Jongin karena Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dikatakan oleh seorang pria kepada wanitanya. Jadi mari telisik untuk melihat kebelakang sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua makhluk ini.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrop yang diberikan tadi oleh Jongin. Mereka memang berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu setelah mandi. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih menggunakan bathrob ketimbang baju hangatnya._

 _Saat ia berjalan hendak menghampiri Jongin yang telah siap diatas ranjang, pipinya sedikit merona. Ini adalah pengalam pertamanya. Jadi dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang._

 _Menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tadi fokus dengan majalahnya kini diam tak bergeming menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan jubah mandinya yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Bahunya sedikit terekpos saat bathrop itu tersingkap. Dan juga rambut basah Kyungsoo setelah mandi menjadikan wajah ayu Kyungsoo terlihat sexy._

 _Didekatinya Kyungsoo yang hanya diam mematung ditepi ranjang. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tersekiap karena ada sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin protes, namun saat wajahnya bertemu dengan dada bidang seseorang niat protesnya menguap entah kemana. Dia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya disana karena dia merasa malu sekarang._

" _Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin memulai dengan menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Disesapnya dibibir merah merekah itu. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo malah Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya keleher Jongin._

 _Mereka melumat dengan penuh gairah. Mereka menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memperoleh posisi yang tepat. Tengkuk Kyungsoo ditarik kedepan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya melingkar dileher Jongin sekarang telah berada disela-sela rambut Jongin._

 _Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo yang tadi berada dipangkuannya tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Mereka terus melakukan ciuman panas itu tanpa ada ingin berhenti barang sedetik pun. Bahkan saat kantong oksigen dikeduanya mulai habis mereka tetap tidak melepaskan tautannya hanya memberi sedikit jarak agar mereka dapat bernafas._

 _Tangan Jongin mulai menyusup diantara celah bathrop Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Tangannya meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo dari dalam. Dan dengan nakalnya tangan itu memain-mainkan niple Kyungsoo yang telah menegang._

" _Enghtmpp..." Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan karena mereka masih setia untuk bercumbu._

 _Saat Jongin melepas tautannya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa karena ada sesuatu yang hilang rasanya. Tapi kekecewaan itu iya telan mentah-mentah tatkala bibir Jongin kini beralih pada leher putih dan mulusnya. Memberika sedikit tanda merah-merah disana._

 _Ketika Jongin hendak menarik tali jubah mandi Kyungsoo, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kekasihnya itu. Jongin yang tadinya sibuk mengerjai leher Kyungsoo kini beralih menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tampang bingung._

" _Waeyo?" tanya Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Melihat itu Jongin kembali buka suara, dia benar-benar tidak tahan karena dirinya sekarang sudah benar-benar terbakar oleh nafsu._

" _Katakan sayang~" ucap Jongin lembut. Mendengar ucapan lembut Jongin, Kyungsoo yang tadinya ragu kini memberanikan untuk membuka suara._

" _O...op-pa, apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Kyungsoo malu._

 _Mendengar itu Jongin mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Jongin paham apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya ini. Jongin tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi cabby Kyungsoo._

" _Tidak ada! Cukup diam nikmati permainannya, lalu mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku selama permainan nanti". Entah kenapa pipi Kyungsoo memerah dengan ucapan Jongin tadi._

 _Selanjutnya Jongin kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Dia terus memberi tanda merah disana sini, disetiap leher dan bahu Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah sekarang saat Jongin menarik tali bathropnya lalu melepaskannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tau kemana bathrop tidak berdosa tadi dibuang. Karena yang Kyungsoo tau saat ini dia hanya perlu mendesah dan menikmati setiap perlakuan lelaki itu seperti kata Jongin._

 _Jongin bangkit dari posisinya meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dia memendangi setiap lekukuk tubuh polos Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Dia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya kasar karena sesuatu dibawah sana terus memberontak minta dilepaskan._

" _Soo, tubuhmu benar-benar indah" ucap Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu._

" _Semua tumbuh pada tempat semestinya meski tau sedikit terlihat berisi sekarang" ucap Jongin tanpa sadar._

 _Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin keras, dia duduk lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya._

 _Menyadari kesalahan pada ucapannya. Jongin merutuki mulut sialannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia benar-benar lepas kendali tadi._

" _Soo, soo bukan itu maksudku soo" ucap Jongin coba menjelaskan._

 _Namun Kyungsoo seperti enggan mendengar dan memilih untuk berlalu dari Jongin dengan mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia berjalan turun dari ranjang menghampiri kursi dikamar Jongin dan mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannanya tanpa melepas selimutnya._

 _Lalu setelah dia selesai mengenakan piayama tidurnya dia berbalik menuju ranjang Jongin dan tidur membelakangi Jongin. Tanpa peduli Jongin yang mendengus sebal karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya yang telah benar-benar keras sekarang._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Soo~ ayolahhhh maafkan aku" Jongin terus merengek meski Kyungsoo tetap mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku soo, aku tidak bermak-" belum sempat Jongin menyelasaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo sudah menoleh terlebih dahulu karena merasa pusing dengan rengekan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak mengabaikannya lagi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi sekarang diam dan jangan berisik" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

Mendengar ucapan datar Kyungsoo, senyum lebar yang tadi mengembang dibibir Jongin lenyap seketika berganti dengan raut wajah sebal dari Jongin.

"Bahkan tadi kita belum selesai" protes Jongin.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera lagi sekarang karena ucapanmu tadi"

"Tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf" kukuh Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Tetap, aku sudah tidak minat lagi sekarang"

Jongin mendengus sebal karena Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau diajak untuk bercinta.

"Dasar tega!" ucap Jongin sembari berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Melihat tingkah Jongin yang kekanakan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir kekasihnya akan bersikap seperti ini. Untuk itu Kyungsoo kini mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang sembari membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jongin.

" _Kau bisa melakukannya besok malam"_

Mendengar itu Jongin langsung berbalik menatap berbinar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Janji?" ucap Jongin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, aku berjanji. Jadi mari kita tidur sekarang dan siapkan tenagamu untuk besok malam" ucap Kyungsoo sembari bersiap untuk tidur.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin menarik dan membawanya kesebuah pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menutup matanya. Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan tidur berpelukan membagi kehangan untuk masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohhh...ohhh Baekkk akuhhh sampaiiiiiii"

"Akk...kuhhh jug..ga ahhh yeolllllllll"

Baekhyun merasakan dinding kewanitaannya menghangat saat Chanyeol menyemburkan sepermanya. Chanyeol terkulai lemah diatas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap sayu kekasihnya itu. Lalu mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

Merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap punggungnya Chanyeol bangkit dan memperhatikan wajah lelah Baekhyun. Matanya terlihat sayu seakan ingin menutup.

"Heiii, ingin main sekali lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melebarkan volume mata sipitnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Ayolah sayang~ sekali lagi"

"Tidak Chanyeol"

"Byun-B~ ya...ya... sekali lagi kumohon~" rengek Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" tegas Baekhyun.

"YAKKKKK!" Baekhyun memekik tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia merasa menang saat ingat bahwa tautan diantara mereka belum terlepas.

"Berhenti Chan..." ucap Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti" kukuh Chanyeol yang masih menggerakkan tubuhnya secara konstan.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Baekhyun mendorong keras dada telanjang Chanyeol. Dan yes! Berhasil lepasan mereka terlepas. Dan tampang Chanyeol menjadi cemberut sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mendorongku" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah oppa~" keluh Baekhyun.

"Hanya sebentar Baek" rengek Chanyeol.

"Sebentar? Yakkk! Kau sudah melakukannya 5 kali tadi" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Iya dan ini terakhir, kumohon~"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Oppa... apa kau akan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan besok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh, baiklahhh baiklahhh. Kau menang, oke kita akhiri dan pergi tidur" ucap Chanyeol kesal menuruni ranjang dan memungut celananya lalu memakainya.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Lalu dia juga bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kesamping ranjang lalu mengenakan kaos dan celananya. Heiiii dia hanya jaga-jaga, takut jika Chanyeol akan menerkamnya malam-malam.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat kekasihnya yang telah berpakaian rapi lengkap itu mengobrak abrik isi tasnya bingung.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih duduk diranjang memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kebingungan.

"Oppa~ aku tidak menemukannya" ucap Baekhyun yang masih setia mengobrak abrik isi tasnya.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Pilku, aku tidak menemukannya disini"

"Benarkah?" ucap Chanyeol sembari menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ottokheeeeee oppa" ucap Baekhyun takut.

"Apa sekarang masa suburmu?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir lalu menggeleng.

"Bagus, tidak perlu kuatir, dan mari tidur" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan. Padahal sebenranya dia juga takut.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali keranjangnya. Baekhyun tidur dengan dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : uyehhhh semangat kok kak :D**

 **To sofia magdalena : boleh-boleh** **itung-itung nambah temen kpopers :D oke id linenya : devi_tita12 kalo bbmnya : 5A45ABAA. Hikssss, maafkan enaenanya chanbaek keputus juga disini ;(**

 **To kim reon : diterima sarannya kak, bakalan dimasukin tapi step by step ya kak**

 **To babytaaa : sayangnya enggak ;( . oke kakak makasih semangatnya :D**

 **To ripusi1288 : huaaaa baby vee jadi terharu ff nya ada yang nungguin. Feel baby vee juga udah mulai balik seutuhnya, makasih doanya kakak** **. Kabar baiknya tu cowok misterius bakalan muncul seutuhnya di next chap :D**

 **.**

 **Hehehe, hai readers ketemu baby vee lagi nihhhh...**

 **Sebelumnya baby vee mau minta maaf soalnya chap ini bener-bener gak jelas banget. Niat awalnya baby vee mau kasih adegan NC, tapi tiba-tiba waktu nulis itu baby vee geli sendiri sumpah XD**

 **Jadi gini deh akhirnya ngegantung gantung gak jelas. Tapi kapan-kapan bakallan baby vee kasih adegan NC nya. Soalnya buat adegan begunuan itu susahnya mintak ampun. Rasanya bingung gitu mau nulis apa padahal sebenernya diotak itu udah kebayang bakalan kayak apa. Yahhh tapi rencana adalah rencana. So, baby vee mintak maaf sekali lagi chinguya~**

 **Oh iya, thank's to yang udah ngereview, ngebaca dan nungguin update ini ff gak jelas. Ditunggu reviewannya lagi yawwwww :* meski review nya menurun baby vee tetep seneng n semangat nulis kalo inget masih ada yang mau baca. Gak sia-sia baby vee begadang cari inspirasi sampek jam 2 malem :D**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **So, see you next chap. Pay-payyyyyyyyyy~ :* 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Little Hurt (Maybe), Drama, GS!**

 **Disclaimed : Murni 100% ini FF hasil pemikiran Author, No plagiat! So... kalau ada yang bilang ini FF mirip ini itu mungkin Author kebanyakan baca FF jadi enggak sengaja nyangkut-nyangkut dikit XD**

 **.**

" **Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka bahagia meski Kris jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Jongin datang. Akankah Jongin dapat menghancurkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris dengan bantuan Chanyeol? (Gak jago bikin summary XD) /GS!/KAISOO/KRISOO/CHANSOO/CHANBAEK/And Other"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Typo dimana-mana! NO EYD! GS! Siap-siap kantong kresek karena emang ini FF absurd banget! So? Let's Play**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Preview Chapter_**

" _Kau benar-benar membawanya Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Ottokheeeeee oppa" ucap Baekhyun takut._

" _Apa sekarang masa suburmu?"_

 _Baekhyun tampak berfikir lalu menggeleng._

" _Bagus, tidak perlu kuatir, dan mari tidur" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan. Padahal sebenranya dia juga takut._

 _Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali keranjangnya. Baekhyun tidur dengan dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Vee Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 10**

Tak terasa sebulan berjalan begitu cepat. Kyungsoo melewati ujiannya dengan sangat baik. Dia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa mendapat kesulitan sedikitpun. Dan jangan lupakan jasa Jongin yang setia mengajari Kyungsoo.

Pagi ini terlihat begitu tenang. Seperti biasanya, mereka bertiga –Chanyeol-Kyungsoo-Jongin sarapan bersama dimeja makan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati sarapannya.

"Oppa, kapan eomma dan appa akan pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol.

"Emmm, mungkin besok mereka sudah sampai. Wae?"

"Ani... aku hanya merindukan mereka"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku akan membereskan barangku nanti" ucap Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo mendongak menghadap Jongin disebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa beres-beres? Memang oppa akan kemana?"

"Chagi~ mana mungkin aku disini bila ada orangtuamu?"

"Ahhh benar. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Gweanchanyo, aku akan sering-sering main kemari." Jawab Jongin lembut sambil mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. Perlakuan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun acara mereka dirusak oleh suara seseorang.

"Ck, kalian mulai lagi" cibir Chanyeol.

"Jika sudah selesai, cepat berangkat karena ini sudah siang" tambah Chanyeol sembari menyambar tasnya dan berlalu meningkalkan kedua pasangan itu dimeja makan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Lalu merekapun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang clingak-clinguk menanti kedatangan seseorang dipintu kedatangan bandara. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan tatkala menemukan orang yang dicari.

"Tuan Muda, akhirnya anda sampai di Korea"

"Hmmm, aku merindukan Korea paman Lee"

"Anda terlalu berada disana Tuan Muda"

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Muda tadi tertawa.

"Benar, kurasa Korea sudah banyak berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu aku terakhir kemari"

"Ne, Tuan Muda. Mari saya antar kemobil" ucap pria paruh baya itu mempersilahkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil dengan paman Lee didepan sebagai penunjuk arah. Sementara itu si pria yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum sejak mulai tiba tadi. Bahkan kedatangannya mengundang banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada dibandara.

"Paman Lee, apa kau menemukan tempat tinggal barunya?" tanya Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Muda saat sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Ne, apa anda ingin mengunjunginya sekarang?" tanya pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama paman Lee.

"Andwe, aku akan kesana besok. Aku ada urusan sekarang, jadi antarkan aku ketepat urusanku." Perintah Tuan Muda yang hanya diangguki oleh pelayannya. Mobil mereka pun melaju meninggalkan bandara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekie~" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat temannya sudah duduk dengan tenang dimejanya. Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dengan gembira.

"Wae Kyungie? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang pagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tau? Appa dan eommaku akan pulang besok" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

Jika Kyungsoo semangat menyampaikan berita tersebut, berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang jadi tegang tiba-tiba ketika mendengarnya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang tadi semangat jadi kesal.

"Wae Baek? Aku senang kenapa kau diam eoh?"

"Kyung, aku hanya takut"

"Takut? Takut kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa kau ingat jika orang tuamu datang, maka aku dan Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham akan maksud Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, aku tau aku tau... kau akan menjadi kakak iparku sebentar lagi hm?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Ishhhh, kenapa kau menggodaku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak! Kan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. So, wellcome to Do Family" ucap Kyungsoo sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau berlebihan" cibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa aku harus memanggilmu eonnie sekarang?" goda Kyungsoo lagi sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aishhh gadis nakal" ucap Baekhyun sembari akan melemparkan bukunya kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo menghindar dan lari ke mejanya sendiri.

Saat hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo kemejanya, kegiatan Baekhyun dihentikan dengan masuknya guru jam pelajaran pertama keruang kelas tersebut. Merekapun memulai pelajarannya dengan sesekali Kyungsoo yang masih tetap menggoda Baekhyun. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membalas Kyungsoo nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siangnya Jongin suadah siap dengan barang-barangnya. Dia membawa seluruh barangnya dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ya sebenarnya hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika kalau orangtua Kyungsoo menemukan barang Jongin disana, maka apa yang harus dikatakan? So, lebih baik membawa selurahnya bukan.

"Oppa sudah selesai beres-beresnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk dipinggiran kasur Jongin yang telah kosong.

"Ne, wae?"

"Ani, hanya saja pasti aku akan sangat bosan disini. Hanya hidup berdua dengan si Chandobby sialan itu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sialan?" itu suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu.

Kyungsoo memutar malas bola matanya saat melihat kakaknya sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak acaraku dengan Jongin kala ini?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Tidak, bukan kah aku memang perusak acara sesorang" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yakkkk! Chandobby sialan kau, aishhhh"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil sialan, aku kakakmu jadi hormati aku"

"Ck, kau tak pantas dihormati" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Yakkk! Awas kau pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil pendek!"

"Lalu apa? Gendut? Yahhh benar kau pendek juga gendut, persis seperti pingiun berhelm itu" ledek Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa pororo juga"

"Lalu apa burung hantu? Karena mata lebarmu itu eoh?"

"Yakkkk dasar tiang listrik mesum, awas kau akan ku adukan ke eomma apa yang pernah kau perbuat dengan Baekhyun"

"Apa-apaan kenapa harus bawa-bawa eomma segala" protes Chanyeol.

"Biarkan, suka-suka ku wekkkk" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebelum mereka memulai lagi, Jongin sudah buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hahh kalian sudah bertengkarnya? Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua bertengkar setiap harinya" keluh Jongin.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan oppa~" adu Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Bukankah kau yang memulai duluan" protes Chanyeol.

"Kalian mulai lagikan. Sudah-sudah, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku dulu sekarang"

"Aku ikut oppa~"

"Tidak kau dirumah saja pendek" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena kakaknya ini selalu ikut campur dengan urusannya.

"Benar sayang, kau dirumah saja. Kau pasti lelah baru pulang sekolah, lihat bahkan kau belum mengganti bajumu" ucap Jongin yang hanya diikuti dengan angguka oleh Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersorak senang karena adiknya kalah.

"Oke, jaga rumah baik-baik adikku sayang. Oppa pergi dulu mengantar Jongin" ejek Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris..." ucap seseorang saat memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Tao? Apa lagi sekarang?" jawab satu-satunya pria yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap wanita itu sembari berjalan mendekat dan bergelayutan dilengan Kris.

Kris yang merasa risihpun melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dilengannya.

"Jangan seperti ini Tao. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat"

"Wae? Biarkan sudah, bahkan aku ibu dari calon anakmu yang ku kandung sekarang"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Tao, aku tidak akan mengakui anak itu"

"Kau jahat Kris!" ucap Tao berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menangis.

Kris hanya menghela nafas, melihat kepergian Tao dari ruangannya.

" _Maaf Tao, meski itu anakku aku tidak bisa menerima. Karena aku lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo ketimbang dia"_ batin Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan turun dari mobil mewahnya. Pria itu berdiri didepan sebuah caffe bernama La Caffe tempat janjiannya akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Pria itu berjalan kearah pintu.

Terdengar suara lonceng yang berarti menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Pria tadi memasuki caffe itu. Setelah didalam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang. Hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah jendela. Gadis itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dihampirinya gadis tadi. Pria itu berjalan bak model, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menjadi perhatian orang-orang karena ketampanannya.

"Krystal Jung?" tanya pria itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis yang bernama Krystal tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu sedikit tercekat karena disebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan.

"N-ne... dan kau?" ucap Krystal.

Pria tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To sofia magdalena : sehun? Yups...**

 **To dinadokyungsoo : itu udah dikodein kak :D oke kak makasih semangatnya!**

 **To kim reon : udah next ya kak**

 **To ripusi1288 : abang misteriusnya udah muncul nihhhh...**

 **To mimimee4962 : jelas kaisoo happy end XD maafkan kakak, baby vee gak bisa buat NC harus belajar ini kayaknya**

 **To kaipooo : No! Authornya enggak bisa buat rate M XDD**

 **.**

 **Haiii readers, baby vee balik nihhhh...**

 **Untuk kesekian kalinya, feel baby vee ilang buat ff ini ;( padahal sekarang itu chap-chap pentingnya lhoooo. Belom lagi ff ini tambah pendek n ngebosenin. Well, nikmatin aja dulu ya XD**

 **Penyebabnya banyak sihhh mungkin salah satunya sibuk ama film :D ohhh iya omong-omong film, kak sofia makasih lhooo recomended filmnya, anjirrrr greget sumpah XDD**

 **Terus buat yang duah baca n review makasihhhhhhh :* ditunggu review'annya lagi uyeeee...**

 **Terakhir, tinggalkan jejak setelah baca...**

 **See you next chap, pay-payyyyyyyyy~ :* 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **~o~#Chapter 11#~o~**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia melirik kearah jam dimeja nakasnya. Disana masih menunjukkan pukul 04.45 pagi. Gadis itu merutuki siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sepagi ini.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Pintu itu diketuk tidak sabaran oleh seseorang dari luar.

"ne... tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar yang berharap didengar oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya dari luar.

Gadis mungil itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Menguncir rambutnya sembarang tanpa menyisirnya. Dia berjalan membuka pintu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk. Dia berjalan melewati tangga dengan mata yag terpejam sembari menguap.

"Aishhh, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini sebenarnya" ucap Kyungsoo disela menguapnya.

"awas saja jika tidak penting akan aku tendang orang itu" cibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terus mencibir selama perjalannya menuju pintu depan rumah.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kembali seseorang itu mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"iya iya sebentar, sabar sedikitlah" omel Kyungsoo saat didepan pintu.

Gadis mungil itu mulai membuka kunci pintu. Dan pintu dibuka. Sebelumnya dia akan mengomel pada siapa saja yang telah mengganggu tidur paginya. Tapi sebelum itu matanya membola tatkala melihat siapa yang ada diluar.

"eomma..." ucap gadis itu.

Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil eomma hanya tersenyum sembari memeluk putrinya yang 3 bulan kebelakangan tidak ia temui. Ahhhh, dia sangat merindukan putri cantik nan mungilnya ini.

"hahhh, eomma sangat merindukanmu kyungie baby~" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah nyonya Do.

"Kyungie juga merindukan eomma~" rengek Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukannya pada eommanya.

Sejak tadi ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama adengan ibu dan anak itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua malaikatnya.

"heiiii, apakah appa dilupakan disini?" tanya lelaki tadi yang taklain dan tak bukan adalah tuan Do. Ayah dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari eommanya. Kini gadis itu beralih untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Kyungie juga merindukan appa" ucap gadis itu manja.

Dilain sisi ruangan rumah itu. Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan selimut tebalnya samar-samar mendengar suara ribut dari lantai bawah. Pria itu awalnya tak memperdulikan, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Padahal ini masih sangat pagi.

Akhirnya lelaki dengan kelinga lebar bak peri dan tinggi layak tiang listrik itu memutuskan untuk melihat kebawah. Melihat siapa yang mengacaukan paginya. Pria itu turn dari ranjang lalu keluar dari kamar dengan rambut masih acak-acakan layaknya seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Saat melewati tangga dia sedikit berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"Kyung, siapa sihhh yang bertamu sepagi ini. Mengganggu saja" ucap lelaki itu yang masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

"aigoooooo, pangeran eomma baru bangun tidur eoh?" ucap Nyonya Do sembari tersenyum menghampiri putranya yang turun dari tangga.

Mata lelaki itu yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka lebar ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"eomma?" ucap Chanyeol kaget. semetara Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum menanggapi putranya.

"kenapa eomma tidak memberitahu bila sampai sepagi ini? Aku kan bisa menjemput eomma dibandara" protes Chanyeol.

"aishhh, jika eomma bilang maka bukan kejutan namanya" kekeh Nyonya Do.

"eomma selalu begitu" keluh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang masih diambang pintu dengan ayahnya pun mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk masuk.

"appa, ini masih dingin dan ayo kita masuk lebih baik" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukannya pada ayahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat merindukan sang ayah. Kkkk~

"ne, kajja kita masuk" putus Tuan Do final.

.

Tuan Do masuk dengan membawa dua koper besar ditangan kanan kirinya dan dibantu Chanyeol dengan membawa sebuah koper lebih kecil dan sebuah tas besar yang entah apa isinya karena jujur itu begitu berat.

Sementara Chanyeol dan appanya sibuk dengan tas dan koper-koper untuk dibawa kekamar orang tuanya yang dilantai bawah. Kini Kyungsoo dan ibunya duduk dikursi ruang tamu. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manja dengan tidur dipangkuan ibunya. Sementara Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat manja putrinya ini. Dia mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"kyungie masih ngantuk eoh?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo lembut tanpa memberhentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dipangkuan ibunya. Jujur dia masih mengantuk sekarang karena ini masih jam 5 pagi. Demi apapun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk gadis cantik itu bangun.

"naiklah Kyungie, dan lanjutkan tidurmu. Biar nanti eomma bangunkan" ucap Nyonya Do yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pun bangkit dari pangkuan eommanya dan berjalan menuju lantai atas tepatnya kamarnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang telah hilang dari tangga. Nyonya Do bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang didalamnya jelas terdapat suami dan pangerannya yang sibuk menata koper-koper yang ia bawa.

Nyonya Do masuk kedalam kamar yang paling luas di rumah ini.

"Chanyeol sayang kau masih mengantuk, hmmm?" tanya wanita itu penuh perhatian kepada anak lelakinya. Chanyeol menoleh saat ibunya mengusak rambutnya.

"Ne eomma, aku masih sangat mengantuk" ucapnya jujur. Karena memang dia saat ini masih benar-benar mengantuk bukan main.

"Kembali kekamarmu dan tidur yeol" itu ucap sang ayah.

"tapi appa-" belum sempat Chanyeol protes tapi ibunya sudah lebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"tidak ada protes yeollie, nanti biar eomma bangunkan" potong sang ibu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk patuh bila itu ibunya sudah berkata. Dia pun berbalik meninggalkan kamar kedua orang tuanya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"kau merindukan anak-anak kita dan Korea Fanny?" Tuan Do buka suara ketika dirasa Chanyeol sudah hilang dari pandangan. Dia memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Hmm, jelas aku merindukan mereka nick" ucap Nyonya Do sembari membalas peluka suaminya.

"istirahatlah nick, pasti kau lelah. Biarkan aku mandi dulu dan setelah itu akan aku bereskan koper-koper ini. Aku juga harus membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anakku" ucapnya sembari melepas pelukan suaminya. Dan berlalu untuk masuk kamar mandi. Sementara suaminya hanya patuh segera mengganti baju dan tidur dikasurnya karena dia benar-benar lelah.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah rapi dan siap untuk pergi kesekolah dan kampus mereka masing-masing. Setelah tadi saat mereka membuka tidur ada ibunya yang membangunkannya. Mereka benar-benar merasa senang jika ada orang tuanya disini.

Mereka berdua kompak membuka pintu kamar masing-masing secara sama-sama. Mereka turun dari lantai dua menuju kedapur. Karena disana pasti ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya kedua kakak ini tidak ribut saat turun dari tangga. Mereka terlihat diam karena mungkin sekarang ada pawangnya disana. Kkkkk~

Sesampainya dimeja makan, mereka melihat ibunya yang masih berkutat dengan piring-piring untuk menata makanannya. Mereka pun hanya menurut dan duduk disebelah ayahnya yang terlihat sedang membaca koran dan segelas kopi. Ayahnya juga terlihat sudah rapi.

"nahhh, sarapan sudah siap" ucap Nyonya Do dari dapur membawa nampan berisi 4 piring nasi goreng kimchi spesial. Setelah menaruhnya tepat dihadapan satu persatu orang yang ada disana kini dia beralih mengambil gelas dan menungkannya air putih. Air itu diserahkan satu persatu.

"huahhhh masitha" ucap Chanyeol senang ketika merasakan masakan ibunya setelah sekian lama. Dan kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"ayo cepat habiskan, ini sudah siang kalian perlu sekolah bukan" setelah nyonya Do mengatakan itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang buka suara. Hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok beradu dengan piring.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan sarapannya. Mereka terlihat memakan habis nasi goreng kimchi tersebut. Setelah itu Nyonya Do membereskan piring-piring yang kosong itu.

"Kyungie, kau berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya ayahnya.

"emmm, entah. Mungkin naik bis" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"mau appa antar?" tanya Tuan Do.

"appa akan mengantar Kyungie kesekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo berbinar. Sementara ayahnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"assaaaaa, ne ne ne Kyungie mau appa. Yey, diantar appa sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo semangat persis seperti anak TK yang akan diantar ayahnya pergi sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

"curang! Kenapa Kyungie saja yang diantar Chanyeol juga ingin diantar appa" protes Chanyeol persis seperti anak SD yang merengek meminta permen dari adiknya.

Sementara itu Tuan Do hanya terkekeh melihat tinggkah putranya yang sangat manja ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh dan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa, Chanyeol selalu terlihat manja kepada orang tuanya meski itu sudah tidak terlihat pantas diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 21 tahun.

"ne ne, ayo mari kita antar pangeran dan putri appa kesekolah dan kampusnya" final Tuan Do akhirnya.

Kyungsoo yang hendak protes urung saat ibunya kembali dari dapur. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan –jangan protes-. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya diam dan lebih memilih menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

"eomma, Kyungie berangkat sekolah dulu ne..."

"Chanyeol juga berangkat kuliah juga eomma" ucap Chanyeol sembari ikut mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Cihhh, selalu ikut-ikut" cibir Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Chanyeol.

Mereka keluar dari dalam rumah menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi didepan rumah tersebut. Akhirnya ketiganya memasuki moil itu dengan Tuan Do yang berada di depan kemudi dan Chanyeol disebelah kanannya sedangkan Kyungsoo di kursi belakang.

Mereka berpamitan kepada ibunya yang melambai didepan rumah.

"Hati-hati, dan belajar yang rajin" teriak Nyonya Do ketika mobil sudah melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Karena jarak sekolah Kyungsoo lebih dekat dari pada kampus Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya Chanyeol.

Didalam mobil, mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Mereka berbagi cerita layaknya teman. Ya tentu jelas Kyungsoo yang pasti banyak ngomong disana. Dan bukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan bila Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan sedikit bertengkar ataupun cekcok mulut, yang akhirnya akan ditengahi oleh ayahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang Baekhyun sahabatnya juga kekasih Chanyeol.

"appa tau, ketika pertama kali Kyungie membawa Baekhyun kerumah oppa tak berkedip memandangnya" cerita Kyungsoo.

"Yakkk! Kau berlebihan soo" bela Chanyeol.

"ani, sungguh appa aku tidak melebih-lebihkannya. Oppa benar-benar tak berkedip memandang Baekhyun kala itu. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai takut dipandang Chanyeol oppa dengan tampang cengonya, hahaha" kali ini tawa Kyungsoo meledak tatkala teringat ekspresi kakaknya saat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal saat digoda bahkan jadi bahan tertawaan ayah dan adiknya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membalas Kyungsoo nanti.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah sampai pun akhirnya turun dari mobil itu. Tapi saat gadis itu turun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang juga baru datang dan akan memasuki gerbang.

"Baekhyun~!" teriak Kyungsoo saat keluar mobil sambil melambai kearah sahabatnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah melambai kearahnya Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan setengah berlari.

"Pagi Kyungie" sapa Baekhyun saat sampai di depan Kyungsoo.

"Pagi juga Baekkie" ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah cerianya.

"coba tebak siapa yang ada didalam" tambah Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, menebak-nebak siapa yang mengantar Kyungsoo kali ini. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat mobil yang digunakan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo.

Tapi saat kaca pintu dibuka, mata sipit Baekhyun membola ketika melihat seseorang yang didepan itu.

"Chanyeo oppa" ucap Baekyun.

"Hai, pagi Baek" sapa Chanyeol santai.

"p-pagi juga oppa" jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung tatkala melihat sosok dibelakang kemudi mobil itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki paruh baya itu sebelumnya. Otaknya diputar berfikir kira-kira siapa. Sampai sesuatu terbersit difikirannya.

"Annyeong haseo Ahjussi" sapa Baekhyun sopan sembari membungkukkan kepalanya kepada seseorang dibelakang kemudi itu.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyun. Kau terlihat persis seperti cerita Kyungsoo" ucap pria paruh baya itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tuan Do.

Mendengar itu pipi Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Dia belum apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan orangtua Chanyeol.

"appa Kyungie dan Baekkie masuk dulu ya, payy-payyyy~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlari menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditarik sedikit tercekat lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali sembari berucap 'sampai jumpa kembali ahjussi' setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo yang telah lari masuk kedalam halaman sekolah itu.

Sementara itu Tuan Do setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah segera menginjak gas menuju kampus Chanyeol.

"Kau pintar memilih pasangan" ucap Tuan Do yang masih fokus dengan mobilnya.

"ne?" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Baekhyun yeolll"

"Ah, Baekhyun. Tentu, aku akan appa jadi pasti pandai memilih" setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan itu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

"ehhh, appa mau tau pacar kedua Kyungsoo" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat ayahnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"maksudnya?" tanya pria paruh baya itu bingung.

"Kyungsoo memiliki dua kekasih appa. Satu Kris appa pasti tau" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh ayahnya. "dan satu lagi adalah Jongin sahabatku" tambah Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Jadi adikmu yang kecil dan polos itu selingkuh?" tanya Tuan Do tak percaya.

"Yups, dan appa tau siap Jongin itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan ayahnya.

"appa tau KIM Corp?" tanya Chanyeol. Tuan Do sedikit berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"ya appa tau, siapa yang tidak tau dengan KIM Corp. Dan apa hubungannya dengan selingkuhan Kyungsoo tadi" ucap Tuan Do.

"appa mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Jongin itu adalah putra pemilik KIM Corp." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

 _Ckitttttttttttttt_

Tiba-tiba Tuan Do mengerem mendadak. Untung saja dibelakang tidak ada mobil sama sekali. Maka jika dibelakang ada mobil pasti akan ada tabrakan beruntun akhirnya.

"Yakkk! Appa hampir saja membunuhku" ucap Chanyeol.

Tuan Do menjalankan mobilnya kembali dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jangan salahkan appa, karena kau mngagetkan appa" ucap Tuan Do.

"mengagetkan? Memang aku mengagetkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol cengo.

"kau pikir saja bagaimana appa tidak kaget jika kau tiba-tiba mengucapkan bila adikmu berpacaran dengan konglomerat Korea. Hahhh, appa masih tak percaya"

"aku pun begitu appa juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo pendek dan gendut" ucap Chanyeol cuek.

"Yakkk! Itu adikmu chan" ucap appanya memperingati.

"Wae? Kenyataannya begitu appa. Ahh aku sudah sampai"

Chanyeol turun dari mobil itu. Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun hanya melambai kearah appanya. Sementara Tuan Do hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu yang tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Kyungsoo sudah berada dirumah karena dia hanya setengah hari saja disekolah untuk menyiapkannya pelantikan kelulusannya besok. Sementaranya Chanyeol masih sibuk dikampusnya dan akan pulang nanti sore bersama Jongin. Dan orangtuanya sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya karena barang mereka yang terlalu banyak dibawa.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bersantai sendirian didepan tv menonton pororo kartun kesukaannya. Dimeja depannya berserakan snack-snack yang tadi dibawa Kyungsoo dari bawah. Sampai suara bell rumah berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari kartun kesayangannya.

"Kyungie~ buka pintunya, eomma masih sibuk" teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"Ne eomma" teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah kencangnya.

Gadis itu turun dari tangga dengan riang. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya hari ini benar-benar baik. Dia serasa begitu bahagia saat ini. Hingga sampai didepan pintu gadis itu membuka pintu masih dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Tapi ketika pintu dibuka, gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan dagunya karena tak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tubuh gadis itu langsung kaku saat mendengar suara bass seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hai little po, lama tidak bertemu" ucap pria dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Pria dihadapannya ini tetap sama meski mereka tak bertemu selama 3 tahun lamanya. Pria itu tetap tampan, bahkan sekarang lebih tampan.

"S-sehun" ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

"iya ini aku Sehun, aku kembali sayang" ucap Sehun tetap dengan senyumnya.

Sementara itu Nyonya Do keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hendak melihat siapa tamu yang bertamu siang-siang begini.

"Kyungie~ siapa tam- Ohhh Astaga Sehun!" ucap Nyonya Do yang langsung menghampiri Sehun didepan pintu.

"Anyeonghaseo Ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu" ucap Sehun sopan.

"Ahhh sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku eomma Sehun-ah" ucap Nyonya Do senang.

"Ah ne eomma, maaf"

"Gweanchanayo, astagaa Sehun kau benar-benar tampan sekarang. Ahhh aku bahkan sedikit tidak mengenalimu. Bahkan tau jadi tambah tinggi sekarang"

"hahah, eomma bisa saja"

"emmm, Kyungie... eomma rasa kurang sopan tidak menyuruh tamu masuk" ucap Nyonya Do yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Ah ne eomma, ayo mari Sehun-ah kita keatas" ucap Kyungsoo canggung. Sementara sehun hanya membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang saja. Melihat itu, Nyonya Do tersenyum penuh arti ketika keduanya telah menaiki tangga.

"lihatlah Kyungie, pangeranmu kembali" ujarnya lirih lalu kembali kekamarnya meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda.

.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada dilantai atas hanya berdua saja. Terjadi kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Mereka seperti enggan untuk membuka suara. Mereka lebih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Entalah apa yang mereka berdua fikirkan. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih karena telah menanyakan kabarku" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan lelaki didepannya ini. dia benar-benar memeluk Sehun erat lalu bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa Sehun tiga tahun belakangan. Tapi dia ingat itu tak boleh. Dia telah memiliki Jongin sekarang dihatinya mesti hanya setengah dan setengahnya masih tetap diisi oleh Sehun, karena Sehun tak pernah tergantikan bahkan hilang meski dia mencoba membenci lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau rumah baruku?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku Kyung? Bahkan aku tau semua tentangmu meski aku tidak berada di Korea" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Jadi kau..."

"Ya aku terus mengawasimu Kyung. Bahkan aku merasa kecewa ketika kau setahun lalu kau memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Bahkan aku ingin langsung ke Korea saat itu juga" ucap Sehun.

"Kau tau? Betapa hancurnya aku saat tau semua itu? Aku benar-benar hancur Kyung" tambanya.

"Lalu, apa kau fikir aku tidak hancur ketika kau mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja?" jawab Kyungsoo miris.

Sehun tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasa bersalah terhadap Kyungsoo. Demi apapun dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar menyayangi gadis mungil dihadapannya ini. Sehun menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyung" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, lagi pula aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama" ucap Kyungsoo tapi tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Ahhh benar lebih baik tak usah dibahas" ucap Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong sakunya.

"Apa kau masih ingat ini?" tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Iya jelas aku menyimpannya. Ini adalah benda couple untuk pertama kali dikencan pertama kita dulu" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Sehun kita akan kemana?" tanya gadis kecil bermata bulat saat mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari mobil yang membawa mereka tadi._

" _Sebentar Kyung, sebentar lagi sampai" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu. Si gadis bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya mengangguk mengikuti Sehun._

 _Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah Sehun berhasil membujuk eomma Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa pergi dengannya. Dan berhasil mereka diijinkan pergi asal pulang tidak lewat dari pukul 10 malam. Sehun mengangguk patuh dan berjanji tidak akan memulangkan Kyungsoo lebih dari jam 10 malam._

" _Ahhh kita sudah sampai" ucap Sehun ceria setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjab beberapa kali melihat sekeliling._

" _Pasar malam?" tanya gadis itu polos yang mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya melihat-lihat apa yang ada dipasar malam ini._

 _Mereka berdua berputar-putar melihat apa saja yang dijual dipasar malam itu. Sesekali mereka mencoba permainan yang ada disana seperti komedi putar, bianglala atau bahkan menembak-nembak gelas meskipun tak satupun yang tertembak._

 _Sampai kaki mungil Kyungsoo berhenti pada kios penjual aksesoris dan boneka. Merasakan Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak bergeming sekalipun didepan kios itu, Sehun akhirnya menghampirinya._

" _Wae? Kau ingin lihat-lihat?" tanya Sehun yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Kyungsoo._

 _Mereka berdua pertama masuk kedalam kios yang menjual boneka-boneka yang mulai dari ukuran mini sampai big size. Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu boneka yang dipajang disana, sampai mata bulatnya berbinar ketika menemukan sebuah boneka pinguin berwarna biru dan memakai helm diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri boneka yang dilihatnya tadi._

" _Pororo" ucapnya semangat._

" _Kau menyukainya Kyung?" tanya Sehun bingung._

" _Ne, aku sangat menyukai pororo" ucap Kyungsoo semangat._

" _Kenapa kau sangat menyukai si pinguin berhelm ini sih Kyung? Bahkan seluruh tas dan buku sekolahmu bergambar pinguin berhelm ini" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya karena Sehun menghina karakter favoritnya._

" _Dia bernama Pororo Sehun-ah~" ralatnya._

" _Apa? Po apa?"_

" _Pororo Sehun, pororo" ucap Kyungsoo kembali membenarkan._

" _Aishhh terserahlah apapun namanya. Hei tapi dia terlihat sepertimu Kyung" goda Sehun._

" _Yakkk! Kenapa kau seperti Chandobby sialan itu menyamakan aku dengan pororo" protesnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ishhhh Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan Kyungsoo sekarang._

" _Oh, aku mempunyai sebuah panggilan sayang untukmu Kyung"_

" _Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran._

" _Little po" ucap Sehun dengan cengirnya._

" _Yakkkk! Oh Sehun!"_

" _Wae? Sudah-sudah aku akan tetap memanggilmu Little po mulai sekarang" final Sehun akhirnya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kyungsoo._

" _Sehun-ah mau dibawa kemana pororoku" protes Kyungsoo saat Sehun mengambil pororonya dan membawanya pergi._

" _Membawanya kekasir, kau tak ini membawanya pulang?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Setelah mereka selesai dengan urusannya di kios boneka, kini mereka berdua memasuki kios aksesoris disebelah kios boneka._

 _Jika Kyungsoo sibuk memilih-milih jepit rambut, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tengah melihat-lihat gelang. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah gelang couple cantik. Sehun mengambilnya dan membawanya kekasir. Setelah itu dia kembali kepada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan jepit rambutnya, padahal ditangannya sudah terdapat sekeranjang kecil penuh dengan jepit rambut itu._

" _Kau sudah Little po?"_

" _Ne, sebentar biar aku bayar dulu"_

" _Sini, biar aku yang membayar semuanya"_

" _Ani, kau sudah membelikanku boneka dan ini terlalu banyak jadi biarkan aku yng membayarnya sendiri" kukuh Kyungsoo._

" _Apa kau fikir aku akan jatuh miskin bila membayar semua jepit rambutmu itu, jadi sini biarkan aku yang membayar semuanya." Belum sempat Kyungsoo protes tapi Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa keranjang kecilnya kekasr dan membayar semuanya._

 _Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat kencan mereka. Mereka berjalan berdua dengan masih tetap bergandengan tangan._

 _Seluruh barang belanjaan Kyungsoo diambil alih oleh Sehun karena tangan kanan Kyungsoo memegang tangan sehun dan sebelah kirinya membawa cone ice cream. Mobil Sehun sudah terlihat dengan paman Lee didalamnya._

 _Sebelum sampai mobil, Sehun berhenti yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo berhenti pula. Kyungsoo memperhtikan dengan seksama saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari kantug celananya dan memakaikan ditangan kiri Kyungsoo._

" _Jangan pernah melepasnya karena aku juga memakai yang sama" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan gelang yang sama juga ditangan kirinya._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mengangguk kearah Sehun bahwa dia tidak akan melepas gelang itu._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Aku selalu menyimpannya Kyungs, bahkan aku tidak mengijinkan seorangpun untuk menyentuhnya" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Dan apa kau masih menyimpannya juga?" timpal Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan, karena memang dia masih menyimpan gelang pemberian cinta pertamanya itu.

"Ya, aku masih menyimpannya hingga saat ini" ucap Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, dia merasa masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo perlahan memandang Sehun sebentar lalu mengalihkan kempali pandangannya kebawah.

"Gelang itu putus saat aku hampir tertabrak dikencan terakhir kita. Jadi aku hanya menyimpannya tanpa memakainya" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyung"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu Sehun-ah. Hanya aku yang kurang berhati-hati"

Sehun yang tadinya merunduk kini mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang lekat wajah tertunuk Kyungsoo. Sampai tidak sengaja dia menatap leher Kyungsoo. Dia melihat sebuah kalung melingkar indah dileher Kyungsoo. Di tersenyum kembali melihat kalung itu.

"Meski kau tidak menggunakan gelang pemberianku setidaknya kau masih menggenakan kalung pemberianku dikencan terakhir kita" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar meraba lehernya. Dia baru ingat bahwa selama 3 tahun dia tetap menggenakan kalung pemberian Sehun. Sampai pelan-pelan ingatannya berputar ketiga tahun lalu dimana kalung itu diberikan.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari pertama libur sekolah Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya dan dia akan menjadi siswa SMA sebentar lagi. ahhh Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar bahagia hari ini. belum lagi Sehun kekasihnya akan mengajaknya berkencan seharian. Tidak seperti biasanya tapi Kyungsoo cuek dan tak merasakan firasat apa-apa._

 _Dia dengan senang hati keluar rumah kala itu karena mobil Sehun sudah terparkir rapi didepan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah pamit Kyungsoo segera keluar rumah dan menghampiri Sehun yang membawa mobil sendiri sekarang._

 _Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan hari mereka ditaman bermain. Karena selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran belum pernah sekalipun mereka pergi berkencan ditaman bermain. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu cantik menggunakan dress selutut dan rambut yang tergerai bebas._

 _Mereka berdua begitu senang ketika berada ditaman bermain. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Karena Kyungsoo kerap beberapa kali melihat Sehun melamun ataupun tidak fokus. Sehun terlihat memiliki banyak sekali fikiran._

 _Hingga matahari mulai tenggelam merekapun pulang dari taman bermain itu, karena taman bermainnya akan segera ditutup. Tapi sebelum pulang, mereka mampir terlebih dahulu kesebuah caffe untuk sekedar menikmati sore hari yang menjemput malam._

 _Dicaffe itu Kyungsoo memesan banyak sekali kue-kue yang terlihat cantik. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Setelah kue-kue itu habis Kyungsoo disejenak, dia mengernyit bingung karena Sehun tidak makan apapun sedari tadi. Dia pun merasa kuatir._

" _Sehun-ah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo kuatir._

" _Aniya~ aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun._

" _Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan apapun sedari tadi Sehun-ah?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum saja hari ini Little po"_

" _Wae? Kau dapat melihatku setiap hari kan bukannya hanya hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sehun._

 _Sehun teringat sesuatu, kemarn dia membeli sebuah kalung cantik untuk Kyungsoo. Dia mengeluarkannya dari saku bajunya._

" _Kyungsoo tutup matamu" ucap Sehun yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo tetap ditempatnya lalu memasang kalung cantik itu dileher Kyungsoo._

" _Sekarang buka matamu" ucap Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Tangannya meraba lehernya yang terasa ada sesuatu yang bertengger disana. Matanya melebar tatkala menyadari bawa ada sebuah kalung yang bertengger cantik dilehernya._

 _Kyungsoo menatap berbinar Sehun._

" _Hadiah kecil dariku" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum._

" _Gomawo Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi caby nya._

 _Kedua pasangan adam dan hawa itu masih betah bertahan dicaffe itu sampai malam tiba. Saat Kyungsoo meminta untuk diantar pulang Sehun menahan tangannya._

" _Kyungsoo aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" ucap Sehun pelan._

" _Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang masih terpatri jelas dibibirnya._

" _Aku akan pergi ke Venezuela meneruskan SMA ku" ucap Sehun._

 _Deg..._

 _Mendengar itu Kyungsoo perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Dia diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sehun tadi._

" _Jadi, aku fikir lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita" ucap Sehun lirih._

 _Senyum yang tadi mengembang jelas dibibir indah Kyungsoo luntur seketika. Raut wajahnya juga berubah sedetik kemudian. Terlihat air mata yang sudah siap meluncur menuruni matanya._

 _PLAKKK_

 _Kyngsoo menampar Sehun keras._

" _Apa maksudmu, jangan main-main Sehun-ah" teriaknya yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari pengunjung caffe itu._

" _Maafkan aku Kyung"_

" _Kau jahat Sehun! KAU JAHAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" jerit Kyungsoo._

 _Setelah menjerit seperti itu Kyungsoo berdiri beranjak dari duduknya._

' _Brakkkk'_

 _Terdengar suara pintu caffe dibuka dengan kasarnya dan muncul gadis remaja bermata bulat yang berlari keluar dari dalam caffe yang disusul dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang terlihat seumar dengan gadis itu._

" _Kyung tunggu dengarkan penjelasanku" ucap laki-laki itu sambari merain pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo._

" _Hiks...Apa perdulimu?" ucap gadis itu sinis_

" _Kumohon Kyung dengarkan aku du-"_

" _Lepaskan!" sentaknya sembari menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan. Dan berhasil, pegangan itu lepas dan gadis itu berlari menjauh._

" _Kyungsoo, tunggu kumohon!" teriak lelaki tampan itu sambil berlari mengejar. Namun nihil karena usahanya sia-sia._

 _Gadis tadi –Kyungsoo berlari menembus keramaian malam kota Seoul dengan berlari kencang. Dia tak mengindahkan suara seseorang yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Bahkan sekarang banyak pasang mata yang mengumpat padanya karena tak berhati-hati hingga menabrak orang lain. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, yang dia rasa saat ini hanya sakit. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Tiba-tiba hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit tatkala mengingat itu. Bahkan ia merasa matanya mulai berembun.

"Kyungie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Gweanchanayo" ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Sumpah demi apapun sehun benar-benar tersiksa sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit saat Kyungsoo bersikap dingin kepadanya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun dia adalah pihak yang salah, jadi dia harus menerima resiko dari perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

"Sehun kurasa sudah sore, lebih baik kau segera pulang karena aku ingin membersihkan diriku" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ahh ne, benar ini sudah muali sore. Lebih abik aku segera pulang sekarang" ucap Sehun merasa tidak enak karena diusir secara halus oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari lantai atas. Disana mereka disambut dengan sapaan ramah ibu Kyungsoo yang berada didapur.

"Ohhh Sehun kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Do saat melihat Sehun turu.

"Aku akan pulang eomma, karena kurasa ini sudah terlalu sore"

"Wah sayang sekali padahal eomma ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama"

"Gweanchanayo eomma, aku bisa makan kapan-kapan"

"Janji ya, eomma menunggumu. Dan besok adalah hari kelulusan Kyungsoo kuharap kau bisa datang kesana"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan ibu Kyungsoo. Lalu kaki panjangnya itu mulai melangkah menuju pintu untuk pulang dengan diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo aku pulang dulu"

"ne hati-hati" ucap Kyungsoo saat sehun memasuki mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu saat Sehun benar-benar ilang dari pandangannya. Dia pun kembali kelantai atas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dari kampus Chanyeol langsung naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar jelek setelah bertemu Luhan tadi dikampusnya tadi. Entah kenapa bila dia bertemu Luhan pasti dia merasa perasaannya jungkir balik dibuatnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya keranjangnya. Dia memandang langit-langit mengingat perbincangannya tadi siang bersama Luhan.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Chanyeol" sapa Jongin._

" _Wae?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Hei aku tadi melihat Luhan disini, saat aku bertanya sedang apa dia sini dia menjawab bahwa dia mahasiswi transferan dari universitas di china"_

" _Mwo? Kau tidak berbohong kan kkamjong?"_

" _Ani, kau bisa tanyakannya langsung pada Luhan. Dia berada dikantin sekarang"_

 _Mendengar itu, Chanyeol segera berlari kekantin untuk memastikan kebenaran yang diucapkan oleh sahabat hitamnya itu. Mata Chanyeol mengamati satu persatu mahasiswi yang ada disana. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok bayangan Luhan yang duduk sendiri didekat jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Luhan._

 _Luhan sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk didepannya._

" _Kenapa kau disini" tanya Chanyeol dingin._

" _Apa kau belum mendengar dari Jongin bahwa aku akan kuliah disini?"_

" _Jadi benar kau akan kuliah disini?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan._

" _Apa mau mu sebenarnya Luhan?" tanya Chanyeo geram._

" _Kau pasti tau apa mauku, lantas kenapa kau masih bertanya Chanyeol?"_

" _Berapa kali aku harus bilang kita sudah berakhir Luhan!"_

" _Tapi kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi yeol" kukuh Luhan._

" _Maaf, aku sudah memiliki Baekhyun dan aku juga akan segera bertunangan dengannya"_

 _Luhan diam sejenak saat Chanyeol mengucapkan itu._

" _Kau bisa membatalkannya yeol" mohon Luhan._

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa membatalkannya aku terlalu mencintai Baekhyun" final Chanyeol._

 _Luhan hanya diam, gadis cantik itu merasa hatinya mulai sakit. Bahkan seperti diremas-remas._

" _Apa kau melupakan janjimu dulu yeol yang akan menjagaku?" ucap Luhan akhirnya._

" _Dan apa kau lupa apa yang kau ucapkan kepada temanmu jika tidak akan merusak hidupmu hanya untuk bersama lelaki sepertiku?" jawab Chanyeol sinis._

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang telah berurai air mata dimeja kantin._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Arghhhhhhhh" teriak Chanyeol sembari menjambak rambutnya.

"Kenapa Luhan kenapa!?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kenapa kau empermainkanku Luhan? Kenapa Luhan?"

"Disaat aku mulai melupakanmu kenapa kau malah datang kembali dan mengisik hidupku!"

Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar frustasi saat ini. jujur dia masih memiliki rasa kepada Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlalu menyakiti hatinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? tidak mungkin dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali pada Luhan. Itu mustahil terlebih dia telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari baekhyun. Dan dia bukan lelaki brengsek yang akan meninggalkan baekhyun begitu saja.

Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening sekarang. Bahkan hatinya serasa remuk redam hanya karena masalah cintanya.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : pengen sebenernya ngeganti pakek yeoja lain, tapi gimana ya kak kesan ngerusak hubungan kaisoo kan udah dipegang dan melekat banget sama yeoja itu, haha :D (buat yang suka kaistal pliss jangan bully baby vee, karena emang baby vee dasarnnya kagak suka ama kaistal)**

 **To anaknya chansoo : banget berjuangnya, karena kyungsoo masih berat banget sama sehun, jadi jongin harus kerja keras buat ngeyakinin kyungsoo kalo dia itu Cuma suka sama jongin. So, fighting jongin.**

 **To dkslovepcy : uye, sesuai requesan udah dipanjangin kak**

 **To kim reon : tenang kakak, gak berat kok, kan kris bentar lagi bawa ama tao**

 **To ripusi1288 : hahaha, sama sebenernya kak, authornya juga agak sebel ama krystal XD**

 **^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^**

 **Annyeong readers... baby vee hadir ini...**

 **Sebelumnya maaf kalo chap sebelumnya pendek banget, tapi dichap ini baby vee udah manjangin kok udah 5k hurufnya. Ngomong-ngomong ini chap paling panjang diantara chap-chap yang lain, hahaha XD. Anggep aja ganti rugi :D ya meski dichap ini kebanyak plesback terus.**

 **Terus kemari sapa yang ngejawab sehun? Kalian bener sehun emang cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Bahkan diff ini ceritanya sehun disayang banget sama eommanya kyungsoo. Udah dianggep kayak anak sendiri. Jadi entar ada 2 kubu, eommanya kyungsoo dukung sehun terus appanya kyungsoo dukung jongin. Kalo chanyeol? Jangan ditanya dia ribet ngurusin idupnya sendiri gara-gara luhan. Kris? Tenang abis ini bakalan dibuang secara perlahan karena dia gak ada pendukung kecuali luhan lhooo ya. Apa lagi nanti kalo kedoknya kebongkar, aduhhh.**

 **Ehhh baby vee kebanyakan ngomong sampek keceplosan XDD**

 **Buat yang udah review gomawo kakak** **yang udah ngebaca juga makasih banget undah mau nyempetin ngebaca bahkan nungguin :D**

 **Oh iya sabtu depan baby vee mau upload ff chanbaek, ada yang minat? Kalo tentang ff ini tenang aja baby vee updatenya gantian kok**

 **Dan terakhir baby vee gak bosen ngingetin buat tinggalin jejak setelah baca, meski banyak yang ninggalin sebenarnye -,- gpp baby vee iklas yang penting masih ada yang baca karya baby vee.**

 **Oke see you sabtu depan, pay-payyyyyyy~ :* :* :* :* :* :* :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **~o~#Chapter 12#~o~**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu semangat sekali seperti pagi ini. karena pagi ini berbeda. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Dia tidak akan menyandang gelar sebagai siswi Seoul Art High School kembali setelah ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca meja riasnya. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan mengenakan almamater yang selama 3 tahun kebelakangan dibanggakan.

Pagi tadi Kris juga mengiriminya pesan meminta maaf bahwa lelaki itu tidak bisa menghadiri pelantikan Kyungsoo karena rapat penting dengan kolega bisnisnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dengan isi pesan Kris. Pesan itu tak mengurangi kebahagiannya sama sekali. Bahkan dia bersyukur karena Kris tidak datang. Karena gadis itu bertekat mengakhiri semuanya setelah upacara kelulusannya selesai. Menepati janjinya kepada Jongin. Seseorang yang setia menemaninya dan mampu mengetuk pintu hatinya yang tersenyum rapat.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mengingat tentang Jongin. Ahhh gadis itu tidak sabar hari ini akan menghadiri upacara kelulusannya bersama Jongin disebelahnya. Dan juga orang-orang tersayang yang saat ini berada disekitarnya.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya yang tidak luntur sama sekali. Dia turun kelantai bawah menuju tempat ibunya yang masih terlihat mondar-mandir kesana kemari membenahi penampilan.

"Pagi eomma" sapa Kyungsoo menghampiri ibunya sembari mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Pagi juga baby Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo beralih kemeja makan. Disana kakanya juga terlihat sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuh atletisnya.

"Pagi oppa~ oppa akan berangkat bersama keluar baekhyun?"

"Pagi Kyungie, ne oppa akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Gweanchana?"

"Gweanchanayo oppa" balas Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memakan hikmat sarapannya. Sembari menunggu Jongin datang. Tiba-tiba bell rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berlari untuk membukakan pintu meninggalkan sarapannya yang belum diselesaikan.

Dibukanya pintu, dan menampakkan siapa dibalik pintu itu. Seorang pria tampan mengenakan kemeja navi yang sempurna membukus tubuh atletisnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jongin. Jongin pun tersenyum melihat bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Morning Princess Soo" sapa Jongin sembari menyodorkan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar ungu muda dan putih yang dirangkai indah untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati.

"Pagi juga oppa, ahhh indahnya" balas Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikan bunga ditangannya.

"Ayo masuk oppa" ajak Kyungsoo.

Keduanya pun masuk kedalam rumah. Saat memasuki rumah Kyungsoo Jongin disambut dengan sapaan ramah dari ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo memerintahkan Jongin agar bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tengah sarapan. Setelah mengucapkan itu ibu Kyungsoo lalu beralih masuk kedalam kamar masih ribet dengan dandanannya.

Chanyeol menyelsaikan makannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Chanyeol mendorong piring kosongnya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau akan kemana yeol?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Chanyeol berajak dari kursinya mengambil kunci mobil disebelah meja makan.

"Sepertimu, aku juga akan kerumah kekasihku dan menemaninya diacara kelulusannya. Jadi tolong jaga dan awasi adikku selama disana" ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk bahu Jongin.

Chanyeol pun benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan itu, dan menghampirinya ibunya untuk berpamit karena dia akan pergi untuk menjemput calon tunangannya. Sampai suara mobil Chanyeol terdengar dipendengaran Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol bell rumah itu kembali kembali berbunyi. Kali ini nyonya Do yang membukakannya. Dan mendapati Luhan yang telah siap disana mengenakan dress selutut berwana baby blue yang terlihat menyatu sempurna dengan kulit putihnya.

"Luhan akhirnya kau datang" sambut Nyonya Do.

"Ne, ahjumma aku pasti datang. Dan maaf kemarin tidak bisa mengunjungi ahjumma" ucap Luhan.

"ahhh gweanchana Luhanie~ ahjumma tidak masalah"

"Emmm lalu mana Kyungsoo ahjumma?" tanya Luhan.

"Kyungie berada dimeja makan dengan kekasihnya. Kesana lah bergabung dengan mereka"

Setelah mendengar itu Luhan beranjak menuju ruang makan tempat yang dimaksud Nyonya Do.

.

"Oppa, nanti sore mau mengantarku?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Kemana soo?"

"Menepati janjiku padamu oppa~" ucap Kyungsoo manja.

"eh, janji? Janji apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ah kenapa kau pelupa sekali oppa~" Kyungsoo merengut sembari bersedekap didepan dada.

"Sunggu aku benar-benar lupa soo"

"Aisss, oppa~ bukan kah aku pernah berjanji sebulan yang lalu akan menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita kepada Kris"

Jongin menepuk dahinya. Ahhh dia terlihat bodoh kenapa bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Akhhh, aku lupa tentang itu. Mian" Jongin menggit lidahnya sembari menunjukkan V sigh kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal karena bagaimana bisa kekasih tampannya ini melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Lalu, apa renacanamu?" Jongin buka suara kembali.

"Entahlah oppa, sepertinya aku akan langsun mengatakannya karena aku tidak pintar basa-basi. Hehe" Kyungsoo nyengir sendiri.

"Ahhh, benar lebih cepat lebih baik" akhirnya keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Entah menertawakan apa padahal tidak ada yang lucu didalam percakapan mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan tawanya Jongin bertanya kembali.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Kris? Apa dia tidak datang keacara kelulusanmu?"

"Ani, dia memiliki rapat pagi ini dengan koleganya" jawab Kyungsoo tenang, seperti sudah biasa.

"Ck, kekasih macam apa dia" Jongin berdecik meremehkan.

"Hei, bukankah itu bagus oppa? Jadi aku bisa terus denganmu nanti" ucap Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Wahhh, sepertinya gadis mungil ini benar-benar sudah siap putus dengan kekasih pertamanya" goda Jongin sembari mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang telah ditata rapi. Kyungsoo mendengus, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Jongin agar tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

"Yakkk! Jangan acak-acak rambutku aku sudah menatanya tadi" ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"ohhh jadi baby kyungie mulai merajuk eoh?" ejek Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam enggan menghiraukan ejekan Jongin dan mensibukkan dirinya dengan menata ulang rambut panjangnya menggunakan jari-jari kurusnya.

Hingga kegiatan Kyungsoo terhenti sepenuhnya ketika seseorang datang mengalihkan seluruh atensinya kepada pemilik suara indah yang terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan ketika memanggilnya.

"Yuhuuuuu Kyungie jie-jie datang..."

"Where are you baby Kyungie..."

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu keras diruangan itu, bahkan Jongin langsung menutup telinganya ketika semakin lama suara indah Luhan semakin keras.

"Jie-jie aku ada disini..." jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah kerasnya.

"Wahhh Kyungie sed- ohhh hai Jongin" sapa Luhan ketika mendapati Jongin sedang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Lelaki itu masih membenahi sistem kerja telinganya karena setelah suara keras Luhan ganti suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menggema dengan keras didekat telinganya. Sepertinya dia butuh ke THT nanti.

"Wahhh, lihat siapa yang sebentar lagi akan melepas atribut sekolahnya" goda Luhan.

"Aishhhh, jangan mulai mengejekku jie-jie" Kyungsoo memberenggut dihadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggelikan Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

"ne ne ne, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi baby kyungie~"

"Dan- kapan acaranya akan dimulai?" tanya Luhan kembali. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan mahal pemberian Jongin ketika belanja dimall beberapa waktu lalu _(ingat waktu chap 4?)._

"Sekitar satu jam lagi" ucap Kyungsoo santai sebelum-

"ASTAGA! Satu tinggal satu jam lagi, kita harus cepat berangkat sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo panik dan langsung merain tangan Jongin agar berdiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo sudah berjalan didepan menggandeng Jongin dengan terburu-buru. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih diam disana memperhatikan sekitar seperti mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi ingin ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh berada dari Luhan berdiri, berhenti ketika menyadari gadis bermata rusa itu tidak mengikuti langkah cepatnya dan masih berdiam diri disana, clingak clinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Jie-jie kenapa kau masih diam disana, ayo kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung menyadarkan Luhan dan beralih untuk mengikuti langkah terburu-buru Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang tamu rumahnya dengan Jongin dan Luhan yang mengekori dibelakangnya. Diruang tamu Kyungsoo terus berteriak-teriak memanggil orang tuanya yang masih entah sibuk apa dikamarnya.

"Eomma... Appa... ayoooooo Kyungie akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat" teriak Kyungsoo begitu kerasnya sehingga membuat Jongin dan Luhan menutup telinganya.

Setelah teriakan panjang nan keras itu selesai. Dengan ajaib pintu kamar orangtua Kyungsoo terbuka dengan ibunya didepan dengan dandanan yang begitu wow seakan-akan menghadiri pesta. Dan ayahnya dibelakangnya mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu.

"Yakkkk, Kyungie jangan berteriak-teriak. Kau tau eomma dan appa akan tuli jika kau terus berteriak-teriak seperti itu" omel ibunya. Sementara Kyungsoo mendengus menatap penampilan ibunya.

"Yakkk eomma, apa-apaan itu. Kita hanya akan menghadiri acara kelulusanku bukan pergi kepesta, kenapa eomma memakai pakaian seperti itu" protes Kyungsoo.

"Hei eomma hanya ingin terlihat bersinar dari yang lain. Lihat meski anak eomma sudah besar eomma masih terlihat sexy dan awet muda" ucap Nyonya Do percaya diri. Sementara Kyungsoo mendengar itu membuat ekspresi ingin muntah akan kata-kata ibunya.

"ya ya ya ya terserah eomma saja. Tapi sekarang ayo kita berangkat, Kyungie akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang"

"Tunggu sebentar, kita belum lengkap" ucap ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Dia menghitung kembali orang yang berada disana. Setelah itu dia kembali berfikir semua sudah lengkap disana lalu siapa yang belum datang.

"Kita sudah lengkap eomma. Lalu siapa yang bel-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan suara bell rumahnya.

"Ahhh itu pasti dia" ucap ibu Kyungsoo sembari berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat ditenggorokan saat pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan Sehun berdiri disana dengan tampannya. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan lengan pendek dipadu dengan celana putih yang sukses membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambut hitamnya ditata kedepan sehingga menutupi dahi bangsatnya yang menambah kesan tampan sekaligus menggemaskan. Kyungsoo seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat Sehun tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya. Tapi dipersekian detik berikutnya dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya karena teringat bahwa Jongin disebelahnya. Ohhh dia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan kali ini.

"Sehuna-ah akhirnya kau datang" sambut Nyonya Do.

"Ah ne mian eomma, aku tadi bangun kesiangan jadi apa aku terlambat?"

"Aniya, kau datang diwaktu yang tepat Sehun-ah saat kita akan berangkat. Ayo masuk dulu, eomma akan mengambil tas dikamar"

Akhirnya Sehun masuk kerumah itu setelah digiring oleh sang pemilik rumah. Dan saat berada ditempat itu, atensinya tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Jongin yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Hai Kyungie" sapanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari gadis itu.

"Oh hai Jongin, long time no see" ucap Sehun dibuat-buat akrab. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan begitu santainya.

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Well, aku disini karena undangan bibi Tiffany dan sebagai... teman lama Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Teman lama?" ulang Jongin dan diangguki Sehun sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo buka suara. Gadis itu masih bingung mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Jongin yang terkesan sudah mengenal lama.

"Ahhh apa Jongin belum memberi tau bahwa aku adalah sepupunya?" tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

"MWO?! Sepupu? Kalian sepupu?" Kyungsoo kaget bukan main dengan perkataan Jongin. Dia berfikir kali ini Tuhan memberinya takdir macam apa lagi? setelah Sehun yang meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun kembali kini dia menjalin kasih dengan sepupu mantan kekasihnya? Ya tuhan Kyungsoo berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

"Ternyata benar Jongin tidak memberitahu apa-apa padamu" ucap Sehun menatap remeh kearah Jongin.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun" suara Jongin terdengar rendah sarat akan emosi didalamnya. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan keberada Sehun disini. Karena pelan-pelan lelaki itu mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _'Teman Lama'_ oleh sepupunya ini.

Sampai suara Nyonya Do memecahkan obrolan singkat mereka yang sarat akan ketidak sukaan didalamnya.

"Nah, sudah siap mari kita berangkat" ucap Nyonya Do semangat, tapi sebelum mereka melangkah suara Tuan Do menghentikan mereka dan semua yang ada disana terfokus pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Sehun dan Jongin apa kalian membawa mobil?" tanya Tuan Do. Kedua manusia yang dsebutkan namanya tadi mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tuan Do.

"Dan Luhan apa kau juga membawa mobil?"

"Ani paman, aku kemari tadi naik taksi" jawab Luhan.

"Bagus kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil Ahjussi. Biarkan mobil Jongin dan Sehun tetap berada disini. Karena tidak mungkin kita semua akan menggunakan mobil masing-masing karena itu tidak efisien" ucap Tuan Do panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

Akhirnya rombongan(?) kecil itu berangkat menggunakan mobil Tuan Do yang lebih besar karena ini mobil keluarga jadi mobil ini muat untuk sekitar 8 orang lebih. Dengan akhir Tuan dan Nyonya Do didepan, Kyungsoo dan Luhan ditengah dan Jongin dan Sehun dibelakang. Mereka berangkat tenang dan aman menuju tujuan mereka yaitu Seoul Art High School.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Jongin terperanjat dengan tepukan dibahunya. Sebenarnya dia berniat akan menyembur siapa yang berani mengagetinya tapi diurungkan ketika melihat ternyata Kyungsoo lah yang menepuk bahu lebarnya.

"Wae? Kenapa melamun oppa? Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang melamun disebelahnya.

"Aniya, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun soo" ucap Jongin tersenyum menutupi kebenarannya karena memang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Ah baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, dan beralih untuk menatap kedepan kembali.

Bohong. Jongin sebenarnya berbohong untuk itu. Siapa bilang lelaki itu tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya lelaki itu terus memikirkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya. Ya dia memikirkan perkataan perkataan Sehun dimobil tadi.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Selama diperjalanan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Sehun bungkam seribu bahasa. Mereka berdua tidak akan bersuara jika tidak ada yang bertanya dan akan menjawab seperlunya bila ditanya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus buka suara, entah gadis itu makan apa sebenarnya ada saja kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan tak ada habisnya._

 _Dan Jongin harus terjebak perang dingin dengan Sehun yang sialnya adalah sepupunya. Well meskipun merea sepupu, tapi mereka tidak sedekat seperti orang lainnya. Mereka berdua terbiasa hidup sendiri-sendiri tanpa teman untuk bermain. Karena bagi pewaris kerajaan keluarga tak diperuntukan untuk itu. Jadi keduanya tetap bungkam hingga Jongin membuka suara terlebih dahulu._

" _Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" ucap Jongin pelan, sangat pelan memungkinkan Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengarkannya. Tapi telinga Sehun masih menjangkau suara rendah Jongin itu._

" _Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya?" bukan menjawab Sehun tambah kembali bertanya. Jongin berdecing tersenyum meremehkan meski tidak menghadap Sehun namun Sehun tau bahwa ekspresi itu untuknya._

" _Aku tau kalian lebih dari_ _ **'teman lama'**_ _" Jongin menekan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya._

" _Ahhh apa Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya?" jawab Sehun enteng seolah dia tidak memiliki dosa ketika mengatakan kenyataan menyakitkan tersebut._

" _Cih berarti benar dugaanku. Lalu apa maksudmu kembali setelah sekian tahun meningglkannya? Kau ingin mendapatkannya? Sayangnya dia telah menjadi milikku" ejek Jongin seakan menatap remeh Sehun._

" _Well, dia belum kau bawa ke depan altar jadi dia belum sepenuhnya milikmu" balas Sehun dengan seringainya._

" _Hah kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Jongin._

" _Ye kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya" jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar tatkala mengingat percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi. Lelaki berkulit tan itu sepertinya harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin untuk nantinya. Karena sepupu sialannya memiliki 1001 cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi dia harus mulai dengan gencatan senjata mulai sekarang.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekali lewat ujung mata besarnya. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan lekat-lekat tingkah Jongin yang terlihat gusar sedari tadi. Entah kenapa meski mata lelaki itu memandang kedepan tapi bukan disana fokusnya, fokusnya berada ditempat lain. Lelaki itu terlihat banyak pikiran. Kyungsoo berfikir apa yang membuat Jongin seperti itu. Apa tugas kulaihnya? Tapi mana mungkin otak sejenius Jongin bermasalah dengan tugas kuliah. Pasti maslah lain. Dan Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui maslah apa? Tapi gadis itu enggan untuk terus bertanya dan membiarkan dirinya dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya.

.

Acara kelulusan selesai saat waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 1 siang. Seluruh siswa diminta keluar untuk melepas dan melemparkan jas almamater mereka sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah lulus dan menyandang sebagai alumni dari Seoul Art High School.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melakukan bersama-sama saling bergandengan tangan dan ketika dikehitungan ketiga keduanya ikut melompat seperti siswa lainnya melemparkan jas almamatenya keatas. Keduanya tertawa bahagia lalu saling berpelukan. Merasa terharu akan moment bahagia yang tidak akan terlupakan kelak.

Dan setelah serangkaian acara tadi, sekarang adalah acara memberi bunga untuk seseorang yang dianggapnya spesial dan pantas. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun harus menahan diri saat rahangnya mengeras karena melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung dibanjiri dengan bunga-bunga serta kado. Bahkan bukan hanya teman satu angkatannya yang memberi bunga dan hadiah, tapi juga adik kelas yang rela dan khusus menyelinap dari kelasnya untuk kabur memberi ucapan selamat serta bingkisan dan juga bunga untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Eoh Ravi. Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo manis tak seperti biasanya yang akan jutek bila berhadapan dengan Ravi. Ravi membeku sesaat ketika melihat senyuman tulus melenggung dibibir Kyungsoo untuknya. Dengan ragu Ravi menyerahkan sebuah kado dan bunga kearah Kyungsoo, lelaki itu hanya takut bahwa Kyungsoo akan menolak lagi hadiah pemberiannya.

Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo menaruh seluruh bunga dan hadiannya yang berada ditangannya. Lalu tangan gadis itu beralih menerima hadiah dari Ravi dan kembali tersenyum tulus yang membuat siapapun meleleh ketika melihatnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo. "Dan selamat juga atas kelulusanmu Ravi" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya bermaksud untuk bersalaman. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki Ravi, lelaki itu dengan beraninya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu erat didalam dekapannya.

Mata lebar Kyungsoo semakin melebar tatkala Ravi memeluknya tiba-tiba. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencerna apa yang dilakukan Ravi terhadap tubuhnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Ravi serak, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Jongin dan Sehun sama kagetnya dengan perlakuan lelaki asing itu kepada gadis mungilnya. Keduanya sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya bila ada yang menyentuh bahkan merengkuh tubuh malaikatnya. Keduanya melangkah bersam-sama dengan langkah besarnya menuju kearah Kyungsoo yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba. Ketika kaki keduanya telah sampai, keduanya dengan kasar menarik lelaki itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Ravi tercekat tatkala merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menarik kasar tubuhnya. Sehingga tubuhnya berjauhan dengan tubuh hangat milik Kyungsoo. Kedua lelaki itu menatap tajam kearah Ravi. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan saja Ravi rasa dia bisa dibunuh secara perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apapun" ucap Ravi ketika menyadari kesalahannya saat memeluk Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada komentar apa-apa dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya menatap Ravi dalam diam lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ravi dengan kedua lelakinya. Gadis itu pergi dari tempatnya tanpa sepatah katapun, karena jika boleh jujur gadis itu masih terkejut akan perlakuan ravi kepadanya.

Ravi mengalihkan atensinya menatap punggung Kyungsoo ketika mendengar deheman seseorang yang terdengar menakutkan di indra pendengarnya. Bahkan dia bergidik ngeri karena deheman itu sangat rendah dan sarat akan rasa tak suka didalamnya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berani menyentuhnya?" kalimat Jongin yang pertama kali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Kenapa kau memeluknya?" kini gilaran suara Sehun yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Ravi ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya seolah tertutup rapat saat melihat kilatan emosi dikedua mata lelaki dihadapannya. Belum sempat Ravi buka suara, keduanya sudah bersuara kembali.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia. Jika aku masih melihatmu mendekatinya maka kau akan tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan keluargamu" ucap kedua kompak berbisik ditelinga kanan-kiri Ravi. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menelan kasar air liurnya ketika menyadari bahwa dua laki-laki dihadapnnya itu adalah bencana.

Setelah mengatakan itu kedua laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju tempat Kyungsoo dan keluarganya berada.

.

Sesuai dugaan, jika Nyonya Do –Tiffany bertemu dengan Nyonya Byun –Yuri maka pasti akan sangat heboh sekali. Bahkan seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali padahal mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Keduanya mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang terlihat bosan dengan pembahasan keduanya. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan jadi membuat keduanya merasa cocok satu sama lain bila berbicara tentang perhiasan, arisan atau apalah lainnya.

Berbeda dengan para bapak yang terlihat santai dan hanya membahas beberapa kali bisnis yang sedang berkembang saat ini.

Sementara para anak sekarang sedang terperangkap dalam permainan cinta masing-masing. Seperti Kyungsoo yang harus mengurusi kedua sepupu ini karena jika tidak diawasi maka keduanya akan memulai perang dinginnya kembali serta mengibarkan bendera perang. Jadi Kyungsoo sebagai penengah keduanya disini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol harus terus menghindar dari Luhan karena dirinya hanya ingin berdua dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan dengan tidak tau malunya terus mengikutinya dan Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk Luhan masuk kedalam percakapan keduanya. Tanpa dia tau bahwa Luhan adalah ular yang bisa kapan saja menyemburkan racunnya.

Dan selama beberapa jam kedepan suasananya terus seperti itu sampai para ibu lelah dan menggiring anaknya untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah membuat kesepakatan akan bertemu kembali dalam acara yang lebih pribadi untuk membicarakan rencana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, seperti yang telah direncanakan tadi pagi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun melajukan kendaraan menuju kantor Kris berada. Kyungsoo sudah memastikan bahwa Kris masih berada disana karena sekarang masih jam 03.40 sore sementara jam pulang kantor masih nanti jam 5 sore tepat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 60 menit akhirnya mereka berdua tiba. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran depan perusahaan itu. Parkiran khusus tamu. Kedua turun dari dalam mobil dengan persaan macam-macam yang menghampiri hati dan fikirannya.

Kyungsoo menatap gedung tinggi didepannya. Menguatkan niatnya yang sedari awal ingin dilakuninya sejak lama.

"Sudah siapa?" suara Jongin mengintrupsi Kyungsoo untuk menoleh kearah lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah itu gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Jadi ayo masuk" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menguatkan genggaman tangannya kepada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum melihat semangat dan keberanian Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan dan rencana yang telah dibuat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kedepan memasuki gedung tinggi didepannya dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Jongin. Jongin membalas genggaman tangan itu seolah berusaha menenangkannya dari kegugupannya.

Ketika memasuki loby para pegawai membukuk sopan ketika Kyungsoo melewati mereka tanpa memandang mereka seperti biasa. Seluruh pegawai disini tau siapa itu Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo sering main kemari jika dia memiliki waktu senggang. Tapi mereka bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki tampan yang digandeng Kyungsoo dengan erat itu. Tapi mereka semua mencoba mengacuhkan dan kembali kepada kerjaan masing-masing.

.

Kris sebenarnya tau bahwa Kyungsoo berada diperusahaannya bersama Jongin. Sebelumnya pria itu mendapat laporan dari orang suruhannya bahwa kyungsoo kesana. Dan diruangannya kini Kris menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo dan berlagak menyibukkan dirinya seolah-olah dirinya sibuk berkutat dengan dokumennya tanpa tau bahwa kekasihnya kesana membawa selingkuhannya.

Kris tertawa hambar tatkala mengingat dirinya dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang begitu dicintainya. Dia begitu terlihat menggelikan karena diselingkuhi oleh kekasihnya. Dan lebih menggelikan lagi ketika dirinya membiarkan semua itu terjadi dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

Sampai lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan. Pria itu menyeringai sebelum menjawab.

"Masuk" Kris kembali pada perannya. Berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya dan terkejut saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Bukankah rencanannya terdengar bagus.

"Kris oppa" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kris pura-pura mendongan terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo diruangannya.

"Ommo, baby kau membuatku kaget. aku kira kau bawahanku" ucap Kris seraya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan beralih berpura-pura menyambut baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ohhh kau membawa Jongin juga bersamamu? Ahh selamat siang Jongin" ucapnya Kris sarat akan kepalsuan. Jongin berdecak tanpa suara dibelakang Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menyadari bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kris padanya adalah palsu. Hanya basa-basi untuk mempermanis kesan lelaki baik hati didepan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongin 1000% yakin bahwa Kris telah mengetahui kedatangannya karena Jongin sedari tadi merasakan bahwa dirinya diikuti dan diawasi. Namun dia diam dan lebih memilih untuk menikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Kris.

"Ayo duduk jangan berdiri saja disana" ucap Kris sembari menggiring Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk duduk.

"Ingin minum apa?" kembali basa-basi untuk menambah kesan manis, sumpah demi apapun Jongin mengakui kepandaian akting Kris, bahkan Jongin berpikir Kris lebih pantas menjadi aktor saat ini. karena dia begitu pintar menyembunyikan topengnya dibalik wajah tampannya, bahkan tanpa celah sedikit pun.

"Tidak usah aku sebentar kemari" ucap Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menyerasikan degupan jantungnya karena gugup.

"eoh sebentar? Tidak seperti biasanya" lagi dan lagi, Jongin harus mengacungkan kedua jempolnya atas akting bingung Kris yang terlihat sangat natural.

"Iya aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Katakalah apa yang ingin kau katakan" jawab Kris sembari membenarkan duduknya didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan kakinya agar tidak berlari karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya mengatakan semuanya kepada Kris. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo meremas genggaman tangannya kepada Jongin. Dan seperti bom, rasanya Kris ingin meledak saat itu juga ketika melihat tautan tangan pasangan dihadapannya. Lihat saja buku buku tangannya memutih. Jongin menyeringai tatkala melihat perubahan raut wajah Kris saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Kyungsoo mengatakan apa maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Aku ingin kita putus" ucapnya mantap. Diluar dugaan Kyungsoo Kris sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan perkataannya dan malah melempar pertanyaan kembali kepadanya.

"Putus? Apa alasan sehingga membuatmu ingin putus denganku?" tanya pria itu sembari menegakkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi lebih baik kit-" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kris sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Menyukainya? Lalu kau tidak menyukaiku juga selama ini?" pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan itu membuat Kyungsoo tercekat. Bahkan Jongin tak buka suara sama sekali dari tadi, lelaki itu hanya mengamati dan dia rasa dia belum perlu ikut campur untuk menyela karena dia merasa gadisnya masih bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya akan diam disini untuk menenangkan dan menguatkan Kyungsoo akan kebenaran pilihannya untuk lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang Kris.

"Dan aku juga sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan dengan Jongin" ucap Kris yang kesekian kalinya membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Gadis itu hanya diam tak menjawab apapun pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Terakhir, aku juga tidak mau putus denganmu karena kau tidak dapat semudah itu untuk lepas dari seorang Kris Wu" ucap pria itu final yang akhirnya dapat membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku terus bersamamu bila aku sendiri tidak dapat menjalaninya. Kau egois Kris" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yahhh itu aku. Aku memang egois baby"

.

Tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, sedari tadi ada sepasang telinga yang terus mendengarkan apa yang terjadi didalam itu. Wanita itu –Zitao tersenyum penuh menang ketika mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo meminta hubungannya dengan Kris berakhir.

Lalu tidak menunggu lama lagi. wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu. Dan pintu dibuka sempurna tanpa ketukan sekalipun sebelumnya seolah dia telah terbiasa. Kyungsoo batal menyuarakan isi hatinya saat pintu terbuka. Dan gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memanjakan matanya menatap wanita yang membuka pintu itu.

Kris mengumpat dalam hati karena Zitao muncul disaat yang benar-benar sangat tidak tepat. Wanita itu akan mengacaukan rencananya yang akan mengungkung Kyungsoo tanpa melepasnya. Dan semua kepura-puraannya selesai saat Zitao muncul.

Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu lekat. Melihat tingkah polah gadis itu. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya wanita itu duduk dilengan kursi sebelah Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kris. Yahhh sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai mengerti siapa wanita itu. Dan diujung sudut terujung hatinya merasa sedikit sesak dan kecewa bahwa dirinya juga dihianati oleh Kris.

"Lihatlah sayang, bahkan gadis ini sudah tidak mengharapkanmu jadi untuk apa kau mempertahankannya" tanya wanita itu. Tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar menjawab disana. Semua lebih memilih bungkam dan seakan diberi jalan wanita itu kembali membuka suara.

"Lepaskan dia Kris, dan beralihlah pada anakmu yang berada didalam perutku karena anak ini membutuhkan ayah" ucap Zitao lagi yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin membulatkan matanya. Bahkan Kris terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya akan ucapan Zitao tadi.

"A-anak?" suara Kyungsoo terlihat gugup tak tegas seperti tadi.

"Ya aku sedang mengandung anak Kris sekarang" ucap Zitao enteng seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Zitao diam!" ucap Kris pelan namun penuh akan penekanan.

"Dan kau adalah salah satu alasan bahwa bayi ini tidak memilki ayah" ucap Zitao berani mengabaikan ancaman dari Jongin.

"Zitao ku bilang diam!" lagi Kris memperingati.

"Jadi lebih baik kau segera pergi dan biarkan Kris bertanggung jawab untuk anaknya yang berada didalam perutku" untuk kesekian kalinya Zitao mengabaikan peringatan Kris.

"ZITAO KUBILANG DIAM!" berhasil, teriakan Kris tadi membungkam rapat mulut _keparat_ Zitao. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang malah menarik Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kurasa benar apa kata Zitao- _ssi_ , Anda lebih baik bertanggung jawab akan bayinya" ucap Kyungsoo dibuat seakan formal.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyungsoo" Kris terlihat bergetar saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Saya rasa hubungan kita memang benar-benar tepat untuk berakhir. Maaf mengganggu waktu berharga Anda. Senang pernah berkenalan dengan Anda Kris- _ssi"_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu berbalik menyeret Jongin yang masih terdiam ditempat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jongin tersenyum menang kearah Kris saat dirinya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan gandengan tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kris yang terlihat parau karena memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo tapi sang pemilik nama tak berkenan untu menoleh ataupun menjawab panggilannya. Dan saat punggung sempit itu hilang dari penglihatannya Kris mencoba mengejar tapi tertahan oleh Zitao yang terus menahannya. Dan berakhir dengan pria itu duduk terisak dalam diam. Merutuki perbuatannya sendiri. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan karena diacak berkali-kali oleh tangan besarnya. Bahkan penampilannya tadi yang menawan kini berubah jadi mengenaskan. Seluruhnya berubah mejadi tak sama lagi. dan ini lah akhir kisahnya dengan gadis mungil itu. Berakhir dan akan sulit untuk kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

 **~#*TBC*#~**

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To dkslovepcy : udah ya kak, ini udah dipisahin :D kalo masalah hunsoo authornya masih belum nemu feelnya hunsoo masih nyari-nyari jadi gitu deh agak gak jelas moment hunsoo**

 **To sofia magdalena : kan udah ada dichap 11 kak kalo mereka putus karena apa(?)**

 **To kim reon : udah diputusin kok kak dichap ini, soalnya authornya bingung kalo sampe yang ngerebutin tiga orang XD**

 **To ripusi1288 : wahhh terhuraaa aku jadinya kakak kalo nunggu sampek segitunya hiks ;( gak rugi berarti nulis chap ini sampek jam 3 pagi hehe dan makasih kak semangatnya ;)**

 **To anaknya chansoo : udah cepet ini termasuk yaaaa 3 hari sekali up, hehe**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu sebelum cuap-cuap gak jelas baby vee punya pengumuman nihhhhh...**

 **Untuk waktu kurang lebih 1 setengah minggu kedepan baby gak bisa update ff ini dulu atau ff lain, karena baby vee mau ikut PK2 jadi mau fokus sama kegiatan itu dulu. Yehhh akhirnya baby vee jadi mahasiswi XDD**

 **Sekian pengumuman dari baby vee, pay-payyyyyy...**

 **.**

 **Haiiii readers...**

 **Ketemu baby vee lagi uyeeeee dichap 12, ini undah baby vee buat lumayan panjang lhoo yahhh meski gak sepanjang chap kemarin karena kemarin edisi plesbek. So makasih yang udah setia baca ini ff.**

 **Buat yang udah ngereview makasih reviewannya, makasih sarannya juga kalo gitu kan enak baby vee bisa benerin lagi karena emang baby vee masih baru sama dunia kayak gini. So, makasih banget sarannya ngebangun banget jadi baby vee gak asal-asalan buatnya :D**

 **Dan terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak...**

 **So, see you next chap...**

 **Pay-payyyyyyyyy :* :* :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **~o~#Chapter 13#~o~**

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat saat mobil itu sudah masuk kedalam sebuah halaman rumah yang sangat besar. Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil dengan sederet maid yang menyambut kedatangannya. Dia berjalan dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi.

"Parkirkan mobilku" perintah Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh pelayan yang menerima kunci mobil tadi.

Sehun terus berjalan masuk kedalam mansion besar milik keluarganya. Didalam pun dia juga disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dan juga ibunya yang turun dari tangga. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat ibunya dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya ibu Sehun ketika melihat anaknya yang tampan sudah berdiri didepannya. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai Hun-ah?" lagi ibu Sehun bertanya.

"Ne eomma, urusanku sudah selesai" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Kyungsoo pergi dengan Jongin jadi ya sudah aku pulang" ucap Sehun sembari memajukan bibirnya, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada ibunya. Dahi ibu Sehun semakin berkerut mendengar nama 'Jongin' disebut.

"Jongin?"

"Ya Jongin eomma"

"Bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa pergi dengan Kyungsoo Hun-ah?" Sehun menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Yah, sebenarnya dia merasa sesak ketika mengigat bahwa Kyungsoo pergi dengan Jongin tadi.

"Em, Jongin adalah kekasih baru Kyungsoo eomma" jawab Sehun tak bersemangat. Heiii dia masih menyukai Kyungsoo tapi lihat, Kyungsoonya malah pergi dengan lelaki lain yang berstatus kekasihnya. Dan sialnya lelaki itu adalah Jongin seseorang yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya juga saingannya sedari kecil. Hahhhh, Sehun benar-benar geram sebenarnya.

"MWO?!" kaget ibu Sehun tatkala mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi. Dia berharap telinganya hanya salah dengar atau mungkin Sehun sedang mencoba bercanda dengannya.

"Kau hanya bercandakan Hun-ah?" tampik ibu Sehun mencoba mencari kebenarannya. " Ya, pasti kau hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo pacaran dengan Jongin. Tidak tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin" lagi ibu Sehun meencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa anaknya itu hanya bercanda.

"Yakkk eomma, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Untuk apa aku bercanda untuk masalah seperti itu" jawab sehun sebal. Lagi Sehun memberenggutkan bibirnya, bahkan mukanya ditekuk.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa...?" ucap ibu Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu bisa, karena itu ulah kakak Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan itu"

"kakak Kyungsoo? Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu juga salahmu Hun-ah~" Sehun melebarkan volume matanya menatap ibunya.

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa aku?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jelas itu salahmu karena kau yang terlalu lama meninggalkan Kyungsoo"

"Tunggu! Bukankah eomma yang menyuruhku menetap di Venezuela untuk menemani kakek?" ibu sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar dan terkekeh pelan. Iya ya jika diingat-ingat dialah pihak yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menetap di Venezuela bersama kakeknya.

"Hah lihat sekarang salah siapa" ucap Sehun sebal kearah ibunya.

"Yakkk! Mana bisa kau menyalahkan eomma mu sendiri? Kau mau jadi durhaka haaa?!" ucap ibu Sehun tak terima karena disalahkan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Lihat siapa disini yang tidak mau jadi pihak bersalah. Kenapa eomma selalu berkata seperti itu eoh? Selalu mengancamku akan jadi anak durhaka jika tidak menuruti kemauan eomma" cibir Sehun.

"Ingat Sehun eomma punya pasal oke. Pasal pertama, eomma tidak pernah salah. Pasal kedua, jika eomma salah kembali kepasal pertama. Dan terakhir pasal ketiga, baca pasal pertama dan pasal kedua" terang ibu Sehun. Ya sehun sudah bosan mendengar pasal-pasal menyebalkan itu. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengingat seluruh pasal buatan eommanya itu.

"Ah terserah eomma sudah. Lebih baik aku kembali kedalam kamar dari pada mendengarkan ocehan eomma disini" ucap Sehun sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga tapi kakinya berhenti ditangga kedua ketika ibunya kembali bertanya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Ibu sehun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak tau. "Entahlah eomma aku juga tidak tau"

"Apa eomma perlu turun tangan?" tawar ibu Sehun. Sehun langsung menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Lelaki itu meraih telapak tangan ibunya sebari berucap.

"Jinja? Eomma benar-benar akan membantuku?"

"Hmmm, eomma akan membantumu. Kau tau bukan bahwa Tiffany ibu Kyungsoo adalah teman dekat eomma semasa sekolah dulu"

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

"Ahhhh eomma memang terbaik" ucap Sehun girang dan semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan ibunya.

"Yakkk! OH SEHUN! Apa kau berniat membunuh eommamu dengan kehabisan nafas" protes ibu Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah satu langkah kebelakang bermaksud memberi jarak.

"Ingat, kali ini eomma akan membantumu. Jadi kau harus memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Dan jangan lagi kalah dengan Jongin" mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk semangat kearah ibunya.

"Eomma memang terbaik" ucap Sehun lalu beralih mengecup pipi ibunya dan berlari menaiki tangga mansionnya menuju kamarnya. Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap anaknya yang sedang menaiki tangga. Lalu atensinya beralih sepenuhnya kepada sebuah benda persegi ditangannya. Wanita itu menyentuh sebuah nomor yang tertera disana lalu menempatkan benda itu ditelinganya.

"Hallo Tiffany" ucap wanita itu ramah.

"..."

"Ya ini aku Seohyun. Kudengar kau pulang ke Korea"

"..."

"Bisa bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai nanti"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seohyun segera menutup panggilan telfonnya. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Ini sudah sore dan suaminya akan pulang sebentar lagi jadi dia harus memastikan apa para pelayan sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan benar. Ya dia tidak perlu memasak karena dia memiliki banyak pelayan dimansionnya. Jadi untuk apa mereka semua dipekerjakan jika Seohyun harus masak sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

 _Terlihat seorang remaja pria melangkah kakinya dengan gembira. Remaja dengan kaca mata besar itu tersenyum melihat sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya. Ini sudah istirahat, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Ah dia sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu kelas kekasih cantiknya. Dia semakin tersenyum lebar. Namun ketika tepat dia berada disebelah pintu langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang sedang membicarakannya didalam kelas itu._

" _Luhan kapan kau akan memutuskan kekasih culun dan idiotmu itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung._

" _Entahlah Krys aku juga tidak tau" ucap sigadis yang bernama Luhan._

" _Mwo? Tidak tau? Apa kau gila? Hei kau cantik, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari si culun itu" kukuh gadis yang diketahui bernama Krystal._

 _Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. ini sudah seperti kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang akan menanyai kapan dia akan memutuskan Chanyeol dan dia selalu menjawab tidak tau. Dia hanya bingung akan semua._

" _Yakkk! Luhan aku sedang berbicara denganmu, cepat jawab aku" paksa Krystal._

" _Secepatnya Krys pasti. Aku hanya kasian kepadanya, dia adalah sahabatku mulai kecil. Jadi aku bingung harus berbicara seperti apa"_

" _Ahhh itulah masalahnya, kau sahabatnya dan kau terjebak dengan perasaan tak enakmu"_

" _Maka dari itu jangan tanya seperti itu terus setiap hari" jawab Luhan sebal._

" _Yak aku hanya tak mau mengorbankan sahabat cantik dan sexy ku kepada seorang lelaki culun, berkacamata besar dan lihatlah senyum idiotnya yang sungguh menjijikan itu"_

" _Aku juga tidak akan mengorbankan masa depanku dengan lelaki seperti itu Krys"_

" _Hei bagaimana kabarmu dengan Minho sunbae Luhan?" luhan merona saat Krystal menyebut-nyebut tentang Minho._

" _Yakkk kenapa pipi mu jadi memerah?" goda Krystal._

" _Mwo! Tidak aku tidak memerah!" Luhan langsung menutupi pipinya dengan tangannya._

 _Kedua gadis remaja itu terus berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dibalik pintu._

 _Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremas-remas saat mendengar bahwa itu yang dipikirkan Luhan tentangnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya juga sahabat sedari kecilnya berpendapat seperti itu tentangnya. Hei, apakah Chanyeol boleh menyebutnya kekasih? Bahkan gadis itu hanya meresa kasihan kepadanya bukan tulus benar-benar mencintainya._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, hati Chanyeol serasa diremas-remas keras saat mendengar nama Minho disebut dan Luhan langsung jadi merona. Jujur nyalinya benar-benar menciut kali ini. bagaimana tidak, Minho adalah seniornya. Dia tampan dan mempesona. Dia juga kaya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah kapten tim basket sekolah. Semua gadis pasti menyukainya dan memujanya. Tak terkecuali Luhan._

 _Di melempar kotak makan merah bergambar rusa ditangannya ke tempat sampah disebrangnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya berat menjauh dari tempat Luhan dan Krystal tadi. Hatinya hancur, benar-benar hancur._

 _Bagaimana tidak, Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang pertama yang mengenalkan cinta kepadanya, dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Luhan bahkan segalanya bagi Chanyeol. Dia hidup Chanyeol. Tapi apa Luhan ternyata tidak menyukainya, gadis itu hanya kasihan kepadanya. Dia tersenyum miris saat mengingat ucapan Luhan tadi._

 _Tanpa terasa, kaki-kaki panjangnya membawanya keatas atap gedung sekolahnya. Dia memandang sekitar, tidak ada orang. Hanya ada dia sendiri disini. Bagus, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya khirnya perlahan keluar. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai. Dia mendongak keatas melihat langit._

 _Dia berasa seperti memimpikan langit akan mendekat kebumi jika berharap tentang Luhan. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang cantik dan populer. Dia hanya seongok upil yang tidak akan dipandang apa-apa disana._

" _Aku bersumpah aku akan berubah dan membuatmu menyesal Xi Luhan!" ucap lelaki itu pelan. didalam ucapannya itu benar-benar terlihat tekat kuatnya._

" _AKU BERSUMPAH LUHAN, AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak lelaki itu kencang._

" _ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" lagi di berteriak melepaskan semua sesak dihatinya._

 _._

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung terduduk saat mengingat apa yang dimimpikannya barusan. Dia mengusap wajah serta rambutnya kasar. Dia mengambil air dinakasnya. Menghabiskan seluruhnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memimpkan itu" ucap Chanyeol menunduk.

Belakangan ini dia sering sekali memimpikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Seperti sebuah film yang diputar kebelakang. Ingatannya terus berputar-putar tentang kenangan buruknya. Kenangan yang disimpan rapat-rapat, dan tidak ingin diingatkan bahkan dilupakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Argh, apa mau mu sebenarnya Luhan. Kenapa kau harus kembali" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Tiffany mematikan ponselnya setelah sambungan disebrang terputus. Lalu dia menaruh benda persegi itu keatas meja nakasnya. Dia mulai menaiki ranjang tempat suaminya yang sudah duduk disana dengan sebuah leptop ditangannya. Dia mulai mendekat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh suaminya.

"Siapa yang menelfon fan?" tanya Nickhun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari leptopnya.

"Oh, teman lama. Seohyun temanku dulu kau ingat bukan"

Nickhun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya sejenak saat mendengar nama Seohyun disebut, namun dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ya aku ingat, bukankah dia ibu Sehun" jawab Nickhun. Tiffany tersenyum karena suaminya mulai menanggapinya.

"Ya, kami adalah teman dekat dulu" ucap Tiffany senang.

"Iya aku tau kau dan Seohyun adalah teman dekat, tapi kau tak bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun kan?" tanya Nickhun.

"Entahlah" Jawab Tiffany acuh. Nickhun mulai mematikan leptopnya, menutupnya dan menaruhnya sebentar ke meja kerjanya. Lalu kembali lagi menghadap istrinya.

"Fan, kau tak akan melakukan itu bukan?" lagi Nickhun bertanya. Tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari istrinya.

"Ya tuhan Fan, apa kau benar-benar berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua? Kyungsoo sudah besar Fan, biarkan dia memilih pilihannya sendiri" ucap Nickhun memberitahu.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan kisah cinta anakmu? Biasanya kau tidak pernah perduli dan membiarkan aku mengatur Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sesukaku"

"Ini berbeda Fan" kukuh Nickhun.

"Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda? Oh, apa ini karena lelaki itu adalah Jongin si anak konglomerat Korea?" sindir Tiffany.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo memilih pilihannya sendiri seperti Chanyeol"

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau ingin berbesan dengan keluarga Kim Corp.?"

"Fany!" bentak Nickhun. Dia mulai tersulut emosi karena sindiran istrinya. Sungguh dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo memilih kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga pernah menjalin hubungan, apa susahnya mereka memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? aku yakin Kyungsoo masih merasa sama dengan Sehun" kkuh Tiffany.

"Fan, ayolah biarkan Kyu-" belum selesai ucapan Nickhun tapi Tiffany sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo diluar. Dia belum pulang-pulang juga padahal ini sudah malam" putus Tiffany yang hanya bisa ditanggapi diam oleh Nickhun.

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan karena tingkah istrinya. Dia benar-benar tau sifat istrinya yang pasti tidak mau kalah itu. Apalagi istrinya memang terobsesi menjadikan Sehun mantu sejak dulu.

Dia hanya terus memperhatikan punggung istrinya yang sudah mulai hilang dibalik pintu. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk merebakan dirinya dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum sepanjang kakinya berjalan. Setelah tadi sore dari kantor Kris dan memutuskan hubungannya dia merasa seluruh beban dipundaknya menghilang. Dia merasa ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Pagi dia dinyatakan lulus, sore dia melepas Kris dan ditutup dengan berjalan-jalan diarea sungai Han bersama orang terkasihnya. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Dia tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi sekarang.

Jongin pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia terus mengamati tingkah manis kekasih mungilnya itu. Gadis itu sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan, dia meresa beruntung karena memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya tanpa harus berbagi lagi.

"Sayang apa kakimu tidak lelah hm?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah dilepaskan keudara.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya dari kembang api yang indah dilangit malam. Dia beralih menatap Kekasihnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat pertanda dia tidak lelah seperti yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Aigooo, kau sudah berjalan cukup lama mengelilingi sungai Han ini Soo" seru Jongin. Dia hanya tidak mau kekasih mungilnya ini lelah nantinya.

"Ani oppa, aku benar-benar tidak lelah sekarang. Aku ingin terus berjalan seperti ini dengan selalu menggandeng tanganmu" Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Dia pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk terus berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sampai 2 jam berlalu, mereka akhirnya duduk disekitar pinggiran sungai Han itu. Dengan Kyungsoo yang bersandar dibahu sebelah kiri Jongin. Mereka berdua menikmati waktu berdua mereka seperti pasangan lainnya yang berad disana. Menikmati seluruh pemandangan malam yang indah yang disuguhkan oleh sungai Han. Benar-benar terlihat romantis untuk pasangan seperti mereka.

"Oppa~" panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya berdehem untuk menjawab.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Bahagia?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dilengan Jongin.

"Iya, aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya seluruh masalahku terselesaikan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Ya aku pun bahagia Soo".

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dan tersenyum cantik kearahnya, memperlihatkan heart lipsnya.

Jongin menangkum wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya. Dengan pelan-pelan dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mulai menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menutup matanya saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dibibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menikmati setiap kuluman yang biberikan oleh Jongin. Dia mulai membalas kuluman dibibir atas Jongin.

Keduanya mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang ramai. Mereka hanya fokus kepada bibir pasangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidah keduanya bertemu. Berperang, menukar saliva satu sama lain. Bukan seperti ciuman yang menuntut, ini hanya sebuah ciuman manis yang dilakukan keduanya karena merasa begitu bahagia.

Keduanya terus memanggu satu sama lain sampai pasokan udara diparu-paru masing-masing mulai menipis. Dengan pelan Jongin mulai melepas ciuman keduanya. Mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya. Di tersenyum sembari memandang Jongin yang juga tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman menawan yang membuat semua kaum hawa bertekuk lutut dan meleleh dihadapannya. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang untuk kesekian kalinya tersihir oleh ketampanan kekasihnya ini.

Setelah merasa hari mulai malam, jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang. Tetap seperti tadi. Keduanya tetap bergandengan tangan sampai didalam mobil sekalipun. Seperti enggan untuk melepaskan tangan pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **~Such A Dilemma Love~**

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan-jalan disebuah minimarket dekat kompleks mansionnya. Entah kenapa malam ini dia benar-benar ingin makan es cream rasa strowberry, sedangkan dikulkas rumahnya persedian es cream rasa itu kosong. Dan karena Sehun ingin memakannya malam ini juga, akhirnya dia berakhir pergi ke minimarket itu seorang diri, berjalan kaki karena memang tempatnya benar-benar dekat.

Mata lelaki itu berbinar ketika menemukan apa yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya. Dia segera berlari menuju tempat es creamnya berada. Tepat saat tangan Sehun memegang ujung es cream itu tapi diujung lainnya juga ada seseorang yang memegang batang es cream itu.

"Maaf tapi es cream ini –Oh Luhan noona" saat Sehun hendak protes kepada orang tersebut Sehun membatalkannya karena mengetahui siapa yang memegang ujung es cream lainnya. Perlahan tangannya mulai melepaskan pegangannya dari batang es cream itu hingga sepenuhnya es cream itu dipegang oleh Luhan.

Luhan mendongak, juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun saat mendapati Sehun berada didepannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedang mencari es cream noona. Lalu noona kenapa malam-malam berada disekitar sini? Bukankah ini jauh dari apartemen noona" jawab Sehun.

"haha aku juga sedang mencari es cream hun-ah. Aku mencari kemana-mana namun stok es cream rasa ini sudah habis dan hanya ada satu disini. Dan kau, apa kau juga sedang mencari es cream rasa ini?" tanya Luhan ambil menggoyang-goyangkan es cream ditangannya. Sehun mengangguk malu.

"Nah, untukmu saja" ucap Luhan sembari menyodorkan es cream ditangannya kepada Sehun.

"Ani ani noona, untuk noona saja aku bisa membeli rasa lain" tolak Sehun. Hei dia hanya gengsi, mana mungkin dia harus memenangkan sebuah es cream dari seorang wanita, itu terlihat tidak manly sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Sehun mengangguk mantap, padahal sebenarnya dia benar-benar sangat menginginkan es cream itu.

Dan berakhirlah dengan keduanya yang keluar dari minimarket itu membawa es cream ditangan masing-masing. Dengan luhan yang membawa es cream rasa strowbarry dan Sehun yang harus puas dengan es cream rasa pelanginya.

"Noona naik apa kemari?" tanya Sehun membuka suara.

"Oh aku tadi naik bus" aku Luhan sembari membuka es cream strowbarry-nya.

"Bus? Tapi ini sudah malam noona, tidak baik perempuan naik bus malam-malam"

"Hehe iya aku tau, tapi aku lupa membawa mobilku" cengir Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat es cream Luhan yang belepotan dipinggir bibir Luhan dengan refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa es cream itu.

Mata Luhan langsung membesar tatkala merasakan tangan Sehun yang mengusap ujung bibirnya. Langkah kakinya pun langsung terhenti. Pipinya terasa memanas, ahhh mungkin sudah terbakar sekarang.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti kaget, Sehun menurunkan tangannya.

"Maaf, ada sisa es cream jadi aku hanya mencoba membantu membersihkan"

"B-benarkah? Ah g-gomawo" uhhhhh, Luhan benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Entah mengapa dia merasa gugup karena perlakuan kecil Sehun kepadanya barusan. "Ya sudah, aku harus segera pulang karena ini sudah malm dan aku takut jika bus terakhir sudah tidak ada" ucap Luhan menutupi kegugupannya.

Namun saat Luhan berbalik Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantar noona"

Deg, entah kenapa Luhan jadi deg-degan sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Luhan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan noona" ucap Sehun final.

Dibawanya, atau lebih tepatnya diseretnya Luhan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil mobil.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **_Balasan-Review_**

 **To kim reon : enggak deh kayaknya kak, liat aja diatas hunhan lagi dpkt, hehe XD**

 **To kim gongju : wahhh makasih semangatnya kakak, oke sweet moment kaisoo selalu ada ko kak ;)**

 **To dinadokyungsoo1 : iya kak makasih mau nungguin**

 **To tulangrusuknyadyo : haha pertama kali baca langsung salpok ama namenya kak, oke kak perintah dikabulkan nanti ;)**

 **To ripusi1288 : haha iya kak, masih menikmati jadi maba XD entahlah sebelum jadi mahasiswa benaran bentar lagi...**

 **To kaisooship : bener kak, jadi sekalian biar Kyungsoonya gak kasih-kasihan lagi ama kris.**

 **To sofia magdalena : kalo aku jadi Kyungsoo aku milih sehun kak XD**

 **.**

 **Hai-haiiiiiiiii...**

 **Ada yang kangen baby Vee disini? Baby vee comeback yuhuuuuuuu...**

 **Maaf ya kalo lumayan lama, padahal baby vee janjinya Cuma seminggu ehhh malah keterusan hampir 2 minggu XD**

 **Baby vee pengen curhat dikit, gini, sebenernya baby vee pingin update seperti biasanya cuman karena mungkin baby vee kecapekan diperjalanan jadi jam 9 udah tidur. Bayangin aja baby vee itu PP gak boleh ngekos, padahal rumah baby vee jauhhhhhh banget dari kampus, sekitar 25 km lahhhh, malah lebih mungkin. Jadi gitu deh.**

 **Oh ya maaf ya kalo itu cerita diatas kagak mutu sama sekali, karena jujur tiap baby vee nulis dapet 2 paragraf selalu langsung tutup ganti liat mv XD tapi untung siang ini baby vee bisa nyelesaiinnya. Hahhhh lega rasanya bisa up chap ini. tinggal up chap lainnya.**

 **Oh iya untuk yang udah review dan setia nungguin makasih banyak :***

 **Dan ada info chap 2 ff baby satunya bakalan up entar malem, so yang sabar oke. Baby vee up ini ff dulu karena emang ini ff yang pertama.**

 **Baby vee kira udah kali ya cuap-cuap gak jelasnya. Terakhir tolong tinggalkan jejak buat yang udah berkenan untuk baca.**

 **See you next chap :* Pay-pay~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

" _(Episode Full Kaisoo Moment. Yang gak suka Hunsoo kali ini Sehun lagi gak muncul, Sehun lagi capek abis liburan dari Hawai XDD)"_

 **#Chapter 14**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur panjang Kyungsoo setelah kelulusan. Dia terlihat masih bergelung manja dengan selimut dan bantal-bantal kesayangannya. Ya mau gimana lagi, toh selagi dia masih bisa bermalas-malasan kenapa harus bangun pagi dan lagi dia tak perlu menyiapkan makanan karena ibunya pasti yang akan menyiapkan. Itulah kiranya jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tetap berada dibalik selimutnya meski matahari sudah berada diatas kepala. Namun, kegiatan bermalas-malasannya itu harus dia tunda karena sedari tadi ponselnya berdering terus tanpa henti.

 _Drttttt~ Drttttt~_

Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar, meraba-raba sekitar bantalnya. Hanya tangannya saja yyang keluar dari balik selimut itu. Setelah kiranya menemukan benda persegi yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi tanpa mau berhenti. Kyungsoo membawa benda itu masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya.

"Yeoboseo?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" _Hai sayang kau belum bangun?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang.

"Emmm, aku masih tidur oppa" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berantakan. Ohhh jangan lupakan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Terdengar Jongin menghela nafas dari seberang.

" _Ini sudah siang dan kau belum bangun soo? Kau lupa janji kita?"_

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan menguap. Karena jika boleh jujur dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Tidak ingatkah Jongin kemari menculik Kyungsoo sampai malam.

" _Haiiii, sayang ayo bangun ini sudah siang dan cepatlah bersiap-siap"_

"Ini masih pagi oppa~ ini belum siang" rengek Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" _Ini sudah jam 10 dan kau bilang masih pagi? Hei kita berangkat 30 menit lagi soo"_

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo mencoba melihat jam yang ada diponselnya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.13 siang. Ahhhh Kyungsoo kesiangan!

Jika tadi gadis itu tadi masih sibuk dengan posisi tidurannya kini badannya langsung terduduk diranjang. Matanya tidak terpejam lagi. dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sadar 100% sekarang.

"Yakkkk! Kenapa oppa tidak membangunkanku sedari tadi? Lihat aku kesiangan!" marah Kyungsoo kepada Jongin diseberang.

" _Hei siapa yang sedari tadi tidur seperti hibernasi?"_

"Aku tidak hibernasi" bela Kyungsoo.

" _Lalu apa namanya jika bukan hibernasi? Lihat, aku bahkan memanggilmu lebih dari 50 kali"_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan ponselnya dan melihat. Dan benar saja ada 57 panggilan masuk dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menepuk kembali jidatnya.

" _Ahhh sudah-sudah, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Karena aku sampai sana dalam 30 menit"_ putus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergumam _'iya'_ dan mengagukkan kepalanya mesti Jongin tidak akan melihat anggukannya dari seberang.

Dan ketika sambungan telfon terputus dari seberang. Kyungsoo segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa kakinya masih terlilit selimut tebalnya sehingga...

 _Brakkkk~_

"Aduhhhh, Appo~~" keluh Kyungsoo. Haha, benar saja, karena Kyungsoo sekarang jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan mulus.

" _Kyungsoo-ya~ waeyeo~?"_ teriak ibu Kyungsoo dari bawah.

"Gweanchana eomma" jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah merasa kakinya tidak terlalu sakit, Kyungsoo berlari lagi dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit lamanya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya dengan badan yang bersih dan wangi. Tidak seperti tadi yang bauk dan kecut. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak lemari pakaian dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

Mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemarinya. Mencari baju yang kiranya pas untuk acara kencannya kali ini. akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada sepotong dress putih selutut.

Segera dikenakannya dress cantik itu. Lalu Kyungsoo beralih ke meja riasnya. Memoles sedikit wajah manisnya dengan riasan yang terlihat sangat natural. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat manis.

Dia segera beranjak turun menuju ke lantai bawah setelah selesai mengambil flat shoes juga tas kecilnya.

Lagi, Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru. Gadis itu langsung berlari basuk ke dapur tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah ada diruang tamu bersama ayahnya.

"Eomma... mana rotiku~" ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Itu didepanmu kan rotimu Soo"

Segera saja Kyungsoo langsung menyambar rotinya. Memakannya dengan terburu-buru. Ibunya yang melihat cara makan Kyungsoo bahkan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Pasalnya putri cantiknya memakan sepotong roti coklat itu seperti orang kesetanan.

"Pelan-pelan Kyungie, nanti kau bisa tersedak sayang" tegur ibu Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengunyahnya dengan kalap tak menghiraukan peringatan ibunya. Dan akhirnya...

"Uhukkk~ uhukkk uhukkkk~"

Yah, bukankah sudah dibilang bahwa Kyungsoo akan tersedak bila terus makan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Lihat, kau benar-benar tersedak kan" marah ibu Kyungsoo sambil mendorong sebuah gelas air kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menyambar gelas berisi air itu. Diminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Habis mau gimana lagi, Jongin akan segera kesini sebentar lagi eomma. Dan bagaimana jika aku terlambat dan dia harus menungguku. Aku tidak mau begitu" ucap Kyungsoo setelh berhasil menelan roti yang dibantu dengan segelas air.

"Nyatanya Jongin sudah ada didepan" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata kaget mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"MWO?! Jinja?" ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

Ibu Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit tampat berfikir.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu" jawab ibu Kyungsoo kelewat santai.

"Aissss" keluh Kyungsoo.

Segera ditaruhnya gelas dan sisa roti yang ada ditangannya. Kini dia berlari keruang tamu sambil mencoba mengenakan sepatunya.

.

"Oppa~" ucap Kyungsoo setelah sampai diruang tamu rumahnya.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang ada diruang tamu itu langsung menengok kearah Kyungsoo yang baru muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kyungie kau sudah siap? Jongin seda-" belum selesai Nickhun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa sudah sampai, padahal kau bilang tadi 30 menit" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei lihat, ini bahkan sudah satu jam dari aku telfon tadi"

Kyungsoo melirik jam didinding untuk memastikan. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa malu. Sementara Jongin hanya senyum maklum atas tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"Memang kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanya Nickhun memecah suasana yang entah bisa disebut apa itu.

"Eoh, kami akan ke..." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kita akan kemana Oppa?" lanjut Kyungsoo bertanya.

Lagi lagi Jongin hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah koyol kekasihnya itu.

"Kita akan ketaman hiburan Soo" jawab Jongin sabar. Yah dia harus sabar, karena Kyungsoo sifatnya benar-benar sungguh uhhhhh... entahlah kalian nilai sendiri bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh iya taman hiburan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk dahinya. Dan seluruh pria diruangan itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan sifat Kyungsoo. Yah, mungkin efek Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan jadi dia lupa jam bahkan lupa tempat tujuan.

"Mian, aku lupa. Hehe" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh sudah-sudah,,, jja! Kalian segera berangkat ini sudah siang" ucap Nickhun.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Lalu berpamitan kepada Nickhun selaku ayah Kyungsoo. Yahhh dia harus berpamitan dan meminta restu dahulu jika ingin membawa anak gadis orang.

"Baiklah ahjussi-ahjumma, kami pergi dahulu" pamit Jongin. Entahlah sejak kapan Tiffany –Ibu Kyungsoo sudah ikut berkumpul disana.

"Ne, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik Jongin" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua pun pergi melangkahkan kaki mereka kepintu untuk keluar menuju mobil mewah Jongin yang entah keberapa. Karena setiap Jongin kencan dengan Kyungsoo pasti dia juga berganti mobil. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah berfikir bahwa mungkin Jongin memiliki pabrik mobil sendiri dirumahnya. Heh, betapa bodohnya pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do dengan diantar Tuan dan Nyonya Do sampai pintu. Kyungsoo melambai sampai mengucapkan 'Bye~' kepada ibunya.

Setelah mobil Jongin tidak terlihat lagi. Tiffany buka suara.

"Yeobo~"

"Hm" jawab Tuan Do singkat.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak saat Kyungsoo pergi?" ucap Tiffany. Sementara Nickhun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Tif, kau jangan berlebihan"

"Tapi sungguh perasaanku mendadak tidak enak saat Kyungsoo pergi dengan Jongin" kukuh Tiffany.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa selalu berperasangka buruk dengan Jongin. Jongin itu pria yang baik Tif"

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah Jongin pasti bisa menjaga Kyungsoo. Jadi ayo kita masuk saja" Tiffany mengangguk mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Kyungsoo tak ada henti-hentinya untuk menyanyi. Jongin pun sesekali ikut menyanyi bersama Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat-sangat bersemangat hari ini. yah meski biasanya dia juga tidak kalah semangat, namun kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 1 jam. Kini kedua pasangan kekasih itu sampai disebuah taman hiburan yang terbilang cukup besar di Seoul. Bahkan liat saja, ini bukan akhir pekan namun taman itu penuh sesak akan pengunjung yang mayoritas pasangan kekasih.

"Kajja!" Kyungsoo terbuyar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara ajakan Jongin. Kini Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana perginya Jongin yang menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

Keduanya masuk kedalam kawasan taman hiburan tersebut. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya terkagum melihat sekeliling yang membuat Jongin terkekeh gemas melihat ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah ayu Kyungsoo.

"Oppa ayo naik ituuuuuu~" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana permainan disebelah kanannya.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo oppa naik itu" lagi Kyungsoo merengek kepada Jongin.

"Kau yakin mau naik itu Soo?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"iya oppa, aku yakin. Ayo naik wahana ituuuu~"

"Serius Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap kepada Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi. kekasihnya terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk menaiki wahana roll roster.

Keduanya mengantri membeli tiket dan giliran untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Hahhhh Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar tidak sabar untuk naik wahana itu.

Jongin sekali lagi melirik Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Sungguh kau benar-benar mau naik ini Soo?" lagi, Jongin hanya memastikan.

"Aishhhh, aku berani oppa kenapa dari tadi bertanya itu terus eoh?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu Soo. Aku tau kau itu pemberani, tapi..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Lihat bajumu, kau mengenakan dress pendek Soo bukan celana jins. Apa tak apa?"

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung melihat dandanannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dan benar saja dia salah kostum. Seharusnya dia tadi memakai celana saja, kenapa harus mengenakan rok terkutuk ini. Kyungsoo merutuki kkebodohannya kali ini.

"Lihat? Masih mau naik? Tidak mau yang lebih aman saja?" tawar Jongin. Sedang Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Ani, ini sudah tanggung. Dan masalah baju, itu tidak masalah karena baju apapun tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk naik roll coster" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ahhh, baiklah terserah saja" lagi Jongin mengalah. Bukankah Jongin terlalu sabar?

Sementara Kyungsoo bersorak gembira disebelah Jongin karena dia bisa menang lagi, lagi dan lagi dari Jongin. Hahaha, dia merasa hebat.

.

"Oppa, aku ingin naik lagi. sungguh ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Kyungsoo setelah turun dari wahana roll coster.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat bersemangat. Jongin malah terlihat sempoyongan. Lihatlah bagaimana lelaki itu berjalan dan berdiri. Sungguh wahana itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Yakkk oppa ayo naik lagiiiiiiii" rengek Kyungsoo yang meminta naik roll coster untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Soo, ini sudah yang ke-7 kalinya kau naik itu" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Lihat, kau mau protes lagi?" Kyungsoo diam. Wahhhh, Jongin rasa Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Ayolah sayang, aku benar-benar pusing dan mual naik itu selama kurang lebih 1 setengah jam" keluh Jongin. Yahhh, dia benar-benar pusing dan mual sekarang. Dia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya siapa yang menciptakan permainan itu sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah ayo kita coba wahana yang lain" ajak Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin hanya menurut saja dan ikut kemana Kyungsoo membawanya. Sungguh dia menyesal membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Karena dia jadi tepar sendiri.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.45 waktu setempat. Itu tandanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada dia taman hiburan itu lebih dari 6 jam lamanya.

Saat ini keduanya tengan berjalan hendak pulang karena tinggal beberapa saat lagi taman hiburan itu akan tutup. Juga sudah banyak orang yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat menuju mobil Jongin yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang karena hari ini Jongin benar-benar menuruti semua apa maunya. Ralat bukan Cuma hari ini sebenernya, tapi setiap hari.

Mereka berdua tadi mengahabiskan dengan mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada disana. Contohnya misalnya seperti roll coster tadi, lalu bianglala, komedi putar, mandi bola _(kalau ini khusus Kyungsoo karena Jongin tidak mau ikut main karena disana hanya ada anak kecil bayangkan saja bagaimana Jongin)_ , lalu juga arena tembak yahhhh meski mereka tidak bisa menembak satupun dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menyalahkan Jongin.

Jongin berhenti dari acara jalan-jalannya. Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin berhentipun ikut berhenti. Gadis itu bertanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau bouble tea soo?" bukan menjawab Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Haaa? Apa oppa?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau bouble tea sayang? Lihat disana ada yang menjual" Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah tangan Jongin menunjuk.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar tatkala ada sebuah kedai penjual bouble tea diujung sana.

"Ne oppa, aku mau" jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

"Neh tunggu sebentar yah. Jangan kemana-mana tetap disini" ucap Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dipinggir trotoar, sementara dirinya langsung lari menuju kedai penjual bouble tea untuk ikut antri. Dan untung antriannya tidak panjang.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya diam ditempat itu memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya terhenti tatkala melihat seekor anak kucing yang sedang kebingungan ditengah jalan.

Gadis itupun berjalan menghampiri anak kucing itu.

.

Tanpa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sadari. Sedari tadi mulai mereka berangkat dan bermain ditaman hiburan, ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi mereka.

Pria tinggi itu terus memfokuskan matanya kepada gadis mungil nan cantik –Kyungsoo. Dimata lelaki itu terlihat begitu menyiratkan luka yang mendalam tiap kali melihat skinship antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia bersamanya Kyung" ucap pria itu sendiri karena memang dia sendiri disana, didalam mobil yang letaknya tak jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Apa kurangku sebenarnya Kyung?"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih lelaki itu ketimbang aku?"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MENCAMPAKANKU!" Kris berteriak dengan keras didalam mobil itu hingga sebagian orang yang melewati mobilnya menoleh kepada mobil hitam itu namun dia tidak perduli. Yah memang sedari tadi pagi Kris memang sengaja membuntuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang pergi ketaman hiburan.

"Hahhh, oke baiklah tak masalah jika kau tak dapat aku miliki" ucap Kris setelah berhasil mengatur emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Tapi,,, setidaknya lelaki lain juga tidak bisa memilikimu" dan seringainya muncul diwajah Kris.

Kris langsung menginjak gas mobilnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ketengah jalan.

.

Kyungsoo langsung berjongkok ketika sudah tiba didepan si anak kucing yang malang itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini hm? Bagaimana jika nanti kau tertabrak?" seru Kyungsoo sembari membawa anak kucing itu kedalam dekapannya.

Jongin yang telah selesai dengan dua cup bouble tea ditangannya itu segera berjalan menuju kearah tempatnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Tapi dari kejauhan dia mengernyit heran tatkala tak menemukan kekasih mungilnya itu disana. Jongin segera membawa setengah berlari kaki-kaki pajangnya itu guna mencari keberada Kyungsoo disekitar tempat itu. Entah demi apapun, perasaan Jongin benar-benar tidak enak kali ini.

Tapi dia bernafas lega saat matanya menangkap kekasihnya tengah berjongkok ditengah jalan sambil menggendong seekor anak kucing. Tapi, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa dicekat saat melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat kearah Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri dari acara duduknya. Matanya melihat kekanan dan kekiri. tapi matanya berhenti melirik saat melihat ada sebuah mobil warna hitam melaju kencang kearahnya. Kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan dan suaranya pun terasa hilang saat dia ingin berteriak. Dan...

 _BRAKKKKK_

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~#...To Be Continue...#~**

Baby Vee no comment oke!

So, review aja kali yah


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 15**

 _Brukkk_

Jongin membuang begitu saja 2 cup bable tea ditangannya. Lelaki itu langsung berlari ke tempat dimana kekasihnya yang berbaring lemah setelah ditabrak sebuah mobil.

Gadis itu penuh darah, bahkan baju putihnya kini menjadi warna merah darah. Seakan tak ada henti-hentinya keluar dari kepala gadis itu.

Jongin datang langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya tanpa sengaja.

"Kyung,,, Kyungsoo sayang" ucap lelaki itu bergetar. Seakan tak perduli dengan bajunya yang ikut terkena noda darah, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh gadis tadi. Mencoba menyadarkan.

"Baby bangunlah, buka matamu kumohon" ucap Jongin parau. Bahkan sekarang tempat itu sudah ramai dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat. Seluruh orang disana menatap kasihan kepada Jongin yang terus terisak dan terus memanggil-manggil nama si gadis namun si gadis tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei sayang ayo coba buka matamu" sekali lagi Jongin memohon kepada gadis didekapannya. Dan seperti sebuah mantra gadis itu sedikit membuka matanya.

"Op...pa,,," ucap gadis itu lemah. jongin terdiam, dia melihat gadis yang berada didekapannya sekali lagi. gadis itu membuka matanya, Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Hei sayang, aku disini. Mana yang sakit?" tanya Jongin lembut tetap dengan tangisan yang tak berhenti.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Jongin. "G-gweancha,,," ucap gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi tangis Jongin semakin keras melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Dia merutuki, menyumpai diri sendiri karena tak dapat menjaga kekasih mungilnya.

Dan setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, dia kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

"Sayang,, sayang bangun kumohon. Hei baby ayo buka matamu lagi" ucap Jongin. Namun gadis itu kini benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

"SESEORANG PANGGIL AMBULAN!" teriak Jongin kalap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk sendiri didepan ruang ICU sebuah rumah sakit dekat Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, tangannya juga bertautan seperti orang yang sedang memanjatkan doa.

Keadaannya terlihat tak jauh menggenaskan. Tangan dan bajunya penuh dengan darah yang telah mengering. Dia terlihat begitu gusar ditempat duduknya. Dia benar-benar terlihat berantakan dan bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan gadisnya yang tertabrak didepan matanya.

Sampai sebuah suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru mengalihkannya. Dia menengok kekiri dan mendapati kedua orangtua Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol yang terjalan dengan buru-buru menuju tempatnya. Jongin langsung berdiri kala mereka semakin dekat.

Terlihat sekali gugar-gurah ke khawatiran yang kentara dari ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan itu. Bahkan Tiffany –ibu Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan menangis.

 _ **Plakkkk~**_

Tanpa diduga Tiffany langsung menampar Jongin begitu berdiri dihadapan Jongin. Seluruh pria disana dibuat kaget akan tindakan Tiffany itu. Namun Jongin hanya diam, dia memang pantas mendaoatkan tamparan ini karena lalai menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang jaga Kyungsoo, kenapa bisa sampai dia kecelakaan seperti ini!" teriak Tiffany emosi. Dia benar-benar shock saat mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari. Bahkan dia langsung tak sadarkan diri ditempat dengan masih memegang telfon ditangannya.

"Mianhae ahjumma, jongmal mianhae" sesal Jongin, dia benar-benar menyesal juga sangat terpukul sekarang.

Sementara itu Nickhun dan Chanyeol kembali menenangkan Tiffany yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Setelah Tiffany sedikit tenang, Nickhun menghampiri Jongin dan menyerahkan Tiffany agar ditenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Nickhun miris sendiri melihat keadaan Jongin yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan noda darah dimana-mana. Rambutnya pun terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ahjushi mian. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin meminta maaf kepada Nickhun ayah Kyungsoo.

"Gweanchana Jongin-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah ini semua sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" berbeda dengan Tiffany, Nickhun lebih berbesar hati untuk menerima semua bahwa ini murni sebuah kecelakaan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar teledor meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri" Jongin tetap bersikukuh bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya. Meski bukan sepenuhnya dia yang salah.

"Sungguh ini bukan salahmu Jongin jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah kau juga sama dengan kami semua, kau juga terlihat kacau" Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan Nickhun memilih melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda tadi karena Jongin yang teburu-buru meminta maaf kepada dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Jongin memandang Nickhun sejenak lalu menggeleng. Nickhun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau ahjussi, dokter masih memeriksanya"

Nickhun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian dia kembali bersuara

"Bersihkan dirimu Jongin, kau terlihat begitu berantakan. Pergilah ke toilet, Chanyeol sudah membawakan baju ganti untukmu" ucap Nickhun yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Jongin.

Lalu Jongin berlalu menuju toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah menerima sebuah paper bag yang berisi pakaian dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk Jongin membersihkan dirinya. Sekarang lelaki tu bersiap kembali keruang dimana Kyungsoo ditangani. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Disana didepan pintu ICU bertambah banyak orang.

Jongin mengenali siapa saja itu. Itu Baekhyun, Luhan juga... Sehun. Sepupu serta saingannya mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu ICU.

Setelah sampai, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah tatapan membunuh yang di hadiahi oleh Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu seakan menatap Jongin dengan mengebarkan bendera perang. Dia terlihat marah dan kesal kepada Jongin. Namun Sehun pintar untuk mengendalikan emosinya sehingga tidak akan terjadi baku hantam diantara keduanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi Jongin mengalihkan atensinya kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Dokter belum keluar, mungkin mereka masih menangini Kyungsoo didalam" dan Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

 _ **Ceklekkk~**_

Seluruh orang yang ada disana mengalihkan atensinya tatkala mendengar pintu dibuka. Semuanya langsung berhamburan menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Dia baik-baik sajakan dok, dia tidak terluka parahkan?" tanya Tiffany tak sabaran.

Dokter itu melihat orang-orang disekitar Tiffany yang menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan yang menanti jawaban dari sang dokter. Lalu dokter tersebut tersenyum, dan berkata.

"Dia baik-baik saja nyonya. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil dan akan dipindahkan keruang rawat biasah setelah dibersihkan luka-lukanya. Dan kalian semua dapat mengunjunginya disana" ucap dokter itu mantap.

"Tapi, ada satu masalah lagi" dokter itu meneruskan. Semua yang ada disana kembali dibuat tegang. Semua kembali mentap sang dokter.

"Kepalanya tadi terbentur cukup keras. sehingga kepalanya mengalami pendarahan, beruntung kami dapat segera menghentikan pendarahannya" terus dokter yang diketahui bernama Joonmyung dari bajunya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana dok?" tanya Tiffany bergetar. Dia benar-benar dibuat tegang setengah mati. Bahkan dia sekarang menguat-nguatkan dirinya agar tak jatuh pingsan kembali.

"Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan tadi. Keadaannya sudah stabil, kita tinggal menunggunya sadar dan memastikan apakah ada masalah" semua menghela nafas.

"Baik kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Permisi" ucap dokter itu berlalu diseratai ucapan terima kasih dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah semua orang yang tadi mengunggui Kyungsoo, di kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dirawat dikamar VVIP khusus dari permintaan Nickhun sendiri selaku ayah Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin anaknya mendapat perawatan sebaik-baiknya dan juga pelayanan kelas 1.

Karena kamar ini cukup luas, jadi memungkinkan untuk semua teman-teman Kyungsoo untuk ikut masuk juga.

Ibu Kyungsoo setia berada disebalah kiri Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan anaknya bermaksud memberi kekuatan untuk anaknya. Dan Nickun yang setia berdiri dibelakang Tiffany sembali memegang pundak Tiffany berusaha menenangkan istrianya.

Sementara yang lain, duduk disofa yang memang sudah disediakan di ruangan itu. Semua mata masih tertuju kepada gadis yang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rawat itu. Kepalanya, tangan dan kakinya terlilit perban. Bibir hatinya harus tertutupi dengan selang oksigen yang dipasang. Dan mata indahnya masih setia untuk menutup.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tak berhenti-hentinya untuk menangis, jadilah Chanyeol yang kelimpungan untuk menenangkan kedua gadis itu. Dia ingin meminta tolong kepada Jongin atau Sehun. Akan tetapi sepertinya kedua lelaki itu sama terpukulnya. Jadi Chanyeol akhirnya turun tangan sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kelimpungan menengangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sehun, kembali mengibarkan bendera perang lewat sorot, matanya kepada Jongin. Jongin yang merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan akhirnya memilih untuk menoleh untuk melirik ke Sehun. Namun saat Jongin sudah bertanya 'ada apa?' kepada Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tambah mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongin jadi dibuat bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan juga sikap sepupunya itu.

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.23 KST. Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk pulang dengan diantar Chanyeol karena sudah malam. Begitu pula Sehun dan Jongin yang akhirnya juga ikut pulang setelah ada sedikit insiden 'pengusiran' dari Nickhun.

Kini tinggal Nickhun dan Tiffany sendiri disana karena Tiffany menolak ikut pulang bersama Chanyeol dengan dalih masih ingin menunggui Kyungsoo. Namun Tiffany sudah tertidur di sofa karena mungkin kelelahan. Jadi tinggallah Nickhun sendiri yang masih terjaga disana untuk menunggui Kyungsoo.

Nickhun duduk ditempat yang Tiffany tadi duduki. Dia membelai wajah Kyungsoo pelan.

"Cepat sadarlah Kyungi,,, katakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau membuat kami kuatir dengan kondisimu. Bahkan Jongin kekasihmu terlihat begitu berantakan" gumam Nickhun yang masih setia membelai wajah anaknya.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Bahkan dia tak memberi respon apapun. Gadis itu seakan enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dan Nickhun kembali menghela nafas, karena anaknya tetap diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Teman-teman Kyungsoo silir berganti untuk menengok memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi hingga sekarang dihari ke-5. Gadis itu masih seperti enggan untuk membuka mata indahnya.

Selama itu juga Tiffany tak berhenti menangis karena keadaan Kyungsoo tetap sama dari hari pertama ia dirawat. Jongin dan Sehun tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Bahkan kadang keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu disana. Dan seperti hari pertama, Sehun masih mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Jongin.

Nickhun dan Tiffany menyambut keduanya dengan baik. Yah meski kadang Tiffany akan mengabaikan Jongin karena masih kesal atas kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin sabar dan tetap terus untuk datang menjenguk Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tiffany setelah Nickhun kembali dari ruang dokter.

Nickhun mengusap mukanya kasar. Kentara sekali jika lelaki paruh baya itu sedang bingung, sedih, takut, juga kuatir yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Dokter bilang, jika seminggu setelah kecelakaan Kyungsoo tetap tidak membuka matanya maka Kyungsoo dinyatakan koma dan entah kapan akan membuka matanya kembali"

"Apa?!" Tiffany menutup mulutnya yang kembali mengeluarkan isakan. Badannya yang tadi berdiri dengan tegap, kini terasa seperti jelly. Dia lemas benar-benar lemas, bahkan langsung jatuh terduduk. Untung dia tidak kembali pingsan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Stttt,,, tenanglah sayang" Nickhun mencoba menenangkan Tiffany yang kembali menangis dan terduduk dilantai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika anakku dinyatakan akan mengalami koma. Dan lagi ini sudah hari kelima yeobo,,, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tetap tidak bangun, Hiks.." Ucap Tiffany parau. Dunianya serasa berhenti berputar tatkala mendengar anaknya dinyatakan akan mengalami koma dan tak ada yang tau pasti kapan sadarnya. Orangtua mana yang akan kuat bila mendengar itu. Itulah yang sekarang terjadi kepada Tiffany.

"Masih ada dua hari lagi sayang" hibur Nickhun.

"Ta-tapi,,,"

"Stttt, tenanglah kita masih punya harapan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahjussi,,," Jongin memanggil ayah Kyungsoo yang berjalan didepannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eoh, Jongin-ah. Waeyo?" tanya Nickhun -ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kris sudah ditemukan ahjussi"

"Jinja? Benarkah bajingan itu sudah ditemukan?" Jongin menganggung sembari tersenyum.

"Dimana bajingan itu bersembunyi?"

"Menurut polisi dan para orang suruhanku. Kris bersembunyi ditempat masa kecilnya dulu. Tepatnya dia berada dikediaman paman dan bibinya. Jaraknya cukup jauh karena berada dipinggiran" jelas Jongin. Dan Nickhun menyimak dengan seksama penjelas Jongin.

"Dipinggiran? Sebelahmana?"

"Dia selama ini berada di Gyeongju. Kota dipesisir pantai laut timur yang terletak disudut tenggera Provinsi Gyeongsang Utara"

"Lalu apa para polisi sudah tau motif dia melakukan tabrak lari kepada Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Dia bermaksud mencelakai Kyungsoo karena dia merasa frustasi setelah diputus oleh Kyungsoo. Jadi dia bermaksud mengakhiri hidup Kyungsoo karena menurutnya jika Kyungsoo tak bisa dia miliki maka orang lainpun tak bisa memiliki Kyungsoo juga"

Nickhun hanya mambu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya, orang terpelajar seperti Kris bisa berfikir singkat seperti itu.

"Ck, aku tak percaya orang seperti dia berbuat seperti itu. Dan dia rela mengorbankan karirnya yang sedang bagus-bagusnya sekarang" ucap Nickhun tk percaya.

"Aku juga demikian ahjussi. Aku juga tak percaya dia akan senekat itu"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang keadaan anak itu?"

"Menurut keterang polisi, dia seperti mengalami depresi. Dia terus tertawa sendiri karena berhasil menabrak Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah itu dia akan tiba-tiba menangis dan meminta maaf dan terus memangil-manggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali"

"Benarkah sampai seperti itu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi polisi tidak akan menahan Kris, akan tetapi mereka akan membawa Kris ke rumah sakit jiwa. Karena dipastikan Kris mengelami gangguan kejiwaan"

Sekali lagi Nickhun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. dia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah anak muda sekarang. Bagaimana bisa karena cinta mereka berbuat nekat bahkan membahayakan keselamatan orang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang akan jadi seperti itu karena cinta" gumam Nickhun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari ke-7 Kyungsoo dirawat yang berarti hari penentuan Kyungsoo dinyatakan akankah gadis itu mengalami koma atau tidak. Tapi sampai detik ini Kyungsoo tetap enggak untuk membuka matanya.

Semua orang tengah sibuk sendiri-sendiri begitu pula dengan ayah Kyungsoo hingga kini tinggal Tiffany yang setia tetap mendampingi selalu disebelah Kyungsoo.

Wanita paruh baya itu, terus-menerus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar putri cantiknya mau membuka matanya. Wanita itu benar-benar rindu dengan binar indah dimanik Kyungsoo. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ah, kenapa kau tak mau bangun sayang?" ucap wanita itu lembut sembari mengusap surai kecoklatan buah hatinya.

"Bangunlah sayang banyak yang menanti dan merindukanmu"

"Jika nanti kau bangun, eomma akan membelikan semua yang Kyungie mau. Jadi bangun Kyungie"

"Eomma mohon, bangun Kyungie,,, Hiks..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Tiffany yang dibangun selama ini. dia mulai terisak kembali. Air matanya perlahan jatuh mengenai jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo. Tiffany masih setia menangis tanpa menyadari bahwa kini tangan Kyungsoo sudah mulai bergerak-gerak.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka sedikit matanya. Gadis itu mencoba menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Dia mencoba mengerjabkan-ngerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Matanya mencoba menelisik dia berada dimana, sampai pendengarannya peralihkan oleh suara seseorang yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Orang itu sedang menangis. Dan Kyungsoo tau siapa orang yang sedang terisak itu. Jadi gadis itu coba untuk memanggil.

"Eom-ma,,," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. juga karena mulutnya masih tertutupi oleh selang oksigen.

Tiffany menghentikan tangisnya. Dia barusan mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan karena terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo hingga berhalusinasi. Untuk memastikan, wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Takut-takut jika itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Namun saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap bahwa anaknya sudah membuka matanya mesti tak terlalu lebar seperti biasanya. Gadis itu memandang sayu kearahnya. Tiffany langsung bangung, dia kaget tapi juga senang karena akhirnya putrinya membuka matanya juga.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun?" ucap Tiffany senang.

"Sebentar biar eomma panggilkan dokter" dan setelahnya Tiffany berlari keluar ruangan dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil dokter. Dia sampai melupakan bahwa ruangan Kyungsoo dirawat adalah ruang VVIP yang jelas berarti disana ada bell darurat yang dapat otomatis memanggil dokter jika terjadi sesuatu yang darurat dengan pasien. Yah kita biarkan saja mungkin Tiffany terlalu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berlari dengan terburu-buru dilorong-lorong rumah sakit. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti tidak sabaran. Setangah jam yang lalu dia mendapat telefon dari Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sadar. Jadi dengn segera mungkin dia melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai di Rumah Sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

Dia membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan saat pintu terbuka, semua mata menuju kepadanya. Juga manik mata Kyungsoo yang langsung bersitatap dengannya. Hati Jongin menghangat saat melihat manik mata itu. Dia benar-benar merindukan tatapan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam menatapnya seakan tidak mengerti, tapi Jongin mencoba tidak perduli dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang terduduk diranjangnya. Sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya. Dia merasa risih. Jadi gadis itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Jongin yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan keduanya saling tatap, hingga Kyungsoo membuka suaranya

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Jongin serasa nafasnya tercekat saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak mengenalinya. Jadi Jongin coba untuk menjelaskan

"Soo-ya,,, kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenaliku?" tapi nihil, Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Aku kekasihmu baby soo" ucap Jongin memberi tau. Diluar dugaan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya dan memekik.

"Mwo?! Kekasih? Kau? Kau kekasihku?" Jongin mengangguk

"Iya sayang aku kekasihmu" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. " Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kekasihku? Sementara kekasihku adalah Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau juga kekasihku? Bahkan aku juga tidak mengenalmu Jongin-sii"

"Apa?!" kini giliran Jongin yang membulatkan matanya dan memekik tak percaya akan pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Sehun? B-bagaimana bisa kau kekasih Sehun? Kalian sudah putus dan kau berpacaran denganku soo" Jongin kembali meyakinkan dan mencoba menggapai tangan Kyungsoo.

"ARGHHHHH~" Kyungsoo menjerit sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Semua langsung bingung seketika saat Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Dan Chanyeol mencoba mengajak Jongin untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu, untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo mengalami _Amnesia_?" tanya Jongin kaget.

Ya setelah keduanya keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan sedikit adegan 'seret-meyeret' akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan memilih untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol menuju caffetaria rumah sakit. Dan sekarang keduanya sedang membicarakan tentang keadaan Kyungsoo dengan segelas Americano ditangan masing-masing.

"Iya, menurut dokter Kyungsoo mengalami _Amnesia Retrograde_ "

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo mengalami keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa mengingat informasi masa lalu sebelum periode atau tanggal tertentu. Dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah satunya. Dia melupakan kenangan 3 tahun yang lalu kenangannya. Dikepalanya hanya ada kenangan saat dia baru duduk dibangku kelas 3 menengah pertama, dan berarti dia masih berfikir bahwa kekasihnya adalah Sehun. Karena saat itu dia belum mengenalmu" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Jadi berarti dia tidak mengenaliku dan,,, melupakan semua tentangku?" tanya Jongin ragu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dan benar saja setelah anggukannya itu Jongin kembali menurunkan bahunya, matanya hanya tertuju kepada kopi ditangannya.

"Tapi tenang saja, itu hanya sementara. Dengan berjalannya waktu ingatannya dapat kembali" ucap Chanyeol mencoba memberi semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, perlahan-lahan pasti dia dapat mengingat semua. Tapi tidak boleh dipaksa, biarkan semua mengalir seperti apa adanya"

"Hmmm, setidaknya aku masih punya harapan" ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

Haha Jongin dinistain XXD *ketawasetan

Oke beb-beb sekalian, ada yang kangen baby vee gak sih? ((gak ada)), oke baby vee juga kangen kalian kok :* (kepedean -_-")

Hahhhh akhirnya baby vee bisa update juga, ini ide sebenernya udah dari kemarin-kemarin bersarang diotak baby vee waktu pulang ujan-ujannan *cieeekayakindiaan *plakkk

Tapi gitu waktu yang buat baby vee susah ngerjainnya. Bukan waktu sih sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya baby vee lagi males yang mau ngetik itu, pinginnya tinggal ngomong terus itu tulisan udah muncul sendiri XDD tapi apa mau dikata semua itu hanya fatamorgana baby vee belaka.

Udah kali yaaa cuap-cuapnya, buat yang udah baca dimohon tinggalkan jejak. Yang udah review chap kemarin gomawo :*

Oke sekian dari baby vee, see you next chap :* :* :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 16**

"Eomma, Luhan jie-jie dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali dari semalam?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rawatnya sambil menikmati suapan buah dari ibunya.

"Luhan mengambil penerbangan ke China semalam. Katanya ada yang gawat disana, jadi dia harus segera pulang"

"Eoh? Begitu... lalu Chanyeol Oppa dimana? Kenapa dia belum menjengukku sedari tadi?" ucap Kyungs sebal.

"Oppa mu akan kesini sebentar lagi, tunggulah dia masih menjemput kekasihnya" jawab ibunya sembari tersenyum.

"Kekasih? Apa dia gadis dengan yang bermata sipit yang dibawa Chanyeol oppa kemarin?" ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Waeyo Soo?"

"Ah aniyo eomma, aku hanya masih bingung saja dia bilang dia sahabat baikku, tapi kenapa aku tak dapat mengingatnya sedikit pun?"

"Tidak maslah, nanti kau pasti akan mengingatnya lambat laun. Jadi jangan dipaksakan karena kepalamu masih sakit" Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum sambil terus memasukkan buah jeruk kedalam mulutnya hingga penuh.

"Lalu, kemana Sehun eomma? Tidak biasanya dia tidak datang, padahal biasanya dia akan selalu ada disini selama 24 jam" ucap Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menelan seluruh buah jeruk yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Sehun sedang pergi ke busan. Pamannya ada yang meninggal, jadi Sehun dan keluarganya pergi kesana untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk saja pertanda dia mengerti. Dia tidak marah jika _'kekasihnya'_ Sehun pergi.

 _Ceklek~_

Kedua pasangan anak dan ibu itu langsung serempak menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Setelah pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, disana. Menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan perpaduan jeans biru yang membalut kakinya serta sneakers putih yang menambah kesan santai. Satu kata untuk pria itu 'Sempurna'

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan keras saat mata bulatnya bersitatap dengan kedua hazel coklat lelaki itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuk dihatinya. Seperti rasa hangat yang mendominasi hatinya saat kehadiran lelaki itu. Padahal ini adalah pertama kali... ahhh kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, _menurut Kyungsoo_.

"Ahh maaf bibi aku menganggu kegiatan kalian" ujar lelaki itu merasa tak enak hati karena dengan tidak sopannya tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetok pintu dulu.

Tiffany –ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah Jongin-ah, kau tidak menganggu kami. Kemarilah" ucap wanita itu sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin yang disuruh untuk mendekat pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Sampai setiba dia disebelah Tiffany, lelaki itu mendengar Tiffany yang membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya.

" _Aku rasa kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua_ " bisik Tiffany pelan yang jelas tidak akan didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-ah, eomma rasa karena disini ada Jongin tidak apa-apa ya eomma tinggal sebentar. Eomma ingin turun kebawah mencari makanan" bohong Tiffany.

"T-tapi eomma..."

"Gweanchanayo Kyungie-ah, eomma hanya sebentar dan Jongin tolong jaga Kyungsoo"

Seperti mendapat sebuah perintah yang sangat amat penting Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan dengan semangat.

...

Setelah Tiffany berlalu meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruangan rawat Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Kentara sekali bahwa keduanya memang benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Em, untuk yang Waktu itu aku minta maaf" akhirnya Jongin memutuskan berbicara terlebih dahulu, karena dia yakin pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan mau berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mendongak saat dirasa Jongin mulai memecahkan kesunyian diandara keduanya.

"G-gweanchana, tidak masalah untukku" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih terkesan cuek. Tapi sebenarnya sikap cuek Kyungsoo itu hanya digunakan untuk menutupi kegugupan yang sedari melanda dirinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi merutuki kerja jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku hanya benar-benar senang karena kau yang sudah kembali sadar. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Kau tak mengingat tentangku"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Tapi sungguh, aku akan berusaha mengingatmu" ucap Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa merasa tak enak sendiri saat lelaki disebalahnya bilang bahwa Kyungsoo melupakannya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja" ucap Jongin sembari menampilkan senyum diwajahnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja akan jatuh terperosok kedalam pesonanya. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang langsung merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika melihat senyuman diwajah lelaki itu. Bahkan jantungnya sekarang berdetak semakin kencang.

' _ya tuhan, ada apa dengan jantung sialan ini. napa dia tidak mau tenang eoh?'_ keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sementara itu, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo juga berusaha ikut untuk membalas senyum lelaki dihadapannya.

"Hm, maka dari itu... _bantu aku mengingatmu_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf Baek, ada sedikit masalah tadi dijalan" jelas Chanyeol karena mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang malam mode merajuk.

"Huh, baiklah ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya dijalanan dengan kaadaan sedang.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi kemudi lalu Baekhyun duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Tangan keduanya pun saling bertautan sepanjang waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo yeol?" Baekhyun mulai membuka suara. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap jalan.

"Lebih baik Baek" jawab Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah~" ada nada kelegaan yang tersirat dalam ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kenapa? Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, tidak masalah kami masih bisa menanginya. Dan bersyukurlah Kyungsoo tidak banyak tanya" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung mendapati anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku memang tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu yeol. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan Jongin. Kurasa mereka baru akan mendapat kebebasan mereka. Dan lihatlah, sekarang ada masalah yang begitu rumit yang menimpa mereka. Aku kasian yeol"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memberi pengertian kepada Jongin. Juga, aku tadi memberinya sedikit waktu untuk bersama Kyungsoo. Karena kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk keduanya berbicara"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun yeol? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menganggap Sehun kekasihnya"

"Entahlah Baek, biarkan mereka menjalini takdir mereka. Semoga mereka menemukan jalan terbaik"

"Ya semoga saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun~" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu menengok merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ne eomma, waeyo?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" sehun mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Maksud eomma?"

"Kyungsoo, bukankah Kyungsoo hanya mengingatmu sebagai kekasihnya?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu kenapa eomma?" tanya Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Kau beruntung sayang, kau tidak perlu menyusun rencana sedemikian rupa untuk mendapatkannya kembali malah dia sendiri yang datang menghampirimu. Kurasa kau perlu berterima kasih kepada psikopat bernama Kris itu"

"Kurasa Juga begitu eomma" jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi eomma, aku sedikit takut dengan ingatan Kyungsoo. Ingatan itu bisa kembali kapan saja menurut dokter yang menangini Kyungsoo" terlihat Sehun yang sedikit gelisah kala mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tenanglah Sehunna~" ibu Sehun mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang eomma, aku tidak mau kehilang Kyungsoo kembali. Apalagi harus merelakannya bersama Jongin. Aku tidak rela jika dia akan memenangkan milikku kembali"

"Maka dari itu eomma, tolong bantu aku. Jebal~" ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tengah memohon sekarang.

"Hei, eomma mengajakmu berbicara sebenarnya juga tentang masalah ini" Sehun yang tadinya memasang tampang memelas kini langsung berganti dengan tampang penasaran.

"Maksud eomma? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang eomma bicarakan"

"Sehunna~ dengarkan eomma baik-baik"

"Dalam keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang, ini adalah moment yang sangat pas untuk mengikat kalian berdua"

Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti "Mengikat? Eomma, jangan bilang eomma memiliki rencana untuk menikahkan aku dengan Kyungsoo" tebak Sehun.

Tapi sayang tebakan Sehun mleset karena Seohyun –ibu Sehun menggeleng. "Aniyo, eomma belum akan menikahkanmu dengan Kyungsoo sekarang"

"Lalu apa?"

"Eomma memiliki sebuah rencana untuk menunangkan kalian berdua dalam waktu dekat. Kau tenang saja biarkan eomma yang mengurus semua termasuk ayah Kyungsoo. Karena eomma yakin oasti ayah Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menunangkan anaknya yang sedang sakit"

"Memang apa rencana eomma untuk mendesak Nickhun ahjussi, eomma tau sendiri bukan ayah Kyungsoo begitu keras kepala"

Seohyun menyeringai. "Sekeras apapun dia, dia pasti akan menerima lamaran kita jika kita bilang akan membatalkan pasokan dana kerja sama untuk perusahaannya jika menolak lamaran kita. Bukankah itu mudah Sehunna?" mata Sehun langsung berbinar saat mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Daebak, eomma memang yang terbaik. Bagaimana bisa eomma memiliki rencana sebagus itu" ujar Sehun yang merasa sangat amat kagum dengan rencana licik ibunya.

"Kita harus memanfaatkan segala peluang yang ada Sehunna, jadi biarkan semua menjadi urusan eomma dan kau hanya perlu menjalankan peranmu sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo. Jangan biarkan Jongin mendekatinya barang sedetik pun. Dan buat Kyungsoo mencintaimu kembali"

"Pasti, aku pasti akan melakukannya eomma"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini duduk ditempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh Jongin. Akhirnya gadis cantik itu sekarang bisa tinggal berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo setelah tadi Chanyeol yang dengan suka rela menyeret Jongin pergi agar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Soo?"

"Aku baik, terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot untuk menjengukku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman indah yang mengambang dibibir pucatnya.

"Tidak masalah Soo, kita sahabat jadi memang sepantasnya aku harus sering-sering menemanimu disini" jawab Baekhyun yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sahabat?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Iya kita sahabat Soo"

"Tapi maaf baek, aku tidak bisa mengingatmu" jawab Kyungsoo lesu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung memutar otak mencari cara bagaimana agar sahabatnya ini tidak murung.

"Gweanchana Soo-ya... tidak masalah kau sedang sakit, dan aku bisa membantumu untuk mengingatku kembali"

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar karena ucapan Baekhyun. "Jinja? Kau akan membantuku mengingatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ceritakan aku bagaimana awal kita bertemu baek" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan awal kita bertemu dulu. Saat kau membantuku disaat MOS sewaktu diawal masuk Senior High School. Jadi waktu itu..."

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Pagi ini adalah hari pertama siswa dan siswi baru SM Art High School memasuki sekolah. Seperti ritual wajib yang dijalankan setiap tahunnya. Maka, siswa dan siswi baru yang masuk kesekolahan tersebut harus menjalankan MOS dengan segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan._

 _Terlihat seorang gadis bermata sipit sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya didepan gerbang pintu masuk sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat sedang gelisah mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya._

" _Tidak, tadi aku benar-benar yakin membawanya tapi kemana larinya telur beserta pita itu? Ayolah, jangan menyusahkanku" tapi tiba-tiba gerakan gadis itu berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu._

" _Ya Tuhan... aku lupa tadi mengelurkannya saat dimobil" ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk jidatnya._

" _Aduhhhh bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau dihukum dihari pertamaku dalam kegiatan ini" racau gadis itu tidak jelas sembari mondar-mandir ditempatnya._

 _Tapi kegian gadis bermata sipit itu berhenti saat telinganya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya._

" _Ehm, permisi apa kau juga murid baru disekolah ini?" tanya seorang gadis bermata bulat bak burung hantu yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan._

 _Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk. "Iya aku murid baru disekolah ini. memang kenapa?"_

" _Aniyo~ hanya saja, bisa kita masuk bersama? Aku baru dikota ini dan... aku tidak memiliki teman bahkan tidak mengenal seorangpun disini" ucap gadis bermata bulat._

" _Ah sebenarnya aku mau menemanimu masuk bersama. Tapi sayang aku masih memiliki masalah disini jadi dipastikan aku tidak akan dapat masuk" ujar si gadis bermata sipit._

" _Masalah? Masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu" tawar gadis bermata bulat._

" _Ehm begini, jadi sebenarnya aku tadi meninggalkan telur juga pitaku didalam mobil karena aku takut jika ditaruh didalam tas akan pecah. Tapi bodohnya aku malah lupa membawanya kembali. Dan lihat disana" gadis bermata sipit itu menunjuk kearah dalam gerbang yang terdapat para senior yang memeriksa perlengkapan junior mereka._

" _Dan jika aku tidak membawanya, maka dipastikan mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan aku untuk masuk" jelas si gadis bermata sipit. Sementara di gadis bermata bulat hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari membuat bentuk 'O' dibibirnya._

" _Tenang saja, aku membawa lebih" ucap si gadis bermata bulat sembari mengeluarkan telur dan pita yang lain dari dalam tasnya._

 _Mata gadis bermata sipit itu langsung berbinar. "Bagaimana bisa kau membawa lebih?"_

" _Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau tapi perasaanku menyuruhku untuk membawa lebih, jadi aku membawanya lebih. Ini" gadis itu menyerahkan telur dan pitanya yang langsung diterima dengan suka rela._

" _Wahhhh terima kasih banyak. Kau seperti malaikat yang datang menolongku"_

" _tidak masalah aku suka membantumu. Karena masalahmu sudah selesai ayo kita masuk" ujar si gadis bermata bulat._

" _Tunggu sebentar kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" ucap gadis satunya yang menerima uluran tangan sembari tersenyum._

" _Baiklah ayo kita masuk sekarang" ucap Baekhyun semangat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"...jadi begitu soo-ya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Dan selanjutnya kita terus berteman?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Jika kau sahabatku, maka kau tau segalanya tentangku kan?"

"iya aku tau semua, karena kau selalu bercerita kepadaku"

"Berarti kau tau tentang ku dan... Jongin?"

Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang bertanya tentang Jongin. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun mengangguk. "iya aku tau tentangmu dengan Jongin"

"Sebenarnya apa yang yang terjadi diantara ku dengan Jongin baek? Kenapa aku merasa ada persaan yang berbeda saat bersamanya, berbeda dengan saat aku bersama Sehun. Aku selalu memikirkan itu sedari tadi" aku Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Mianhae Soo~ aku tidak bisa memberitahumu jadi coba kau ingat-ingat saja secara perlahan"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air Soo, jangan terburu-buru" ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Cieeee TBC cieee...

Hayooo siapa kemarin yang nanyain ini ff up? Udah di up yah beb :*

Jujur baby vee radak males sebenernya nulis ini ff karena responnya yang benaran sedikit banget, jadi ya gitu feelnya ilang-ilangan sampek ngadatnya lama banget.

Jangan salahin baby vee kalo ini ff pendek, gak greget ato apalah. Karena emang baby vee bingung mau kasih apa dichap ini. mau kasih kaisoo lovely dovely juga gak mungkin. Jaddi begini ajah dehhhh

Oke, thank's to yang udah review nya kak :* seneng deh kakaknya ngehargain waktu baby vee buat nulis dengan reviewnya.

So, see you next chap. Pay-payyyyyyyyy :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Cieeeeee, fast up cieeeeeeee. Yang abis kenak protesan gara-gara up nya lamaaaaaaaaaa banget kayak kura-kura. Pada mau ngomong gitu kan? Baby vee udah ngomong duluan XDD**

 **Oke kenapa baby vee fast up, terus ngoceh-ngoceh dulu didepan gak kayak biasanya. Disini baby vee mau** **KONFIRMASI** **sebentar tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan para readers yang baby vee jarang jawab. Jadi mohon dibaca baik-baik oke curahan hati baby vee,,,**

 **Pertama, ini masalah kenapa Kyungsoo amnesia. Kyungsoo amnesia itu biar ada greget-gregetnya di fanfic ini. masak iya idupnya KaiSoo adem ayem terus. Kan kurang sedep beb, bagai sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang segar, Asekkkk. Terus kenapa kok amnesianya Cuma setengah aja gak seluruh ingatannya? Itu sih perkara gara-gara baby vee males buat ngejelasinnya. Masak iya kudu ngulang dari awal lagi, kan ya capek. Jadi enak gini aja, dia amnesianya Cuma setengah gara-gara dia masih agak trauma gituuuu. Jadi baby vee terima kok protesan tentang ini, karena baby vee juga gak nyangka bakalan tiba-tiba nulis Kyungsoo amnesia. Ide itu muncul gara-gara insiden baby vee nambrak mobil orang dari belakang. Terus jadinya itu dehhhh.**

 **Kedua, kenapa baby vee lemot up nya, bahkan sering telat-telatan. Alasannya ini sih gara-gara tugas. Demi apa ya... tugas baby vee itu bejibunnya masa allah gak kira-kira dosen-dosennya kalo kasi tugas. Iya-iya baby vee tau kalo mau UTS tapi dosennya gak pengertian banget masak sama mahasiswanya. Apa lagi tu dosen PKn, sumpah itu dosen killernya mintak ampun, tugas udah dikerjain esai tulis tangan, oke baby vee selesai giliran dikumpulin katanya salah masak, mana baby vee nulisnya itu berlembar-lembar kertas folio bergaris kan jadi pengen nangis T.T mana lagi baby vee masih dalam masa peralihan(?) dulu jaman SMA baby vee kerjaannya liatin lamda, teta, asam, basa. Ehhhh giliran sekarang baby vee tiap hari harus berkutat dengan debet, kredit, atau tentang ekonomi makro yang baby vee gak tau sama sekali gara-gara dosennya kalo nerangin pakek , padahal baby vee gak bisa sama sekali itu bahasa T.T serius kalo boleh milih, baby vee lebih ikhlas disuruh berjain 100 soal mtk dalam semalem ketimbang dengerin dosen ngoseh . aduh, baby vee kok malah curhat sih,,,**

 **Ketiga, salahin juga Jongin. Kenapa jarang ada moment KaiSoo, malah moment HunSoo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Kan baby vee jadi terprofokasi jadinya. Apa lagi waktu yang mereka berdua jalan-jalan ke jeju. Liat aja mereka kayak kencan gituuu. Mana Kyungsoo kelian banget kayak uke kalo deket ama Sehun. Salahin Sehun juga kenapa kok tambah ganteng, badannya gede pula, kan baby vee jadi ngiler sendiri pengen grepe-grepe roti sobeknya. Tapi untung aja kemarin waktu asia song festival ada moment kaisoo gandengan tangan diakhir, ahhhh baby vee jadi semangat lagi 3**

 **Keempat, ini ada hubungannya sama kenapa late up fanficnya juga sih sebenernya. Gini yah, baby vee itu punya ff gak Cuma satu ini. baby vee itu punya 3 yang udah di up dan 3 lagi yang masih belom bisa di up. Maka dari itu, baby vee juga harus ngatur waktu buat ngetik fanfic lain punya baby vee. Mana lagi respon fanfic baby vee yang lain lebih rame ketimbang fanfic ini.**

 **Kelima, ini adaaa pemberitahuan tentang masa eksistensi fanfic ini. ini adalah problem terakhir mereka. Intinya puncaknya. Jadi setelah masalah ini selesai maka fanfic ini juga udah selesai. Baby vee gak suka masalah yang terlarut-larut karena emang baby vee kagak suka yang ribet-ribet. Jadi Kyungsoo amnesia itu Cuma beberapa chap aja kok, sisanya bakalan ngelurusin buat ending mereka. Lagi pula jelas fanfic ini bakalan happy ending karena emang baby vee gak suka sesuatu yang sad ending. So, nikmatin aja dulu yahhh beb chap-chap terakhirnya** **SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE.**

 **Terakhir, baby vee Cuma mau pamit. Minggu depan baby vee mau UTS. Jadi, buat fanfic ini or fanfic baby vee yang lain bakan gak up. Up nya entar nungguin kalo udah UTS nya selesai. Santai baby vee UTS nya mulai senen sampek senen kok. Jadi entar baby vee usahain cari waktu biar tetep bisa up fanfic.**

 **baby vee kira cukup itu ajah kali ya yang mau baby vee sampek-in. makasih yang udah mau dengerin curahan hati baby vee. Untung perhatiannya terima kasih...**

 **So, sekarang mari kita nikmatin fanficnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 17**

Entah kenapa hari ini matahari seakan enggan untuk muncul dilangit pagi kota Seoul. Pernyataan itu terbuktikan dengan awan-awan hitam yang bergelung-gelung menghiasi langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru itu. Bahkan air-air yang terlihat mulai turun dari balik awan itu, membuat suasana pagi itu semakin ramai. Orang-orang berbendong-bondong untuk berteduh di hatle, emperan toko bahkan dibawah pohon sekali pun. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya mereka kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka untuk pergi bekerja atau pun sekolah.

Semua terlihat sibuk, kecuali seorang gadis yang mengenakan mengenakan pakaian pasien yang hanya terlihat sedang memandangi orang-orang dari balik kaca jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Hujan,,," guman gadis itu pelan.

Kentara sekali jika gadis yang tengah berdiam diri itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya namun jika boleh menebak gadis itu tengah memikirkan seseorng yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

"Jongin,,,"

"Jongin,,,"

"Kim Jongin,,," ucap gadis itu terus menerus.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika gadis itu terus melafalkan nama lelaki itu sedari tadi dari bibir hatinya. Entah kenapa si gadis benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengan nama atau pun wajah lelaki itu. Apalagi jika, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan hazel kembar lelaki berkulit tan itu. Rasanya jatungnya benar-benar seperti rusak yang tidak bisa dikendalikan jika melihat lelaki itu.

"Hahhhh,,,," gadis itu kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sejak kemarin dia berucap akan mencoba mengingat lelaki itu, otaknya terus diproses untuk mengenali ataupun mengingat sedikit tentang dilelaki. Entah dia memikirkannya sebanyak apapun, dia tetap tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun tentang lelaki itu. Rasanya aneh karena memorynya tentang lelaki itu seperti sengaja dihapus benr-benar dihapus sebersih-bersihnya. Bahkan Baekhyun, yang katanya sahabatnya pun enggak untuk memberi tau malah meminta untuknya berusaha mengingat lelaki itu sendiri secara perlahan.

Namun, sekeras apapapun dia mencoba. Hasilnya tetap sama. Tetap kosng tak berbekas.

"Ahhhh, kenapa susah sekali mengingat dia" jerit gadis itu frustasi.

 _Ceklekkk~_

Bersamaan dengan jeritan itu, pintu ruang rawat terbuka.

Gadis itu –Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya untuk melihat siapa gerangan kiranya yang membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Raut yang tadi frustasi kini berganti dibuat ceria kala melihat seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu.

Lelaki itu selalu terlihat tampan meski busana yang dipakai hanya sebuah kaos dengan celana bahan jeans biru muda yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Sehunna~" gadis itu berucap sembari menampikan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Lelaki dibalik pintu yang dipanggil segera mendekat kala namanya dipanggil. Lelaki itu pun ikut tersenyum kala gadis pujaannya tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang jarang diberikan atau ditunjukkan kepada orang lain. Senyuman yang selalu disembunyikan diwajah datarnya dengan sempurna. Senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada gadisnya. Ya, hanya gadisnya.

"Bogoshipo" seru gadis itu manja.

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan manja gadinya. Lalu dia membawa si gadis kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat dan nyaman jika ada rasa diantara mereka.

"Nado bogoshipo Kyungie-ah" ujar si lelaki yang masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Lalu, lelaki itu melepas pelukannya. Beralih memegang pundak yang lebih kecil sembari menatap dengan lembut si gadis.

"Kyungie-ah~ maaf aku kemarin harus meninggalkan mu sendiri" ucap si lelaki menyesal.

Si gadis yang lebih kecil hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gweanchana Sehunna, tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kau memiliki alasan untuk itu"

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu kemarin. Jadi pagii-pagi sekali aku datang kemari menemui mu"

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak apa Sehunna~ jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dirimu, pasti kau lelah setelah dari Busan"

Mendengar itu, Sehun kembali membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Bahkan pelukan itu terasa semakin erat. Sehun serasa menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam pelukan itu. Rasa gundah gulananya pun hilang seketika kala raganya dapat memeluk salah satu alasan hidupnya.

"Seluruh lelahku hilang kala aku dapat melihatmu" bisik lelaki itu diantara pelukannya.

Beda Sehun, beda Kyungsoo. Jika Sehun begitu menikmati pelukan itu, lain halnya Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dan sedikit asing dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Setengah jiwanya begitu merasa tidak nyaman dengan seluruh perlakuan itu. Bahkan dadanya tidak berdebar sama sekali kala Sehun memeluknya erat.

Beda halnya saat gadis itu kemarin merasakan sentuhan Jongin saat menggenggam tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa menghangat saat itu juga, padahal itu hanya sebuah sentuhan ditangannya. Belum lagi fakta tentang dadanya yang selalu berdekat keras saat bersitatap dengan Jongin. Namun meski demikian, gadis itu tetap tersenyum lebar. Dia hanya tidak mau yang lebih tinggi merasa janggal dengan ekspresinya.

' _biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku pasti akan menemukan jawabannya nanti. Aku hanya perlu bersabar menunggu ingatanku perlahan kembali. Ya, hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi'_ Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan itu dalam hatinya. Yah semoga gadis itu segera mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk" jawab seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi CEO sebuah perusahaan dengan setumpuk berkas ditangannya.

Setelah itu, muncul seorang wanita dibalik pintu yang diketuk itu.

"Permisi sajangnim, maaf mengganggu waktu anda sebentar" ucap wanita itu.

Sementara pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkasnya dan melirik sekertarisnya yang sedang berada dipintu.

"Gweanchan, ada apa Nona Han"

"Sajangnim memiliki seorang tamu" ucap wanita itu masih dengan sopan kepada atasannya.

Pria paruh baya itu –Nickhun terlihat mengangkat alisnya. "Aku rasa aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun pagi ini Nona Han" ucap Nickhun yang masih berfikir siapa gerangan yang kiranya mendatanginya pagi-pagi sekali. Padahal ini masih jam 08.15 pagi. Para karyawan pun baru masuk kedalam perusahaan untuk bekerja. Bukankah itu terlihat sedikit aneh? Itulah kiranya yang dipikirkan oleh Nichkun.

"Ne, anda memang tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini. namun, ini bisa dibilang tamu penting sajangnim"

"Memang siapa?"

"Beliau adalah Tuan Oh Kyuhyun dari Oh Corporation, sajangnim" jawab sekertaris itu.

Ahhhh, Nickhun mulai berfikir apa yang membawa seorang pengusaha besar yang tak memiliki waktu tiba-tiba datang ke kantor kecilnya _–dibanding Oh Corporation-_ pagi-pagi sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Suruh dia masuk" jawab Nickhun singkat.

"Baik sajangnim, saya permisi dulu" dan Nickhun hanya mengangguk membalas bungkukan badan dari sekertarisnya.

.

Selang beberapa saat, pintu itu kembali diketuk. Dan muncullah sosok Kyuhyun dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, apa kehadiranku mengganggu Anda Nickhun-sii?" sapa pria yang berada didepan pintu.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Aku tau kau pasti memiliki sesuatu hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan hingga repot-repot kemari" ucap Nickhun langsung tanpa basa basi.

Mendapat respon yang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi sedikit kaget.

"Wo... wo... wo... slow Nick slow. Sebelumnya kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku duduk terlebih dahulu? Bukankah tidak sopan membiarkan seorang tamu berdiri selama berbicara? Apalagi kau tau siapa aku bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Nickhun memberi gerakan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang berada diruangan itu. Lalu dirinya juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan Kyuhyun. Jadi keduanya sekarang berada diposisi saling berhadapan.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" ucap Nickhun langsung setelah keduanya sudah duduk.

"Huh? Bukankah seharusnya kau menawariku minum dulu?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkannya, jadi cepat ucapkan apa tujuanmu datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tahu ini bukan gayamu, karena kau adalah seorang pengusaha yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar dibuang-buang untuk datang kemari jika bukan karena keadaan mendesak"

"Ahh, bagaimana bisa kau begitu mengenalku hmmm? Well, yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku tak akan sudi datang kemari jika bukan karena sesuatu yang darurat. Dan seperti dirimu, aku juga tidak suka basa basi sebenarnya _because it's not my style_. So, aku kemari hanya ingin membicarakan tentang anak kita" berbeda dari yang tadi, Kyuhyun kini terlihat lebih serius.

Lagi-lagi Nickhun kembali dibuat mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Memang ada apa dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun?" tanya Nickhun sedikit merasa ada seseuatu yang aneh. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Aku ingin Sehun dan Kyungsoo bertunangan" ucap Kyuhyun santai seprti itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

Sementara Nickhun dibuat melongo ditempatnya. Dia berfikir, apa telinganya salah dengar barusan. Apa? Tunangan? _What the hell?_ Apa ada berita yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini?

"Kau bilang apa? Tunangan? Apa benar-benar tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku benar-benar ingin mereka segera tunangan. Jadi kau benar-benar tak salah dengar"

Hening sesat sampai terdengar suara tegas Nickhun kembali.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyetujuinya. Apa kau gila ingin mereka bertunangan sementara anakku masih dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik" geram Nickhun. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan sosok angkuh dan sombong didepannya ini. apa maksudnya seenaknya ingin mengikat anak orang.

"Justru karena Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan tidak baik, aku jadi ingin mengikatnya kepada putraku"

"Apa kau mencari kesempatan dibalik amnesia Kyungsoo? Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, ini bukan perkara gampang" ucap Nickhun frustasi.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa, yang jelas aku hanya ingin anakku mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ingat, seorang pewaris tunggal Oh Corporation harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Meski neraka yang menjadi halangannya" tersirat nada otoriter didalamnya.

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak akan sudi merestui Kyungsoo bertunangan dengan Sehun. Terserah apa status Sehun yang menjadi pewaris tunggal perusaan besarmu itu. Keputusanku tetap tidak!"

"Ahhh kau benar-benar tidak mau? Oh baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menarik seluruh saham serta investasiku dari perusahaanmu dijepang, korea dan pranciss"

"Jangan kekanakan Kyuhyun. Jangan bawa masalah pribadi dengan masalah perusahaan" lagi lagi dan lagi Nickhun harus dibuat frustasi dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak, aku hanya mencoba bernegosiasi denganmu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan menolak lamaranku untuk putrimu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tapi Nickhun tetap diam. Dia sedang bergulat dengan otaknya. Dia merasa dilema, disatu sisi dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan kebahagiaan putrinya tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak mungkin mengorbankan perusahaannya yang dibangunnya mulai dari nol. Kepalanya benar-benar ingin pecah saat ini, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelicikan orang yang masih bisa tersenyum didepannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan didepan Nickhun yang terlihat benar-benar frustasi. Seringai lebar dibibirnya menandakan dirinya yang begitu puas karena berhasil memporak porandakan pikiran _'teman lama'_ yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa bersedia?" mulai Kyuhyun. Tapi, Nickhun tetap diam tak bergeming ditempatnya. Dia hanya menatap nanar meja didepannya. Pikirannya benar-benar terasa kosong.

"Karena kau diam, berarti aku menganggap kau setuju. Jadi buat pertemuan kelurga dilain waktu untuk membahas tentang kapan hari yang tepat untuk melaksanakan pertunangan mereka. Dan aku rasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini, kurasa aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu berhargaku disini"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun bangkit, sedikit merapikan jasnya yang terlipat karena dibuat duduk. Lalu setelah selesai dia kembali menatap Nickhun "Baik aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu dipertemuan keluarga nanti" dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Nickhun akhirnya bersuara. Bukan suara sebenarnya, atau mungkin teriakan lebih tepatnya.

"BRENGSEK! OH KYUHYUN BRENGSEK! DASAR IBLIS TAK TAU DIRI"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Dan selebihnya terus terdengar teriakan histeris dari Nickhun yang menumpahkan seluruh emosinya disana. Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara, jika tidak mungkin seluruh karyawannya akan menganggapnya sebagai orang gila karena teriak-teriak tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terpaku ditempatnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit kala melihat pemandangan didepannya. Meski tidak langsung dan terhalang pintu. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas dari kaca kecil tembus pandang yang terletak pada pintu. Sangat jelas dan benar-benar jelas.

Dari sana, dia melihat dua orang pasang kaum adam dan hawa yang tengah berpelukan sangat erat. Dia juga dapat melihat jika kedua orang itu kini tengah sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Seakan mereka tengah menyalurkan rindu yang teramat lama diantara mereka.

Lidahnya kelu. Bahkan dia rasa syaraf-syarafnya telah lumpuh seluruhnya untuk sekedar hanya berbalik untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar seperti dipaku ditempatnya. Bahkan matanya kini mulai terasa sedikit memanas. Katakanlah dia cengeng, namun memang begitu adanya dia. Dia tidak bisa menutup-nutupi sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Jadilah dia yang hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuat buku-buku tangannya jadi memutih.

"Ahh maaf aku lama, ternyata benar ponselku terjatuh dimobil. Hahhh untung aku dapat menemukannya" ucap terengah-engah dari lelaki bertelinga peri dibalik Jongin. Pria itu terlihat seperti habis berlari.

Dia terus mengoceh yang tidak jelas, menceritakan apa yang menimpanya hingga harus berlari saat mengabil ponselnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia diam saat merasakan seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tetap diam tak merespon satu pun kata yang diucapkannya.

"...In, Jongin..." panggil lelaki bertelinga peri itu, namun yang dipanggilnya tetap diam. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang yang sedari tadi Jongin liat.

Lelaki bertelinga peri itu dibuat menganga dengan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dia melihat adiknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dipelukan seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat bak albino yang dia yakin adalah Sehun. Mantan atau sekarang bisa disebut kekasih adiknya?

Entahlah Chanyeol juga bingung tentang itu. Dia mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sekitarnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu sahabatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jongin"

Dan berhasil, Jongin kembali kealam nyatanya setelah tadi jiwanya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Eoh? Chanyeol, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Emmm, yeol sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Kurasa badanku kurang enak badan. Jadi aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa yeol" ucap Jongin hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempatnya sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mencekalnya.

"Bukan badanmu, tapi hatimu yang sedang dalam keadaan sakit" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung berhasil menohok Jongin.

"A-apa maksudmu yeol? A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan" kilah Jongin. Namun, Chanyeol ya Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban yang puas dari pertanyaannya. Ahh ani, pernyataannya mungkin lebih tepat.

"Tidak usah sok kuat Jongin, aku tau bagaimana rasanya hatimu sekarang. Aku juga melihat mereka. Kurasa kau benar-benar perlu berbicara berdua bersama Sehun" putus Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangan itu menghentikan kedua aktivitas dua orang yang berada didalam.

"Oh maaf aku tidak tau" ucap Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tau.

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun dan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Gweanchanayo Oppa, ada apa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo menutupi rasa malunya karena ketahuan berpelukan dengan Sehun.

"Tidak ada, oppa hanya ingin berbicara padamu. Jadi... bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo berdua Sehun?"

"Ahh ne hyung, aku akan memberi waktu kalian berdua. Kyungsoo aku keluar sebentar. Permisi hyung" ucap Sehun beranjak meninggalkan keduanya sementara chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah pintu ditutup dengan sempurna oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Jadi? Oppa ingin bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada, oppa hanya ingin berdua bedanmu" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ishhhh oppa!"

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol karena turus selalu berhasil menggoda adik manisnya.

.

Ketika pintu sudah ditutup dengan sempurna. Sehun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba saat dia berbalik.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku"

"Kita perlu berbicara Sehun" ucap jongin yang tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sehun sebelumnya.

Alis Sehun terangkat "Bicara apa? Kurasa aku tidak memiliki sebuah masalah yang harus melibatkan ku berbicara berdua denganmu"

"Ada, kau memilikinya. Ini tentang Kyungsoo" jawab jongin yang langsung mendapat tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Baiklah mari kita bicara, tapi tidak disini" jawab Sehun dingin.

.

Dan disinilah keduanya sekarang berada, ditaman yang terletak dibelakang gedung rumah sakit. Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi mereka dapat duduk bebas dibangku yang telah disediakan ditaman itu tanpa harus takut ke hujanan.

Kedunya masih terdiam hingga yang lebih tua membuka suara.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu memanfaatkan keadaan Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama menyimpan seluruh pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dibenaknya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan" ucap Sehun dengan masih mempertahankan tampang datarnya _*yang demi apa itu ganteng banget sumpah*_

Refleks tangan Jongin mengepal saat mendengar ucapan kelewat santai dari makhluk albino didepannya. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul rahang lelaki disampingnya itu.

"Jangan sok Sehun, aku tau apa yang akan kau rencanakan kedepan bersama ibumu. Sudah jelas tertulis didahimu jika kau akan menggunakan cara yang licik setelah ini"

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Wow,,, tidak ku sangka kau sepintar itu untuk menebak situasi. Ahhh iya aku lupa jika sepupu ku ini adalah orang yang meliki otak yang begitu jenius" sindir Sehun.

"Ya, yang kau katakan memang benar aku memang akan mengikatnya sebentar lagi. dan segala cara akan ku lakukan demi mendapatkan gadisku. Ingat seperti apa pengaruh kekuasaan keluargaku dinegara ini. jadi berhenti berharap lebih kepada sesuatu yang sudah jelas pasti akan menjadi milikku"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berdiri hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebulum ucapan Jongin menghentikannya.

"Tapi kau melupakan satu hal Sehun..." Jongin menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. "Kau melupakan tentang kekuasaan keluarga dinegara ini. ingatlah, kita setara dinegara ini. jadi jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali. Jadi bersiap-siaplah perang akan segera dimulai antara keluarga KIM dan keluarga OH untuk mendapatkan putri dari keluarga DO"

Dan Jongin berlalu terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Jongin sedikit menyenggol bahu Sehun sebagai tanda peringatan. Bahwa perang akan segera dimulai, karena kedua kubu sudah menabuh genderang perang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Baby vee gak terima protes soal chap yang pendek, soalnya ini udah mentok. So, nikmatin oke ;)

Jangan lupa Reviewnya kakak~

See you next chap, pay-payyyyyyy :* :* :*


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : SUCH A DILEMMA LOVE**

 **Autor : KyungVeeBiii**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin x Do KyungSoo x Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All EXO Couple Mamber**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 18**

Pernyataan Jongin tentang perang itu ternyata tidak main-main. Terhitung seminggu sejak sumpah itu di lontarkan dari mulut Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar akan memulai perangnya.

Orang tuanya yang sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di Eropa juga sudah dihubungi. Dan mereka setuju untuk pulang ke Korea. Mereka akan tiba sore ini di Korea. mereka benar-benar mendukung penuh permintaan Jongin, karena bagi mereka ini adalah permintaan pertama Jongin sejak dia mulai tumbuh besar. Karena Jongin tak pernah sekali pun meminta apapun kepada kedua orang tuanya, malah orang tuanya yang selalu memberika Jongin segalanya meski Jongin tak membutuhkannya sekalipun.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Kim berbega pula dengan keluarga Oh. Keluarga Oh juga segera mendesak Tn. Do untuk segera melaksanakan rapat keluarga untuk membahas masalah pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Namun untung Tn. Do dapat berkelit beberapa hari ini. namun sial, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkelit dan mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti kemauan Tn. Oh dengan menggelar pertemuan keluarga besok. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dana relokasi pembangunan usahanya yang di Jepang tidak di turunkan juga oleh perusahan keluarga Oh.

Sehun sepertinya benar-benar tidak menganggap enteng pernyataan perang Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan bahwa hanya dia yang bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Entah itu menggunakan cara kotor pun Sehun tidak perduli. Yang dia perdulikan hanya Kyungsoo akan segera ia jadikan miliknya tanpa harus beradu dengan Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

"Jongin bagaimana?" tanya lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tatkala temannya duduk didepannya.

"Aku sudah mulai mempersiapkan, dan orang tua ku juga sudah akan pulang" jawab Jongin.

Keduanya kini berada di kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. mereka berada di ruang perpustakaan mendiskusikan masalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tempat yang paling aman tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Untung mesti sekarang sedang libur semester perpustakaan ini tetap buka.

"Bagus, lalu apa lagi setalah ini? aku bisa membantu apa?"

"Tidak ada. Semua sudah ku urus dan aku tinggal membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku setelah ini. kau hanya perlu melihat dan mengawasi saja" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jongin.

"Baiklah" ucap Chanyeol. "Oh ya, Kyungsoo akan pulang siang ini. kau tidak mau ikut mengantarnya?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak" Jongin menggeleng. "Jika ada Sehun disana maka jangan harap. Kau tau bukan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihatnya atau bahkan bernapas ditempat yang sama dengan makhluk itu" Jongin mendengus terlihat kesal jika membicarakan tentang _'sepupu tercinta'_ -nya.

Sementara Chanyeol terkekeh disebrang melihat raut wajah tak suka dari temannya atau calon adik iparnya(?) entahlah

"Ya ya ya aku tau aku tau, kalian pasti akan berakhir dengan adu pukul dan membuat keributan besar di rumah sakit"

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau masih menawariku" ketus Jongin.

"Hei, aku hanya memberitahu apa salahnya" bela Chanyeol. Lalu lelaki tinggi bertelinga peri itu sedikit melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Oke aku harus pergi. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku pergi atau aku akan terlambat" ucap Chanyeol bergegas untuk beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo. Dan jaga Kyungsoo dari Sehun"

"Pasti. Kau serahkan padaku. Baiklah sampai jumpa" Chanyeol pergi sambari melambai kepada Jongin.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan Lee.." ucap Jongin. Dan disebrang terdengar suara seorang pria yang langsung melaporkan sesuatu.

"Bagus, biarkan saja dan tetap awasi" setelahnya terdengar suara sambungan diputuskan dan Jongin menaruh ponselnya kembali kedalam saku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementar dirumah sakit, tepatnya diruang rawat Kyungsoo terlihat Ny. Do yang hilir mudik memindahkan barang-barang Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terlihat tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mengemas barangnya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari anak gadisnya yang masih diam duduk diatas ranjangnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik itu, tak ada yang tau kecuali dia sendiri.

Sampai pintu ruang rawat dibuka oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar oleh kedua orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sehun-ah~" Ny. Do lah yang menyambutnya pertama. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kearah pria yang seingatnya adalah 'kekasih'nya.

"Selamat siang eomonim" Sehun balik menyapa Ny. Do. Lalu setelahnya dia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk diam diranjang rawatnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyapanya hanya tersenyum sekilas saja.

"Hei baby, kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap? Bukankah 1 jam lagi kau akan pulang?" Kyungsoo yang ditanya hanya menatap sebentar lalu fokus kembali menatap kedepan.

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi Sehunah"

Sehun yang berdiri kemudian duduk disebelah gadis itu. Merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kenapa hm? Apakah ada yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang teramat lembut.

Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan kini dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan oleh si lelaki –Sehun.

Entah untuk alasan apa Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Bukan merasa tenang, dia malah terlihat seperti risih dengan skinship yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Jadi Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu berdiri mengusak rambut si gadis lalu pergi membantu ibu Kyungsoo untuk beres-beres barang-barang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang gadis itu. Kembali kedalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Sendiri, tenang. Dia merindukan seluruh perabotan yang ada dikamarnya. Meski ada benda-benda asing yang tidak dia tahu kapan dia memilikinya tapi tidak mengurangi rasa nyamannya. Ya nyaman.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, gadis itu hanya berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Orang-orang sudah meninggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu saat dia beralasan untuk istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu. Jadi semua keluar termasuk _'kekasihnya'_ –Sehun yang langsung pamit untuk pulang karena masih ada urusan entah apa.

Gadis yang tengah berbaring itu sebenarnya sedari tadi melamun. Dia sedikit berfikir karena ada sesuatu yang kurang saat semua orang tadi kumpul untuk mengantarkannya. Ya semua ada disana _–kecuali Luhan yang masih berada di China–_

Ya, dia rasa semua ada disana kecuali satu orang _Jongin_. Sedari tadi gadis itu mencari kemana lelaki berkuliat tan itu. Dia ingin bertanya namun tidak bisa karena Sehun selalu disekitarnya. Jadi, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan fikirannya berkeliaran sendiri.

Sampai lamunan panjangnya itu harus diintrupsi dengan suara derit pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Kyungsoo yang memang belum _–tidak–_ tidur pun mengalihkan atensinya kepada pintu yang terbuka.

Terlihat disana berdiri seorang gadis mungil yang juga sama cantiknya dengan Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum lebar _atau mungkin sebuah cengiran?_

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" lagi gadis itu bertanya sedikit ragu.

Dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sembari membenarkan posisinya dengan duduk, "Masuklah Baekhyun"

Merasa mendapat persetujuan dari yang punya kamar, Baekhyun pun bergegas masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum tidur?" mulai gadis itu ketika sudah duduk diranjang sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum mengantuk," Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut saat mendapat jawaban itu.

Terjadi jeda sedikit lama diantara mereka karena tak ada yang membuka suara. Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan fikiran Jonginnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan rencananya dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa gadis itu sedikit ragu karena Kyungsoo yang baru sembuh.

Jadi setelah beberapa saat bimbang akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap kedalam rencananya bersama Chanyeol _–tentu Jongin juga terlibat._

"Emm Kyungsoo apa kau sudah baik?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Apanya yang baik?

Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan kebingungan Kyungsoo pun segera meralat, "maksudku keadaanmu apa sudah membaik?" ulang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, "Ya aku baik, sangat baik malah" jawab gadis itu, "Memang ada apa?"

Sedikit bingung Baekhyun mulai dari mana jadi dia hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas.

"Emm... itu... apa... emmm..."

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyun pun akhirnya menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei, katakan saja. Tidak mungkin kau kemari tanpa ada alasan 'kan?"

Jadi Baekhyun sedikit mengambil nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau besok mau keluar bersama denganku dan Chanyeol? Tapi jika kau tidak merasa baik, tidak apa-apa kau tetap tinggal" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Huh~ lega rasanya dapat mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku benar-benar boleh ikut?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu, kau boleh ikut"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa?"

"Kau tenang saja, masalah eomma dan appamu serahkan padaku dan Chanyeol. Kau tinggal terima beres saja"

"Baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Chanyeol menggunakan segala bujuk rayunya kepada orang tuannya akhirnya dia boleh membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah mereka.

Jadi disinilah mereka bertiga –Kyungsoo-Chanyeol-Baekhyun, mereka berada disebuah taman bermain tempat kencan terakhir Kyungsoo dan Jongin dulu.

"Oppa kenapa kita masih diam diluar, seharusnya kita segera masuk kedalam" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol dengan mata memandang berbinar taman bermain didepannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari ke antusiasan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar kita masih menunggu seseorang" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengelus topi yang dipakai Kyungsoo untuk menutupi perban dikepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya untuk memandang Chanyeol.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Dia..." sebelum Chanyeol selesai menjawab tiba-tiba seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi dijalan benar-benar macet" ucap Jongin sedikit sedikit terengah karena dia tadi berlari dari parkiran untuk menuju depan taman bermain.

Sementara Kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin muncul. "Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Namun gumaman singkat itu masih bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia Jongin kau masih mengingatnya Soo?" sementara Kyungsoo yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona tipis karena Jongin terus menerus dengan senyum yang amat tampan.

"Ku kira kita semua sudah berkempul, jadi kajja kita masuk sebelum hari terlalu siang" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk dibawa masuk meninggalkan dua pasang muda-mudi yang masih terlihat betah memandang satu sama lain.

"Hei Soo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" buka Jongin. Padahal sedari perjalan menuju taman bermain Jongin sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam kata bahkan kalimat jika bisa mungkin juga paragraf jika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nantinya. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan kata _'Hei Soo, bagaimana keadaanmu?' what?_ Kaliamat apa itu tadi? Demi apa, Jongin mengutuk mulutnya.

"Oh?! Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat" _lihatkan jawabannya sudah jelas._

"Kemarin, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu pulang dari rumah sakit" sesal Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo buru-buru menyelanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sungguh tidak papa, jangan menyesal seperti itu. Aku tau kau pasti mempunya urusan yang lebih penting" jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Yahhh, _mungkin_ " jawab Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo hendak bertanya lagi tentang jawaban Jongin barusan karena dia tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi suara Chanyeol lebih cepat sebelum suaranya keluar yang membuat Kyungsoo melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Yakkk! Kalian berdua, sampai kapan akan tetap diam disanaa? Mau masuk tidak sebenarnya hah?" teriak Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah membawa tiket masuk ditangannya. Ahhh sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mengantri untuk tiket mereka juga.

"Iya sebentar kami akan masuk sebentar lagi" Jongin balas berteriak kearah Chanyeol untuk menjawab.

"Hei tak perlu berteriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung karena teriakan Jongin barusan.

Berbeda dengan ttampang Kyungsoo yang tertekuk karena kesal, Jongin malah menyengir lebar seperti tak berdosa ke Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus dengan reaksi lelaki itu.

"Oke maafkan aku, jadi ayo kau mau masuk atau tetap diam disini sampai nanti"

"Jelas masuk, kau pikir siapa yang mau diam disini terus menerus" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan mode ngambeknya.

Jawaban Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. dia teringat dengan tingkah merajuk Kyungsoo seperti biasanya sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpa mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu bersifat manja dan suka merajuk. _Kekasih? Masih bolehkah Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu?_

"...in! JONGINNNN!" teriakan melengking itu membuat seketika Jongin sadar dari acar _mari-mengenang-masa-lalu-bersama-kyungsoo._

"Oh? Eh? Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Jongin linglung.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau melamun?" semprot Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi senang sekali berteriak sekarang padahal tadi dia merasa canggung benar-benar canggung diawalnya. Dan entah kemana perginya rasa canggung tersebut, ke China? mungkin.

"Aku?" tunjuk Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Ya, kau"

"Aku tidak" bela Jongin.

"Kau I-Y-A !" tegas Kyungsoo. Jongin yang menyadari nada tegas Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Oke, baiklah aku menyerah" jawab Jongin sembari mengangkat tangannya seolah dia menyerah saat dikepung musuh. Melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum menang kearah Jongin.

"Jadi apa kita akan masuk kedalam sekarang?" tanya Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum menang dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dada.

"Tentu" jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo" ajak Jongin sembari mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

Melihat telapak tangan yang terulur didepannya Kyungsoo mengernyit. Gadis itu memandang bingung kearah Jongin dan telapak tangan didepannya secara bergantian.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Mana tanganmu, aku meminta tanganmu untuk digandeng"

"digandeng? Maksudmu bergandengan tangan?"

"Iya lah, memang mau bergandengan seperti kucing"

"Yakkk!"

"Hahaha, ok ok ok maafkan aku, jadi mau bergandengan denganku?" tawar Jongin sekali lagi.

"Tapi..."

"Hei, bukankah kita teman?" demi apapun hati Jongin serasa diremat kala mengucapkan itu, meski bibirnya tersenyum tapi hati hancur.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa saat. Menimbang nimbang akan kah diterimanya atau tidak sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk...

"Baiklah kajja" jawabnya sembari menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya, tak masalah baginya menjadi teman Kyungsoo untuk hari ini. ya, hanya hari ini.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu masuk kedalam taman bermain dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dia masih membayangkan segala kejadian yang terjadi tadi ditaman bermain.

Entah untuk alasan apa, Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat sikap posesif Jongin kepadanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menjaganya seolah dirinya tak boleh tersentuh untuk orang lainnya. Terlihat manis tapi juga berlebihan untuk seorang teman. Teman? Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sedikit merasa ganjil saat menyebut dirinya dan Jongin adalah teman. Terasa aneh dan asing.

Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang kursi kemudi menoleh karena mendapati adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan dapat ditebak pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi ditaman bermain. Karena semenjak pulang dari sana Kyungsoo hanya terus tersenyum lebar.

"Menikmati kencanmu cantik?" seru Chanyeol yang seolah fokus dengan kemudi ditangannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kirinya. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kencan? Siapa yang oppa maksud berkencan?"

Chanyeol melirik adiknya sekilas sambil tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"tentu kau, kita hanya berdua dia sini dan yang cantik jelas kau" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusak gemas kepala adiknya yang tidak terluka.

Memang kini mereka hanya berdua didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah. Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tadi mereka berpisah dengan Jongin didepan taman bermain yang meminta maaf tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo mengantar pulang karena ada sedikit masalah dirumah mewahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah Chanyeol antar terlebih dahulu karena mengeluh bahwa perutnya terasa sedikit sakit. Jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut kerumah keluarga Do seperti biasa.

"Aku?" tunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana bisa oppa menyebut itu kencan? Kami hanya bermain dan berjalan sama-sama. Juga kami hanya teman" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Benarkah itu bukan kencan? Lalu kalian jalan-jalan berdua sepanjang hari bukan termasuk kencan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Yakkk! Kami jalan berdua karena kau dan Baekhyun meninggalkan kami" bela Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaa tapi kau menikmatinya, juga..." jeda Chanyeol.

"juga apa?"

"Juga tidak ada teman yang bergandengan tangan sepanjang hari tanpa mau melepaskannya."

Dan selanjutnya terjadilah acara ngamuk Kyungsoo dan tawa puas Chanyeol karena berhasil menggoda adiknya.

.

Mereka sampai dirumah saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 15 menit sore. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol turun dari dalam mobil secara bersama. Kedua sedikit bingung karena di halamannya terpakir sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru yang entah milik siapa.

"Oppa, apa rumah kita ada tamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih memandang mobil mewah dihadapnnya.

"entahlah, oppa juga tidak tau"

"Apa oppa tau ini milik siapa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk mobil mewah didepannya.

Sementara Chanyeol menggeleng tidak tau, "tidak, aku tidak pernah melihat mobil ini sebelumnya. Jadi lebih baik kita masuk kedalam dan pastikan sendiri siapa yang datang"

Kyungsoo mengguk menyetujui usulan Chanyeol. Kedua pasang adik dan kakak itu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu rumah mereka. Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara riuh penuh tawa. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mengenali suara siapa itu. Jadi gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya dan taraaaaa, benar tebakannya.

"orang tua Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo. Seluruh orang yang tadi sedang tertawa bahagia sembari tertawa itu mengalihkan atensinya kearah seseorang yang baru saja datang dan diam tak bergeming didepan pintu.

Nyonya Do yang pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo sudah datang tersenyum dan menyuruh anak perempuannya itu mendekat.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?" sambut Ny. Do sembari memberi anak perempuannya pelukan.

Kyungsoo memang duduk disebelah ibunya, sementara Chanyeol sendiri memilih duduk disebelah ayahnya setelah memberi salam kepada seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Eomma~ kenapa orang tua Sehun kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Ny. Do tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Tidak ada sayang, mereka kemari hanya ingin membahas tentang pertunanganmu dan Sehun" jawab Ny. Do dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Sangat berbanding terbali dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung, kaget dan... _sedih?_

"Pe-pertunangan?" gagap Kyungsoo.

"Ya sayang, kenapa?"

"Eomma, aku belum siap untuk ini" protes Kyungsoo.

"Hei, ini hanya sebuah pertunangan. Kalian bukan menikah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sayang"

"Tapi eomma~"

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ok! Eomma tidak suka dengan penolakan" tegas Ny. Do

Melihat nada tak mau dibantah itu Kyungsoo jadi diam tertunduk menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari mata bulat indahnya.

Sedang Tuan Do hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan semena-mena dari istrinya. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membela anaknya, karena bisa saja jika dia ikut ikutan seluruh usaha yang dibangunnya akan hancur rata dengan tanah tanpa sisa. Dia masih memikirkan masa depan Chanyeol jika usahanya hancur.

tn. Do juga memperingati Chanyeol untuk diam tutup mulut tak ikut berbicara ataupun membantah ucapan ibunya. Jadilah Chanyeol sekarang diam mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah dan bersumpah akan membalas Sehun dan seluruh keegoisan yang dimiliki lelaki itu.

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun. Sehun tidak ikut acara lamar-melamar Kyungsoo tersebut. Orang tua Sehun beralasan bahwa anaknya sedang berada di Busan untuk menghadiri rapat menggantikan ayahnya. Entah itu benar atau tidak tak ada yang tau karena mereka setidaknya memiliki alasan.

"Jadi, karena Kyungsoo sudah setuju berarti rencana kita jalankan seperti tadi" Ny. Oh membuka suara.

"Ah tentu saja kita akan melakukannya seperti rencana tadi Seohyun-ah" jawab Ny. Do

"baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. lain waktu aku akan menghubungimu lagi Tif" Ny. Do mengangguk, "Ya, kita bisa membahasnya lagi nanti"

Dan setelahnya keluarga Oh atau lebih tepatnya orang tua Sehun berpamitan dengan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Do. Mereka mengantar tamunya menuju pintu untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Seohyun –ibu Sehun berhenti kala melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan membawa koper ditangannya.

"Luhan?" gumam Seohyun yang merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis didepannya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Seohyun, Luhan pun tak kalah terkejutnya kala mendapati wanita yang sangat dikenalnya berada didepannya, "eommonim"

Sementara Tifanny yang melihat pun langsung menghampiri Luhan, "Hei sayang, kau sudah sampai? Kau datang disaat yang tepat, perkenalkan ini Seohyun orang tua Sehun dan Seohyun kenalkan ini Luhan, seseorang yang sudah aku anggap anak sendiri" ucap Ny. Do sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalnya" jawab Seohyun tak sadar.

"Benarkah? Kalian saling mengenal dimana?" tanya Ny. Do penasaran.

Sementara itu Ny. Oh sedikit gelagapan sendiri memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya diberikan, "ah itu..., emm kami mengenal saat aku berada 1 tahun di China. kau ingat kan dua tahun lalu aku tinggal di China dan yahhh kami bertetangga disana"

"Ahhh begitu"

"Bibi, kenapa ibu Sehun kemari?" tanya Luhan ke Ny. Do

Ny. Do kembali tersenyum saat mendapat pertanyaan itu, "ahhh~ itu, kami sedang membicarakan tentang pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun nanti"

Mata rusa milik Luhan dibuat membola kala mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ny. Do, "p-pertunangan?" Ny. Do mengangguk semangat.

Mata Luhan beralih kearah ibu Sehun, mata berkaca-kacanya melirik kearah wanita yang terlihat memandangnya dengan menyesal. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat saling menatap, Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata itu. Kemudian gadis itu memandang Ny. Do dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Ah, selamat kalau begitu" ucap Luhan kemudian mengalih kepada Kyungsoo "Selamat Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum paksa saat mendapat ucapan selamat dari Luhan. Karena sebenarnya gadis itu tidak memerlukan kata itu, karena dia tidak bahagia dengan seluruh rencana yang dibuat oleh keluarganya ini.

Jadi untuk beberapa saat, didepan pintu itu terjadi kecanggungan yang amat terasa. Sampai akhirnya orang tua Sehun memutuskan untuk benar-benar undur diri.

Setelah beberapa saat orang tua sehun pergi, Luhan pun berpamitan untuk pergi sebentar karena memiliki sebuah urusan.

.

Dan disinilah gadis itu sekarang. Setelah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang membuatnya sampai didepan sebuah apartemen mewah.

Kakinya dilangkahkan dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan sapaan dari bagian staf apartemen itu dihiraukannya. Kakinya melangkah kearah yang sudah sangat dihafalnya setelah gadis itu turun dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai 12.

Dengan terburu-buru segera ditekannya password pintu apartemen itu ketika sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju.

' _Klik'_

Pintu itu berbunyi tanda bahwa pintu berhasil dibuka. Segera saja Luhan masuk kedaalam kamar apartemen itu dan mencari kemana si pemilik apartemen berada.

Ketemu. Ternyata lelaki itu sedang santai menonton televisi. Dengan amarah yang membuncak, gadis itu menghampiri si tuan rumah dengan emosi.

Dia hanya berdiri diam disebelah kursi tempat si tuan rumah sedang duduk. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara pun Luhan tetap diam hingga akhirnya si tuan rumah mengerasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kala mendapati Luhan telah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Oh, hai sayang kau sudah pulang? Mengapa tak menelfonku? Aku bisa menjemputmu tadi dibandara" protes lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berdiri menghampiri Luhan dan bermaksud membawa kekasih cantiknya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tapi sebelum sempat lelaki itu membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, Luhan sudah mundur terlebih dahulu.

Merasa ditolak lelaki itu memandang tak suka kearah Luhan.

"Hei.., kenapa kau menolakku" protesnya.

Tapi Luhan hanya menatapnya intens tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, lelaki itu kembali membuka suara, "Sayang ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu sembari hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan kembali menepis tangan itu.

Dan saat mendapat penolakan untuk kedua kalinya dia benar-benar naik pitam. Sudah cukup kesabarannya menghadapi wanita didepannya

"Berhenti menolak dan katakan padaku kau memiliki masalah apa denganku"

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya mendengus, "Berhenti? Kau bilang berhenti?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang lelaki didepannya.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti, bukan aku. Kau yang seharusnya berhenti memainkan segala permainan konyol ini. aku lelah Sehun, aku lelah!" teriak Luhan.

"Permainan konyol apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih bertanya permainan apa? Bahkan kau sendiri yang merencanakan permainan ini dengan menyeret-nyeret aku untuk ikut bergabung didalam" jawab Luhan emosi, "Jadi kumohon hentikan permainan hati ini Sehun, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

Sehun kembali mendekat kearah Luhan, "Sayang, mengertilah sekali saja. Ini belum waktunya kita akhiri semua, kita tinggal selangkah lagi Luhan, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi" yakin Sehun.

Luhan yang tadi menangis dipelukan Sehun langsung melepas pelukan lelaki itu sembari mengusap kasar air matanya yang entah kenapa terjatuh.

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Kau tau, permainanmu itu menyakiti hati semua orang, bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin tapi juga aku"

"Luhan kumohon cobalah mengerti aku sedikit" keluh Sehun sambil menatap sendu kearah Luhan.

"Sedikit kau bilang? Selama ini aku selalu mengerti dirimu, selalu mendukung segala rencanamu dari permainan ini hingga kecelakaan Kyungsoo hanya karena profokasi mulutmu kepada Kris. Juga aku bahkan bersedia membantumu dengan berpura-pura mencintai lelaki lain. Apa Kau belu puas Sehun?"

Sehun berdecih tak suka dengan segala keluh kesah Luhan, "Bahkan kau hampir membuat rencanaku gagal gara-gara keputusanmu untuk berhenti mendekati lelaki itu"

Luhan menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Sehun barusan.

"Kau apa? Jadi kau melahkanku? Oke aku terima jika kau menyalahkanku untuk masalah itu. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku terima yaitu pertunanganmu dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan masih dengan emosi di dirinya.

Sehun dibuat mundur beberapa langkah karena fakta yang diketahui Luhan barusan, "Kau? B-bagaimana bisa tau"

"Heh, bahkan untuk urusan sesakral itu kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku sehun?"

"L-luhan a-ak-ku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Begitu bagaimana maksudmu Sehun? Kau tau, kau membuat moment paling indah untuk sebuah permainan" sindir Luhan. Sehun hanya diam tak mampu membalas atau menyela perkataan Luhan.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan buka suara kembali.

"Batalkan pertunangan itu" ucap Luhan datar. Sementara Sehun membolakan matanya mendengar kata itu yang keluar dari Luhan.

"Luhan bagaimana bisa..."

"Batalkan Sehun, batalkan! Ku bilang batalkan" jerit Luhan frustasi.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat sudah sangat frustasi.

Setelah sedikit tenang Luhan kembali buka suara, "Batalkan pertunangan itu atau aku pergi" ancam Luhan.

Sehun jelas bingung dia harus memilih mana. Hell, rencananya sudah tinggal selangkah lagi dan dia tidak mau itu menjadi sia-sia. Tapi disisi lain, ini kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya yang jelas tak akan bisa dia relakan untuk kapan pun.

"Luhan..." Sehun mencoba berbicara lagi namun Luhan sudah menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya yang berarti menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. Kemudian gadis itu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan luka dan kecewa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tau jawabannya apa. Jadi aku akan pergi, selamat tinggal" ucap Luhan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya karena perkataan Luhan barusan. _Pergi? Jadi Luhan akan pergi darinya?_

 _Brakkk~_

Hingga suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan saat hendak mengejar kekasihnya, Sehun sudah kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Jadi Sehun hanya mampu melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membanting vas bunga ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Arggghhhhhh Brengsekk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te be ce**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu haiiiiii, baby vee is comeback. Mungkin banyak yang lupa sama ff ini? oke maafkan baby vee**

 **Sebelumnya baby vee mau mintak maaf karena 2 bulan gak ada kabar berita, kagak update ff ini saama sekali. Demi apa ya, baby vee banyak kegiatan. Juga masih ada trouble-trouble lainnya, mulai dari ffn kagak kenak dibuka sampek hp rusak yang ngebuat chap 3 akhirnya SADL harus ilang entah kemana. Nyesek sumpah.**

 **Sebenernya, baby vee udah nulis ini fanfic sampek chap 20 [end chap]. Tapi itu chap baby vee tulis di hp dan belum sempet baby vee taruk keleptop. Jadi tu fanfic ilang entah kemana. Rasa sakit tapi tidak berdarah.**

 **Mana lagi didalam sono ada kumpulan prolog/ Cuma ide-ide fanfic baru baby vee. Dan itu jumlahnya bejibun tapi harus ilang begitu saja. Tapi kabar baiknya gara-gara itu hp rusak baby vee dibeliin hp baru lagi. ahhhh bapak gua emang paling baik, selalu peka dengan segala kode anaknya.**

 **Hohhhh kembali kecerita oke, curhatnya udahan dulu dah.**

 **Oke jadi ini cerita sebenernya udah mau ending, tapi baby vee harus nulis ulang lagi dan mikir lagi, kata apa aja yang baby vee masukin kemarin. Untuk itu sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan update ff nya.**

 **Baby vee disini udah mulai jelasin tentang tujuan Sehun balik, karena dulu ada yang sempet tanya. Jadi ini lah titik puncak masalahnya. Semua berpusat pada si cadel. Segalanya gara-gara salah cadel pokok nya.**

 **Tapi penjelasan lebih jelasnya ada dichap 19 nya. Yang bakalan baby vee up tanggal 1 januari atau kalo mungkin maju. Terus buat end chapnya bakalan baby vee up sebelum baby vee liburan XD ahhhhhh senangnya liburan semester.**

 **Oke kayaknya udah gitu aja dari baby vee. Sekian terima kasih,**

 **Buat semua yang udah sempetin baca or nungguin ini ff terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

 **See you next chap, pay~ payyyy~ :***

 **Oh ya jangan lupa REVIEW-nya readers-nim**


	19. Chapter 19

**Such A Dilemma Love**

 _babyvee_present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **#Chapter 19**

 _ **(_Flastback On_)**_

 _._

 _ **Brakkk!**_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat menggebrak meja di depannya bermaksud menyalurkan kemarahannya._

" _Apa-apaan wasiat itu" tunjuk wanita itu kepada seorang pria diseberang kirinya yang diketahui seoranng pengacara._

" _Ayahku tidak mungkin membuat wasiat seperti itu" teriaknya lagi._

 _Sementara si pria yang diketahui sebagai pengacara hanya menatapnya tenang, seolah tidak menganggap amarah wanita tadi adalah sebuah hal yang menakutkan._

" _Tapi ini benar-benar di buat dan ditanda tangani oleh Tuan Kim sewaktu beliau dalam keadaan sadar dan sehat sesehat-sehatnya bulan lalu" jawab si pengacara apa adanya._

" _Ck!" dengus wanita tadi, "Omong kosong! Bagaimana mungkin ayahku membuat warisan seperti itu" kukuhnya._

" _Tidak mungkin ayahku membagi antara kami dengan tidak adil macam ini"_

 _Si pengacara hanya menatapnya dalam diam lalu kembali membuka surat wasiat ditangannya._

" _Disini jelas tertulis bahwa ayah Anda, membagi kekayaannya menjadi dua. 85% diberikan kepada cucunya dari anak lelakinya sedangkan 15% nya diberikan kepada cucunya dari anak perempuannya" ulang sang pengacara._

 _Si wanita tadi menatap jengkel kepada si pengacara tadi._

" _Itu dia masalahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahku hanya memberi 15% hartanya untuk cucunya –anakku. Bahkan selama 3 tahun ini yang selalu ada disebelahnya dan menemaninya selama di Venezuela adalah anakku. Anakku Oh Sehun bukan dia..." wanita itu menunjuk lelaki lain didepannya, "...Kim Jongin"_

 _Si pengacara tadi menghela nafas lelah. Cukup jengah dengan seluruh pembicaraan tentang harta harta harta dan harta dengan wanita itu. Sekarang dia cukup tau mengapa Tuan Kim lebih memilih memberikan 85% hartanya kepada anak lelakinya. Yah jelas sekali terlihat._

" _Ya saya tau itu. Tapi itu bukan wewenang saya. Disini saya hanya ditugaskan sebagai pembaca wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang Tuan Kim. Jadi jika Anda Nyonya ingin protes, silahkan protes kepada ayah Anda"_

 _Si wanita yang diketahui sebagai Nyonya Oh atau sebut saja Kim Seohyun itu hampir menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban dari si pengacara. Demi apa, lelaki itu seolah mengejeknya. Padahal dia tau sendiri dia adalah anak dari majikannya yang baru meninggal kemarin._

 _Saat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas jawaban dari si pengecara, ucapannya di intrupsi terlebih dahulu oleh perkataan si pengacara._

" _Saya rasa tugas saya sudah selesai, jadi saya mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu" ucap pengacara itu seraya berdiri memperbaiki jasnya lalu membungkuk sopan kepada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja dari sana._

 _Seohyun berteriak-teriak menyuruh pengacara tadi kembali karena dia kabur begitu saja sebelum masalah selesai. Namun si pengacara tersebut malah berlalu begitu saja tak menghiraukan teriakan dari Seohyun._

" _Yakkk! Brengsek kembali" umpat Seohyun meski si pengacar tersebut sudah hilang ditelan oleh pintu._

" _Seohyunah... sudahlah jangan berteriak emosi seperti itu. Lihat disini ada anak-anak kita, jangan bertindak macam itu tidak baik jika dilihat bahkan ditiru mereka berdua" ucap tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya yang ada diseberang meja._

 _Suara itu_

 _Ahhh~ Seohyun sangat amat mengenali suara pria yang memanggilnya tadi._

 _Wanita itu menoleh kesamping, lalu mendengus tak suka dengan orang sok suci didepannya –itu menurutnya-_

" _Ya, katakan itu kepada orang yang hanya mendapat 15% dari harta kekayaan orangtuanya" sindirnya._

 _Sementara si pria paruh baya tadi hanya membuang nafasnya jengah._

" _Ayolah Seo~ itu hanya sebuah harta, untuk apa dipermasalahkan hingga seperti ini" ucap pria itu._

" _ **Hanya sebuah harta**_ _katamu?" ulang Seohyun dan si pria tadi mengangguk._

" _Ya, jadi kumohon jangan terlalu dibuat terlarut-larut" ucap pria itu._

 _Seohyun tersenyum miring ke arah si pria tadi._

" _Oh kakakku yang selalu sok suci, kau berkata seolah-olah seluruh warisan itu adalah hal yang tidak kau inginkan sama sekali" ucapnya sarkatis._

 _Lagi-lagi si pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Kim Siwon itu hanya mampu menghela nafas besar-besar. Bagaimana tidak, lihat kelakuan adiknya yang makin hari makin rakus._

" _Aku, Istriku juga anakku Jongin memang tidak menginginkannya. Kami cukup bersyukur dengan apa yang kami miliki saat ini" ucapnya jujur._

 _Tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh Seohyun selaku adik kandung Siwon._

" _Cih, jika benar memang kalian tidak menginginkannya lebih baik segera alihkan saja semua atas namaku. Karena aku akan dengan senang hati menerima semuanya" jawab Seohyun dengan seringai dibibir tipisnya._

" _Jika aku bisa aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau tau sendiri, diwasiat tadi tertulis bahwa harta yang telah diwariskan tidak dapat dialihkan kepada ahli waris lain yang pertanda itu adalah seluruh anggota keluarga kita termasuk dirimu, anakmu ataupun suamimu sekalipun"_

" _Cih, itu semua hanya alasan" jawabnya, "Bilang saja jika kau memang menginginkannya, jangan sok tidak peduli atau tidak ingin. Dasar munafik" ketusnya._

 _Siwon yang hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut harus kembali bungkam saat Seohyun kembali berdiri dari kursinya._

" _Kurasa aku akan benar-benar darah tinggi jika terus berada disini" ucap Seohyun._

" _Ayo yeobo, Sehunnie kita pulang saja. Aku tidak betah di sini" Seohyun menarik-narik anak dan suaminya untuk segara meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon dan istrinya –Sooyoung juga Jongin._

 _Siwon memijit pelipisnya pelan saat Seohyun telah pergi. Dia merasa pusing dengan tingkah adiknya yang semena-mena juga sombong itu. Entahlah dia juga bingung mengapa sifat adiknya jadi seperti itu padalah orang tua mereka dulu membesarkan mereka dengan cara didikan yang sama juga protein yang sama. Tapi kenapa sifatnya dan adiknya jauh berbeda?_

 _Sooyoung yang mengerti mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang terlihat tertekan, "Sabarlah, kau tau sendiri bukan jika Seohyun memang begitu sedari dulu"_

 _Siwon menoleh kearah istrinya, lalu tersenyum "Ya, tenang saja aku sudah biasa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **SKIP**_

 _Beberapa minggu setelah insiden bagi warisan itu akhirnya ibu Sehun bisa tenang meski kadang masih suka ungkit-ungkit masalah sedikitnya warisan yang didadapat._

 _Jujur Sehun sebenarnya juga tidak terima tentang pembagian itu. Hell, selama ini dia yang menemani kakeknya saat tinggal di Venezuella. Sementara Jongin hanya berkunjung sesekali saja saat dia mendapat libur panjang semester._

 _Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia mendapat warisan hanya beberapa persen saja? Sementara Jongin mendapat ¾ dari semua warisan. Benar-benar tidak adil bukan?_

 _Sehun juga ingin bersuara sebenarnya saat pembagian warisan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa sefrontal ibunya yang dapat dengan mudah menyuarakan pendapatannya dengan lantang. Saat itu masih dalam masa berduka, jadi Sehun tidak mau menambah kerusuhan yang ada._

 _Oleh karena itu, dia berniat balas dendam dengan keluarga Jongin. Jika mereka tidak bisa mendapat hartanya setidaknya dia bisa menghancurkan disisi lainnya bukan?_

 _Seperti sekarang, Sehun duduk dikursi singgah sananya yang berada di Apartemen kesayangannya. Ditangannya membawa secarik foto juga kertas tentang informasi tersebut. Ohhh, dia benar-benar mendapat informasi yang mengejutkan bukan?_

 _Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum menyeringai kala melihat foto dan secarik kertas yang berada ditangannya. Dikepalanya sudah seperti tersusun berbagai rencana yang mengagumkan untuk segera dilaksanakan._

 _Namun kegiatannya itu harus sedikit terusik dengan kedatang seseorang disebelahnya._

" _Foto apa yang berada ditanganmu itu Sehunna?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk dilengan singgah sana Sehun._

 _Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum tampan kearah seseorang yang baru datang._

" _Hei sayang, kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana acara belanjamu tadi dengan eomma" ucap Sehun kepada seseorang itu._

 _Sementara yang ditanya itu langsung tersenyum berbinar senang._

" _Kau tau Sehunna, tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Banyak sekali barang-barang keluaran terbaru dan kau tau bagaimana aku dan ibumu jika sudah melihat barang-barang seperti itu. Ahhh~ kami berlari dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk memburu seluruh barang-barang itu. Dan hasilnya, kami mendapat puluhan paper bag untuk dibawa pulang. Ahhh~ aku benar-benar senang hari ini" ucap gadis itu menggebu-gebu._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehannya, lalu mengusak surai si gadis tadi._

 _Seolah ingat dengan kertas juga foto ditangan Sehun, gadis itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kesana seraya bertanya kepada Sehun._

" _Sehunna... lalu itu apa" tunjuknya._

 _Sehun melihat lalu menunjukannya, "Ini?" tanyanya, sedangkan gadis tadi mengangguk._

" _hmmm... apa itu?"_

" _Kemari.." perintahnya. Tanpa banyak kata si gadis langsung duduk dipangkuan Sehun seperti yang di isyaratkan._

" _Kau ingat masalah pembagian mendiang kakekku?" tanya Sehun, si gadis mengangguk kembali._

" _Ya, kau sudah menceritakan semua kepadaku"_

" _Jadi, foto ini adalah foto dari kekasih sepupuku –Jongin. Mereka baru berpacaran emmm... sekitar beberapa hari lalu. Kau tau, si gadis ini padahal sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu salah satu direktur di anak cabang perusahan Kim Corp." Jelas Sehun._

" _Benarkah? Jadi Jongin merebut kekasih orang lain?"_

" _Mungkin begitu, tapi kau tau apa yang lebih mengejutkan dari fakta kekasih baru Jongin"_

 _Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, memang apa?" tanya 'nya._

 _Sehun menyeringai, "Faktanya, kekasih Jongin saat ini adalah mantan kekasihku 3 tahun lalu yang ku tinggal pergi dari Korea tanpa alasan jelas"_

 _Sementara Luhan dibuat terkejut, "Jinja?! Tapi, bagimana bisa?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng sembari tertawa, "Entahlah, bukankah itu seperti sebuah kebetulan? Juga kabar baik untuk seluruh rencanaku"_

" _Kabar baik? Rencana? Tunggu apa maksudmu Sehun?" sehun memandang kekasihnya yang berada dipangkuannya sambil memainkan helaian rambutnya._

" _Sayang, bukankah kau juga tau bahwa aku berniat melakukan balas dendam dan yah aku,,,"_

" _Tunggu" potong Luhan, "Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan... oh tidak-tidak Sehun, tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau akan melakukan seperti itu" panik Luhan._

 _Melihat kepanikan dari reaksi kekasihnya, Sehun langsung menangkup wajah Luhan. Mengecupnya sekali untuk menghentikan ucehan kekasihnya itu._

" _Hei sayang, lihat aku" Luhan menurut untuk melihat Sehun. Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan masih mau mendengarkan perkataannya, "Ingat, aku hanya mencintai dan aku tidak akan berpaling padanya sampai kapanpun. Hanya ingat itu oke"_

" _T-tapi kita kan tidak tau kedepannya akan seperti apa"_

 _Sehun kembali mencoba berbicara, memberi pengertian kepada Luhan "Luhan, kau percaya kepadaku kan?" Luhan mengangguk, "Jika memang percaya padaku, maka peganglah ucapanku dan yakinilah seperti itu"_

 _Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Baiklah aku percaya padamu"_

 _Setelahnya, Sehun memeluk luhan erat. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, hingga Luhan menyadari sesuatu difoto yang tadi didapat Sehun. Tepatnya, pada objek yang berada pada foto itu._

 _Luhan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian segera mengambil foto tersebut lalu mengamatinya secara perlahan dan benar ternyata penglihatannya tidak salah. Ternyata gadis yang berada difoto itu adalah..._

 _Sehun hendak protes karena Luhan yang melepaskan mereka secara tiba-tiba, namun segera diurungkan saat melihat raut serius yang ditampilkan oleh Luhan._

" _Sayang kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun khawatir._

" _...Kyungsoo," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba._

 _Sehun dibuat membulatkan matanya dengan ucapan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu, "eoh?! Uh? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan mengalihkan atensinya dari foto kearah Sehun. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengenalnya bahkan sangat mengenalnya, dia sudah seperti adik untukku" ucap Luhan mantap._

 _Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya._

" _Bagaimana bisa apanya? Aku memang mengenalnya sejak kecil, karena kami dulu bertentangga. Kami tumbuh besar bersama-sama, dan kakak lelakinya dulu juga..." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri._

 _Sementara Sehun dibuat gemas karena Luhan tidak meneruskan ceritanya, "juga apa?" tanya 'nya tak sabaran._

" _...juga Chanyeol dulu adalah mantan kekasihku"_

 _Pernyataan itu sukses membuat rahang Sehun jatuh kebawah. Terkejut? Jelas, bukankah ini kejutan yang sangat mengagetkan?_

 _Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan macam ini?" tanyanya sedikit bingung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Singkatnya seminggu kemudian, rencana Sehun dimulai. Setelah terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya Luhan luluh dengan seluruh bujuk rayu dari Sehun._

 _Gadis itu bersedia membantu Sehun untuk menjadi salah satu mata-matanya. Mengawasi dari dekat keadaan disana, dan jika keadaan sudah aman maka Sehun dapat muncul dari persembunyiannya. Ck, si licik Oh._

 _Luhan hanya bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol saja, seperti perintah dari Sehun._

" _ **Apa tugasku?" tanya Luhan kala itu saat dirinya bersedia membantu Sehun.**_

" _ **Gampang, tugasmu benar-benar gampang sayang. Kau hanya perlu mendekati Chanyeol" jawab Sehun santai.**_

 _ **Sementara Luhan mendengus tak percaya, "Kau gila? Bahkan Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih, bagaimana bisa aku mendekati Chanyeol" protesnya.**_

 _ **Sementara Sehun malah tertawa, "Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu mendekati Chanyeol. Buat dia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri antara kau dan kekasihnya. Jadi dia tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan Kyungsoo. Dan jika sudah, saat itulah aku akan datang tiba-tiba"**_

" _ **Baiklah"**_

 _Itulah singkatnya pesan dari Sehun untuk tugasnya. Jadi disinilah Luhan sekarang. Dia sudah berada di Korea, tanah kelahiran ibunya. Tepatnya berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Dan lihat, semua berjalan sesuai rencananya dengan Sehun. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana mereka. Luhan sebagai pengawas dan Sehun sebagai eksekutor._

 _Mereka merencanakan segalanya, mulai dari pertemuan Jongin dengan Kris dirumah Kyungsoo padahal seharusnya Kris masih diperjalanan bisnisnya namun tiba-tiba kenapa bisa Kris ada di rumah Kyungsoo. Jelas kalian tau pasti pelaku utama adalah si Oh Sehun. Memang siapa lagi?_

 _Juga dengan perkenalan mereka, seolah mereka baru pertama bertemu. Benar-benar pasangan yang patut diacungi jempol untuk aktingnya yang sangat meyakinkan._

 _Lagi pertemuan mereka di supermarket tempo lalu dengan alasan es cream. Bukankah itu sebuah alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal? Sebenarnya saat itu mereka memang sengaja bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah mereka. Karena mereka tidak bisa bebas bertemu disiang hari di apartemen keduanya._

 _Selanjutnya adalah kedatangan Zitao saat acara Kyungsoo yang ingin memutuskan Kris di kantornya setelah dia lulus._

 _Dan yang terakhir adalah acara tabrakan Kyungsoo yang memang dibuat sengaja oleh Sehun. Dia secara khusus mendatangi Kris yang sedang hancur diruangannya setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi, juga Zitao. Sehun menghasut Kris semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan karena memang Kris yang kurang waras, jadi dia mau saja menyetujui rencana jahat Sehun yang mungkin bisa membunuh Kyungsoo. Tapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dengan begitu bukankah Jongin jadi hancur dan tersakiti. Ahhh sehun rasa lebih baik jika Kyungsoo mati._

 _Namun, mungkin memang dewi fortuna ada di pihak Kyungsoo saat itu. Terbukti dari gadis itu yang berhasil selamat dari tabrakan Kris yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Dan setelah Kris berhenti untuk menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan. Sehun segera menyuruh orang-orangnya masuk kemobil Kris dan memberinya suntikan yang bisa membuatnya menjadi linglung seperti orang gila._

 _Lalu sehun dengan tampang tak bersalahnya menyembunyikan kris di rumah bibinya dan juga membocorkan tempat persembunyiannya kepada polisi._

 _Katakan Sehun gila, tapi dia memang seperti itu. Dia bisa melakukakan apapun untuk membalas dendamnya._

 _Bukankah rencana mereka terlihat sangat mulus hingga saat itu? Namun setiap hal selalu memiliki halangan tak terkecuali rencana Sehun._

 _Setelah mengetahui Sehun yang menjadi dalang dibalik kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Luhan marah besar, gadis itu memundurkan diri untuk terlibat lebih lanjut dengan rencana gila Sehun. Karena Luhan benar-benar takut dengan Sehunnya yang sekarang._

 _Jadilah Luhan melarikan diri ke China, membuat Sehun tambah murka dibuatnya. Sampai-sampai ikut menyusul Luhan untuk ikut pulang ke Korea bersamanya dan beralasan bahwa dia sedang berada di Busan._

 _Namun nihil Luhan tak mau ikut pulang ke Korea bersama Sehun. Sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali disaat yang tidak tepat. Saat Sehun merencanakan pertunangannya bersama Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _ **(_Flastback Off_)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam ini, kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing lagi. entah kenapa beberapa hari ini kepalanya selalu terasa benar-benar sakit tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu keluarganya takut membuat mereka khawatir. Juga saat kepala Kyungsoo sakit pasti sedikit-sedikit ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang pasti akan muncul meski sekilas.

Belum lagi fakta acara pertunangannya dengan Sehun yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan membuat kepalanya tambah pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing jika seminggu kebelakang ibunya dan ibu Sehun sibuk untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Dan Kyungsoo jelas harus terlibat meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo malas, namun gadis itu masih memiliki etika untuk tidak menolak.

Semua itu membuat bukan hanya badannya lelah tapi juga pikirannya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sedikit meragukan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Karena entah kenapa, dikepalanya hanya Jongin yang muncul. Bukan hanya saat waktu Kyungsoo memikirkan lelaki berkulit sexy itu tapi juga dalam potongan memorinya yang hilang. Itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Belum lagi saat di taman bermain. Kyungsoo merasa _dejavu_ dengan semuanya yang dilakukannya bersama Jongin. Entah mengapa dipernah melalu itu semua bersama Jongin. Tapi kapan? Kyungsoo tidak ingat sama sekali bila pernah melakukannya dengan Jongin.

"Ah~ terserah, aku semakin pusing jika terus memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku mengambil buku yang diberikan Luhan jie-jie saja" ucapnya riang

Lalu gadis itu membuka loker sebelah tempat tidurnya. Namun sampai semua dibuka namun buka yang dicari Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"Aishhh... sebenarnya dimana buku itu" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Dicarinya perlahan satu demi satu diantara tumpukan bukunya, namun nihil tidak ada juga. Jadi dengan kasar Kyungsoo menarik loker meja belajarnya. Dan...

"Ternyata disini rupanya" ucap Kyungsoo, namun saat gadis itu menarik bukunya untuk dikeluarkan sesuatu dari ujung loker juga ikut tertarik keluar.

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendapati sebuah kotak beludru merah terdapat di lokernya, "Apa ini? dan kenapa ini berada disini?" monolog Kyungsoo.

Merasa penasaran, dibukanya kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin yang amat cantik hingga membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Cantik..." ucap gadis itu, tiba-tiba saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya sebuah adegan tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya.

" _Soo~"_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk melihat Jongin yang berjongkok dihadapannya._

" _Do Kyungsoo~ would you be my girl friend?"_

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang akan terasa sakit jika, memory masa lalunya tiba-tiba muncul

" _J-jjjongin..."_

"Arghhhh...Jong..in?" tanya Kyungsoo diantara kesakitannya entah pada siapa. Namun memory itu makin banyak bermunculan.

" _Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi dari awal aku mendengar cerita tentangmu aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Dan saat aku bertemu denganmu aku langsung jatuh hati kepadamu."_

" _Ta-tapi aku sudah memiliki... Kris" ucap Kyungsoo lirih._

" _Aku tak perduli Soo. Aku bahkan rela menjadi yang kedua untukmu. Aku tak masalah... karena aku menyukaimu."_

" **Arghhhhhhh..." teriak Kyungsoo karena memorynya yang benar-benar menampilkan lebih banyak.**

" _Ku mohon Soo. Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja."_

" _Soo, sekali lagi. Would you be my girl friend?"_

 _Kyungsoo diam sejenak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang diterima atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum kearah Jongin dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malu._

 _Raut wajah Jongin langsung berubah cerah saat melihat jawaban Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin langsung meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Menyematkan sebuah cincin yang tadi dimakan Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin mulai mencium tangan Kyungsoo, beralih kedahi, turun kemata dan hidung lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo._

 _Setelah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin memberi sedikit jarak lalu berbisik lirih._

" _Saranghae Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu tersenyum kepada Jongin._

" _Nado... nado saranghae Kim Jongin."_

.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

Itu adalah suara pintu yang didobrak oleh Chanyeol.

Seperti orang kesetanan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk dilantai sembari memegangi kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah kotak yang entah Chanyeol tidak tau apa isinya.

"Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja eoh? Jawab oppa Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tadi langsung berlari dari kamarnya ketika mendengar erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo. Rumahnya sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa saat ini. hanya mereka berdua yang ada. Dan dia bersyukur karena kamarnya berada tepat disebalah kamar Kyungsoo jadi dia bisa mendengar jika adiknya sedang kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Hei Soo, kau bisa dengar oppa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Masih dengan sakitn yang ada, Kyungsoo yang tadi merunduk kali ini mendongak mentap mata kakaknya dengan air mata yang sudah turun ke pipi chabi nya.

"O-oppa..." panggilnya lirih.

Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada adiknya, "Iya soo, ini oppa. Hei kenapa? Mana yang sakit hmmm"

"Oppa aku mengingatnya... semua" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan suara yang menahan sakit.

Chanyeol yang dasarnya memang lemot tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apanya soo?" tanya nya akhirnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo diam sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya baru menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol,

"Jongin Oppa..." ucapnya lemah.

Dan chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya. Mengerti maksud dari Kyungsoo yang mengingat semua. Satu hal Chanyeol tau, Kyungsoo tidak akan memanggil Jongin Oppa saat dia amnesia. Dan sepertinya, Kyungsoo 'nya sudah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...Te Be Ce...**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuuuu, baby vee balik lagih pemirsha...**

 **Kagak telat kan, beneran tanggal 1 kan updatenya, udah dibilangin kalo emang sebenernya ini udah selesai ngetik cuman ilang aja, jadi dikit-dikit nginget-nginget gituhhh...**

 **Oke sebelumnya, baby vee mau ngejelasin kenapa 75% chap ini isinya flastback semua. Jawabannya cuman satu buat konfirmasi aja. Kan kemarin banyak yang bilang bingung karena nih ff tambah ribet. Sebenernya gak seribet itu sih ya, ini semua bakalan kebongkar waktu Kyungsoo amnesia karena baby vee bilang itu masalah puncaknya. So, ini chapter ngejelasin yang selama ini terjadi dalangnya sapa. Sekalian konfirmasi kalo sebenernya Kris itu kagak jahat, sumpah dia anak baik-baik sayang aja ketemu si cadel anaknya seohyun sama kyuhyun di epil jadi gitu titisannya deh. Jadi semua pure murni salah si cadel. Fix cadel! Buat cadel lopers maapin baby vee nistain tu bule nyasar di nih ff karena mukanya itu lhoo pas banget kalo peran kayak gini, salahin noh muka cadel yang lempeng-lempeng ajah.**

 **Udah kali yah ngejelasinnya capek juga, tau juga kalo ini ff makin kesinetron banget. Salain aja emak yang hobinya liat india mulu sampek bosen ane liatnya. Mau liat kartun itu susahnya mintak ampun dirumah, masak iya satu dibuat nonton sepak bola yang belakang ehh yang depan dibuat liat india mulai jam siang smpek malem. Capek aku tuh,**

 **Selanjutnya ini ff kan chap depan dah end alias tamat alias fin alias finish atau apalah suka-suka. Jadi gini, baby vee punya project ff baru buat nyambut kaisoo day. Ceritanya sih pasaran. Dan chap-chapnya pendek kok gak smpek 10 chap paling udah kelar. Jadi tungguin ukeeeh ;)**

 **.**

 **Terakhir baby vee mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca sama review chap kemarin. Ada yang baca ama atu ripiu aja baby vee dah seneng.**

 **Oh yaaa HAPPY NEW YEAR gaes...**

 **Selamat datang di tahun 2017, semoga segala yang reders inginkan terwujud. Amin...**

 **.**

 **So, see you next the last chap yang bakalan baby vee post sebelum liburan, intinya itu. Mungkin yang pasti minggu depan sih.**

 **Pay-pay...**

 **Sekali lahi** ***HAPPY NEW YEAR*** **:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*** **:* :* :***


	20. Chapter 20

**Such A Dilemma Love**

 _babyvee_present_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **#Chapter 20 (END)**

..

Pagi ini kediaman Do yang biasanya damai dan tenang berubah jadi gaduh. Banyak orang yang hilir mudik, masuk dan keluar rumah tersebut.

Hari ini, atau tepatnya nanti malam akan digelar sebuah pesta pertunangan antara keluarga Do dan keluarga Oh. Taman belakang rumah yang tidak besar itu disulap menjadi seperti sebuah taman yang cantik. Karena nantinya disana akan diselenggrakan acara tersebut. Seluruh nya sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang-matang mulai dari mc, hidangan, kostum dan tamu. Tamu yang diundang pun tidak banyak hanya dari kalangan rekan bisnis keluarga, teman sekolah keduanya serta keluarga.

Sementara jika dibawah sedang sibuk dengan segala persiapan, maka beda halnya dengan sang calon mempelai. Gadis itu hanya mengawasi yang terjadi dibawah lewat balkon lantai 2. Dia –Kyungsoo seolah enggan untuk turut ikut campur dengan segala hal yang ada.

Seharusnya bukankah dia bahagia sekarang? Karena nanti malam dia akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya –oh, apakah orang itu masih bisa disebut kekasihnya sekarang? Gadis itu tersenyum miris kala mengigat kisah cintanya. Ahhh begitu rumit juga menyakitkan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam disana tak mau bergerak sebelum ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati kakak lelakinya yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman tampan. Jadi mau tidak mau dia pun ikut tersenyum merasak aura positif kakaknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lelaki itu bertanya sembari mengikuti kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan kebawah.

"Tidak ada oppa. Hanya... mungkin, sedikit melihat"

Lelaki itu –Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah ke arah adiknya. Senyuman yang tadi melekat diwajahnya tiba-tiba saja luntur seketika. Berganti dengan raut wajah yang sedih yang teramat sedih.

"Maaf Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan dibawah kini mengalihkan tatapannya kepada kakak lelakinya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, dan Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kakaknya itu.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu, maaf juga karena aku menjadi kakak yang tidak berguna, maaf untuk segala kelemahanku, maaf juga untuk.." perkataan Chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba adiknya memeluk tubuh tingginya dengan erat.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Gweanchana,,," ucap gadis itu. Lalu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan tubuh tinggi kakaknya. Gadis itu mentap mata kakaknya yang sedang berkaca-kaca seperti seseorang yang tersakiti. Jadi, Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya meski sedikit sulit.

"Gweanchana oppa, nan gweanchana. Oppa tidak bersalah, ini semua adalah takdir yang sudah diatur oleh tuhan. Jadi oppa jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri" gadis itu kembali tersenyu, bahkan lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo..." lidah Chanyeol serasa kelu dan hanya bisa mengucapkan nama itu. Dia merasa tambah sakit ketika melihat senyum manis adiknya yang jelas terlihat dipaksakan.

"Sungguh oppa, aku baik-baik saja dan akan selalu baik-baik saja dan oppa jangan khawatir lagi" lagi Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya dia juga masih tetap tersenyum manis saat merasakan bahwa kakaknya membalas untuk merengkuhannya.

Hingga sampai beberapa saat, pelukan itu perlahan terlepas yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Namun belum jauh melangkah, gadis itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara tanya dari kakaknya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu berbalik lagi menghap kakaknya yang berada satu meter dibelakangnya. "Ke kamar, aku harus siap-siap karena penata rias akan datang nanti pukul 1" dan setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi. Jujur bukan itu sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja gadis itu terlalu sesak saat berada disebelah kakaknya. Berasa sangat amat sakit kala menahan segala air mata yang hendak tumpah sewaktu-waktu. Jadi mungkin lebih baik gadis itu menghindar terlebih dahulu dari kakaknya jika tidak ingin berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tau, lelaki itu tau bahkan sangat tau jika apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo hanya sebuh alasan untuk menghindarinya. Terlihat jelas dimatanya jika gadis itu sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Lelaki itu jelas tau karena dia sangat mengenal adik kecilnya. Gadis rapuh yang berusaha terlihat kuat untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Miris. Ya mungkin kata itu yang pantas disandang adiknya saat ini. bahkan dia brfikir apakah adiknya dilarang bahagia hingga diberi takdir yang semacam ini?

Untuk itu rasanya Chanyeol ingin protes kepada Tuhan agar adil kepada kehidupan adiknya. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa berkata,

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo..."

..

..

..

..

..

Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya. Segalanya dimulai pada malam ini. tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Teman-teman Kyungsoo pun sudah disambut oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai perwakilan. Relasi dari orang tua nya pun sudah mulai berdatangan. Seluruh orang yang berada disana terlihat bahagia akan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan oleh tuan Do beserta keluarga, semuanya terlihat bersemangat dan tak sabar.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak menikmati pesta tersebut. Lelaki itu duduk di meja paling ujung. Meja yang jarang bahkan tak ada yang melewatinya karena meja itu sedikit gelap tak seterang meja lain, mungkin karena letaknya yang berada diujung.

Dari kurangnya sinar itu, masih terlihat jelas seperti apa tampang dari lelaki itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin. Lelaki penerus Kim Corp. Itu begitu terlihat sangat berantakan. Bukan berantakan dengan busananya, busananya terlihat normal bahkan membuatnya tampak mempesona dengan kemeja hitamnya. Dia terlihat seperti akan menghadiri pemakaman karena memakai pakaian serba hitam, bahkan rambut coklatnya pun diubah menjadi hitam. Ya mungkin tidak salah karena dia benar-benar menghadiri pemakaman, pemakaman hatinya lebih tepatnya.

Seseorang datang dari arah kanan ketika menyadari lelaki itu sendirian. Oh, itu Luhan seseorang yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin jelas masih mengenalinya meski hanya sesekali bertemu. Jadi untuk menghormatinya Jongin berdiri lalu membungkuk kearah Luhan. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hai Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan bertanya santai sambil mengambil duduk didepan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum untuk merespon Luhan, "Baik noona, noona sendiri bagaimana?"

"Oh aku?" Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum senang kini berubah menjadi tersenyum kecut "..baik, aku juga baik" sumpah demi apa pun Jongin menangkap nada yang sedikit bergetar yang diucapkan Luhan. Jongin yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Tapi Jongin nampaknya tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu karena itu bukan urusannya untuk ikut campur masalah orang lain.

Keduanya kembali diam. Sibuk dengan gelas masing-masing. Kadang meminumnya kadang juga memainkannya kekanan dan kekiri. tidak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya hingga suara gaduh pelayan yang menyatakan bahwa keluarga Oh telah sampai.

Keduanya langsung menegang kala Sehun memasuki area taman. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan angkuh serta wajah dinginnya. Tidak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat memuji yang dilemparkan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya saat junior School dulu. Dia biasa saja dengan kalimat-kalimat itu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Hingga mata tajamnya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan mata dua orang yang berada dimeja yang berada diujung ruangan. Sepasang mata tajam dan sepasang mata rusa yang cantik melihatnya dengan cara berbeda tetapi satu jalan yaitu sakit.

Jongin sendiri menatap Sehun tajam kala keduanya bersitatap. Rahang lelaki itu mulai mengeras kala teringat dengan Kyungsoo dan cintanya yang direnggut secara paksa. Sedangkan Luhan, melihatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, wanita pujaannya itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Dan bukankah rencananya berhasil untuk menyakiti Jongin? Tapi dia juga harus menggoreskan luka kepada wanitanya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menyudahi kontak mata itu sebelum rencanany gagal. Lebh baik dia kembali berjalan kedepan, ke arah kursi yang khusus disediakan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Luhan bernafas lega kala Sehun sudah tidak lagi meliriknya. Jadi dia segera membalikkan badan dan menghadap Jongin. Luhan sedikit tertegun ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang benar-benar dikuasi amarah. Matanya yang berapi-api menatap tajam kearah meja depan –tepatnya kearah Sehun. Luhan juga menyadari kepalan tangan yang dibuat oleh Jongin. Jadi dia berusaha memanggil Jongin dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu.

"Jongin..." panggil Luhan. Mendengar suara lirih nan mersu menyuarakan namanya itu Jongin terkesiap dan langsung menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Oh noona, waeyeo?" Luhan menggeleng, "Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin?"

Lagi-lagi jongin terkesiap dan kali ini dia menyadari raut tajam wajahnya juga kepalan tangannya. Jadi dilepaskannya otot-otot tegangnya mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Gweanchana noona" seru Jongin sembari tersenyum manis.

Dan kemudian keduanya kembali duduk ketempat masing-masing. Kali ini tidak hanya diam seperti tadi, tapi lebih berisi karena keduanya bercakap-cakap ringan dan disertai dengan canda yang membuat keduanya sesekali tertawa. Yah mungkin sedikit melupakan sakit hati mereka lebih baik.

Tapi keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, keduanya diawasi oleh sepasang mata tajam yang nampak tak suka dengan interaksi keduanya. Yah, mata itu milik Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun yang tak suka jika miliknya disentuh. Oh Sehun yang benci jika ada yang mendekati wanitanya. Dan Oh Sehun yang tak ingin melihat lelaki lain membuat wanitnya tertawa kecuali dirinya.

Dan habis kesabarannya kala melihat tangan Jongin yang tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Luhan. Lelaki itu hendak bangkit dan meninju Jongin karena berani menyentuh Luhannya. Tapi sebelum dia bangkit berdiri. Sebuah tangan lentik menggenggap lengannya. Dan Sehun melihat ibunya sebagai pelakunya. Dan saat Sehun hendak protes ibunya menghalanginya, ibunya seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan kesana, jangan menuruti amarahmu jika tidak ingin rencana kita hancur'.

Jadi Sehun kembali duduk diam ditempatnya, diurungkannya niatnya tadi. hanya mampu mengawasi saja segala interaksi kedua orang itu.

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Gadis itu mendengarnya, sungguh rasanya dia seperti akan terkena serangan migren tiba-tiba.

Ketika penta riasnya berucap bahwa calon tunangannya datang, gadis itu berasa sudah berada diambang kesadarannya. Dia tidak pingsan, bahkan matanya tetap bulat dalam ukuran normal.

Hanya saja, rasanya jiwa gadis itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Anggap ini hanya bualan namun itu benar adanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh penata riasnya yang kemudian pergi, keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mulai memperoleh kesadaran setelah beberapa saat dan mendapati bahwa hanya ada dirinya didalam ruangan ini. sekali lagi gadis itu mentap dirinya didepan cermin yang memantulkan seorang gadis yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan mencoba menutupinya menggunakan riasan.

Gadis itu terlihat cantik meski menyedihkan. Wajahnya yang cantik disulap menjadi lebih cantik oleh sang penta rias. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh penata rias itu kepada wajahnya. Karena sedari tadi siang dia hanya memejamkan matanya saat wajahnya dirias dan membuka matanya saat tatanan rambutnya selesai dibentuk.

Jujur Kyungsoo sedikit terpesona kepada dirinya sendiri dengan tampilan ini. wajahnya yang dirias dengan sempurna, lalu gaun merah nya yang menggunakan potongan sederhana dibeberapa bagian membuatnya terlihat simpel juga bagian bawahnya yang menjuntai panjang kebawah membuat dirinya terlihat layaknya putri-putri di negeri dongeng yang hendak menghadiri pesta dangsa dengan pangeran. Dan yang terakhir rambutnya yang di naikkan keatas, disanggul dengan anggun ditambah sentuhan mahkota membuat dirinya terlihat benar-benar mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia senang dengan riasan ini, tapi "Haruskah?" gumam gadis itu seorang diri.

Hingga suara daun pintu yang dibuka membuatnya menyudahi acara mengagumi wajahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang berdiri disana dengan cantinya. Ibunya benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan gaun serta riasannya. Wanita itu berjalan kearahnya –Kyungsoo.

Senyuman bahagia tak ada lepas-lepasnya dari bibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo jadi tak tega untuk menyuarakan keluhannya atas semua ini. dia hanya takut membuat ibunya merasa kecewa dan sedih. Karena demi apapun, Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa saja selama itu dapat membuat senyuman selalu menghampiri wajah ibunya.

"Sayang sudah siap?" wanita itu melangkah mendekat, memegang pundak putrinya yang terlihat luar biasa cantik malam ini.

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam untuk menjawab, karena terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya takut-takut hanya suara isakan yang akan keluar dari sana.

Jelas ibu Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang mengganjal dihati anak permpuannya. Jadi wanita itu mencoba bertanya, berlagak sebagai teman tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Hei sayang, ada apa hmm?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mencoba menolak untuk berbagi bebannya dengan sang ibu. Tapi ibu Kyungsoo tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, ibu sudah menjadi ibumu selama 19 tahun jadi ketakan kepada ibu ada apa?" wanita itu masih dengan aksen lembutnya. Dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya ragu untuk bercerita akhirnya memilih untuk lebih terbuka kepada ibunya.

"Eomma, aku tidak yakin dengan acara ini" ucap gadis itu sembari mendesah frustasi. Mungkin jika tidak ingat bahwa rambutnya ditata dengan sangat cantik, mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengacak-acak rambut itu sebagai bentuk ke frustasian.

Sedangkan wanita yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap lalu menatap anaknya sejenak. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan seolah sedikit merasa mengurangi bebannya.

"jujur, eomma pun sebenarnya merasa bersalah dengan semua ini. eomma seolah-olah mengorbankanmu demi keluarga kita" wanita itu menunduk.

Kyungsoo melihat itu, yah penyesalan dimata ibunya jadi bukan kah artinya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghentika pesta ini?

"Kumohon eomma batalkan pertunangan ini, sungguh aku benar-benar belum siap dihadapkan dengan situasi macam ini. apalagi aku sedikit meraguka persaanku kepadanya" ucap Kyungsoo lesu.

Ibu Kyungsoo secepat kilat langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan mentap dalam mata anaknya.

"Tidak sayang. Apa pun alasannya, pertunangan ini benar-benar tidak boleh dihentikan. Entah itu kau siap ataupun kau tak siap. Yang jelas pertunangan ini harus berlangsung malam ini juga"

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya tidak percaya. Apa seperti ini cara ibu menyayangi anaknya? Dengan memaksa anaknya terus menerus.

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo hendak protes tapi lagi-lagi ibunya kembali menyela. Wanita itu meraih lengan Kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo dengar eomma. Perusahan ayahmu ada ditanganmu malam ini. yang artinya hidup kita ada ditanganmu. Dan jika kau menolaknya maka bisa dipastikan keluarga kita akan jatuh dalam sekali kedipan mata. Jadi eomma mohon untuk terakhir kali ini saja kau ikut kemauan eomma, selebihnya nanti eomma tidak akan ikut campur"

Air mata itu sudah mendesak-desak dipelupuk Kyungsoo. Jadi saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui keputusan sepihat ibunya. Air mata itu jatuh seketika. Dia mendapati ibunya yang tersenyum manis kembali kearahnya tanpa melirik air mata Kyungsoo yang mulai merembes jatuh dengan deras.

"Sekarang bereskan riasanmu karena air mata itu. Ini acara pertunanganmu dan kau dilarang menangis karena itu. Jadi cepat ibu menunggu diluar kamar"

Lagi gadis itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya kembali. Apa yang dapat dia lakukan untuk membanta ibunya? Tidak ada! Karena demi apa ibunya memang memiliki dasar pemaksa yang selalu mendominasi. Tak hanya kepada Kyungsoo tapi kepada ayah juga kakak Kyungsoo. Wanita itu selalu ingin menang sendiri.

Dan saat ibunya benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo mulai menghapus air matanya lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk sekiranya mengurangi rasa sesak akibat menangis. Dan gadis itu mulai menata kembali wajahnya. Setelah siap, dia berdiri menatap cermin sembari mengucapkan

"Kau pasti bisa, karena kau kuat Kyungsoo. Kau gadis yang kuat" seperti itulah kalimat yang Kyungsoo rapalkan terus menurus ketika dirinya sudah keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga bersama ibunya menuju taman belakang. Dan jangan lupakan senyum palsu yang terlukis dibibirnya.

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo keluar ke taman belakang dengan didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu sudah sedikit melupakan sedikit sesek tadi. Jadi kali ini dia berjalan dengan penuh senyum yang dilempar kepada setiap orang.

Seluruh orang pun seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sejenak melihat dan mengagumi kecantikan Kyungsoo –tak terkecuali pelayanpun demikian.

Seluruhnya terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo malam ini. dan seluruh wanit merasa iri akan hal itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kala mendengar decakan kagum para tamu undangan.

Dan tanpa sengaja matanya juga bertatapan dengan Jongin. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengobati rasa rindunya kepada lelaki itu. Tatapan keduanya penuh binar akan cinta yang terpancar sangat jelas. Kyungsoo mentap dengan rindunya, sedangkan Jongin mentap Kyungsoo dengan segala rasa campur menjadi satu mulai rindu, cinta, memuja, kagum bahkan terluka. Seluruhnya tersampaikan dalam tatapan mata keduanya.

Dan setelah mendapat tarikan dilengannya akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan kembali meninggalkan Jongin dibelakang. Mungkin inilah akhir dari cinta Kyungsoo kepada Jongin karena sebentar lagi dia harus memulai belajar mencintai Sehun kembali sebagai tunangannya.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi sebelah Sehun. Sehun memandangnya lembut seperti penuh kekaguman, namun Kyungsoo juga menemukan tatapan lain dari mata itu seperti... dendam? Ah mungkin hanya persaan Kyungsoo saja –pikirnya.

"Kau cantik malam ini" ucap Sehun sembari meraih jemari Kyungsoo sembari mengecupnya. Yang tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun sedang melirik kearah belakangnya dengan seringai.

"Terima kasih" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangannya cepat dari tangan Sehun karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kala mendapati penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam acara tersebut. MC memulai membuka acara dengan segala kata, waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya kini tiba saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk naik keatas panggung menjalankan pertunangan seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Keduanya dipersilahkan untuk segera naik kepanggung untuk memulai acara inti. Kyungsoo melihat kearah Sehun yang sudah berdiri serta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam Kyungsoo.

"Ayo" ucap lelaki itu masih dengan senyum. Jadi mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun meraih tangan itu. Gadis itu berdiri lalu sedikit merapikan gaun cantik yang dikenakannya. Setelah kiranya sudah Sehun kembali membuka suara.

"Sudah siap?" Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk, "Sudah"

Jadi keduanya pun mulai jalan menaiki panggung. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang keduanya tebar untuk para undangan. Sementara dua sosok sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berada di meja paling ujung sedang meratapi nasip masing-masing. Bahkan keduanya tidak bisa seolah berakting untuk tersenyum. Mereka hanya dapat tersenyum semakin kecut saat sang raja dan ratu malam ini mulai meniki panggung dengan tangan saling bertautan dengan mesra.

"Ya,,, ini lah kedua pasangan malam ini yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan" ucap Mc yang membawakan acara, "Saya minta untuk bertepuk tangan dengan meriah" dan tepukan meriah pun menggema diseluruh taman itu.

Musik sudah mulai dinyalakan. Musik yang terdengar sangat manis yang dimainkan Chanyeol selaku kakak Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk support kepada adiknya. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan piano untuknya.

Sang MC sudah memulai acara inti. Dia memanggil seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk membawa cincin yang akan digunakan yaitu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendapat tepukan tak kalah meriah kala melangkah menuju kedua pasangan Hunsoo. Senyum menyamangati pun tidak luntur dari bibirnya.

Sebelum pemasangan cincin, sang MC mulai menampilkan gambar-gambar serta cerita keduanya saat memulai hubungan kala junior high school dulu. Seluruh tamu undangan tertawa ketika mendapati moment Hunsoo kala Sehun yang tercebur lalu Kyungsoo yang malah meminta temannya memotretnya dan berdiri disebelah Sehun yang tengah kesal.

Semua terasa mengalir begitu saja, dan tak terasa akhir film dokumenter itu yang menpakkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah foto berdua disebuah taman. Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan saat film itu selesai diputar.

"Dan saat berakhirnya vidio tadi, maka akan segera dimulai lah acara inti yaitu acara pertukan cincin" ucap sang MC, "Keduanya silahkan kembali ke tengah panggung juga nonna pembawa cincin silahkan berdiri disebelah kiri keduanya"

Kyungsoo melangkah bersama Sehun yang di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling memandang saling melempar senyum. Tapi Kyungsoo berasa menyadari ada yang aneh dari senyum Sehun, senyum itu lebih mirip seperti... seringai? Entahlah, Kyungsoo kurang perduli karena lamunannya itu harus di sela oleh perkataan MC.

"Baiklah nona Do Kyungsoo silahkan mengambil cincin terlebih dahulu lalu memasang kepada Tuan Oh Sehun"

Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah MC itu, lalu dia mulai mengambil cincinnya secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah dapat gadis itu mulai memasangnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sungguh sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu akan memasangnya tidak tapi jika mengingat wajah ibunya yang kecewa maka dengan itu Kyungsoo langsung memasang cincin nya sembari menutup mata. Dan ketika mendengar tepukan meriah maka berarti cincinya sudah terpasang dijari manis Sehun. Dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang, tapi sayangnya gadis itu hanya bisa menggit bibir dalamnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dan Sekarang giliran Tuan Oh Sehun yang memasangkan cincin untuk nona Do Kyungsoo" suara Mc kembali menyela diantara riuh tepuk tangan.

Tangan Sehun mulai mengambil cincin itu. Lalu tangan sebelahnya yang bebas digunakan untuk membawa tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya kala Sehun sudah siap akan memasang cincin dijari manisnya. Tapi, anehnya setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo menutup mata kenapa tidak ada suara tepukan atau pun cincin yang terpasang di jarinya? Oleh karena itu gadis itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat mata bulatnya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka lebar, Kyungsoo dapat langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata Sehun.

Dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sehun kemudian membanting cincin yang akan dipasangkan kepada Kyungsoo.

Membuat seluruh para tamu yang hadir terpekik karena kaget dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Karena suasana mulai terasa tegang jadi Mc memutuskan untuk membuka suara,

"Tuan Oh anda-" perkataan Mc itu berhenti saat mendapati tangan Sehun yang dibuat seperti gesture menyuruh berhenti. Dan setelah Mc itu berhenti, kini beralih Sehun yang berbicara masih dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kepada seluruh hadirin yang hadir" buka Sehun.

"Saya tidak bermaksud ingin mengacaukan acara pertunangan ini yang dibuat dengan sangat amat cantik namun saya tidak bisa meneruskan acara ini"

"Maaf untuk hadirin sekalian karena saya membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Tapi, sekali lagi saya tidak bisa melanjutkan ini karena saya tidak MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO"

Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sedang keluarga Kyungsoo sedikit resah melihat anaknya yang mulai menjatuhkan air matanya, lalu disudut meja terlihat Jongin yang sudah mengepalkan tangan erat.

"Saya bukan bermaksud bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo" lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo sekilas dan tersenyum kala melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terisak tanpa suara, "Tapi, disini saya hanya ingin membala saudara sepupu saya dengan yah... mungkin membuatnya tersakiti"

Sehun menyeringai kearah Jongin yang sudah terlihat terbakar emosi.

"Jadi saya memutuskan bahwa..." Sehun melihat kearah ibunya yang tersenyum, lalu mulai melanjutkan **"...bahwa pertunangan ini dibatalkan"**

Dan cukup satu kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo yang langsung jatuh terduduk dipanggung. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo karena memang dia yang berada paling dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kyungsoo, hei Kyungsoo,,," Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk memanggil gadis itu tapi tidak ada respon, Kyungsoo tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong serta air mata yang jatuh tanpa henti di pipi gembilnya.

"Ah dan satu lagi," ucap Sehun "Tuan Do, maaf sepertinya perusahaan ayah saya tidak bisa meneruskan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan anda. Jadi perusahaan kami akan menarik seluruh dana yang ada diperusahaan anda" tutup Sehun yang langsung turun dari panggung.

Ketika Sehun yang menuruni panggung langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

Bughhh

"Berengsek" umpat Jongin sambil terus menghajar Sehun. Sehun yang kalah cepat akhirnya berakhir tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun dengan tergeletak ditanah sedang Jongin duduk diperutnya.

Seluruh undangan memekik saat melihat itu, pesta jadi ricuh dengan para tamu yang mulai berlarian karena takut dengan perkelahian antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Brengsek, brengsek dasar brengsek" jongin terus mengumpat kearah Sehun dan tanpa henti memukulinya. Hingga Luhan tiba-tiba datang untuk memisahkan.

"Berhenti Jongin, jangan pukuli Sehun terus. Dia bisa mati jika kau terus memukulinya" ucap Luhan sembari beralih menutupi wwajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Persetan dengan kematiannya karena itu memang yang yang aku harapkan agar dia mati" teriak Jongin yang sudah berhasil dipisahkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Dan, kau kenapa kau membelanya? Jangan bilang kau bersimpati pada bajingan tengik ini" Luhan hanya mampu diam dengan seluruh umpatan Jongin. Gadis itu seolah tuli dan malah beralih memondong badan remuk Sehun untuk dibawa pergi bersama kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Yakkk! Luhan berhenti kau jangan bawa bajingan itu pergi yakkkk"

Jongin terus meneriaki Luhan yang mulai menjauh, bahkan dia tetap bergerak padahal dia sudah dipegang oleh Chanyeol yang notaben lebih besar darinya.

"Jongin sudah tenang Jongin" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang terlihat benar-benar emosi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA WANITAKU DIPERMALUKAN DIDEPAN BANYAK ORANG" Jongin kembali berteriak kepada Chanyeol.

Keduanya bahkan terlibat cekcok mulut akan hal itu. Namun keduanya berhenti kala mendengar jeritan Ny. Do yang menangis dan meminta tolong bahwa suaminya pingsan.

Jadi dengan kompak Jongin dan Chanyeol berlari kearah meja dekat panggung itu.

Kyungsoo pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar ibunya jika ayahnya pingsan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung berdiri begitu saja lalu berlari kearah orang tuanya.

"Appa... appa..." panggil Kyungsoo yang langsung terduduk didepan orang tuanya. Disana ibunya sudah menangis dan terus memanggil apanya. Kakaknya –Chanyeol juga bingung setengah mati apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sampai semuanya mendapati nafas tuan Do yang sedikit terputus-putus dengan reflek Kyungsoo langsung berteriak,

"AMBULANCE... PANGGIL AMBULANCE SEKARANG!"

..

..

..

..

..

 **SKIP**

 _Satu bulan kemudian..._

.

Seorang gadis bergaun biru terlihat tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen seseorang. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya seperti akan memencet bel, namun urung karena entah kenapa tangannya hanya melayang diudara saja.

Gadis manis itu seolah ragu untuk menyentuh bel didepannya. Padahal dia sangat ingin menekan bel itu. Hingga sampai beberapa saat, gadis itu ingin menyerah dan kembali ke rumah saja. Dirematnya tas jinjingnya. Dia berbalik dan hendak pergi, namun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampak seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kaos oblong juga rambut basahnya. Oh sepertinya dia habis selesai mandi.

Lelaki itu nampak kaget melihat gadis didepannya.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil lelaki itu. Sementara si gadis yang ketahuan hanya bisa nyengir sambil garuk kepala "H-hai Jongin.."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kearah lelaki itu, "Emm, aku..."

Menyadari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk membocorkan alasannya. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan agar gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Ayo masuk, tidak sopan bicara didepan pintu" ucap lelaki itu lembut.

Ucapan lembut itu entah mengapa semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak enak sendiri.

"T-tidak Jongin, sungguh ak.." tapi sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah menariknya masuk kedalam lebih dulu.

"Nah, karena kita sudah didalam maka silahkan menunggu di ruang tamu ku sebentar"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh aku? Aku hanya akan membuang sampah sebentar dibawah, tidak akan lama"

Setelah mengucap itu Jongin berlalu keluar sambil menenteng kresek hitam ditangannya. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika sedari tadi Jongin memang membawa keresek itu. Oh lupakan masalah kresek dan kembali kepada keadaan apartemen Jongin.

Oke, Kyungsoo memang tidak untuk pertama kali datang kemari tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo selalu terpesona dengan keadaan apartemen ini.

Meski Jongin hanya tinggal sendiri, tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar menjaga kebersihan tempat tinggalnya. Tempat ini selalu rapi karena meski Jongin pemalas tapi dia tidak pernah mentolerir dengan sampah juga debu yang bertebaran.

Ahhh, rasanya pipi Kyungsoo merona sendiri bila mengingat segala kenangannya diapartemen ini bersama Jongin dulu.

Karena sudah lelah dengan acara nostalgianya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk dimeja ruang tamu apartemen itu. Ahhh, dia masih ingat betul dengan denah dan tata letak ruang apartemen ini.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk memperhatikan sekitar tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah masuk kedalam apartemennya bahkan dia sudah masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan saat Jongin telah duduk didepannya sembari menyodorkan gelas jus untuknya, Kyungsoo baru ngeh jika Jongin sudah kembali dari acara buang sampahnya.

"Jadi... ada apa kau kemari Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdehem untuk membahasi tenggorkannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Emm, itu... aku hanya..."

"Hanya?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"... hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu Jongin"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengucapkan apa maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, huhhh lega rasanya.

"Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?" kini Jongin yang dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang datang ke apartemennya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa maksudnya coba? Padahal Jongin tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa

"Karena kau telah menolong keluargaku" Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Jongin.

Sementara Jongin terkesiap melihat mata Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang... penuh cinta? entahlah Jongin merasa dia mulai halusinasi karena galau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"I-itu... jangan dipikirkan. Aku menolong karena memang aku ingin Kyungsoo jangan terlalu diambil hati karena aku benar-benar tulus untuk menolong keluargamu"

Kyungsoo berbinar saat Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut, "Sekali lagi terima kasih Jongin sungguh aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu juga keluargamu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terisak Jongin jadi bingung sendiri, "Hei, jangan menangis. Sungguh tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari mengusap air matanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo lebih tenang, Jongin kembali mulai berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan ayahmu dan perusahaan ayahmu?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati karena dia tau bahwa dia mengangkat topik yang sensitif untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ayahku sudah baik, tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan bekerja untuk sementara waktu" Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam _'syukurlah'_

"dan jika masalah perusahaan kau tidak perlu khawatir, perusaan juga baik-baik saja semenjak dipegang Chanyeol oppa juga berkat dana suntikan dari perusahaan keluargamu, keadaan disana menjadi kembali stabil" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum.

Ohhh lega rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai tersenyum. Itulah kiranya perasaan Jongin sekarang.

"Jadi... kau kemari hanya ingin bilang itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kembali menggeleng.

"eh? Jadi mana yang benar?" kali ini Jongin benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam pakaiannya. Gadis itu melepas kalung yang melekat di lehernya lalu menyorkannya kepada Jongin di meja.

"i-ini..." Jongin terbelalak kaget. bukan. Dia bukan terkesiap dengan kalungnya tapi lebih kepada benda yang menjadi liontin kalung itu.

"Ya, itu cincin pemberianmu" jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

Jongin langsung menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana bisa kau tau itu pemberianku?"

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya seperti enggan untuk mentap kearah Jongin.

"Aku sudah mengingat semua Jongin... oppa" lirihnya.

Dan tidak ada kalimat paling memusingkan untuk Jongin kecuali sebuah kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari mulut manis gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo... kau bilang apa?"

Jongin bertanya kembali untuk memastikan. Dia hanya memastikan. Benar-benar memastikan. Dia hanya takut jika dia Cuma salah dengar. Yah karena sejak lama memang Jongin ingin mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi kali ini Jongin berasa itu hanya ilusinya saja. Karena demi apa? Kemungkinan Kyungsoo mengingat itu hanya 30% dan jika dipaksakan untuk mengingat maka akan mempengaruhi kinerja isi kepala gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Gadis itu enggan untuk mengucapkannya lagi. entahlah Kyungsoo hanya merasa sedikit malu kepada Jongin. Bukan apa, hanya saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepadanya tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bilang jika dia mengingatnya. Seolah-olah dia berharap jika dapat kembali dengan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sungguh kau benar-benar mengingatku?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena terlalu malu untuk menjawab.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak bercandakan?" dan gadis itu menggeleng. Melihat itu rasanya Jongin berasa lega luar biasa. Demi apa akhirnya gadisnya mengingat dirinya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Kyungsoo terkesiap pertama saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tapi saat menyadari Jongin lah yang memeluknya dengan sedikit ragu Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo... kau membuatku ingin menangis" ucap Jongin setengah menahan air matanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh menyadari sikap manja Jongin kembali jadi dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya tapi Jongin semakin mempererat pelukan itu seperti enggan untuk melepaskan kyungsoo.

"Kumohon jangan lepaskan pelukan ini. biarkan dulu seperti ini untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya takut jika ini benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi"

"oppa... ini nyata dan bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar kembali"

"ya, kau sudah kembali kepada rumah yang tepat Kyungsoo"

..

..

..

..

..

Mungkin karena lelah dan sesak karena dipeluk terlalu erat. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Tapi memang dasarnya pacarnya itu keras kepala dan tidak mau melepaskannya jadi beginilah Kyungsoo sekarang.

Gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Jongin, dengan Jongin yang melingkarkan tangannya posesif diperut Kyungsoo serta kepala yang bersembunyi diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Baby Soo..."

"hmm,"

"Sejak kapan kau mengingatku?" tanya Jongin sembari memainkan jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir, mengingat ingat kapan tepanya dia mulai mengingat Jongin.

"Emmm belum lama. Seminggu sebelum pertunanganku yang gagal waktu itu" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Sendang Jongin langsung terbelalak. Kepalanya yang tadi bersembunyi diceruk leher Kyungsoo kini diangkat. Bahkan lelaki itu langsung memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Selama itu?" tanya nya tak percaya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan... kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang bukan langsung saat itu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena mendapat pertenyaan posesif seperti itu dari Jongin.

"Well, apa yang bisa ku lakukan oppa? Menurutku percuma saja karena mau bagaimana pun persiapan sudah dilaksanakan bahkan undangan juga sudah mulai disebar. Jadi menurutku percuma"

"Kau tau? Aku hampir kehilangan dirimu" kini Jongin kembali bersembunyi diceruk leher Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu terkekeh "Yah... hampir"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo didudukkan dikursi dan Jongin bersimpuh didepannya. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa de javu dengan keadaan sekarang karena Jongin dulu pernah melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Jongin kenap.." perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku tau aku bukan lelaki yang romantis. Aku juga tidak sehebat Chanyeol yang melamar Baekhyun didepan orang tuanya. Aku juga tidak sopan karena hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek bukannya jas atau semacamnya. Aku juga tidak menyediakan bunga, makan malam romantis bahkan cincin intan dan berlian, malah ini hanya cincin bekas ku dulu" jongin menjeda sejenak, "tapi yang pasti Kyungsoo. Hanya satu, aku benar-benar memiliki cinta yang tulus untukmu. Aku bersumpah benar-benar akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk selalu menjaga juga mencintaimu hingga nanti sampai maut memisahkan. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo... will you marry me?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dari Jongin.

"T-tapi oppa aku bahkan baru lulus senior high school aku masih ingin.."

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk tetap kuliah atau pun berkarir. Yang pasti aku hanya butuh jawabanmu sekarang, kau mau atau tidak Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir menimbang-nimbang akankah diterima atau tidak. Sedang Jongin dibuat gelisah sendiri karena kyungsoo yang tak juga menjawab pernyataannya. Hell, jangan sampai dia ditolak atau dia akan benar-benar mati.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum manis bahkan sangat manis sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yes, i will oppa" ucapnya mantap

Dan cukup 4 kata itu yang bisa membuat Jongin yang tadinya pucat pasih kembali kekeadaan semula.

Demi apa? Kyungsoo menerima lamarannya!

Oh Tuhan... bahkan Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang secepat ini.

"Kyungsoo... terimakasih terimakasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu entah siapa yang memulai tapi lama kelamaan jarak keduanya semakin menipis dan keduanya bersatu dalam ciuman penuh cinta yang dirasakan keduanya dihati masing-masing.

Ahhh sungguh manis...

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Huahhhhhh akhirnyaaaaaaaa...

Alhamdulilah utang baby vee lunas satu. Setelah ngadat molor terus keilangan feel akhirnya ini ff gak jelas end juga.

Demi apa, baby vee ngerombak 2x buat endingnya. Karena yahhh gitu lagi-lagi mood mempengaruhi.

Buat semua yang udah pernah baca, follow, favorite bahkan review ini ff baby vee mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Terima kasih karena udah dukung baby vee dan semangatin baby vee. Jujur tanpa kalian baby vee gak bakalan bisa nyelesaiin ini ff sampe ke chapter 20.

Baby vee juga minta maaf kalo ada salah-salah selama baby vee nulis ini ff. Dari yang janji up kapan sampek up kapan. Kayak ending ini, niat bilang mau up sebelum liburan tepatnya 2 minggu lalu. Dan apa? Baby vee malah up seminggu setelah baby vee liburan.

Entahlah baby vee bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Yang jelas baby vee terharu sumpah huaaaaaa (T.T)

Oke, para readers nim yang tersayang. Sampai disini akhir cerita Such A dillema Love. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya silahkan pada review komentarin apa gitu.

Oke see you di ff baby vee yang lain. Byee byeee...

.

 **NB** : jangan lupa baca ff baby vee **The Destroyer People's Relationship** sama satu lagi **I'm Werewolf**. Sekian terima kasih \\(^-^)/


End file.
